Power Rangers: A Legend Retold
by Valdora
Summary: Serious reboot. It is an uncertain time for the Rangers. Jason and Zack have quit, The Ninjetti team have departed for the Zedorian Galaxy and Earth has fallen to Zedd. Not to mention two clones of a former ally, one good and one evil.
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**Prologue**

Space. Quiet, empty. A vacuum of tranquility. Many stars decorate its backdrop, each with a world and perhaps a civilisation. In a distant corner of a distant galaxy a brilliant swirl of blue and white light pulses and moves, it seems to devour any space body that dares to drift close enough as if luring it with its beauty before consuming it and sending it into the opening at the centre of the swirling clouds and off to a distant part of the galaxy, perhaps a different galaxy altogether.

The tranquility is broken as a small craft passes overhead. It looks advanced, sleek but not imposing, more like a science vessel than any build for combat. Its hull is a darkened white, shaped almost like an arrow and at the centre of the forward section a swirling ball of blue light. Evidently its power source. It gracefully passes over headed for the swirling light.

The small and disarming nature of the first ship is not shared by another that appears just as suddenly as the first. It is almost five times larger than the first ship, its hull an almost black colour. The front of its exterior showing many sharp edges, cutting through space like razor blades toward the other ship. The predator like vessel continues to close on the first, lights over its surface showing various weapons powering.

***

The interior of the larger vessel is just as menacing. Dark lighting, sharp decor and flashing strobes of light almost like thunder lighting some corridors. Commander Brach waits as the wall in front of him irises and opens, letting him through to the command deck of the flag ship, the pride of the Zedorian Empire and personal ship of Lord Zedd himself; Serpentera. As he enters he hears a fellow servant of the Lord call "Weapons charged and ready my Lord."

Brach walks to his post and begins taking calls from all sections avoiding the centre of the deck.

At the centre sits Zedd on an almost throne like seat, tubes pumping into his bare, red,muscled flesh. The tubes stop pumping as the report comes in, he stands, the tubes detaching on command. Nutrient time was over.

Zedd lets out an almost rumble as he grabs his staff, the symbol above it not unlike the Earth letter z itself. But not quite. He stands looking out at the small science vessel racing for the whirlpool of light.

"Zordon..." his deep voice rumbles "Open fire! Target engines, I don't want Zordon destroyed. Just make sure he doesn't reach that wormhole."

***

Serpentera's ports open like small mouths on its surface firing projectiles of light at the smaller vessel.

Inside the science vessel Eltar 4 sparks fly and explosions can be heard as can the alarms alerting the damage to its pilots. A female voice comes from the screens above the pilot "port engine failure."

The pilot's skin is almost white in colour, his scalp bold and his extremities resembling more flippers than hands with three large digits on each. He was an aging scientist known as Zordon.

Behind him a fair haired women known as Dulcea, of different species closer than Zordon to human, works other controls. Across from her is as mechanoid named by Zordon as Alpha five. The fifth in the line of such machines.

"Stabilise it Alpha! We must make that wormhole!" Zordon calls back to his trusted servant.

"Aye, aye aye! Yes master. Attempting to repair" replies Alpha.

The ships shakes again violently on impact. Behind them a panel blows starting a blaze at the back of cabin. Gas vents from the ceiling to exterminate it quickly but soon event that would be compromised.

"Zedd is closing" says Dulcea before noticing a new flash before her "he's hailing for you."

Zordon looks back at her before forward again.

"It may buy us some time, put him on" replies the wise old Eltan.

The screen before Zordon flickers from a star chart and readout to the face of Zedd.  
"Zordon, I believe you have some poses ions of mine" rumbles Zedd.

Zordon continues to work his ship as he replies "they belong to neither you nor I Zedd. But I know the power they posses need to be kept as far away from your hands as possible."

"Fool, I have the first of them we found. I will use the coins to strengthen my forces. Protection for all planets in my space" Zedd clenches his fist as he speaks.

"Thats what I am afraid of Zedd. I will not allow this ancient power to be twisted and used to conquer more worlds like my own" replies Zordon in defiance.

"You were always an old fool Zordon. So be it. I will cripple you vessel and take them by force. I will enjoy signing the order for your execution."

With that Zedd's face was gone from the screen and the barrage of weapon fire continued.

The damaged continued to mount, the struggle beginning to seem hopeless as Zordon turned to his followers.

"We need to slow him down, suggestions?" He spoke in a gentle tone.

The two sat thinking for awhile before Alpha computed and spoke up "Master, if we ejected the main drive sphere and detonate near his ship it should do moderate to considerable damage."  
"We would be limited to thrusters only. How are we to get around on the other side?" retorts Dulcea as the ships continues to fall apart around them.

"Slowly, but better than not at all Dulcea" Zordon finally replies "get to it Alpha."  
Alpha nods before turning to his consol. He stops for a moment.

"We will have to rather close to Lord Zedd's ship to keep within signal range Master" he called over the noise of their ship contorting with stress around them.

Zordon nodded "I will slow us down a few figures then."

At that moment a large impact sounded, they could all tell it had done major damage to their ship. It all happened in a flash and yet time seemed to slow for Zordon as he heard the explosion behind him. Dulcea's consol. He turned watching as the impact threw her back hard into the floor. The place at which she had sat now a charred hole in the wall. He quickly left his chair and knelt down beside her, already knowing her condition before he even checked. Dead.

He had no time for tears as Alpha called "Forgive me master, but I am ready."  
Zordon breathed in and sat back in the pilot chair.

"Do it!" he commanded.

***

Outside three joints un-latched letting the blue sphere fall from the forward part of Eltar 4. It drifted past the main ship toward Serpentera as Zedd, now impatient, looked on.

"What is he doing?" Zedd pondered, seated in his throne.

From behind him an warrior stepped forward. It looked like a blue monkey, its eyes red as pure rage and its decorated armour similar to that of the ancient Egyptian god Anubis. He was Zedd's Commanding General and right hand known as Goldar.

"They won't have any engines but thrusters. I thought this guy was wise" Goldar growled.

Zedd did not replying but watched as the orb got closer, and closer. Suddenly it hit him. He stood in a sudden panic.

"All stop! Now!"

***

It was to late. Alpha detonated the sphere and watched intently as the resulting explosion expanded into a shock wave.

"Aye aye aye! We are too close!" The robot called out.

Zordon's ship was flung forward violently with the dissipating shock wave. Fortunately it was a jolt forward toward the worm hole. Unfortunately with the damage Eltar 4 had already taken the further damage to their ship was catastrophic.

Zordon was lurched forward, right into an exploding consol.

Alpha pulled himself up, his visual sensor erratic and the damage to his outer skin was moderate but he was still mobile at least. After a moment to collect and repair some vital systems his attention turned to Zordon who was a rasping heap in the deck floor.  
Alpha turned him over in a panic, scanning him with his bio sensors. Slowly Zordon opened his eyes.

"Master, you are critically injured. We need to treat you..." Alpha began but was cut off.

"No" Zordon managed to wheeze "no time for that. To late for that Alpha. We prepared for this. Let us hope the equipment for project sustainment is not destroyed."  
"But Master!" Alpha pleaded "we haven't even tested it. If you die all the knowledge of the coins, the hope of Zaltar dies with you."  
Zordon nodded "that is why I prepared this project. Now quickly Alpha, while there is still time."

***

Zedd's ship hung in space like a damaged beast, wounds upon its surface.

On the command deck Goldar pulled his Lord from the floor in time only to see Eltar 4 begin to enter the worm whole.

"After them!" He cried in rage.

No sooner had he said those words that the worm hole lit up in a flash and was suddenly gone.

"What happened?!" He demanded, slamming his fist on the arm of his command chair.

"They destroyed the entry to the phenomenon my Lord" replied Commander Brach frankly.

Zedd said nothing but sat back, lowering his head and mussing for a moment.

Goldar stepped before him.

"Orders my Lord?" He asked.

Zedd looked up at him, his skin now almost glowing red with his rage.

"Orders?" He repeats in a hushed tone before standing and promptly slamming his staff to the metal floor "I want every ship in every quadrant to stop what they are doing and begin sweeping the Galaxy! The universe if they have to, until they find Zordon! And when they do he shall pay for what he has done! Get to it!"

Everyone and everything on the ship simply snapped to life as Zedd sat back in his chair and brooded. Insulted and it was the last thing he did, he would destroy Zordon and he didn't care what planets or galaxies stood in his way.

***

Eltar 4 now emerged from the now useless wormhole back into open space, far from their own galaxy.

On board Alpha 5 hurriedly walked into the medical room and continued to connect the dying Zordon to the equipment that would preserve him for eternity. If it worked.

"Just so you know Master" Alpha turned toward Zordon from a readout "this has a 75.8 percent chance of failure."  
Zordon simply sighed and continued trying to stay alive long enough to try.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice old friend. And call me Zordon. Your model has served me more than enough to dispense with the formality of Master."

Alpha turned back to him and nodded down at his master who lay dying on the metal slab table. Wires now connected all over his temple and skull.

"Aye Mas...I mean Zordon" he replied and continued to work.

"Did you destroy entry to the wormhole?" Zordon wheezed.

"Yes" responded Alpha.

As Alpha worked away on various panels, some in need of repair, Zordon turning his head toward the robot.

"Just so _you_ known Alpha. You have far exceeded my expectations. I was always proud of your brothers before you but non have reached the heights of service and intelligence you have old friend. You have lasted far longer than I attended and for that I am glad."  
Alpha's metal features were incapable of emotion but were he humanoid Zordon knew what his expression would be as he looked down at his creator in his last moments.

Alpha made a few last calculations before finally speaking "Its ready Zordon."

Zordon turned his head and settled to an upright position with a deep, solum breath before replying "do it."

Alpha hesitated for a moment, taking a second to look at his creator one last time before activating the process.

The device came to life and the screens began to scroll to fast to read by human eye as quickly the last essence that was Zordon was taken from his body and changed from biology electronic energy to data patterns. So far so good.

Zordon's body jolted with a last moment a life before going dead. Biologically Zordon was dead.

The screens were erratic trying to compute all the data as Alpha rushed from consol to consol on the curved wall to guide the process along, correct any problems and simply hope for the best. Suddenly the room was silent and dark as power cut.

Then with a jolt of life the screens flickered back on, alarms sounding and data still streaming until finally one read in Zaltan "Transfer Complete."

Alpha stood back from the screen and waited, hoping the process had indeed worked. Finally a digital pattern formed on one of the screen, the scrolling data grouped and formed a face. Zordon's face.


	2. The Chosen Part 1

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Chosen Part 1**

His eyes opened, the sunlight straining them as it shone through the curtain. Jason Lee Scott sat up in his bed. He reached over and switched the alarm clock off before moving his arm behind his head and rubbing his neck with his hand, groaning. Monday, he hated Mondays.

I threw back the covers and stood stretching before walking over and sitting at his computer desk. He looked over at the clock. He had a few minutes. Maybe she had messaged back. He had been in contact on a web site forum with a girl from LA, screen name "Kim1991." He had shyly asked for her IM address so they could chat on one of those but was worried the message back might be a negative one.

He clicked onto the site and the inbox read "1 new message." He opened it and smiled at the message from her.

Hey, yeah thats fine its Kimberly_

I wont be on for a couple of days though I decided to go to outskirts of town and see some caves there. Don't know why. I just got the strangest urge to go see those caves since I saw them in last nights paper. Must be me trying to get my ass to do my art coursework lol . Guess I will be ringing in sick tomorrow. My art teacher will understand at least.

But yeah its quite far so I'm taking a tent and camping there for a couple of nights.

Talk went I get back.

Kim

He quickly sent a reply and shut the PC down. 'Caves huh? Strange girl' he thought.

Jason lived in Chicago. Nice enough place if you were street wise, if a little run down in places. You have to be able to handle yourself on some streets. Luckily for him he was training in Karate, he was almost ready to take the test to become a full black belt. He also dappled in kick boxing. He just enjoyed physical training, taking his body to the limit and being proud of what he's done when its all said and done. He and Andrew, a kid from his class, were going jogging in the park after school to get ready for the test on Saturday. They were both at the same level and trying as best they could to prepare themselves for the big day.

He turned on and stepped into the shower letting the water run down him. As he showered he though of the days ahead, what was he going to do with his life? He knew he wanted to do something in martial arts or sports, but what? At that moment his thoughts drifted to science class the previous Friday. They had been talking about evolution and the creatures that once roamed the Earth in ages past. He recalled the teacher talking about the famed Tyrannosaurus Rex, star of many motion pictures and the aptly named "King Lizard."He remembered almost zoning out to the teachers worlds, feeling drawn, connected to the creature. The depictions eyes meet his and a strange feeling overcame him. It felt familiar, like the face of a family member.

At the thought of the memory he felt as if the room was spinning, he couldn't hold his balance and fell backwards into the bath tub. He lay there for a moment almost in a trance as the image of the Dinosaur filled his mind until being snapped out of it by the sound of his mothers voice.

"Jason? You okay in there?" She called, knocking at the bathroom door.

He came to and realized where he was "I...I'm fine Mum. Just slipped."

"Well. Alright then" she replied and went on her way "breakfasts on the table!"

He shook his head and answered "uh...yeah alright."

***

School was uneventfully all for the fact he couldn't get the image of the creature from his mind. It grew stronger as he drove, Andrew beside him, to the park.

"You awake"? Andrew asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted I guess" Jason answered.

"don't worry about it. You'll pass man. Your the best in the state and you know it."

"shut up. 'Best in the state.' If I was so good I wouldn't have let Shensi kick the shit out of me two weeks ago. He wouldn't of beat me."

"He got lucky, he knows your his best student Jace. The only one who don't know that is you" Andrew said as they pulled up to the park.

Jason didn't reply as he turned off the engine but simply opened the door.

"Come on, less talking more runnin'" he finally said, smiling and trying to change the subject.

***

Up above the Earth as it span in orbit of its star a small object appeared on the horizon. As it moved forward and into sight it formed a starship. The Repulsa was given its name in Zedd's fleet for its rundown nature and status within the fleet. It was old and battered, the type of assignment any respecting commander or soldier wished to avoid.

On board strange alien creatures named as Tottopatto and Bukkubakku pilot through the system. Behind them at the science console Puripurikan scans for a planet that could sustain life.

And asleep at in the command chair is their commander Bandora. Dressed in black leather uniform with costume fixtures she had experimented in magics known to her species and had even mastered some mind control techniques and potions. Were she human she might have become known as a witch. She had once worked close to Zedd himself with many responsibilities but that had changed when she failed to stop Zordon from taking five of the known power coins. They had been left under her watch and Zedd's anger after the incident was felt by wrath had spared her only to give her and her command crew this garbage scowl of a ship and exiled to search the most remote parts of the neighbouring galaxies.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Cried out Puripurikan, given the nickname Finster by those who served with him.  
Bandora awoke with a groan at the pitch of his voice, sitting upright in her chair.  
"What is it Finister?!" She snapped at him.

"I found one Mistress!" He gleefully exclaimed in response.

"Oh..one what?" Bandora replied and yawned.

"A planet. With life! And I am picking up the coins signatures!"

"What?!" Bandora exclaimed and jumped for her chair, walking over to him to check his findings before shouting over at another crew member "get Goldar and Scorpina up here!"

Goldar, Lord Zedd's former Chief of staff and General of security had been the focus of most of Zedd's rage following Zordon's escape. Those on duty and assigned to Bandora when the coins were taken were executed, as were those assigned to the Zaltar ship yards. Goldar himself had been stripped of his position and assigned to Bandora. His wife and fellow warrior Scorpina had requested to come with him, so that he could bare the exile with the outcasts.

"I can't believe it!" Bandora exclaimed "all the way out here in this remote sector. To think we almost past it by."

The bridge door slid back and the two golden armoured warriors stepped out onto the deck.

"What is Bandora?" Goldar grumbled.

Bandora smiled at them before stepping around the consol.

"A chance to get our lives back General" she smiled sitting in her chair again "do you have enough men for a planetary assault?"

"I barley have enough to fill this room" Goldar replied "why? Did you want me to go pet hunting?"

"No you fool. The third planet in this system. The coins are on it" she said before moving on to the shortage of man power "you can manufacture some golems. There should be enough there to take it a continent at a time."

Goldar was still reeling from the news of the coins and it took him a moment to respond.

"Yes, but I don't know how to spawn them and the genetics lab on this thing is a joke" he answered.

"I can help with that General" spoke up Finister.

Bandora spun her chair to look at them "Then get to it!" She ordered and turned back to face the pilots "full speed to engines. Lord Zedd will certainly reward me with control of a planet for this!"

***

Jason was sweating heavily under the blazing summer heat as he stopped to take a break from his running. Andrew looked back as Jason panted, putting his hands on his knees.

"Hey! Come on man, one more lap" Andrew called back at him.

Jason waved his hand toward him "Carry on. I'll catch up."

"Pussy!" Andrew mocked before continuing his jog up the path.

Jason let himself catch his breath as he straightened. Thats when he heard it. It was like whistling sound, faint but it was there. Again his mind drew to the image of the T-Rex. Before he knew what he was doing he was walking up the grass, his feet seeming to move on their own. As he did the sound grew louder, as if he was getting closer to what ever was causing it. Finally he stopped as if knowing he had reached where he was going. He was stood in a trench beside the grass, it was covered in sand and some litter. He knelt down wiping away the sand until he saw a gleam. Something metal, gold. He brushed away the remaining sand until he could pick it up in his hand. It was a coin of some kind, old, but it wasn't currency as nothing was on the back when he turned it over. Then he noticed it, the embossed picture on the coin. A Tyrannosaurus Rex. He ran his thumb over it, it seamed to glow red as he did.

Before he knew what was happening his body felt numb. He was completely paralysed, unable to do or say anything. Then a flash of light blinded him, he tried to pull away but was still unable to move a muscle. The white light was now fading, his vision returning as it did. But he wasn't in the park anymore.

As the light dissipated he found himself able to move again but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He felt like he was in a Sci-fi movie. All around him he saw a cool metal, flashing lights and glowing energy. He then looked down and before him two faces were starring back. One was a boy around his age. He was golden blond,wearing a white

t-shirt, blue over shirt, denim jeans and eye glasses. The other was...well either it was a man in costume or it was a robotic man. Made entirely of gold and red metal but sculpted to look almost human like.

The robot stepped forward and spoke "Welcome human, to the Command Centre."


	3. The Chosen Part 2

Power Rangers: A Legend Retold

The Chosen Part 2

Jason stood now starring down at the robot. Instead of a pair of eyes or a face it had a red visor that seemed to be how it viewed the world. Whatever it was and wherever they were he could barley speak out of shock. He finally put his arms in a fighting position and spoke.

"Who are you people?" He demanded.

The robot stepped back for a moment before responding "I am Alpha 5, I am responsible for bringing you here. And this" he said pointing to the human boy "is Billy. He was brought here the same as you were."

"How?" Jason asked.

"By our molecular transporter device. It is quiet harmless. I apologise if I startled you, time was of the essence."

"Why? Why are we here?" Jason still had not stepped down from the transporter platform.

"I'm not sure either but this mechanoid seems harmless, he was explaining to me that it was this coin that brought me here" Billy chimed up and held up a coin of his own "I arrived just before you did."

Jason now stepped down and toward Billy holding up his coin.

"You have one too?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yeah, I found it while I was studying some ruins with my history class. That was a week ago. Since then I couldn't get it or the dinosaur triceratops out of my mind and this afternoon it brought me here when I picked it up."

"No Shit! Thats the same with me! But I just found my one. It was like calling to me or something" Jason was now more at ease but still unnerved "I'm Jason by the way."

Billy shook his offered hand "William Cranston. My friends call me Billy. Right now I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Tell me about it. What is this place?" Jason added and turned to Alpha.

"All will be explained to all of you once the rest arrive" Alpha answered.

"The rest?" Billy said wide eyed.

"Three more coins. Three more chosen humans" Alpha responded before turning back to his control panel.

Billy and Jason simply looked at each other and breathed deeply trying not have a panic attack.

At that moment the pad of which Jason had come from lit up again.

"Here we are. I have locked onto another active coin" reported Alpha "somewhere near the place you call Los Angeles."

The platform from which they had come was one long floor of 6 separate dim discs. All but the one that was now lit and glowing. A white glowing light formed with a hum from the pad to the roof of the alcove. Finally it faded, became human in shape and finally form a girl. She was blond, similar to that of Billy, small in figure and wearing a white tank top with pink shorts. Quite strikingly beautiful to Jason's eyes. She also at this current moment was scared to death just as he had been. Alpha's same greeting he had given him was met with an ear piercing scream.

Jason choose to step forward, perhaps he would fair better.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you...I think. My names Jason. Whats yours?" He asked trying to look more relaxed than he was.

"Kim..Kimberly" she responded "I was just searching these caves, I found this coin and now...this."

'Caves? LA? Kimberly?' At that moment it clicked for Jason. This was her, she had been drawn to her coin just like he was. Was it fate?

"Caves? Kim 1991? From the forum?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yeah...how do you know?" She asked timidly.

"I'm Jace" He smiled.

She looked at him for a moment before her face became one of even more worry, if that was possible.

"Oh my God! You kidnapped me" she exclaimed.

"That would be my doing Kimberly of California" spoke up Alpha "I apologise if I startled you but time was short."

Jason simply turned to her and shrugged "We're in the same boat Kim."

***

Soon two more arrived. Zachary Taylor, an African American from New Jersey, and Trini Kwan an Asian American from New York City. They both had the same reaction as the previous three did. Fear, questions then a strange exceptance that they were not alone and could do nothing about their present situation. They also each had coins.

Kimberly had on her coin the flying lizard Pterosaur, otherwise known as Pterodactyl. The other two however differed from the dinosaur theme and were based on later age prehistoric creatures. Zachary, or Zack as he preferred, had the Mammoth that was otherwise known as the Masterdon. Finally Trini had the Sabretooth Tiger. Each seemed to be based on pre historic creatures of the Earth so in there chat as they waited they concluded they must be Earth in origin. As for this place and Alpha 5, they weren't so sure.

As they continued to swap amazing tales of how they each got to this point Alpha shut down the Transporter and walked toward them.

"If you will follow me please humans" he said and walked toward the far wall.

They had no choice but to follow the robot but did so with caution. Kimberly was now hanging from Jason's arm, he figured it must be her natural reaction to more or less knowing him amongst this strange world they had stepped into. Her connection to sanity perhaps.

As they walked behind the others Trini and Billy traded glances.

"Hey there, you ok?" Trini asked him.

"Yeah I'm ok all thing considered" he smiled back at her.

The wall opened to form a door as Alpha commanded it to do so and they stepped through into a darkened walkway. They were now walking on metal grating, next to them was railing and beyond that cool steel walls with rectangles of divided blue light at the centre. They all stared in amazement at the technology of this strange place.

Finally they reached the end and Alpha opened a sliding, one panel, door which revealed a large chamber beyond it.

"Stay close" Jason spoke quietly to the others, almost taking a leadership role, as they followed.

As they passed through the doorway they walked into an expansive chamber. The height and width of the space alone could fit a four story building. It was like a cathedral in size and feel. Their steps echoing upwards as they walked. Alpha lead them down another walkway which lead to the centre of the chamber. A round platform elevated from the ground floor of the room. Around it were various chirping lit panels, each seeming to have a purpose. Eight spaced out translucent tubes of strobing light filled the outer space of the chamber.

Alpha walked forward and pressed a few buttons on one of the forward consols surrounding them.

"Now" the robot said "you will get your answers."

Suddenly a large previously dark cylinder straight infront of them began to glow a calm blue light, code appearing on it which finally formed a humanoid face.

"Greetings humans" Zordon's voice boomed, the voice seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Whoah" let out Zack, he was the only one who made a sound as they stared.

"I understand you must be quite distressed but will answer what I can. My named translated into your langue is Zordon. I was once a being like yourselves but now reside here in this computer core. My 'soul' as you might say has been preserved but my body has been dead for many hundreds of your years."

"So you were human?" Asked Jason.

"No" Zordon's head shook slowly "I was Eltan. I came from a planet in a distant galaxy from your own. I fled here to protect it and all sentient beings like yourselves."

"Your...an alien" whimpered Kimberly.

"I was" replied Zordon "now I am nothing more than the memory core you see below you."

It was then Billy looked down, over the rails and noticed the computer core below the platform. Throbbing light feeding toward the tube of which Zordon was appearing.

"So why have you brought _us _here?" Zack asked.

"The coins you each found, you did not find them by chance. They choose each of you" Zordon responded.

"Choose us?" Said Billy.

"To use their power to protect your planet from the invading force that will soon be here."

"What invading force? Your people?"Asked Jason.

"No human. Mine was once a peaceful planet. I was a scientist, before Lord Zedd came. He had been on the war path for years forming from his core species an empire to consume and conquer our galaxy planet by planet. By time he made it to Eltar over thirty different species from thirty different worlds made up the Zedorian were no match and were overcome within two short days. He had out leaders killed and told us all that we now served him and his laws. We would add to his army and his fleet with our men and our resources. The tyrant he left watching over us was named Bandora. Her given name was said to be Riata, her friends shortening it to called her Rita Repulsa behind her back but we dare not speak it too loudly. She was harsh on the whip, drained the life from my people and killed any who stood up for themselves. I had been pushed to brink by time the space body fell from the sky. We had no idea where it came from but rumour spread that Bandora's forces had recovered an artifact of great power.

"I was known for my knowledge of history, science and technology and as such was summoned to her offices. She showed me what they had found. It was a coin they had named 'the power coin.' On it was a strange symbol unlike any I had seen. I told her as such but that wasn't enough for her. She believed more were in the rock that fell and I would begin helping the workers at once in finding them. They had gotten similar readings from deeper within it and Eltan workers were ordered to dig night and day to find more. Lord Zedd, I was told, was on his way and she wanted to present them to him personally. I did as I was told until the day we found one. The first of five. At first I did not report it and decided to give it a closer look in my home lab. What I found I am sure Rita knew. They were devices of great power, their atomic power alone were off the scaled. At once I knew that if Lord Zedd got control of these coins they would be used to enslave and destroy more innocent worlds, I would not let him."

Zordon's virtual head lowered as he finished those last words.

Jason who just like the others was stunned with awe, still waiting to wake up as if it were a dream, spoke up as silence overcame them.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I took the coins and used my security clearance to steal one of our science vessels from their ship yards. I headed for sanctuary but knew I would not find it in Zedorian space. But by the time I found a fast way out and travelled to it Zedd had found me. Then resulting battle cost both my close friends and my own life. Alpha was however able to store me via this technology I had invented for such an event. I knew that I needed to stay alive to protect the coins from Zedd and this is the only way. I can not tell you humans what it is like to look out only from memory banks of a computer database. To no longer feel, or be able to move your limbs" he stopped for a moment and seemed to collect himself "I apologise humans. As I was saying we barley escaped and made it to your galaxy. It took us many years to find a planet that would sustain life, not that it mattered but we knew we would need allies and hoped we could find a species like yours to live among. In my new form I had much time to study the coins and soon realized their origin. This planet. I don't know how or why but the coins are of this planet and yet they seemed to have a technology that even exceeded our own. They were empowered with some sort of soul, the spirits of creatures of this planets past.

"this was confirmed as I translated an ancient scroll that had been found near the first coin and restored by Bandora's men. She had foolishly stored it in her databanks and in my current form it was easy to bypass from the ships computer. The scroll tells off a prophecy of six warriors that would draw from the power of these creatures, from the very essence of this planets beginnings. It was foretold that they alone would know and choose their host and that once combined that would be able to defend this planet from a great evil that was threatening it. The coins choose you humans. We spread them far and wide in this continent that you would soon call America and we waited. We constructed this base of operations far from your cities and population and used our technology to keep it hidden as your own technology began to surface that would detect it. The fact that the coins have waited till now to choose you confirms my faith in the prophecy. You see, not an hour of your time ago we detected a ship on the edge of this solar system. We are certain its origins are of our galaxy, of Zedd, and we known they will have detected the coins by now. That is all I can tell you."

The five young men and women simply starred at him, at each other in disbelief at what they had just heard but given what they had seen they were not about the question it.

"Why us?" Kimberly finally asked.

"That is not for me to know my dear. The coins were the ones who choose you" Zordon replied.

"Warriors?!" Exclaimed Billy "Look at me, I'm no warrior. I'm just a dorky senior in high school."

"You have all been chosen for a reason. Your destiny has been chosen."

"And what if we don't want this destiny?" Spoke up Kimberly.

"Then Earth will fall into the hands of Lord Zedd as will the coins and all will be lost" Zordon's virtual eyes looked sad at this remark.

Jason broke away from the group, sighing as he looked walked over and down at the core. Was this his destiny? Was he to protect the Earth? But how can any Power turn them into supreme warriors. They were just kids.

He walked back, biting his lip as he was in deep thought before looking back up at Zordon.

"How big is this ship?" Jason asked.

"Our sensors detect a smaller vessel. You should only have to deal with a couple of hundred foot soldiers" reported Alpha.

"Oh great" said Zack rolling his eyes "how can five people, even these "warriors" we are meant be, fight hundreds of trained soldiers?"

"The power will protect you" replied Zordon.

"Oh thats great to know" Zack said sarcasticly and looked at the others with wide eyes.

"That is the least of your worries human. I fear this is just the beginning" Zordon spoke solemnly.

"No backup?" Asked Jason.

"I am afraid not. But do not worry. Alpha and I have been working hard to locate your weapons for the battles ahead."

"Weapons?" Billy asked.

"Ancient weapons spawned from the same technology that created your power coins. Mechanoids ready for the larger scale battles you will face. The scroll calls them Zords. They are the mechanical representation of your animal" Zordon answered.

They stood in silence before Jason turned to the others.

"He's right. Whether we like it or not we are the only ones who can protect everyone and everything were care about" he said to the group.

"Fuck that! We will get ourselves killed!" Kimberly replied.

"We don't even know if this floating head is telling the truth Jason" Zack added.

"Look at this place. Remember what we felt when we touched those coins" Jason pleaded.

"Any good batch will do that" Zack said with a smile.

"Come on. Yeah we could go and hide in a hole, yeah we could just go home and hope this is all bullshit but we have a chance to save the world here people. Hell, to save the galaxy from stopping this 'Zedd' getting these coins. I was just thinking the same things you guys are but I realized this feels right. Don't tell me you don't feel it to" Jason was beginning to surprise himself at his words. Saving the world? What was he saying?

Everyone stood for a moment taking it in before Zack said "hell, I haven't got anywhere but Juvey to be."

They all looked over at him.

"Long story" he smirked back.

Billy who hadn't said a thing nodded and said "Okay, lets give it a shot."

Jason looked over at Trini, she nodded back.

Finally everyone looked at Kimberly who looked back at them all before sighing "Why not."

They all looked at Zordon already questioning themselves, but not being able to shake the feeling that this is where they were meant to be.

"Excellent Jason, you have lived up to your coin as a natural leader. The coin choose you well" Zordon boomed.

"Uh..thanks" Jason replied "now how do these things work?"  
Zordon looked down at Alpha.

"Alone, we don't know" Alpha replied "but they seem to need a concentrated device to amplify them and connect them to the morphing grid."

"Morphing grid?" Billy asked.

"A name we have given the energy of which the coins draw their power" Zordon added.

"And you wouldn't happen to have five of these devices?" Asked Jason.

"We are constructing them as we speak Jason. For now we wait. We have equipped this facility with all you will need to be comfortable here. Alpha has approximated human furniture and supplements" Zordon replied.

"Then" sighed Jason "we wait."

***

In Earth's orbit the Repulsa drew nearer destroying a satellite as it rested into orbit.

On board Bandora pressed the intercom to the science lab.

"Is my army ready yet Finster?" She demanded.

Finster walked over and pressed the com in his own area as behind him humanoid creatures were beginning to form from solid rock.

"Almost Mistress. Just a few more hours and we will be ready for the first wave of the attack" he responded.

"Be sure it is a few" she sneered and closed the channel.

Bandora stood and looked out over at the blue glowing orb below.

"This will make a fine planet for me to rule" she smiled.


	4. The Chosen Part 3

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Chosen Part 3**

Jason slid back the door into the lounge area in the living quarters section of the Commander Centre. As he did he spoke up to the group.

"Alright, who's next?" He called to them.

"I'll go" replied Trini and walked past him with a nod.

Jason sat on one of sofas next to Billy and lent back.

"Your folks buy it?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied "I told them I was staying at Andrew's and called Andrew to tell him to back me up if they called. You?"

"Oh, I don't know if they brought it but I said I was...at a...you know. A convention. Told them school was out" Billy said still timid toward them all.

"Ah" he nodded "well I hope there is a school to go back to."

Zack walked back in "Man, that things hard enough just to configure to a standard outward dialling phone."  
"Its quite simple once you know what you doing" Billy spoke up but quickly shut up as he got looks.

"Well...whose gone now?" Zack asked Jason.

"Trini."

"Hell no!" They heard Kim exclaim behind them.

"What?" Asked Jason turning around to face her.

Kimberly was at a computer that had been configured for human interface. It wasn't Dell but it was usable. She currently had the information of the coins and the device Zordon was creating in front of her.

"Have you read this?" She asked them "it says its called a 'morpher'cause it will somehow 'morph"'us with our animal. Ew, I don't know about you guys but I am not turning into a part lizard."

"It means you will just draw the creatures power with the suit it will create" responded Billy and pushed up his glasses "I did some reading myself on what Zordon predicted would happen."

"Just a suit?"she asked.

"Just a suit" Billy repeated.

"No scales?"

Billy laughed somewhat "no scales."

"Fine, but if I grow scales and wings I will use them to beat on your ass Billy" Kim said and turned back to the screen.

Trini walked back through the door with a sigh "That was fun."

"Trini?" Asked Jason.

"Chinese parents. Not very understanding on the whole sudden disappearance thing" she replied, sitting.

"You know Im glad I got my story covered with my cave visit. Just hope they don't call my cell" Kimberly said and held up her phone "no signal."

"Tell you what guys" said Zack "you would think in hundreds of years they would have at least had more than enough time to not have to work on these 'morphers' last minuet."

"They have been trying Zack" replied Billy "but without a coin sample they had no way of knowing if they were close or way off the mark."

"I just hope they hurry" adds Jason "I got a feeling somethings about to go down."

***

Bandora walked threw the venting gas in the run down corridor on her less than stellar ship to the bay where the drop ship was located.

As she walked into the bay she could only smile seeing her stone army lined up in single file, so unified, so non sentient. Weapons for her command. Before them stood the golden armoured warriors of the rest of empires troops on board and at the head of those Goldar and Scorpina.

"Are you men ready Goldar?"

"They are Bandora. We will start with a place the species on this planet call Washington D.C. It seems to be the head of there strongest militant nation. We will then move on to Tokyo, Moscow and Hong Kong before holding the smaller nations to their knees as we always did in old days" Goldar reported.

"Well remember Goldar, this isn't the old days. I wouldn't put it past Zordon to try something so keep an eye out for strong resistance" She replied.

"We will conquer and destroy Commander!" Snaps Scorpina.

"Be sure that you do" Bandora responds coldly.

Goldar turned to the troops. The Golem soldiers were grey in colour with black markings, looking at them you would almost think they were alive. All they were however were cannon fodder, a last resort for the Empire. This was such a emergency for Bandora, not to mention a chance for this crew to get back in favour with their Emperor.

"This should be a walkover but don't hesitate to destroy any hostile targets. Move out!" Goldar barked at them.

They all headed filed into the drop ship, once inside the back door closed and the engines roared to life.

As Bandora walked back onto her Bridge a crewman reported.

"We have got a message back from Lord Zedd Mistress. He is on his way and he says he will be most displeased if we do not have the planet on its knees by time he gets here" the Commander reported.

"Then its a good job it will be" remarks Bandora sitting back.

***

Within minutes the nicknamed "Putties", Golem soldiers, were filing out and attacking the Pentagon in full force. With another few minutes the defence grid was smashed and they had entry.

Goldar and Scorpina stepped from the drop ship and looked out into the late morning sky.

"Fresh air at last" he smiled.

"Its too blue" scoffed Scorpina.

He looked at her before being distracted by heavy weapons fire at their ship. Tanks. Four to be exact closing on their position as above fighters gave air support.

"I will let you handle the aircraft my dear. I will take the armoured vehicles" Goldar says to her.

"This going to be fun" she replied with a smile.

With that he retracted his wings and took flight as she pushed off and did the same. Goldar withdrew his sword made of metals and energy that would most certainly destroy the human craft. As a tank aimed he came down on it slicing it in two and totalling it before turning his attention to the second.

Meanwhile Scorpina was now using her gravity boots to hover high above ground and a personal forcefield to deflect their bullets.

"Hahaha" she laughed as the bullets bounced off of her "my turn."

She withdrew her long scorpion like whip, swung and wrapped it around a plane, tugging at it and brining it smashing to the ground in dazzling explosion.

"This _is_ fun. Whose next?" she smiled devilishly.

Soldiers filed out of the base but we killed instantly by the aliens and their drones.

Thirty minutes had passed and the site looked like a graveyard with smoke, screaming and blazes as far as the eye could see. With the Pentagon secure and the second wave arriving most of the alien forces turned their attention to the main city. In words of Zedd himself "Innocents must die for a planet to feel pain." And that they did as Golem's and Repulsa fighters overran the main city slaughtering anything that moved.

***

Back at the Commander Centre the teenaged heros looked on as the screens of the main chamber were showing various world new reports.

"It is conclusive" said one female reporter in the heart of Washington, explosions and death covering her backdrop "we are not alone and may God help us all."

Her words of peril turned to a scream as an explosion took up the screen and then static.

"We...will uh give you more as get it..." said the Anchorman as he tried to cover for the news station.

"Why are the killing innocent people?" cried Trini as tears streamed down her face watching.

"Zedd's forces have no mercy Trini my dear" spoke Zordon in a solemn tone.

Jason slammed his fist on the console "Shit!" Before walking up to Zordon "we have to do something."

"You will Jason. Alpha, give them their morphers" Zordon ordered.

"But Zordon! We haven't tested them" Alpha pleaded.

"This would seem as good a time as any. We can not afford to wait" Zordon replied.

"Aye Zordon" said Alpha and walked out of the room and before long came back holding hexagon shaped devices.

"Here" Alpha said giving them each one and pointing to the centre of Billy's "place your coins here and it should power them."

They nodded and clipped the coins into the slots. As they did the devices began to glow their respective colours.

"Each of you have been given a colour that best represents your beast and yourselves" spoke Zordon "Trini you are yellow, the colour of hope. Zack, you are black the colour of power. Billy you are blue the colour of peace. Kimberly you are Pink the colour of love and compassion. Finally Jason, you are red the colour of Courage. Now I believe the correct term you people use is 'good luck'."

They nod to him before starring down at their morphers. Jason was the one to speak.

"Um...how do they work?" He asked feeling stupid for asking.

"Raise them high and call them name of your creature. If we have designed them properly the coins should do the rest" Zordon answered.

"Alright..."Jason replied, taking a deep breath and raising the morpher to chest level with his hands and encouraging the others to do the same.

Jason closed his eyes tight and almost seemed to be moving away from the device,scared of it as he finally was about to speak but was beaten to it by the others. Zack was the first.

"Masterdon!" He called.

Kimberly was next, if scared to death "Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops" called out Billy sheepishly.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Jason heard Trini say.

Jason was the last and tried to ignore the sounds and warm glows of light behind him "Tyrannosaurus!"

He was about to add "Rex" to the end before he was beaten to it by the morpher activating on his last syllable. He opened his eyes and watched as the Command Centre faded away to a red glowing light. He couldn't move but could hear his breath loudly, the beating drum of his heart. He looked over at his arm and watched it be slowly transformed and engulfed by red armour and white armour. He felt the armour rushing up his body, it quickly past his chest, his neck and then all went dark as it covered his head. There was what seemed like seconds of blackness, his breathing all that let him know he was still alive, until finally his vision returned. But his vision was letter boxed,red and orange tainted and filled with what looked like a crosshair surrounded by boxes tracking the environment.

He just stood there for a moment not wanting to move before he heard Billy's voice.

"Jason! You ok?" He heard as clear as day but get fizzled at the start and end as if by radio.

He turned, finding himself able to move more flexibly than if his was wearing his jeans and t-shirt. Through the visor he saw the others and gasped, watching them also looked themselves and each other over. They were dressed head to toe in armour, each of their colour as best he could tell through his thing. On their heads were helmets designed as if to represent their creature and on the centre of their chest was a golden,larger version of their power coins. He looked down at himself and noticed he was the same, rubbing his hands over the T-Rex symbol on his chest.

"I'm fine" he finally answered.

"You can turn that off Jason" said Alpha turning to him, he swore the little droid was happy in his tone. Almost Proud.

"Huh?" Was all he managed.

"You have the tracking mode on your visor" Alpha replied "you can turn it to normal vision."

"How?" Jason asked, arms outstretched.

"Think about it and the suit will do it. You work together as one" Alpha told him.

Jason nodded and cleared his mind, thinking only about normal vision. It did it! He was now looking at the others as he was before he used the morpher.

They all looked at each other and then back to Zordon who was smiling.

"Forgive me" his voice boomed "but I have long waited for this day. We both have."

"Will this suit give us strength?" Asked Billy.

"Strength, agility, technique. Just move to fight and the suit will guide you. Soon you will come to know it as a limb" Zordon replied.

Jason stood taking it all in before looking over at the news reports, they were getting worse.

"What about these weapons you said you were looking for?" He asked.

"When we find them we will tell you" Zordon said "for now. Your planet needs you."

"Then lets do it" Jason nodded.

"This way then" Spoke Alpha and walked up the walkway "to the transporter."

They all followed in single file as Zordon looked on. As Billy and Jason took the rear they turned to each other.

"You look good" Billy said.

"You too man. Lets just hope its as easy to get off when we need a bathroom break" Jason replied.

Billy chuckled as they made their way up the walkway to the transporter room.

***

Washington was a desolate wreck of chaos. It was almost completely destroyed. Buildings crumbling, blazes raging. The scene was almost biblical as five flickers of light formed into the five newly assembled defenders of Earth.

As the beam wore off they took a look around at the chaos before them.

"Holy shit" Zack said looking at what used to be a city.

"You said it" replied Jason.

They were taken out of it as from the wreckage a group of about twenty Golem soldiers emerged. The five of them stood almost on automation in fighting stances.

"Time to see what this power can do" Jason spoke to them "move out!"

With that team ran at the enemy force full speed. Jason barely pushed with his foot and was airborne. This suit and power of not only body but mind was difficult to get used to. Before he knew it he was descending on the enemy soldiers. He was just thinking 'we need weapons' when a sword formed from red light in his hand. 'I like this suit."

He brought the weapon in front of him and down in a slashing movement, decapitating one of drones. It feel, its open neck oozing a grey concrete like substance. Jason looked up at the others and noticed they had weapons to. Zack had a large rifle that seemed to also be an axe. Kimberly has a bow and arrow and was using it like a pro marksmen. Billy had two strange looking lance like daggers and Trini had smaller, but sharper, daggers of her own.

Kimberly looked up from her last target and noticed one heading straight for billy with a stone sword. She raised her bow, turned on her scanner and crosshair, aimed perfectly, pulled back the arrow and watched as it took flight glowing her colour pink in the air before lodging itself perfectly in the centre of the golem's skull. It fell lifeless as Billy looked back at it before nodding thanks in her direction. He then quickly turned his attention to an oncoming soldier and slashed neatly, crossing the lance and watching the golem fall to pieces at his feet.

Trini meanwhile glided her daggers like she had used them all her life. Spinning in perfect and yet not excessive form to take down two targets.

From the sidelines of the battle a commanding golden armoured warrior looked on before activating as lifting his wrist communicator to his lips.

"General, I think you better get here. We have a problem. I think Zordon has used the power coins."

Goldar meanwhile had the Pentagon General by his tie, blood showing various wounds.

"You will tell your 'President' to surrender" Goldar growled as he got the message.

"What is it Kang?" He demanded dropping the General to the office floor "don't be absurd Kang he would never...unless they aren't weapons of mass destruction."

"They look to be some sort of power that some humans have activated. I have never seen warriors fight this well. They have taken out of whole squadron of putties" Kang replied.

"I'm on my way" Goldar growled and marched for the door, turning to Scorpina as he did "take over here."

She nodded and walked slowly, deliberately toward the fallen General.

"Now" she spoke in a amused tone, lifting him by his collar "where were we."


	5. The Chosen Part 4

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Chosen Part 4 **

Goldar flew high above the desolated city, wings outspread. They had done well despite there resources, at least in his mind. As he reached the centre of the city he saw flashes of light and heard weapons fire, energy weapons not projectiles. They must have begun to flank his forces. No matter, he would depose of these pathetic humans and their toys. Zordon would pay for his insolence as would the weaklings who rallied to his cause.

He retracted his wings and let himself fall to what looked like the heart of the battle. His feet connecting with the stone pavement and rubble as he made a perfect landing and growled, looking over at the enemy. He saw the armour, the symbols on their chest. There was no doubt now, these warriors were of the coins power. He stepped aside and raised his com link, knowing he had to report this to his "Empress", bah she wished.

"Goldar to Repulsa" he spoke into the device on his wrist.

***

High above the Earth the Repulsa continued to orbit waiting for news.

Bandora came alive at Goldar's gravelled voice and pressed the switch to respond.

"Yes Goldar, is it done? Have you taken the America continent?" She asked eagerly.

"Almost Commander" he replied.

"Almost?! What do you mean almost?" She snapped at him.

"There has been a complication" Goldar frowned "Zordon has given the coins to humans and it has given them armour and weapons. They are destroying our forces."  
"What?!" Bandora screamed as she stood and then lowered her head in thought "the prophecy...the warriors."  
"What?"Goldar asked.

"Lord Zedd of knew this I think" she replied "regroup all forces to your location and destroy them!"

***

"Understood" he acknowledged and closed the channel before opening another to his ground forces "all troops regroup at my location. We will destroy the human fighters in the name of Zedd!"

***

Zack brought down his axe, slicing through the stone enemy soldier. It was strange, he wasn't even getting tired. But he imagined he would feel it once he removed the suit. He revolved the axe in his hand to form the blast weapon, aimed at five oncoming "putties" and fired sending stone body parts flying.

The last in the area fell to them as Jason gave it a spinning jump kick and finished it off with a blow from his powerful sword. They all looked at each other, nodding, they had done it. Or so they thought.

They felt a rumble beneath their feet, the ruble quaked at the tremors. They were in rhythm. The five of them regrouped together looking out into the dust and smoke to see a marching army heading for them. In front of the new wave was Goldar and Scorpina, their golden armour now battered and stained from battle. They stopped now ten feet away from them and simply stared at each other.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble humans, but anyone can defeat the half witted putties. Lets see how you fair against me" Goldar growled over at them.

"I can understand it" said Trini to the group.

"They must have some sort of translator on them" offered Billy.

"We will not let you kill any more people! This planet is not just going to keel over to you!" Jason shouted.

Goldar smirked "we will see. Attack!"

With that Bandora's forces were charging for them and they responded in kind raising their weapons and charging head first into the overwhelming odds. Jason felt his limbs move with ease, almost on autopilot as his brain raced a thousand times a minuet. How did he get here? How could he hope to survive? If he didn't...he should have left his family a message. He was snapped from his train of though as he took down a Golem and looked on as Goldar charged for him, screaming a primal rage. All Jason knew was it was scareing the life out of him. He brought up his sword and stopped Goldar's as it swung for him. Again a swing from the golden alien and again Jason blocked it with perfect movement of his sword.

"I will enjoy removing you head from its body and hanging it on my wall human" Goldar sneered as they circled each other. This time Jason went on the offensive, attacking and being deflected as the blades once again met each other.

Trini meanwhile took down two golems and rose her head to look over the battle. Not to far from her Billy was reeling as Scorpina lashed at his lances with her whip. She charged for the alien, taking flight and brining down the daggers across the whip, breaking it in two. Scorpina let out a scream as though the weapon was part of her and glared at Trini with anger. A golem tried his luck but was taken down easy beside Trini and she and Billy moved in on the attack. Scorpina deflected a few blows with her arms, sparks flying somewhat. Billy activated his targeting mode, took aim and threw one of his lance with Scorpina's attention on Trini at the time. She let out a cry as the lance dug deep into her armour, passed through it and wounded her flesh. She brought up her hand and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground and falling to her knees.

Goldar meanwhile was reeling as Jason was becoming more confident, getting his stride and attacking with perfect force. The golems numbers were thinning as Zack masterfully used his axe and rifle to destroy them with occasional help from the others

Finally Jason pushed off, taking to the air and coming down with a diagonal slash of his sword. Goldar's own sword fell in two in his hands. It was now becoming clear to Goldar that retreat was their only option. He reached for his side, brining up a grenade and throwing it toward the red clad warrior. Jason was barley able to get out of the way but was knocked down by the blast. Goldar took the chance he had created and rushed over to his injured wife.

"We have lost" she whimpered.

"This is not the end" Goldar sneered "come on."

The five of them gave chase as Goldar took to the sky, carrying Scorpina with him. Kimberly aimed her bow but Jason raised his hand on it to stop her.

"No, let him crawl back to Bandora and their Lord Zedd and let them know what happened here today" Jason told her.

Kim nodded and the five of them looked on as the drop ship took to the sky.

***

Bandora sat in her command chair, her had in her hand as behind her Goldar walked onto the deck.

"Children. You we beaten by human children!" She screamed at him "What am I meant to tell Zedd?!"  
"That the power coins work" Goldar offered.

"Shut up!" She snapped and returned to her previous position.

"Um excuse me Bandora but Lord Zedd is signalling, he has entered this Galaxy" a crewman reported.

Bandora gulped and sat up in her chair "put him on then you fool!"

"Yes mam" the crewman replied.

On the screen in front of them the face of Zedd appeared, his voice rumbled the very plating of the Repulsa.

"How goes the Invasion Bandora" he demanded to know.

"Well you see my Lord there has been some complications and..." She began but was cut off.

"What?! That weak planet should be ours by now! Even for you it was a simple task" he bellowed at her.

"Zordon used the coins my Lord, the prophecy was true. Five humans became empowered and decimated our forces. My best only just escaped with their lives" she pleaded.

Zedd did not respond but simply sat back in his chair "then it is lucky for Bandora that I will soon be there. No humans no matter how powerful will stand in the way of my vengeance. I bring weapons that will leave their Earth as a lifeless crater!"

The screen switched to an exterior view from Serpentera showing various cargo looking vessels "these are battle suits. Our greatest minds have designed them. They will destroy the planet and crush those who try to stop us. When in battle mode they will tower over the humans cities leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. Close the channel."

As the screen changed back to the shot of Earth Bandora felt her confidence return. She smiled and turned to her pilots.

"Set course to rendezvous with the fleet" she ordered "they will pay for today in blood."

The Repulsa powered its engines and left Earth's orbit. Soon it was just a glimmer of light on horizon.

***

Zordon looked down at his defenders of Earth now back in their regular attire. The Command Centre was abuzz with their chatter as they shared their amazement with each other of what they had done.

"Well done humans. You have saved you planet. For now" Zordon said to them.

"For now?" Jason asked cutting the chat and looking up at Zordon.

"Yes Jason. The battle is won but the war has just begun. My sensors indicate that Lord Zedd will soon be here and this time you will need far more than your will and your power coins" Zordon replied.

"The 'Zords' you spoke of" chimed in Billy.

Zordon nodded "we will soon have the locations for you to search for them but for now you deserve to rest and to return to your lives. It may take Zedd weeks, even months to arrive."  
"We'll be ready for him" Jason responded quickly.

"Indeed you shall. For now however I think you should turn your attention to a name that will identify your team to the world and to ourselves" Zordon told them.

"What about Beast Warriors?" Offered Zack.

They all just burst out laughing before Jason said "Hell no."

"Dinosaur Warriors?" Said Jason.

"To corny" replied Zack.

"How about Rangers" spoke up Billy "we are Rangers that defend this planet."

They all agreed they liked Rangers. But they needed more.

"Hey" said Jason, a light going off "what about Power Rangers?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. It fit.

"That works" smiled Billy.

"Then that is the name you will go by" announced Zordon "Power Rangers."

***

The late teens stood by the Transporter pad being sent home one by one. As they waited at the back of line Kimberly turned to Jason.

"Hey, keep in contact" she said looking to him.

"OF course. I will get around to adding you on IM" he smiled back to her.

They stood there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence both thinking there was more to be said. Out of nowhere as Billy waved and was Transported Kim leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"See you soon" she said in a hushed tone.

"Kimberly, your next" called Alpha.

She looked over and nodded at Jason who was starring in shocked silence before nodding to Alpha and taking to the pad. Jason watched as the white light once again engulfed her and she faded to nothing.

"Yeah" he smiled "you will."

**END**

Next Time: The Power Rangers must find their ancient weapons to take on Lord Zedd's Battle Suits in "Zord Quest"


	6. Zord Quest Part 1

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**Zord Quest Part 1**

Billy sat typing a reply to Trini's email. He had been on constant contact with her ever since they had been chosen by their respective power coins to become what they now called Power Rangers. He got the feeling she liked him and he certainly liked her, but it was getting the words right and not being to shy about it that was his problem.

Hey there,

Thanks for your last message I have been thinking about you a lot

Backspace on that one.

Hey there,

Hows it going? I have been thinking that when we next have chance to meet we could see each other you know..when the world isn't in peril and all that.

He sat back. No! Thats not what he wanted to say. Or was it?

He decided to save it in drafts and send a standard reply. No need to get ahead of himself.

"Billy!" He heard his mum call "you'll be late for your computer thing."

"On my way!" He shouted back and shut the PC down.

His feelings would have to wait.

***

The Repulsa waited in the dead of space near the planet known by humans as Neptune. They had been ordered to wait there by Lord Zedd and after recent happenings they were not about to disobey.

Bandora paced the bridge nervously thinking about what Zedd would do to her and her ship once he got here.

"We are down to forty five percent on power reserves and falling. I did warn you not to push the ship too much in its age" spoke Finster.

"Be quiet!" She snapped at him and continued pacing "our Lord and his forces will surely fix this ship before we head back to Earth."

At the back of the bridge Scorpina and Goldar stood, their wounds patched up but their armour still damaged from the battle with the Rangers.

"At least we won't have to take orders from her anymore" Scorpina sneered.

"Our Lord will surely have her destroyed for this my dear" Goldar growled back.

"I said shut up!" Bandora snapped at them.

"Apologies Rita" Goldar mocked.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that!" She hissed at him.

"Then you don't know how this ship got its name. What was it the workers called you? Rita Repulsa. Heh."  
"Keep pushing you primate freak! I can still have you ordered out of an air lock!"  
She was cut of as the proximity alarm sounded.

"Ships coming into our screen" reported Finster "its Serpentera my Queen."

Bandora sat in her command chair and swallowed hard.

Serpentera cut through space like a blade, its sharp bow seeming to be guiding the ship to its next victims. Beside it five cargo vessels, battle suits in flight mode, were ready to be deployed.

Zedd appeared on on there screen as all on board the Repulsa stood.

"Bandora! Prepare to evacuate your ship. This will be you only warning" Zedd commanded and flickered off the screen.

"You heard him! Move!" Bandora cried.

They all promptly began heading for the doors and the shuttles that would take them to Serpentera. As they walked to corridors Bandora put her hand to her head.

"Not worried are we Bandora?" Scorpina teased.

"You failed just the same you golden harlet!" Bandora snapped back at her.

Bandora placed her hand back to her head, rubbing as they walked out onto the flight deck.

"I've got such a headache" she groaned.

They did as intructed and evacuated. Bandora, on the last of shuttle had only just left the harnger when the Serpentera destroyed the Repulsa. Zedd was not happy.

***

Lord Zedd stood among his dark surroundings of Serpentera's command deck. Before him stood the command crew of the Repulsa.

"Your commander has been confined to the brig. If you do not wish to join that wretch you will prepare to serve me in the destruction of Earth and its five heros" Zedd's voice echoed from the walls as he stood in front of them.

They all quickly nodded back to him, hoping not to seem to eager to please.

"There will be no Golem soldiers. No frontal attack. We will destroy them with the full force of my Empire and if the heros want to try and stop us we will decimate them and keep their remains of trophies. Earth will serve me, Zordon of Eltar will be destroyed and I will use the power of the coins to tighten my grip on the universe!"

He walked up a set of steps and seated himself in his throne.

"We will not fail you my Lord" Goldar bowed.

"You had better not. Goldar and Scorpina report to hanger three. You will be commanding two of my battle suits. As for the rest of you, get out of my sight!"

All came to life and rushed to their posts and orders. Zedd let the medical personnel beside his throne attach the cords that began feeding nutrients into his flesh. Pumping like blood, making his muscles pulsate as they were feed directly. Lord Zedd looked out as the fleet began to move toward the blue orb in the distance. He would have his victory no matter the cost.

***

Kimberly came from class as the bell rang for the end off the day and headed for her locker. There across the way as she opened hers was the new kid in school. Thomas Oliver, his friends called him Tommy from what she could tell. He always wore green or black. 'Must be a rocker' she thought. She finally decided to go over after a moment of waiting for his friends to disappear. She had bumped into him and introduced herself before but this was the first time since that first quick meeting.

"Hey there" she said walking up to him.

"Hey" he said turning toward her with as smile "Kimberly right?"  
"Call me Kim" she swooned "look I was thinking perhaps if you not doing anyway we could do something you know, now or later on, since schools done and everything."

"I'd like that" he nodded.

He had shoulder length brown hair and from what she was told was quite a martial artist. At that moment as if on purpose she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hang on sec" she told him and took it from her shorts.

A message. It simply said; It's time.

She almost growled in annoyance at their timing.

"Sorry I got to go, maybe some other time" she abruptly said and began to run down the hall, calling back at him "Emergency sorry!"

He simply sighed and closed his locker. Oh well.

"See ya" he said under his breath. With that he took his books and left.

***

She emerged on the transporter pad, seeing the others already assembled. She saw Jason's face as she appeared and immediately felt guilty.  
"Hey" she greeted them, stepping down from the platform.

As they walked through to the main chamber Jason turned to speak to her.

"So hows everything?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh you know same as always" she replied "school and everything."  
"Yeah" he nodded "just a few months left though right."

"Yeah" she smiled and bowed her head, trying to avoid eye contact.

Jason simply raised and eyebrow and continued on his way as they walked onto the main platform.

"Greetings Rangers. I apologise for the short notice but we have no time left. Lord Zedd is in your solar system and it is time to find your Zords" Zordon's voice boomed through the chamber.

"You found them?" asked Billy.

"We have indeed Billy. They have been buried for many thousands of your years but we have located each of them in their resting places. If you will look at the display."

They all turned and looked over as a screen above the right hand consoles came to life.

"Trini you will find your Sabretooth Tiger Zord buried in the jungles of South Africa. Kimberly you will find your Pteryadactyl Zord buried near the Volcano Kilauea in Hawaii..."  
"Like in the Volcano?" Kim cut in.

"Don't be stupid girl" said Zack "it would melt."

"As I was saying" spoke Zordon "Zack you will find the Masterdon Zord buried beneath the ice of Antarctica. Billy your Triceratops has been located in the Sahara Desert. And finally Jason your Tyrannosaurus Zord is buried deep under the rocky Grand Canyon here in America. Alpha will download the maps and information you see into personal hand held devices but this is all we can give you. These quests are for you each to take alone."

"Antarctica! Are you serious man?" Zack blurted out.

"Hey, I haven't exactly got it easy in the desert" countered Billy.

"I'll trade ya" Zack replied.

"Only your power coins will unlock the temples in which there are kept and only yourselves can activate and command the ancient weapons. Of this we are sure" instructed Zordon.

"I was only joking" smiled Zack the others.

"Well, we better get going" sighed Jason and began to walk toward the walkway.

"Easy for you to say" said Zack as he followed "you ain't going to freeze to death finding the dam thing. You and missy over there are practically going on vacation!"

"Alpha will supply you with all you will need" Zordon told them "good luck Rangers."

**Masterdon, South Pole Antarctica **

The wind bellowed as the cold air blew over the snowy lands of the south. Zack made his way over the desolate white wasteland.

"The thing better be out here. I swear to God if I meet the guy who buried my "Zord" weapon out here I will kill him" Zack mumbled to himself from under the scarf wrapped around his mouth.

He was in a full coat designed for this weather, its hood over his head and a scarf around his neck and mouth, snow boots and still he felt the cold. He took out the scanner he was given and pressed what he was told was the on button. Nothing happened.  
"Come on!" He spoke threw gritted teeth.

He finally became annoyed and whacked it "piece of shit!"

To his surprise it came to life, the blue glow of the thing displaying that it was going to English mode. It finally began to beep and a female voice spoke.

"You are two miles from you destination. Please continue forward at sixty degrees north" the computer spoke.

He grumbled and continued walking before throwing his arms up and crying out.

"A snow buggy would have been nice!" He called to no one.

The hours passed like days as he could feel his body numbing, his toes feeling like they were going to drop off. His breathing became erratic and pronounced.

"Maybe if I could just call for the thing" he continued muttering to himself "you know like 'I need Masterdon! Power up!' Or something and it just comes to me. Heh that would be great. Maybe I'll install it when I find the dam thing."

He was beginning to think he was going mad when the device in his right hand came to life.

"You have arrived at your destination" the female voice spoke, the device showing a helpful arrow.

It was pointing directly downward.

"Oh of course" he grumbled.

He threw down the bag of charges he has been given by Alpha and activated them, setting them around the area.

"I only got one set of these so you better be right bitch" he said as he set the final charge.

Zack walked toward a mound of snow at what he thought was a safe distance and took out the remote detonator. He counted down from five, and pressed it on one. He heard the explosion and the rumbling as shards of ice flew past him. He ducked, closing his eyes under the mound.

Zack stood holding out his arms as he walked toward the giant crater he had created.  
"So. Where is it?" He called out to again to no one in particular.

As if in response he tripped, shouting all the way as he rolled down the new hole in the ice and stopped only as he reached the bottom. He groaned, pushing himself up with his hands. As he looked up he found himself starring directed at a large representation of his Mammoth. Not knowing what to do he took out his coin and looked down at the personal computer. Smashed from the fall.

"Great!" He cursed.

It was then he saw a slot, almost an inverted version of his power coin. In fact the slot looked like his coin would fit like a glove. He reached out, placing the coin in the hole and waiting. The large symbol of the mammoth glowed black for a moment and the Earth around him began to tremor. The force of the tremors knocked him back down as he watched the wall before him slide back with a devil of a noise to go with it. Finally as the door stopped suddenly, so did the rumbling. Inside the place he had just uncovered a row of lights shone down showing a path inside. Hoping the cave wouldn't come down on him he timidly stepped inside. It was just a frozen corridor for the first few moments until it ended and opened out into what looked like a huge hangar. He gulped and stepped inside the darkened area. The automatic lights triggered one by one and Zack looked up in amazement as before him a giant machine stood. It hadn't been touched in thousands of years yet here it was, ready to go, he hoped. The mechanoid looked like a huge black and silver mammoth. Zack walked toward the creatures leg feeling more than a little bit intimidated and found a door on right hind leg. He scraped the ice from the panel and pressed it, watching as the door slid back.

It was dark inside the Zord as he stepped inside it, taking out the torch he had been given. Again on automation the inner workings and lights came to life and Zack lowered the torch.

"This is unreal" he commented.

He finally found what looked like an elevator and stepped into it. The panel inside it had pictures to represent the levels rather than markings of any language. He pressed what looked like a cockpit and waited as it came to life, lifting him to the head of the robotic beast.

It certainly looked like a cockpit, the window looking out letting him know he was just above the machines eyes. About the forehead from what he could tell. Zack threw the bag down to the floor and sat in the seat before the various controls. He looked over them finding what looked to be the placement to for his coin much like the he placed he coin in the slot the Zord whirled to life around him, all the panels lighting up and what sounded like a power source rumbling below him. He thought everything was going fine until the computer began speaking a strange dialect.

"Mona metha 'zeck dac don'c" he heard a voice say.

"Um what? How am I meant to work this thing?" He let out, looking around the cockpit.

To his surprise he heard the voice change, configuring. It sounded like an old radio as you looked for a station.

"Langue configured" the voice said now in perfect English "Welcome to the Masterdon Zord. Please metamorph to confirm your identity."

"What? Oh" he sputtered and took the coin, placing it in his morpher.

"Masterdon!"

A second later he was in the control chair as the Black Ranger.

"Thank you Masterdon Warrior" the computer spoke.

"Ranger. Black Ranger" Zack corrected it.

"New terms confirmed Black Ranger. We are receiving an incoming transmission."

"Huh? Well um put it on" he commanded.

"Zack. We are picking up a power source are you receiving this?" He heard Zordon's voice.

"Yeah, I got it working. It's...well it's somthing" Zack replied.

"Good. Lord Zedd has just entered orbit and has dropped giant weapons, similar to your Zords, on Earths major cities. If you can activate the Zord thrusters please get to Moscow at once."

"Understood. Zack out" he acknoleged and closed the channel.

"Lets see here" he said and pressed a button.

The Masterdon fired a bolt of energy, taking as chunk of of the hanger wall in front of it.

"Shit" Zack cursed.

"Perhaps the tactile interface" offered the computer.

"Yeah...um alright" he replied.

He reached forward at what looked like a throttle and pressed it forward, feeling the Masterdon take two steps. Better.

"Computer can we fly?" He asked it.

"Thruster power is charged Black Ranger" the computer responded.

"Good, show me how to do that."

Before long the Masterdon had broken threw the ice above it, retracted its legs and shot of toward Moscow and to battle.


	7. Zord Quest Part 2

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**Zord Quest Part 2**

It was a regular day for the most the people of the Earth, nothing special. The cities of New York, Moscow, Tokyo, Hong Kong and London were abuzz with life, humans going about their day.

They came from the sky without warning. Earth was still recovering from the attack on Washington but what they had seen on the news could not prepare them for this.

Each Military launched its fighters, and one by one they were destroyed as the battle suits, still dormant, descended.

Goldar was commanding battle suit one, piloting it as it fell into the waters surrounding Manhattan Island.

"Zedd to all craft, transform to battle mode and begin your attack. No resistance has yet been detected" Came the Lord's voice in the cockpit of the alien craft.

"Aye, attack mode engaging" Goldar replied in his gravelled voice.

The ship floated on the water as the citizens looked on in fright, it lay dormant for a moment before the mechanics began to work. From within the hulk the arms retracted, panels pulling back. Legs outstretched and soon reached the water bed. Mechanics worked like cogs, whining and shifting position until finally a humanoid shaped biped towered above the water. It looked like the fabled Iron Giant as it took a few steps,rose out of the water and walked onto the main island.  
Goldar let out of laugh as he pulled back the right fist and let it crash into a skyscraper, killing hundreds instantly from within and from the falling stone and glass. Cannons rose from the battle suits shoulders and fired destroying part of the roadway ahead.

Zedd looked on as all of his suits moved in to attack the Earth. So far it was going perfectly. When millions were dead he would signal for Earths surrender and the planet and eventually the power coins would be his.

**Pteryadactyl, Hawaii**

Kim snapped a shot with the camera she had just purchased and lowered it. 'Trust my Zord's hide out to be a tourist site' she thought to herself. She had arrived the previous day and had soon found out the people there had found the site and its entrance if not what was beyond it. She had decided to fork out for a camera and some tourist looking clothes before taking this tour around the area as if she were just a regular visitor on vacation.

Finally they came to it. A stone wall, exposed and with a security barrier in front of it.

"...And this" spoke the female guide "is the temple of the flying lizard. We do not know what culture made it or when but we do know it is thousands of years old. Long before the first European settlers came. As far as we can tell it is some sort of door with a tomb beyond it. Many have tried and failed to open it. You will notice the symbol..."

Kim looked up and saw the it. It was a large depiction of a Pterosaur not unlike her coin as it was surrounded back a circle just the same.

"..Now if you will follow me, we will go and see the volcano" the guide said and walked on with the others.

She quietly broke away, slipping out of the group as they walked away. There was no head so it shouldn't matter. She stood for a moment looking at the stone wall, how would this work exactly? Kimberly looked around and saw no one about. She didn't want to spend the night in Hawaiian jail while everyone else saved the world.

"Well" she spoke to herself as she ducked under the barrier "it beats Desert or Antarctica."

She too quickly noticed the hole in the wall below the carving for her coin. She pressed it in and stood back, feeling the ground rumble as the wall slid back. She just hoped no one would think it was the Volcano erupting. Needless to say she closed the wall behind her as she entered.

**Triceratops, Sahara Desert**

Billy soon deducted, logicly of course, from the placement of his arrival that his Zord was in the large pyramid he saw beyond. Or at least near it, otherwise why would Alpha send him here. Unless of course the treated him just like everyone else had during his life in recent years. He didn't exactly fit in at school. For once in his life he felt like his intelligence was finally being appreciated by the Zordon, Alpha and the group. He was quickly becoming the brains of organisation. He had been to the Command Centre various times since the first encounter to do extra curricular work. Along with Alpha he had already begun working on some communication devices that would work also as personnel taps into the molecular transporter.

However all that went through his mind as he wandered to unforgiving heat, kited out in desert cream, was Trini. She was the one he really wanted to see when they finally regrouped but again had been to shy to say anything beyond the usual small talk as they were dispatched on their missions. In fact she was on the same continent now as he was and still he hadn't suggested helping each other. Well, that would have to wait. The world came first and him second. He was used to it.

He finally after hours of painstaking walking on the sand reached the pyramid he was aiming for and was extremely happy when he saw the triceratops symbol on the side of it. It was worn down by sand of course but it was noticeable. As he placed the coin in the hole several of the bricks slid back. It was then he noticed it. This pyramid was not build in the same form as the others he had seen. It was not Egyptian.

"A fake" he chuckled to himself as he drank the last of his water and entered. He was soon marvelling over the technological wonder that was the Triceratops Zord. Its blue plating was made of a metal he had never seen before and gleamed from the artifical lights above it in the hangar.

**Sabretooth Tiger, South Africa **

Trini's quest sounded easier that it actually was. She had hiked for over a day, with no rest longer than a few minutes, through the tropical jungle. She was glad she hadn't run into the very real big cats around here.

As with the others the scanner and her own mind had helped her find the hangar and its content. For her the symbol and the Zord itself were beautiful marvels of the ancient world.

She now sat in the cockpit and had begun speaking in English with her own, male voiced computer. Her curiosity overcame her and she began asking questions.

"Sabretooth Tiger, who was your last pilot?" She asked it.

"The last user of this Zord was eleven thousand, nine hundred years ago by Sabretooth Warrior Boi. Your predecessor" the voice informed her.

"Then the last yellow ranger was male?" She asked in wonder.

"Affirmative."

"That would explain the lack of the skirt Kimberly's suit has" she nodded to herself.

At that moment a panel flashed and she was informed of Zordon's incoming message.

"Trini. Is your Zord ready?"  
"Yes Zordon and talking to me" she replied.

"Get to Hong Kong as soon as you Trini. Lord Zedd's forces have begun their attack" Zordon's voice replied.

"Understood."

After a few moments to familiarise herself with the controls the Sabretooth Tiger was online and clearing the tallest of the forests trees with ease.

It landed with a mighty roar, now clear from the jungle.

"Alright, flight mode!" She commanded.

The Tigers legs wound around into place, the tail retracting over the main hull and the engine activating with a flare from its thrusters. The yellow Zord took flight. Within seconds it had broken the sound barrier on its was to China.

**Tyrannosaurus, Grand Canyon USA**

Jason's would be a little more difficult. His zord's hanger was locked deep underground in the middle of the red rocky sands of the Grand Canyon. Appropriate really. He had spoken in length with Alpha before leaving about how to get underground but each idea would take time and man power they didn't have. Instead he had waited in the Command Centre as Alpha constructed a device that would hopefully remotely activate the Zord. Hopefully.

He walked now in white shorts and a black t-shirt. Hey, it was time to give the red as rest, he wore it all the time. He felt the sand at his feet as he walked into the middle of nowhere. Away from the tourist area and to where the scanner was taking him. Finally it told him that he had reached his destination and he halted, taking out the remote device and placing the scanner in his shorts pocket. He took out a bottle of fresh water from his bad, took a drink and set it down.

"Here goes" he sighed.

He pressed it sending out a signal on the frequency he had been given. Zordon has calculated it but in this case even he wasn't perfect. Nothing. He pressed it again. Still nothing.

He held out his arms in frustration.

"Shit! I knew this wouldn't work" he cursed.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, not like the others but more like an earthquake. He looked down beneath his feet as the ground split. The cracks growing in width as he looked ahead.

"Oh shit" he said.

He ran as fast as he could away from the crack stopping after a few meters and hoping it would be enough. Jason watched the as the ground opened it had been split in two. Something was definitely happening.

Jason looked over at the water bottle he had left near the crack. It rippled once, twice, three times. The rumbles were now like giant steps in rhythm. Finally he heard a booming roar. The crack was now a crater in the sand and from it the Tyrannosaurus rose. It stepped out from the ground, towering over Jason and roared again before stopping. Jason didn't know weather to get in it or piss his pants but one thing was for certain. It worked.

***

The door slid back and Jason walked into the cockpit. He did as the others had, bringing it under his control by morphing and pressing his coin into the avaliable slot.

The computers around him came to life and as if they had just been shut down they began to play a strange voice speaking a foreign language. It sounded a bit like Japanese but he couldn't tell.

When Zordon contacted him he was informed of the attack but added what he had found on activation.

"It sounded like some kind of diary. A record of the previous leader perhaps. If we could translate it we might find out where all this came from" Jason told them.

"Indeed most interesting. But for now there are more pressing needs. Fly to New York City, it is under attack. The counter attack in the other cities has already begun" Zordon replied.

"On my way" Jason nodded and closed the channel "alright Tyrannosaurus. Time to see what you can do."

The Zord lifted from the ground, now turning into a horizontal position and took flight. Jason sat back and let the autopilot take him. He doubted he would be able to work this things sat' nav'.

***

Scorpina's battle suit tore through Hong Kong destroying what ever lay in its path. The death toll and destruction was mounting. She could hear their cries, their screams of peril and just responded with further destruction.

"Ah" she smiled seeing a building marked as a school "perfect."  
The suit walked toward it, its arms extending, clenching its hand into a fist. Scorpina brought her hand on the throttle ready to pound it to dust. She was stopped however as her sensors began to go crazy.

"What?" She frowned.

The Sabretooth Tiger pounced and clasped onto the suits arm, causing damage with its sharp fangs and landing in perfect position like a cat below.

'I have to get it away from the city' Trini thought 'we're here to stop damage, not to cause it.'

Scorpina snarled as she looked down upon the yellow Zord.

"So. You have weapons of your own" she spoke "no matter. I will destroy it as I will you human!"

The suit swung for the tiger with a pounding fist and Trini was only just able to pilot the Zord out of the way before again pouncing like its namesake and lashing for the suit with its fangs and metal claws. The battle suit reeled from the damage as sparks flew around Scorpina in the cockpit. She reacted at once, firing her cannons. Trini was able to move out of the way but only as the cost of the building behind her.

'Thats what I meant' she thought.

Trini reached and pressed for what looked like a fire button and watched as a powerful energy blast came from the upturned tail of the Zord.

"Yes!" She clenched her first in victory as the suit was lit up abaze with an explosion.

Her celebrations however did not last to long as the wounded weapon rose and stood again.

"You will pay for that Warrior!" Scorpina cried and fired her cannons again.

This time Trini's evasives were only half as effective as she took a bad hit and felt to the ground with a thud. Before she knew what was happening Scorpina has grabbed the Zord and lifted it high over its head.

"Now your mine" Scorpina sneered and pulled the switch to release.

The Suit threw the Sabretooth Tiger with full force and watched as it smashed threw one of Hong Kongs tallest buildings with a crash and marveling at the resulting explosion that filled the night sky.

Trini pushed herself up from the controls, not to badly hurt but the same could not be said for the Sabretooth Tiger Zord. She hoped one of the others were doing better than she was.

"May day, may day I'm down!"she called on all Ranger channels "my Zord is damaged. I will try and do what I can but I need help as soon as someone can spare it."

***

Billy was having more luck. London bridge was indeed burning as the Triceratops rolled past the old buildings of the England capital. He was soon getting the controls like second nature. He aimed and fired with his cannon again. The blue shimmer of energy enough to destroy the battle suit is a dazzling explosion. Its head and cockpit was destroyed and he watched as it fell to the ground. Below he could hear the people cheering, he only could guess what they though he was. But they knew he had saved them which was good enough he guessed.

He smiled looking down and waving at those who could see him. It was then he got the call from Trini.

"..I'm down! My Zord is damaged..." came her voice in peril.

As the message ended he pressed down the outgoing transmitter.

"Zordon, this is Billy. I have destroyed the battle suit attacking London and am ready to move out. I'm going to help Trini in China" he spoke into it.

"Understood Billy. May the power protect you" he heard Zordon respond.

"Hold on Trini" Billy said as he took the blue Zord once again into the air "I'm on my way."


	8. Zord Quest Part 3

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**Zord Quest Part 3**

She pulled up at the last moment taking a hit on the left wing and bringing the Pteryadactyl around for another pass. The winged machine glided as Kimberly piloted it with the help of the on board computer.

"I think I'm getting this" she spoke aloud "prepare to...um...yeah deploy cannons."

As the flying Zord flew down over the neon rooftops of Tokyo two massive cannons retracted out of the inner section near the head and long neck. The alien soldier piloted the battle suit around ready to fire its own weapons at her in turn.

"Come on, come on" she said looking as the display waiting for a clear shot.

Finally the crosshair turned green as the targeting scanners came in line with the target.

"Fire!" She cried out pressing down the firing buttons.

The Pteryadactyl came in for the shot and fired, the cannons shooting bolts of powerful energy. The bolts hit the target, explosions following as the battle suit was destroyed.  
"Yes! Take that you son of a bitch!" She exclaimed as the Zord came back over the destroyed alien craft.

She took a moment to land the Zord to recharge both its power and hers. The metal feet came down on the pavement with a clang, the main body now upright, wings flapping to a stop and the head turned over the body to face forward in the upright position.

"Pink Ranger to Command Centre. The target in Tokyo has been destroyed" Kim spoke, opening a channel to the base.

"Well done Kimberly" replied Zordon "the others are still in combat. Please return to base."  
"On my way" She nodded and closed the channel.

With that she again took flight. The Zord called out like a bird as it past over the tall Japanese buildings and soared into the clouds.

***

Billy was hoping he wasn't to late as he landed the Triceratops on the streets of Hong Kong. Overhead in the skyline he could see the battle suit still continuing to smash the buildings into rubble. Did that mean she had been destroyed? He didn't want to the think about that but instead asked the computer to scan for the other Zord. He found her. Right near the battle suit. He was also happy to see that it read one life sign.

He brought the massive weapon around heading through the streets as full speed. As he passed down one narrow street he sent cars flying left and right in his wake.

"Sorry!" He called out, not that they could hear him.

He finally came in behind Scorpina's suit, piloting through the thick smoke and blazes in front of him, the yellow eyes glowing like beams through the smoke. As the smoke cleared he saw the battle suit, it was once again holding the yellow Zord high looking like it was trying to tear it in two.

"Put her down!" He called and fired his main weapon.

He watched as the blue beam hit the battle suit's back with full force, dropping the Sabretooth in reaction.

"Trini" he communicated to the other Zord "its Billy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so" she replied "I think I can get this thing back on its feet."  
"Good, this one looks bigger than the other one I destroyed but if we take it together we can do it. Are you with me?"  
"Yeah."

She brought the Zord up on its legs and piloted it forward. It seemed to limp, its back left leg obviously damaged.

Scorpina was not happy to see the other Zord. She switched the suit in heavy mode and watched as chain cannons deployed from her suits arms.

"Oh no" Billy reacted.

The cannons fired, making a circular motion as the repeating fire bounced off the building. She circled them aiming to hit both. The arms shook as the they fired all around destroying buildings, pavement and hitting on target with both Zords before stopping after going the full three sixty.

"Trini! Are you damaged?!" Billy cried out.

"Yeah bad, I can't last much longer" Trini reported.

"Right, lets take it together. You aim for the arms, distract it and I will fire everything and hope it does some serious damage" he told her.

"Right" she nodded and brought the 'Tiger down to a crouch.

It recoiled, latching on to the battle suits arm with its mouth. Scorpina turned toward it and began to shake the massive arm about trying to break it free.

Billy took his chance and fired everything he had in one blinding light display. The blasts hit directly in the suits back and he looked on as it it fell to its knees. The outer armour had been ripped away by the impact, the under workings exposed now sparking with damage.

Trini aimed her tail cannon and hit right on target on the weapons chest area. It fell to the ground with a echoing thud, sparks flying from it.

Scorpina knew she was finished, blood now covered her head and her own armour cracked. She reached over with a groan and hit the eject button.

Billy and Trini watched as the eject capsule fired into the air and out of sight. Below the suit sparked a few more times and fianlly exploded. The people around letting out a final cry of terror at the blast.

Billy sat back with a breath and relaxed finally.

"You got enough power to get it to base?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Lets go home" Trini replied.

The Chinese citizens stared in wonder as the two Zords took flight. They didn't know who they were or why they have saved their city. All they knew was that they had.

***

The Tyrannosaurus Zord landed, both feet hitting the ground with the full thud. Jason piloted it forward letting its feet walk toward Goldar's battle suit. On the short, by modern standards, flight over Jason had played the audio logs of his predecessor. He didn't understand them but somehow it comforted him to listen to someone in his position, going through the same things he was perhaps, and yet the voice sounded so confident. Not at all how he was feeling.

The Tyrannosaurus moved into almost a run and charged at the enemy, still on its path of destruction. Jason felt the impact and heard as the metals loudly clanged together. Goldar turned, raising a hand to a punch and missing as the Zord ducked. Again and swing and miss, this time Jason responded by spinning the Tyrannosaur so the tail hit Goldar's suit with full impact. Goldar was getting mad now, impatient. He powered a fist into the Zords chest and watched and Jason fell back. Goldar came in on full attack swinging with the first, this time connecting with full force. Jason cried out as the Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground with a roll.

"Your mine now human" Goldar growled aiming his cannons.

Jason managed to get the Zord back to its feet, the fire of the cannons just missing him as the city pavement below him took the blunt. As Goldar's suit came in on the attack Tyrannosaurus lowered its head and fired its main weapon. A blast hit the ground splitting it all the way until it hit its target. The impact hit causing heavy damage. The suit fell backwards are its metal and glass flew from it, crashing threw a building to its side. The Tyrannosaur let out a mighty roar and this time was the one coming in on the offensive. As Goldar's battle suit climbed from the rubble and looked up the attack was already coming. Jason brought the mighty weapon up on its tail and came down with a powerful kick knocking him right back down and inflicting the final critical blow.

Alarms sounded all around and sparks flew as Goldar's suit hit the ground floor again. The cockpit around him suddenly fell silent as the battle suit lost power.

"Damage catastrofic..." reported the alien computer as it faded to black.

It was over. Goldar let out a cry of rage and slammed the ejection pod, shooting into the air toward space and Serpentera.

Jason let his Zord relax, it rested its arms on its legs with one final roar.

"Don't come back your alien bastard!" Jason said relaxing in his cockpit chair.

***

Lord Zedd's boiled with rage as one by one his weapons were destroyed. His only two survivors now standing before him.

"With all due respect we didn't know about the weapons" spoke up Scorpina.

"Silence!" Zedd hissed "you have both failed me again. These humans will pay in their own blood for this insult. The amount of deaths we caused today will not compare to the millions that will die at my hand."

"Sir" reported a crewman walking over "you asked to be notified when the base you ordered to be constructed on the next planet was almost complete. It is sir."

Zedd breathed heavily, letting his shoulders rise and fall.

"Very well. We shall set up a footing there and break them with constant attack. Soon their will be no planet for these five warriors to protect!"

Serpentera broke orbit and headed for Mars and the command base Zedd had ordered constructed there. One thing was for certain. They were here to stay.

***

As Jason walked into the Command Centre the others were already there and greeted him warmly. Zack was already gloating about how he defeated his battle suit in Moscow.

"You should have been there" he beamed at the group, performing actions of course "I froze that mother and smashed it to pieces! It was awesome!"

Zordon now spoke up to his team.

"Rangers you have once proven yourselves and defending your planet bravely. Your Zords have been stored here and from now on you will only need to call for them and they will obey" Zordon told them "but I fear this is still just the beginning. Zedd has build a command base of his own on the next planet you call Mars and I am sure he will launch constant attacks from that location. He now has foothold in your solar system. That is why I must request that you all remain together at all times."

"All times?" Asked Kimberly, stepping forward.

"Yes. By my understanding each of you are at the rightful age to care for yourselves and each of you are stronger as a whole. If Lord Zedd ever discovered who you were your lives and those of your families would be in grave danger. Alpha will explain."

They all gathered around a monitor, looking at each other in confusion.

"We have purchased an apartment with five bedrooms in the peaceful Californian town of Angel Groove. You will be safe there both from the main cities, which of course get Lord Zedd's attention, and as a group" Alpha spoke showing them pictures of the building and town.

"But we just started our senior year. Moving schools now would be extreamly difficult" Said Billy.

"And our parents wont be to happy about us moving away with a bunch of strangers" Trini added.

"I am sure you will each pay a personal cost in this and I am also sure it is a commitment to this team you are each willing to make" Zordon replied.

"Well...at least we will get to know each other better" sighed Jason.

"Then it is done" nodded Zordon.

"Hang on a minuet" Jason walked over to Zordon "how did you get the money to buy us a place to live?"

"A few odds and end lying around" Alpha replied "nothing major. We also have some left over to cover your living expenses for awhile. You can of course take anything you like."  
"Well, just let me talk it over with my parents first okay?" Trini said worriedly.

"Very well" Alpha responded.

"Well Rangers this is it" Said Jason looking at them all "the true beginning. Its going to be a wild ride."

Billy looked over and smiled at Trini who smiled back warmly. Indeed it was.

Each of them knew this was right and before long they had all made moving plans. Even arranging to start school at Angel Groove high. But Lord Zed had already begun to plan further offensives and in the coming weeks there true trial would begin. After all they were the only thing standing between Zedd and their planet.

END

Next Time: Lord Zedd desides to transform Sepentera into battle mode and attack Earth personally. There is only one weapon that can stop it. The Mega Zord!


	9. Megazord!

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**Megazord**

The school bell sounded at Angel Groove high for lunch, each door in the corridors opened and the mass of students walked out.

Billy walked from his favourite class, science, with Trini. Since they had moved here two weeks ago now and they not seen or heard from Lord Zedd or Zordon. In the mean time a social order had begun to form in the group. Billy and Trini spent a lot of time together, Zack and Jason had connected and Kimberly kind of went in between while of course bonding with the other girl in Trini. Their experiences together made what would have been cultural barriers non existent and they had all become friends.

Billy and Trini walked into the lunch room and straight into two fellow students who they were fast becoming familiar with. Their full first names for Bulkmire and Skullovich, but they preferred to be called Bulk and Skull. All the Rangers could think of was they sounded like names for one of Zedd's soldiers.

"He dweeb, I think its time we finished our little chat" grunted Bulk, a heavyset punk.

"Yeah" added Skull, a skinny smart ass, he always did that.

"Maybe later" replied Billy and went to walk around them

Bulk simply walked back in his way.

"No" he smiled "now."  
"Leave him alone" spoke up Trini.

"Who asked you dweebet?"Bulk sneered at her.

"Yeah, who asked you?" Skull added again.

Over already sitting at a dinning table were Jason, Zack and Kimberly. Jason looked up noticing the commotion at the door.

"Thats it. I warned those two yesterday. I'm going to go do something about this!" Jason scowled standing.

"Jace! Zordon said not to use our powers for personal gain" Zack stood opposite.

"Who said anything about powers" Jason smiled and walked toward the door.

Before he got there however Trini had already taken care of it, giving Bulk a strong kick where a man would rather not be kicked and watched him go down before looking at Skull with "go ahead" look in her eyes. Skull simply quickly picked up Bulk and took off.

"Thanks Trini" Billy smiled "without my... you know what... I am not much good at physical combat."

"Well maybe we could teach you, Jason's almost a black belt" she offered as Jason walked up.

"You okay Billy?" He asked his friend, acting like the protective leader he was becoming.

"Yeah. I really wish I could do what you guys do without my...P O W E R S" Billy replied.

"I was saying maybe you could put in a word down at the youth centre or something, you could have a Karate class of your own" Trini explained to Jason.

"Me a shensi? I dunno" Jason shrugged.

"Look, me and you have a background in martial arts but the rest of them need these skills, one day we may not have our powers to protect us" Trini told him.

"Your right" Jason nodded "I'll have a word with the centre. For now lets just have lunch alright?"  
"Okay" Trini smiled.

They walked over to the others and sat at the table. Jason knew Trini was right, they were warriors now and they couldn't rely too much on their powers.

***

Lord Zedd walked down the corridors of his new command base, his men saluting him as he passed. He reached the brig, or "dungeon" as it was know, door and waited as the guards saluted and opened it.

As the door opened and he walked into the dark room lit only by the light from the cell and the red forcefield in front of it.

"You asked for me Bandora" he said, irritation in his voice.

Bandora stood and came to the edge of her cell.

"I did my Lord. What is your next move?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Zedd hissed.

"Because I know you failed just like I did, even with all your resources, you failed" she smirked.

"Silence you impotent wretch! I will have you executed if you talk to me like that again!" Zedd snapped back.

"I meant no disrespect my Lord" she bowed "I only meant to state the facts so we may learn from our mistakes. Let me form a foolproof plan to defeat these warriors that are causing us such trouble and I promise you it will work."

"Hm" Zedd grunted "and what would you want in return?"

"Just my old life back in service of you my Lord" she nodded.

Zedd looked into her eyes, he knew she meant what she said. He also knew of her true aspirations to overthrown him, a good trait to be sure.

"I will have someone bring you a pad to make your proposal to me. In the meantime" he said as he walked over, pressed the panel and opened the door to the corridor "we will do things my way."

"Of course..." she nodded as he left before adding "brute force without tactics. How very emperor like."

***

Zedd walked onto his command deck and past Goldar.

"How much longer?" He asked the golden warrior as he sat.

"Five more hours at that most and we will be ready my Lord" Goldar bowed.

"Good. Five more hours and this ship will be a towering battle suit the likes of which any galaxy has never seen before. We will destroy the human protectors and their weapons one by one."

***

Jason walked into the Ranger's apartment and smiled as he saw Kimberly and Zack in the lounge. Zack was sat watched TV while Kimberly stood at the open plan kitchen table,dressed to impress.

"Hey" he said as he entered.

"Hey Jace" called back Zack.

"Hey" nodded Kimberly as she passed him on the way to her bag on the chair.

"Good news. You have all enrolled in Jason Lee Scott's new Karate class" he announced.

"Awesome" grinned Zack.

"Yeah, sounds good" added Kim.

"Hey Kim" Jason said turning to her "you want to go get something to eat or something? Nothing special..."

"Sorry Jace I got plans" she cut him off quickly and closed her bag.

"Oh, ok" He replied off guard "anyone I know?"  
"No, a guy from my old school. He's not far away so we thought we might give it a shot and see how it goes" Kim told him.

"Oh right, well...have fun" he smiled.

"Thanks" Kimberly smiled back quickly and walked out the front door.

Jason crashed next to Zack on the other sofa "man, that one crashed and burned."

"Don't sweat it man" said Zack turning to him "way I see it you are better off not involved with anyone on the team anyway. Encase you have to, you know, order us into tough situations."  
"Yeah" Jason nodded "yeah, maybe your right."

He didn't mean it.

***

Serpentera flew toward Earth like a predator stalking its prey. On board Zedd ordered a full stop as they reached orbit. It had taken a couple of Earth weeks to make the changes to Serpentera giving it three separate forms to take. It had taken all of the bases man power to get it done this fast even with their technology.  
"Take us to mode two" Zedd ordered.

"Flight battle mode now!" Called out Goldar reiterating the order.

Serpentera's metals moaned with stress and screeched as its hull began to change shape. The spikes compacted to form a narrow, rectangular form. Its aft section now resembling a tail. Zedd had ordered this mode for easy flight in Earths atmosphere, he also wanted it to bring fright into any human who saw it. Like a monster from the shadow land of childhood nightmares it would make the weak fools cower before it. If Zedd's face were exposed he would have been smiling.

Finally the front of the hull fell away to form a dragon head. Perfect for what he needed. He had searched long and hard in his scans of human culture until the Chinese art showed him their mythical dragons. He didn't know how or why but he felt a connection to these dragons as if they called to him, a face of his power. It also resembled his enemies weapons and that he knew would disturb them greatly, take them off their guard.

"Take us down and attack any human city you find" Zedd ordered "we need to get their attention."

***

Kimberly was shown to her table glad she had over dressed now she had seen the restaurant. The waiter showed her and Tommy to their seats and left them with the menus. They ordered their drinks, still soft due to their age, and looked at the menu and each other.

"So" he sighed setting the book down "Glad you could come. I was crushed when I heard you were moving."

"Luckily near by though" she smiled back nervously.

"Yeah" he smiled himself "well now were here we can finally talk..."

"Yeah" Kim nodded and then heard it. Her communicator that Alpha and Billy had designed.

She closed her eyes as Tommy began to speak and sighed in deep annoyance before standing.

"...Hey, where you going?"  
"My phone its ringing" she replied "back in a sec."

"Oh ok" he replied as she walked off.

Kimberly walked outside and around the corner, out of the way of the crowd and pressed the watch like device on her wrist.

"What is it?" She almost snapped.

"Kim we have trouble. Zedd is attacking again and this time he's not taking any chances" she heard Jason's voice.

"Now?!" She now _was _snapping with anger.

"Yes. Billy fitted these things with teleporters. We will meet you at the Command Centre. Out."

She didn't know what to do but slammed her fist against the wall in rage. 'Why now? Of all nights he attacks tonight!' she though as she walked back inside.

She walked up to the table and noticed Tommy's smile. Why her, why did this life choose her? They could of been together by now if this hadn't happened to her. She had a mind to tell Zordon and the world to go fuck themselves but knew she couldn't and wouldn't.

The drinks had just arrived as she came back.

"Hey, the drinks arrived. You ready to order?" He asked her and then noticed her face "whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry, an emergency has come up. I am so sorry Tommy but I have to go" she told him almost in tears.

"I see" he replied and lowered his head.

When he looked back up his eyes told her he knew this was not some family thing. Did he thing she had had second thoughts?

"I promise I will make it up to you, we can do this again soon" she almost pleaded.

"Unless something else comes up I guess" he replied in a tone that almost broke her.

"No, look I do really like you its just..."

"Look if you need to go just go" he cut in and stood.

She watched him walk out of the place and felt as if every eye in the restaurant was looking at her. Being a Power Ranger and have love life just didn't seem to mix.

***

Kimberly teleported in a shimmer of pink light, a personal touch, how cute. She was almost in tears now standing in the main chamber of the Command Centre as Zordon explained the situation.

"He has modified his ship to take a mode not unlike you Zords" he explained as they watched the screen, showing footage taken in Tokyo were the dragon like ship was attacking "we also believe he may have found a way to transform it into a large version of the battle suits he deployed in your last encounter. This Rangers is the main battle that will sway the war for Earths survival. What was left of Tokyo after the last attack will be destroyed if you do not hurry Rangers."  
"Man" Zack shook his head "even our Zords wont scratch that thing."

"If we work together we can do it, we have to" Jason replied.

"No Jason" Zordon said "I am afraid your Zords as they are will not be enough."

"Then what will?" Asked Trini.

"If you will look at the screen" Zordon instructed "we have begun translating the logs Jason found from the previous Red Ranger and we have discovered that you can modify your coins into crystals and use them to bring you Zords together as one powerful weapon."

A simulation played out on the screen showing the five Zords coming together to form the huge humanoid Zord.

"Whoah!" Exclaimed Zack "Like a Mega Zord."

"Indeed Zack" Zordon nodded "a Megazord. We are not sure of its true name but that seems as good as any."

Jason turned back to the others and Zordon as the screen went dark.

"You can show us how to do this?"He asked.

"Just take your coin out and pull from it as if your extending it from what we understand" Alpha cut in.

"Alright then" Jason replied "lets do this. Everyone ready? Kim you ok?"

The others all nodded and looked over at the down Kimberly who also gave a weak nod.

"Right then. Lets morph!" Jason cried out.

"Masterdon!"

"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

They all were standing a few miles from the Command Centre ready to call there Zords.

"Zordon says if we just call out in earshot of out communicators it should work" Billy told Jason.

"Right, lets do this in the usual order. Don't want to confuse them" Jason said to the others "Zack."

"Right" Zack nodded before calling out "Masterdon power up!"

Kim was next "Pteryadactyl come to me!"

"Triceratops battle ready!" Billy called.

"Sabretooth Tiger online!" Trini cried out and turned to Jason.

"Tyrannosaurus power up now!" Jason called last.

Within moments the ground rumbled as the Zords appeared from the hangar they had been kept in. The Rangers each got into their craft and took them to the sky, headed for Tokyo.

***

As the flew faster than any Earth plane high above the clouds they chatted on the intercom.  
"Well from what I'm told they are space ready" Billy replied to Zack's query.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Zack "maybe the stars need some Zack power."

"Zack power" Jason burst out laughing.

"Wow Zack you really love yourself don't you?" Trini replied.

They all laughed but Kimberly. Jason looked out of his cockpit window and over at the lit up cockpit head of the Pteryadactyl.

"Hey Kim, sorry about you missing your date" Jason tried to break the ice.

"Yeah sure" she sighed back.

"I'm sure you can get raincheck, do it tomorrow or something" Trini offered.

"No. Thanks to this all that is through" she responded to her.

They all just sat back uncomfortably until Billy broke the silence.

"Well were here" he told the others.

"Right" replied Jason getting down to business "lets do this."

The Zords landed on the outskirts of Tokyo hoping to draw Zedd out from the main city.

***

Lord Zedd looked on from his command deck as the Zords landed.

"Finally!" He growled "take us to them and switch to main battle mode."

The crew responded and commenced the sequence. Serpentera flew from the main skyline of Tokyo out to the open area where the Zords now were.

***

"It worked!" Billy called out to the others.

"I don't like this. He didn't exactly put up a fight coming out here, I think this was bait" Jason replied.

"Guys" Trini cut in "look."

They looked on as the dragon now changed shape transforming into a biped battle suit just as Zord said it would. It was huge towering over the mountains in the skyline. It looked like large black and grey samurai with what was once the dragons head now forming its own with the jaw dropped down and face on the underside, the top of head now serving as a battle helmet.

"Alright guys" Jason sighed "lets bring them together! God I hope this works."

Jason took the coin from his morpher, lifted it and pulled just as Alpha had said.

They each did the same and watched in wonder as crystals of each of their colours formed.

Jason looked for what could be the key hole, saw it and jabbed the crystal into it. As they others all did the same they heard as a single male computer voice spoke.

"Transformation sequence has been initiated" the voice echoed to them all.

Jason looked on in awe as the other Zords rose up and began to change.

***

"Ready to attack my Lord" reported the tactical offer on the Serpentera.

"Wait!" Zedd held up his hand "what are they doing?"

Zedd lent forward and looked out himself as the Zords began to change form.

"Tooshay" Zedd rumbled as he watched.

***

First the Sabretooth Tiger and and Triceratops pulled their extremities and folded, the heads facing forward and the main section now vertical. Legs. Next Tyrannosaurus took to the air, folding its own arms in and its legs down to its thighs which came down and connected which Trini and Billy's Zords. The main body. Zack's Masterdon broken in two, its head module breaking off and taking off back to base unneeded. The remaining body came in behind the Tyrannosaur its back legs becoming hands and attaching to the shoulders of Jason's Zord. Arms.

Billy,Trini and Zack and their chairs were now all in a large cockpit that was situated behind the main Tyrannosaurus head. Finally Kimberly came in as the T-Rex head broke away and dropped into a compartment of the main body revealing a new humanoid head with yellow eyes and a mouth is where the others now were. The Pteryadactyl spun around folding in its wings and head, connecting to the main body to form a chest plate. On the humanoid head the parts that were once the Tyrannosaurus's horns now swung around and made the crown like helmet complete. The "Megazord" came to life as its eyes flashed and power came on. As Kim's chair came through into the command cockpit the male computer now spoke.

"Sequence complete. Battle mode activated!"

"We gotta change that to say Megazord" Zack spoke up.

Jason ignored him noticing he was the main pilot, Billy on engineering, Trini on scanners, Zack on Tactical and Kimberly Co-pilot.

The Megazord walked forward now almost on par with Serpentera. Serpentera was the first on the attack bringing around its massive arms for a punch which Zack blocked with Megazords own arm. He then pulled back the fist and slammed it full speed into the alien ship. Serpentera reacted giving a reverse arm blow to the head of Megazord which they were not quick enough to block. It then outspread its arms and fired a beam of light from the red diamond shaped centre of the chest. It hit will full force knocking Megazord flying back, crashing down onto the ground. As Jason and Kim rushed to pull them up Lord Zedd opened an audio channel.

"You humans and your ancient weapons are no match for me and my Serpentera. Give up and I may spare your lives warriors" Zedd's voice echoed around the cockpit.

Megazord stood up straight and then brought it to a fighting stance.

"Not a chance you alien bastard" replied Jason "Earth wont just lay down for you, and the names Power Rangers."

The listened as his laugh rumbled.

"'Power Rangers' huh? Well 'Power Rangers' I hope you enjoy pain because I got plenty of it waiting in my torture chambers" Zedd replied.

"Someone shut him up please" called back Kimberly.

"Done" replied billy as he closed the channel.

"Thankyou" Kimberly sighed.

Zedd wasted no time, Serpentera fired again sending them back down, sparks flying in the cockpit.

"We need a weapon! A sword or somthing!" Jason cried out.

As if by response a giant sword fell from the sky. Jason looked on wide eyed.

"I guess this thing works like our suits" Jason shook his head.

They rolled missing another shot from the Serpentera and grabbing the sword, pulling it up and ready for battle. Jason took Megazord to the air as Zack brought the sword up for the attack. As they landed they slashed the sword full force, destroying the chest piece and sending Serpentera down with a massive explosion.

"Yeah! Not so out matched now huh?!" Cried out Zack with pumped fists.

***

"We can not take another hit from their sword my Lord!" Goldar told Zedd "It is made of a metal and power source the likes of which we have never seen."

"Then we will make the odds even in our own territory. Take us up!" Zedd ordered "put me through to the heros."

Zedd lent forward as Serpentera took to the sky once again taking its dragon form. His com officer nodded to him that he was on.

"If you want to end this once and for all humans follow us" Zedd sneered "and if you don't I will fire on every city from orbit killing millions of you people 'Power Rangers'."

***

They all looked at each other watching as Serpentera disappeared into the clouds.

"It could be trap" warned Zack.

"We haven't got a choice. Strap in" Jason replied.

They all nodded and Jason took Megazord to the air. They were pushed back in their seats as the main boasters fired and took them up and through the clouds.

The Rangers looked out in awe and wonder as they cleared Earths atmosphere into space. They felt weightlessness overtake them, becoming as light as a feather. Jason looked to the side at the now beautiful blue orb that was their planet. For that moment they forgot what they were there to do.

"I never thought I would get here" Billy voice cracked as he had as tear in his eye.

Trini reached over to him and held his hand, the two looked at each other for a moment and then once again took it all in.

"Come on guys" Jason interrupted "we got a job to do."

They stopped near the moon, Serpentera was no where to be found.

"Maybe he gave up" said Trini.

"Not likely" responded Jason.

They all snapped out of it as from behind the moon the dragon came at them full force.

"They must have hid from our sensors behind the moon!" Called out Billy.  
Before they could react Serpentera passed them firing everything she had and slashing with its side as it passed, turning and heading back for more.

In Megazords cockpit alarms sounded and sparks flew, lights flickering.  
"We are taking damage!" Bill reported.

"Zack. Get ready to strike with that sword" Jason ordered.

"Right!" Zack nodded back.

Serpentera came in for a second attack. This time they took Megazord in evasives avoiding as much of the fire as they could. As it passed they brought down the large sword slicing right into the main body of the dragon.

***

Damage alerts wailed as Zedd picked himself up from the floor. Goldar came to help but Zedd pushed him off.

"Bring us around and fire all we got!" Zedd shouted in rage.

"My lord we must retreat!" Goldar pleaded.

"No! I said fire damn you! Now!"

They obeyed of course and came around again firing all weapons. The crew watched in terror as again Megazord got in another critical strike.

The back section of the command deck exploded, officers sent flying as beams and plating fell. Zedd himself was thrown forward, a section of plating falling directly on him.

"My Lord!" Called out Goldar running toward his fallen master.

Four men, some of them injured themselves, helped lift the beam off of Zedd. Medical teams rushed over to his aid. He was alive but in a bad state. It was now up to Goldar to take command.

"Get us back to base!" Goldar ordered and took the command chair.  
"Aye General!" Replied the pilot.

Vengeance would have to wait another day. They had lost.

***

The Power Rangers looked on as Serpentera retreated and took to faster than light speed.

"Lets go finish them!" Zack said.

"No!" Replied Jason "we would never catch them. Lets just hope that Lord Zedd gets it now and leaves us alone."

"I doubt it" Trini sighed.

"Well for now" Jason breathed a sigh of relief "its over. Well done guys I'm proud of you all."

Small talk once again started up and Jason turned them around headed for home.

***

Goldar opened the door to the dungeon and groaned. He didn't want to do this. He walked up to Bandora's cell and pressed the panel deactivating the force field.

Bandora sat up from her typing on the pad wide eyed.

"Whats going on?" She demanded.

"Lord Zedd is mortaly injured and despite my best judgement you are the highest ranking commander here. You are now incharge" Goldar growled and bowed "Empress."

Bandora stood walking over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"You may rise" she grinned for ear to ear.

"Lord Zedd said you had a plan Empress" Goldar said as he straightened.

"Indeed I have. Take me to it" Bandora instructed.

"'It' my Queen?" Goldar frowned.

"Yes Goldar. It. You know what I'm taking about so don't toy with me" She glared at him.

"At once my Queen" he bowed and motioned for her to follow

Goldar took her to a chamber, locked down on high security, cut off from the rest of the base. He opened it with the combination he had been given as secuirty chief.

Bandora smiled and walked in, over to a box on the centre table and picked it up. She opened the lid and inside was the sixth power coin. She laughed, her plan was perfect.

"You see Goldar we have always been at a disadvantage. They know so much about us and we so little about them. That is going to change and I will take from them the one main thing they really on. Zordon. And it will be done by one of there own."

END

Next Time: An Interlude as the Rangers listen to the logs of the former Red Ranger and discover the origins of their power in "Legend of the Zyu Warriors."


	10. The Legend of the Zyu Warriors

Power Rangers: A Legend Retold

Legend of the Zyu Warriors

Trini sat on the bench in the heat of the summer sun watching as her friends played basketball. She was honestly watching Billy more than anything. He was of course struggling not being the sporting type but was trying to be more active for Jason's Karate class of which he now attended. She didn't know what it was but there was an innocence about him that she clung to, perhaps it was that most the men in her life had been the complete opposite and she was tired of shallow, macho bastards. Plus their experiences together as well as the fact that they enjoyed each others company had brought them closer in these strange times.

Behind her Kimberly approached and joined the group, she didn't spend much time with them at the moment. Trini believed that it was something to do with how being one of them had cost her a chance with Tommy. But she was here now at least. She sat on the bench next to Trini with a weak greeting.

"You ok?" Trini asked.

"Yeah" Kim replied "but he's not answering my texts, he probably thinks I made all that stuff up to get out of the date."

"I'm sure he will come around" Trini tried to comfort her "plus there are plenty more men out there who would like to be with you. Some even closer than you think."  
"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

Trini didn't say anything but nodded in Jason's direction "he likes you Kim."

"Yeah" Kim but her head in her hands "but I think I want to keep my personal life away from this strange mayhem as much as possible."

They stopped speaking as the others came over for a drink. They all greeted Kim and opened the bag they had brought and taking out the bottles of water in them. As they did their communicators beeped. They all stood in union and opened the channel.

"Zordon?" Asked Jason.

"Rangers. We have translated the former Red Rangers logs if you would care to hear them" Zordon told them.

"Patch them through" Jason said as he sat on the bench with the others.

"Very well."

They all sat around as a new voice sounded over the com unit, the tapes from the Tyrannosaurus Zord.

"Tyranno Warrior report. I have never been good at telling tales but I guess now that Barza is dead I will have to. It has been five days since the strange beings fell from the sky. The tribes to the south were outmatched and destroyed instantly, their men and resources consumed. Barza informed the other tribes before he was executed. Barza was the wise Sage of the south that guarded the mystical powers the tribes are based around. Humanity has evolved around these medallions and the beings from times past for many years. At least the humanity we know. How the medallions were created we do not know, only that Barza was the who along with Master Kaku charged by the ancient gods with protecting them. Many years ago our tribes were formed. The tribes of Yamato, Etof and Risha were formed first worshipping the giant lizards Barza called dinosaurs. The tribes of the south the Sharma and Daim came soon after worshipping the later beasts of the planet. How we knew of these beasts and the names given to them came from Barza and for our cousins across the water Master Kaku. They had six different medallions and were said to worship creatures of a different kind, the kind that had no bones in the earth. That came somewhat to our own people when the sixth coin was revelled to the Yamato tribe and soon we worship both the Tyrannosaur and the Great Dragon. Now a battle is upon us and in his last words Barza told the princes of each tribe to become holy warriors known as Zyu Warriors. As the heir to the thrown of Yamato I am to command this team. We called on the medallions power with our Dino bucklers and have been transformed into powerful warriors with magic I have never seen. I sit now in the heart of a guardian beast, it has told many things but also tells me I would not understand it all..."  
"Guardian beast?" Cut in Zack.

"The Zords" Billy answered "with the computers voice they could have been interpreted as living gods by ancient people."

"Guys!" Jason hushed them.

"We now head to stop the invaders from the skies and we must do it for all the people of our land."

They were silent as the next entry began.

"Victory! We have driven them back further south and have saved the survivors of Boi and Goushi's tribes. I think this as good a time as any to tell of each of us. I am Geki and I am the Red Tyranno Warrior and prince of the Yamato Tribe. My second in command is Goushi the black Mammoth Warrior of the Sharma Tribe. Next is Dan the blue Tricera Warrior of the Etof Tribe. Our female warrior is Mei the pink Pteranodon Warrior of the Risha Tribe. Finally there is Boi the yellow Tiger Warrior of the Daim tribe. I am not used to doing this but my Guardian Beast tells me it is for our children and their children after them so that may know of these battles against the invaders from the skies. Our Guardian beasts make and harness fire itself and they had our enemies,who also have such magic,to perish. On our feet we really on our skills as warriors but we seem to made stronger by the armour that forms from the medallions. We head now to drive them from our land entirely and gain a stronghold in the heart of their forces. I am told we must work better as the team so we may combine the Guardian beats in order to win our next battle. We shall see."

Again silence and another entry.

"I am still recovering as I speak of this. When our beats came together they formed the god Daizyujin. The beast did not call it such but I knew it was despite their games. We controlled the god as told and defeated the invaders again. We now have them beat should we win our next battle. We are also told that ahead we may learn of my lost brother Burai who took the Dragon coin as his before the battle begun. I hope he lives."

The Rangers exchanged wide eyed glances as more played.

"We have found and joined forces with Burai. He has now become the sixth of us as the Great Dragon Warrior. With his guardian beast now with us we move forward with all force in attacking the enemy. Victory!"

"This Rangers is the final entry" informed Zordon.

"We have destroyed the last of the invaders but at a cost. Our homes, our people are gone. Our very culture destroyed in the fighting. The final battle also took the life of my brother Burai. I barley knew him in adulthood before he was taken from me. Their leader spoke of strange things before I chopped his head from his body, with my brother dead I would not listen to his lies of distant worlds he came from. My home, my brother, our very nature is gone. We do not know where the gods or the medallions came from but we must now return the beasts to their temples and use the magic we found to send these medallions back to the gods in the sky. They are too powerful for man to have. I hope that one day others find my beast and this so that they can pass on the tale. I will try and pass on what I can to the survivors of man but I have no doubt that our culture is dead along with my brother."

As the voice went silent they sat for a moment before speaking.

"Then they knew just as much as we do except they only understood some of it" Zack said, the first to speak.

"Yeah" Jason nodded "but they said the coins came from the gods. They spoke of alien invaders. Maybe the Zords and the coins are alien technology."

"And what about this sixth coin?" Billy asked "What about the other mythical ones from the other country?"

"I can tell you Zedd has the other one of your set" Zordon told them "but I have not heard of any others. They must still be here on Earth. I will leave you now Rangers but dwell on this. One day we may get the answers of where our weapons came from."

***

Tommy came out from the water. The pool was the place he spent most days after school, it helped him relax. He went over to the towel and wiped his face before putting it around his neck. In the distance he saw something gleam and felt the uncontrollable urge to go find whatever was causing it. He put on a shirt, walked through the house and out front toward the grass patch he has seen the shine come from. He knelt down as he reached it and moved the blades to see a coin that looked to be made of pure gold.

"Whoah" he commented and picked it up.

Not a moment after he did he was over come by a bright light and then...he was someplace else, someplace dark. Around him panels surged on grey walls of metal and in front a wall of red energy shimmering.

"What the hells going on?!" He called out.

In the distance, behind the beam a shadowed figure spoke.

"The coin has chosen you boy. Now you will be. Mine!" The figure spoke.

Before he could react he felt faint. He heard the shadowed persons voice as he did, it seemed to be female and she seemed to be chanting some strange words he no longer understood.

"...Dol rach sama nor nol salom!..." The figure chanted.

He reached for his head with a groan and fell to the floor, everything went dark in an instant.

***

Goldar opened the door to dungeon and walked in behind Bandora.

"Is it done my Queen?" He asked.

"Gas was vented into the cell that contained one of my potions and my spell has begun to take over his mind"Bandora replied.

"Very well but forgive my skepticism of your methods. I will assume your 'potion' was a gas designed to put him to sleep. May I also suggest just incase that we control his mind with more...conventional methods" Goldar suggested.

"Very well if it will put your mind at ease but my spell will be enough" Bandora answered.  
"Very good Empress" Goldar bowed.

With that he had his men enter and carry Tommy to arranged barracks. As they walked out he turned to Bandora as she spoke again.

"Now Goldar my plan will be set in motion. Our own 'Power Ranger' will enter Zordon's base, destroy him and bring us all the information we will need for our Ranger and our forces to defeat them. Oh yes Goldar this is a proud day" Bandora smiled wickedly.

END

Next Time: The Sixth Power Coin Part 1


	11. The Sixth Power Coin Part 1

Power Rangers: A Legend Retold

The Sixth Power Coin Part 1

Bandora watched as Thomas Oliver sat up on the medical table, his eyes glowing green for a moment before returning to normal.

"The doctors have restructured parts of his brain. He will be more susceptible to what ever we choose to tell him, easily convinced" Goldar told Bandora as they stood behind the glass window to the medical bay.

"As much as I trust your technology I think the true sway will come from the spell I have put on his coin. So long as he has it he will remain under our control. Of course you being as secular as our Lord is you probably think its all nonsense" Bandora replied.

"Of course not my Queen" Goldar somewhat lied "but I am secure knowing that two forms of mind conditioning are at work in making sure he follows our orders."

"Yes, my Green Ranger will be magnificent" She grinned and walked around to the entrance of the bay.

She entered the room and looked at Tommy who was sat in the Zedorian equivalent of a medical gown.

"How are we doing Tommy?" Bandora asked deliberately showing off her body in the leather outfit.

Tommy looked now, his mind hazed, at the beautiful but seductive women before him who looked to be in her early thirties at most.

"Where am I? A Hospital?" Tommy asked.

"In a sense Tommy, you are in our hospital. We only just managed to save you life after what the Power Rangers did to you" Bandora walked over to him.

"Power Rangers?" Tommy frowned.

"Yes Tommy, don't you remember? Oh you poor dear they really must have damaged your head. Do you want me to help you remember?"

Tommy looked over at her and held his head "yes, please tell me. Who did this to me?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Bandora asked.

"I picked up some kind of coin out of the grass and everything went dark…then here" he replied.

"Yes, try and remember my boy. The coin was a trap; it took you to a command base where you met Zordon the alien responsible for a terrible war. He told you that you would now be one of his Power Rangers and that you would help him keep his control over the Earth."

"What?" He cut in.

"Yes I am afraid it's true, everything you know, all your world leaders and your governments they are controlled by Zordon. He is an alien from our galaxy but by time we found him he had already got his control on the Earth and fortified his position in a base we can not enter without one of the power coins, and not just the coin. The coin has to be active, joined with a human to control its power. These power coins, like the one you found are weapons of great power that gives its chosen host a magnificent battle suit and a weapons the ancient scrolls we found them with called Zords, giant fighting machines that can come together to from an even more destructive weapon. Zordon stole five of the sixth coins from our people, we were determined to protect them and to never use their power against other worlds. But Zordon he wanted the power for himself, he wanted to control a planet and eventually a dominion. He took them from us and fled to your galaxy. We found him here as we said already in control of you world through various plants and hands in the world governments ruling the world. You major power countries decided to fight back and as a result he created the Power Rangers from five humans. We do not know who they are but we know his mind games have damaged them greatly. They are beyond saving and determined to help Zordon in his cause. We have attacked trying to bring Zordon to justice and to retrieve the coins but when we did his Power Rangers destroyed our ships, killing hundreds of our men. It has been a costly war.

He found the sixth power coin an Earth week ago and decided to choose you as he did the other five. As I said when he told you of your new role you had to much decency to help him control the world. You ran, but Zordon sent the Power Rangers after you. They brutalised you Tommy, which is when we found you, left for dead by Zordon's Rangers. You told us all of this before passing out from your injuries. Then we brought you here and treated your wounds but I fear the damage to your brain was severe for you to have forgotten all this."

Tommy stood now and looked at her, the horror of the story and the "revelations" she had told sinking in.

"What can I do to thank you? How can I help you stop this evil tyrant Zordon?" He asked with determination.

Bandora smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We recovered the sixth coin in a battle with the returning Rangers before we found you. Become our own Power Ranger, be the Great Dragon Ranger that will be on the side of good and justice. Help us destroy Zordon and his Power Rangers and take the Earth back from him" Bandora told him.

Tommy thought for a moment before answering "I would be honoured. What can I call you?"

"My name is Bandora. I am the Empress of the peaceful Zedorian Empire" Bandora smiled at him.

"Then you are now my Empress" Tommy held his head high.

"You do realise that we may have to attack human cities, human casualties and hostages will be necessary to bring the remaining humans who can be saved out of Zordon's control. He is the system Tommy."

"I understand. Whatever it takes to save my planet from Zordon and his Power Rangers Empress" Tommy bowed to her.

Bandora walked toward the door and turned back.

"Get dressed and meet me in my office. We still have much to discuss and plan for the long battle ahead" she said to him before leaving.

The wheels of her plan were now in motion.

***

Zack walked out of class as the day ended and toward his locker with a spin, he loved to dance. He opened his locker up, putting the books in and taking out the stuff he wanted to take home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Billy and Jason walking toward him.

"Hey guys!" He called to them.

"Hey Zack" Jason clasped hands with his friend "all set for tonight?"

"Ready to pain the town red, black and blue" Zack grinned.

"It's only a dance; no alcohol will be served as we are still minors" Billy said as he walked up.

"I'm talkin' about the ladies Billy" Zack replied.

"Oh. Right" Billy shrugged sheepishly.

"You invited anyone Billy?" Jason asked.

"Who me? No" Billy answered.

"What? Not even…Trini" Zack added.

"No! Shut up!" Billy was going red, blushing now.

As he did Bulk and Skull walked past them.

"Hey dweebs, see you tonight when we have out hot dates" Bulk sneered at them.

"Yeah" added Skull "super hot dates."

"Yeah right" Jason rolled his eyes.

Bulk was about to respond, clenching his fist when he and Skull both ran for it. Jason frowned at the others before turning around and seeing Trini and Kimberly coming over.

"Oh" Jason started to laugh as he saw her.

"Looks like Bulk and Skull are pretty much scared shitless of you Trini" Zack chuckled.

"They better be after last time" laughed Trini.

They all chatted for a moment before Jason decided to do a favour on Billy's behalf; he just hoped he would take his chance.

"Come on guys we better go get ready. Trini I think Billy has something to ask you. Alone" Jason said to the group.

Billy was about to protest when the other three left him high and dry facing Trini.

"What is it Billy?" Trini asked, a hopefully look in her eye.

Billy took a deep breath and spoke "Trini would you….like to…you know...perhaps go with me tonight?"

Trini smiled at him warmly "to the dance? Of course I would."

"Great! I mean awesome" Billy stumbled "see you later then."

"Yeah, see ya then" Trini smiled and walked down the hall.

Billy breathed out still not quiet believing it, he was taking Trini to the dance. Wow.

***

It was a quiet evening outside the Command Centre. The desert canyons around it peaceful as the birds chirped, ready for sleep and the crickets began to take over the ambient sounds of night. A shimmer of light broke this peace as Tommy formed from it. He looked up the large building in front of him.

"Very clever Zordon" he commented "right under their noses and yet undetectable. Good thing my coin could find you, anyone using the power of the coins as you do leaves a mark on the aura the coins draw from."

He then prepared himself before lifting the coin in the device Zedorian scientists had designed, made to harness his Dragon coins power. He raised the device high as he was instructed.

"Great Dragon!" He called out.

Suddenly he disappeared into a different, brighter and green shimmering light. As it faded he saw what he was wearing; Green armour with a helmet and and an extra golden shield. He was now the sixth Green Ranger.

He found an opening and entered the walls of the giant structure, finding himself able to pass through what seemed to be some sort of force field. Alarms didn't sound and no one intercepted him, he was in. The technology seemed similar to what he has seen at the base and yet different, a cooler colour scheme. He once again passed through a beam of energy as he entered another door.

Tommy now found himself in a large pulsing chamber of marvellous grandeur and technology. The very heart of Zordon's command base it would seem. As he walked down a walkway he looked below and saw some sort of computer core that was feeding energy into the panels and structures ahead. He suddenly froze as over the other side of the chamber another door opened and a robot of some kind began to walk in, it stopped in its tracks upon seeing him. Tommy raised a sword from his side and aimed it at the robot as he stepped into the main platform surrounded by computer consoles.

"Who are you robot?" Tommy demanded.

"I am Alpha 5. You look like a Ranger and yet you threaten me with a blade weapon. Who are _you_?"

Tommy did not reply, he knew this mechanoid worked for Zordon and that was all he needed to know, he was trouble. He launched forward with the weapon. Alpha let out almost a cry of pain as the blade pierced him, his system wires cut and his systems shutting down. Tommy withdrew the sword from Alpha and let the robot fall to the catwalk floor as he powered down. He put his sword back on his belt and walked back over to the centre of the chamber. At that moment the core below him did something, it pulsed until finally a face appeared in the tube before him.

"Who are you? Why have you attacked Alpha 5?" Zordon demanded.

"Zordon I presume" Tommy spoke "and my name is Green Ranger to you."

"Then Zedd and Bandora have finally chosen someone to give it to. I expected this" Zordon spoke.

"Yeah, I'm here to shut you down. You and the Power Rangers will pay for what you have done. Starting with the destruction of you and this base of yours. Shame your a computer now Zordon, it would have been far greater justice to all the people whose lives you took if you had been a living person for me to kill" Tommy walked up and put a downloading device he had been given into the computer console in front of him "oh well. Justice will be served either way. But first I need to download your database, we will soon find out who your Rangers are and how to defeat them."

"Green Ranger I do not understand. Bandora must be clouding your mind with deceit and mind alteration" Zordon responded.

"Oh no Zordon. For the first time in my life I am thinking clearly. I know who really controls modern humanity and I intend to stop you" the device beeped prompting him to remove it "now its time to answer for what you have done."

He placed the device on his belt and watched as a blaster weapon appeared in his hands.

"Green Ranger, please I will tell you truth about them, we can save you from what they have done" Zordon said.

"Goodbye Zordon" Tommy replied, he aimed the blaster at the core below and fired.

The beam of energy hit the core with a huge blast, sparks flew and ahead Zordon's image began to fade. He fired again this time causing the whole place to shake as the half of the computer core shattered and went dull. Tommy now turned and aimed for the consoles in front of him and fired again, and again, and once more watching the circular consoles explode in a last blast of light from the now powerless base.

"It is done" Tommy sighed and brought his arm up.

He pressed the transport device he had been given and was gone.

The Command Centre had been destroyed, Zordon was gone and Alpha may be beyond repair. The Power Rangers were now on their own in their greatest challenge yet.


	12. The Sixth Power Coin Part 2

Power Rangers: A Legend Retold 

The Sixth Power Coin Part 2

**Authors Note: Before I begin I would like to first apologise for the glaring errors that were previously in the last chapter. I was in a rush and didn't proof read properly until last night and it showed. It has all been corrected and improved if you would care to go back to it. Otherwise thank you for your kind reviews. I put a lot of work and time into this and its great to see the people I made it for love it as much as I do it. Heres to the kids of the 90's! Now the Power Rangers we love is back and can grow up with us. **

Billy walked in front of the mirror and gazed at himself, brushing down his hair with his hand and straightening his smart blue shirt. He wanted to look how he hoped tonight would go, perfect.

He sighed and walked out into the lounge area where everyone else was congregating to head out. Instead of the mild chatter and laughter he was expecting he saw they were frowning at the television. They looked upset and confused.

"Guys?" Billy asked.

Jason pointed to the news that was playing on the TV as Billy walked around to view it. On the screen was Goldar, Scorpina and Zedd's forces attacking Los Angeles in full force, levelling the city and its people.

"What? A ground assault after last time?" Billy asked in confusion himself now.

"I am more concerned that Zordon didn't call us, he would have picked them up on approach to Earth" Jason commented.

Zack spoke into his communicator as if he had done several times now.

"Zordon, come in. This is the Black Ranger. Over!" Zack spoke into it before lowering his arm and holding both hands out "still no answer."

"Something is wrong you guys, I can feel it" Trini said worriedly.

Jason stood and turned off the TV, walking in front and facing the others.

"Come on, one things for sure. With or without Zordon we have to stop them. With these things down we will have to drive but we are lucky its nearby" Jason told them.

"Yeah" Kimberly stood up herself "come on, we can take my jeep."

With that they all hurried out. Billy sighed, looks like there would be no dance after all.

***

Kimberly's Jeep pulled up right in front of a national guard road block in their way. They looked over as one of the guards walked up to them.

"Sorry kids, LA is a no go danger zone. No one goes it" the guard told them.

"Okay, thanks for the warning um...lieutenant" Kimberly replied looking as his rank his badge.

She reversed and took them back the way they came before turning off into some bushes about a mile away from the road block.

"Looks like we walk the rest of the way" she sighed as she stopped the engine, locked the car, and got out.

"Time to put the speed of these suits to the test" Zack nodded.

"Alright guys," Jason said to the group "its morphing time!"

"Masterdon!"

"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

Goldar ordered the Golem soldiers and Zedd's men forward, ordering more damage to both humans and buildings ahead until the Rangers arrived.

"I wonder whats taking them so long?" Scorpina asked her husband whilst she watched a couple of humans scream as they were killed.

"With Zordon gone, perhaps they are showing themselves for the cowards they really are my dear" He growled back.

Suddenly streaks of five colours sped from the distant and formed the Power Rangers.

"Ah" Goldar roared "finally!"

Red Ranger stood before the others and spoke.

"You bastards don't ever quit do you?" Jason called nobley.

"No human" Goldar smirked "we don't."

With that he raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke "alright drop them in!"

The Rangers looked up as two drop ships passed over and deployed two gold chunks of large cargo which were detached and fell to the ground with a rumble of the Earth below their feet.

"Meet our new and improved battles suits: the mark two" Goldar smiled at their reaction.

As he did the cargo containers uncoiled into two gold humanoid battle suits complete with far more detail, armour and weapons that the original five they have defeated.

"One for me and one for my wife" Goldar informed the Rangers before taking to a sprint toward the suits.

The Power Rangers ran as Goldar and Scorpina went for their new weapons but were cut off as the Golem and pawns of Zedd's army engaged them. The Rangers split, attacking any enemy target in sight with a various array of spectacular fighting forms. Jason ducked from an attack, rolled from the discharge of weapons fire and took of with a flying dropkick with both legs sending the soldier down, turning and giving a combo of kicks and punches to the "Putty" behind him. Nearby the others took, evaded and gave kicks an punches in styles non of them have ever known before. The suits seemed to enhanced their natural gifts as well as give them new ones. Kimberly's alethic ability seemed to make her glide between opponents while Zack's dancing moves letting him fluidly dance gracefully before attacking each target. Of course Jason and Trini were the strongest as each had strong fighting skills with out their suits. With them, they were incredible.

As the last the enemies fell to them they looked up as the battle suits powered up and began to head off.

"They must be going to attack another town!" Cried Kimberly as she ran up to Jason.

"Or they want them to follow us. Either way we may be walking into a trap" Billy added.

"We have no choice. We need Zord power now!"

The Zords as they had been programmed to do since the first engagements responded to Jason's single call and came to life. Speeding toward them from the powerless Command Centre. By the time the Power Rangers saw them they were all in single file headed for their call. Jason braced himself and shot off into the air with the rockets in his boots, the others followed and dropped down onto their Zords, into the cockpit hatches on each metal beasts head.

They took the controls and turned the Zords around heading for the battle suits which on foot were now in the outskirt deserts.  
"I got them" Billy said sending his tracking results to the others.

"At least they aren't near people anymore, we can hit them full force" Trini responded.

"Right" Jason nodded, taking Tyrannosaurus to the air "lets bring 'em together."

They each powered up their crystals, bringing the five giants together. By time they landed on the desert sands they were no longer five vehicles but one. The weapon they called Megazord.

Megazord walked over the wasteland only to see the two battle suits turn for an attack run. As Jason called for it the large sword fell from the sky, he had named after Zack commented it was "one powerful sword" the power sword. The Megazord caught it with the now expert piloting of Zack's control of the arms and aimed it for the oncoming enemies. The battle suits ran for them, ready to attack, weapons drawn for battle! And then they were gone. They took to the skies with their main engines leaving the Rangers confused.

"They must be flying to another location. We better follow..."Jason started but was cut off.

"Whose that?" Billy cut in, looking out of the cockpit windows.

On the mountain ahead a green figure, with a golden shield stood. He jumped, firing his own boots rockets and landing directly on Megazords shoulders. He opened the cabin door and simply walked in.

"You will pay for the damage you have done Power Rangers! Just like Zordon you will be brought to justice!" The Green Ranger called as he entered the Megazord cockpit.

The Power Rangers didn't have time to react as he flew fists and kicks at them. Zack dived for him but was thrown into the panel on the side wall. He continued wrestling with each of them until Jason dived from the backrest of his chair, knocking them both out of the Megazord cockpit. Green Ranger stood on top of Megazord and came back for the Red Ranger who had already made his way to his feet.

"Who are you? What have you done to Zordon?!"Jason demanded.

"What I am going to do to you Red Ranger" Green Ranger sneered as he threw another punch to Jason's helmet. Billy and Kimberly came rushing out of the cockpit and were easily disposed of with a roundhouse kick and straight punch. Trini was next, getting in a good shot that knocked Green Ranger back. She helped Jason to his feet and the two took to fighting stances before heading forward for the Green Ranger. Green Ranger raised his hand and a blaster weapons, not unlike their own, appeared. He threw it knocking Jason down with a hard impact to the chest. He then ran forward and got in two punches before lifting the Yellow Ranger up and slamming her into the hull of the Megazords back head.

Billy ran back into the cockpit as Zack pulled himself up and climbed into Jason's forward chair.

"What are you doing? We got to help the others!" Zack shouted to him as he stood.

"We have to retreat. We need answers and to come up with a game plan against this guy!" Billy responded.

"We don't retreat!" Zack snapped back.

"We don't get our asses handed to us by another single Ranger like us usually do we? Get the guys away from the edges and hold on!" Billy replied.

Zack shook his head and ran for the exit.

"Guys, get in here. Billy is starting her up!" Zack called to the others.

Jason looked over and nodded, ordering the others to run with his hands and turning to face the Green Ranger.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked as he heard the Megazord begin to power up its main thrusters.

"To make you pay for betraying this world Red Ranger! To make you pay for the lives that have been lost and that will be lost in order to get this planet back under control now your Zordon is gone" Green Ranger shouted back with hatred.

"Zordon's gone?" Jason frowned under the helmet, lowering his head.

Green Ranger took his chance and ran for him, Jason managed to react just in time hip tossing the Green Ranger and throwing him overboard.

"Now Billy!" He ordered as he ran to the cabin entrance.

The Megazord took to the skies as below Green Ranger stood, lifting himself from the ground, and watched them fade into the distance

"You will fall! In the name of Earth Power Rangers! You will pay!" Green Ranger cried out after them.

***

The Power Rangers, now back in civies walked around the black destroyed hulk of wires and equipment that was Command Centre, it had been much more than a base of a operation to each of them. It was the place where it all began. Sparks flew from the walls and panels but the lighting was provided only by dim emergency lighting that had kicked it.

Billy was knelt down over Alpha assessing the damage.

Jason had a piece of broken off metal that had once been part of beams above in his hand as he solemnly walked over to the right side catwalk.

"Can you do anything for him Billy?" He called.

"Maybe, their might be spare parts in the equipment room" Billy replied.

"What about Zordon?" Trini walked over and asked with tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid not, the computer core has been completely destroyed" Billy informed them "I might be able to back up what I find if I can access it but I have never used this technology before. Alpha might know a way if we can get him back online."

"Then thats your main priorty" Jason told him.

Billy nodded in understanding to Jason and went back to Alpha.

Jason walked, his head low, toward the others at the centre of the chamber. Each were silent. How could this of happened? How could the tide of battle shift so quickly as to defeat them so completely.

"I know you don't want to hear this but it gets worse" Zack spoke as he leaned on the burnt out consoles.

"How can it be worse?" Kimberly shot back.

"Before they were destroyed these databanks held everything about us, our location, our powers and our Zords. I don't know about you but I would download it all first before totalling the place" Zack answered.

"Then they will know who we are" Trini gulped.

"Most likely" Zack nodded.

"Then we just got through round one" Jason sighed "This Rangers is going to be a major battle"

***

A smile crept over Bandora's face, beside her Tommy and Goldar watched with victorious smiles of their own as the names, images and details of each Power Ranger was displayed and translated for the aliens.

"You have done well Tommy" Bandora said stepping forward "how can I reward you?"

"By allowing me the pleasure to kill Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger" Tommy replied as he stared deeply at the picture of Jason.

Suddenly his expression changed as the details of the Pink Ranger where shown.

"Kimberly..." he let out.

Bandora looked back at him "you know this girl?"  
"Know her?" Tommy stared wide eyed "we almost dated. Now I know why she left me alone, broke my heart as she did. Her commitment was to Zordon's cause."

"Then I will allow you the pleasure of killing her, to get your revenge for your treatment. Goldar will handle the Red Ranger" Bandora smiled back at him.

"No!" Tommy objected "I want her to feel the pain of his loss. I wish to defeat Jason first."

"As you wish" Bandora nodded and turned back to the screen.

The design scans and statistics were now being shown for the Zords and Megazord.

"It says hear their weapons run on Solar Power" Bandora grinned, leaning in to the screen and chuckling in thought.

She turned to the others, her smiled now wider than ever.

"My loyal subjects. I have a plan."


	13. The Sixth Power Coin Part 3

Power Rangers: A Legend Retold

The Sixth Power Coin Part 3

Kim couldn't sleep. Her, Zack and Trini being no use standing around in the command centre had returned home. When she was awake all she could think about was how this world had been what was stable in her life and somehow now that had crumbled so had she. A life she once even loathed to take was now the life she missed most, a omen perhaps. She was also worried that if she slept that darkness would fill her dreams, nightmares of the creatures she saw during those battles now at her door, ready to kick it down. She decided to give it up and head for the kitchen, to get a glass of water.

As she stood at the sink and pored the glass in her night gown she stopped, 'what was that?' She thought to herself, stopping the tap. She swear she heard something or someone outside. Kimberly decided to wake Zack, she walked toward his room quietly. She let a muffled cry as a white gloved hand grasped her mouth while the other arm rapped around her waist. Whoever it was, they were strong. She tried to scream but couldn't manage it under the grasp of the glove. She then looked down and recognised the diamond pattern on it, they were Power Ranger gloves. She now tried to shout louder as she saw Scorpina and "putties" enter the apartment, she heard the screams of her two friends as they were attacked in their beds. Tears now poured down her face and onto the glove as she really though she was about to die.

"Yes tears. Funny you shed them now" a strangely familiar voice whispered into her ear "you know Kimberly I could kill you right now. Using this suit a simple twist of my hand would do it. But I wont. I will make you suffer as you have helped Zordon make others suffer, as you made me suffer while you helped him!"

She tried to look around but didn't need to, she knew who the glove belonged to. The Green Ranger who had attacked them that day. Zack had been right, they knew everything and now they were moving in.

"You know I will enjoy killing each of you in turn, executed for your crimes. But I will make sure your leader Jason is first, I know the feelings you have for him Kimberly!" The Green ranger snapped at her.

"Wow you are the Green Ranger" came the voice of Scorpina from behind him "Green, the colour of envy."

"This has nothing to do with you Scorpina. I didn't need you here" Green Ranger sneered back at her.

"Does she know? Will you let her know before she dies?" Scorpina raised and eyebrow waiting for his response.

"I...don't know. I said get out of here!" Green Rangers seemed conflicted, as if two voices fought within his mind.

"Very well. For good or bad Bandora but you in charge here. I just thought you would like to know Goldar found nothing but abandoned Zords at the Command Centre, it was empty. They found a hangar which _you_ should of taken care of when you had the chance. No humans and only these threes Zords were found. Thanks to your incompetence"

"We do have these three!" Green Ranger shot back.

"We do" Scorpina walked away with her usual attitude "for now."

Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Scorpina's words, thats meant Jason and Billy had escaped capture and managed to save their Zords. She only hoped they were far from Bandora's troops.

***

One Hour Earlier

Jason walked in from the living area of the command centre, at least the bathroom still worked.

"Hows it coming?" He asked as he walked over to Billy.

"I think I have everything replaced but the specs and diagrams I found back there might be an older model. I just hope he can sort himself out if thats the case" Billy replied, looking up from an Alpha who was now without coverings.

He went back to work, finally plugging in what he hoped was the main power lead to the brain complex of this robot. As he did the area inside lit up and Alpha came to life, somewhat.

"Sensors. Sensors. Danger attack imminent! Zordon!" Alpha sputtered before going dead again.

It took a number of minutes before Billy tried again, at which point Jason had almost wasted out of the flooring with his pacing.

"That must of been the last thing he though before shutdown" Jason said finally, trying to sound like he knew what he was taking about.

"Hmm Maybe" Billy nodded as he reconnected the wire.

Finally Alpha seemed to once again light up. Billy hoped it worked this time.

"Billy! Jason! Rangers!" Alpha called out.

"Alpha take it easy" Billy said.

"No Rangers danger! Attack imminent! Danger!" Alpha again wailed.

"No the attack happened Alpha, we found you here" Jason told the robot.

"No, now Rangers now. My internal sensors are picking up various Zedorian troops heading this way" Alpha corrected him.

"Now?" Jason asked.

"Now Rangers! If they are close enough for me to pick them up with my internal sensors they are extremely close."

Jason nodded, trying to keep himself calm and lifted his communicator.

"Jason to Zack" no answer "Jason to Kimberly" again nothing "anybody there?!"  
"All communication was fed through the Command Centre" Alpha told him.

"Shit!" Jason said and whacked the console in front of him "this means they know who we are and where we are. That counts for home too."

"We can't help them now Jason, we must hurry. They can't get all the coins or the Zords" Alpha said, trying to stand.

Jason had no choice. The three of them rushed down to the hangar bay and into their Zords.

"What about the other Zords?" Jason asked Alpha over the radio as Alpha entered Billy's cockpit with him.

"We can't control them Jason" Billy cut in "we have to leave them and hope the others put up more of a fight."

"Confirmed" Jason heard Alpha say.

Jason didn't like it but they had no choice. He piloted the Tyrannosaur from the hangar with Billy following close behind in the Triceratops.

"Where are we going Jason?" Billy asked and they came out into the night air.

"Anywhere away from them" Jason replied.

***

Kimberly now sat in a cell surrounded by an energy field. In the cells next to her sat or lay, depending on there condition, Zack and Trini.

She looked up as the doors slid back and the Green Ranger entered.

"Come to taunt me more?" She asked with a groan.

"No, I have come to tell you that you will be executed tomorrow morning at dawn as enemies of the empire" The Green Ranger spoke to her.

"Why you? And why still in costume?" She asked him "you are human aren't you? Either your a monster that enjoys the destruction Bandora brings or your mind has been poisoned. Back at our apartment you sounded almost mad."  
"Be quiet! I came became I knew I would enjoy you reaction. Not to be lectured" he hissed at her.

"I see then it is the later. I couldn't help but hear all the things you were saying about murder and evils upon mankind. How many do you think were killed in the attack to lore us to you? Huh? How many has Bandora killed when ordering her attacks on Earth and more so her master?" she spoke softly but directly "and yet we are the criminals. You Green Ranger already have more blood on your hands than I ever will or could. Three more will be added to that list tomorrow."

"And....I will enjoy it! You are the one whose mind has been poisoned! You will pay for your crimes!" He refused to hear her.

"Then you are truly lost" she responded.

He did not reply but simply headed to the exit in a storm of rage. She knew she had gotten to him, but perhaps it was too late to save him from himself.

***

"Goldar. You don't understand me" Green Ranger heard Bandora say as he walked up the steps to the tactical room of the base "I don't wish to destroy the Zords. I wish to control them. If we could cause a total eclipse for just a brief moment we could take the Zords."

"And how would you control them? How do you intend to control the ones you have now Zordon's base is yours?" Tommy said as he de-morphed and stepped toward the ops table.

"I will come to that. But speaking of which we need a plan for luring Red Ranger out of hiding and I have just the thing" She looked over at him.

"What?"Tommy frowned back.  
"The ancient scrolls speak of another Zord. Your Zord. I believe I can find the device needed to control it without you having to go on some stupid quest, thats what men are for."

"I am honoured to receive this gift my Queen" he bowed.

"Good. You see Tommy, I could of wasted my time picking them off one by one or drawing them all into battle only to cause this eclipse but that would have been a waste of time. We knew where to find them and we have taken them and their weapons. Oh two of them run but now they have no place to run and no place to hide. Now I will complete my plan when I use the Megazord for our own needs, to retake the Earth. Shame Zordon and his Power Rangers won't be around to see it."

"My Queen I could accompany him to the surface, draw the Red and Blue Rangers out in full force with our own battle suits" Goldar spoke up, stepping forward.

"No! It has to Green Ranger. You will be my last reserve should he fail" Bandora told him.

"I will not fail you!" Tommy said proudly.

"Good. Then prepare for the execution of the prisoners. The dagger I will give you will be a present soaked in their blood" Bandora responded coldly.

***

Tommy walked down the dark hallway as he exited base command, his mind conflicted and yet something strong within him told him he was doing the right thing. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, expecting to see a plain officer but instead saw Scorpina.

"You really are pushing your luck with me Scorpina. Bandora's intentions may be noble but you, you have a darker edge to you" he said as he turned.

"Oh?" She replied as she stepped into the dim overhead lighting "she really has you doesn't she?"  
"I know Bandora is..."he began.

"No! Not Bandora Tommy, this human you know. What did she say to you when you went down there? Did she tell you that you were evil for what you had done? Or did she simply offer herself to you as any human female might do knowing their fate?" Scorpina smiled wickedly.

She walked closer to him, backing him against the metal slab of wall as she leant in.

"I feel nothing but contempt for her as I do all of the Power Rangers" he replied, now looking uneasy.

"I see. Then we have nothing to worry about. Bandora has sent her men to the surface to find you ancient weapon and she intends for you to use it to kill the prisoners" Scorpina was now almost touching his face with hers.

"I will, I only wish it was the Red Ranger first" Tommy gulped as he spoke.

"I know you do. You want him to pay for taking her from you" Tommy went to answer but she lifted her finger to his lips "I know Tommy, I know. But allow me to show you a true women, then perhaps your feelings will simply disappear."

Scorpina didn't say another word but pressed in and kissed Tommy, his eyes were wide at first but something inside him calmed him and drew him to her. He closed his eyes and returned it passionately, bringing his arms around to embrace her.

He soon found himself falling with her into his cabin, he closed to door as they fell to his bed. He didn't know why he had surrendered himself so suddenly to her but he did know that there was no turning back.

***

Strange bells tolled as Kimberly, Zack and Trini were lead into a large hall in single file and made to stand in a line before Bandora. Her smile broad as she sat on a throne on a raised platform with steps high above where the rest of her men and the prisoners stood. Below Goldar opened a black ivory box and offered the contents to Tommy. Tommy nodded and reached in, retrieving the strange dagger.

"This dagger doubles as the instrument that will control your Zord Tommy but for now you will use it to kill the enemies of the Empire. The pink one first if you would" Bandora's voice echoed through the hall.

He bowed to her and walked toward the prisoners, stopping in front of Kimberly. He lifted the dagger to bring it down on her chest. Kim watched the weapon with fearful eyes. One way or another this was the final decision that will tell if Tommy was Bandora's.


	14. The Sixth Power Coin Part 4

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Sixth Power Coin Part 4**

Hours before....

Jason looked out upon a lake...somewhere, the golden light shimmering off the water as the sun rose. All he could dwell on as he saw the beauty was what a terrible twenty four hours had just past. Their enemies had taken their mentor, their home and their safe haven. Now three of them were lost to the enemy and Jason felt so powerless, helpless to stop them.

He picked up a hand full of stones and threw one, watching it glide across the water as Billy walked over from the stationary Zords.

"The Zords sensors put us somewhere near Colorado" Billy said as he navigated and stepped over the larger stones toward the edge where Jason was.

"What about the others?" Jason asked solumly.

"I couldn't find them" Billy lowered his head, his hands in his pockets, as he stood behind Jason.

Jason stopped throwing the stones and a moment, pondering.

"Then they took them back to the base they have on Mars" Jason sighed.

"Jason, I think..."  
"You know what I think?" Jason shot a look over to Billy "I say we take the Zords to space, break down their god damn door and get them back!"

"That would not be a good idea Jason" Alpha cut in, walking near by but not daring the stones in front of the grass.

"Why not?" Jason looked over, almost angry.

"Our scans of the base since it was constructed tell us that a energy shield of great force engulfs it. The singular Zords weapons would not be enough to break through and only Zedorian soldiers and officers know the code to pass through it safely" Alpha told him frankly.

Jason raised his head in thought, the look on his face worried Billy. He seemed focused on only one thing; the others and he didn't care about any odds or obstacles.

"Would the troops at the Command Centre have that code?" Jason looked over at Alpha.  
"It is likely" Alpha responded.

"Jason" Billy stepped forward "you not thinking of going back there."

"Oh I am" Jason replied "Billy I don't like the fact we ran at the first sign of trouble..."  
"We would have stood no chance with only two against those numbers Jason" Alpha but in.

"I don't give a shit! We should have held our ground! We had our Zords! We could have saved them. They might be dead now thanks to us and that green mother fucker!" Jason threw the rest of the stones in his hands hard at the water making a large splash with the impact. Jason looked a picture of rage as anger raced through him.

They stood in silence for a moment as Jason stood, staring out at the water.

"Jason, we will find a way to save them" Billy finally said.

"Your dam right we will. We are going to take back the Command Centre and while Alpha works on getting Zordon back online we make some alien heads roll" Jason said with determination and began to walk toward the Zords.

"Jason" Alpha stopped him "Zordon knew this may happen, he knew Zedd had the sixth coin. I am sure he did not anticipate all of these events but I am certain he would not want the last of you to destroy yourselves in such a foolish mission."  
"That's your opinion robot" Jason spoke back but didn't turn around "but we will succeed. All you need to do it get Zordon back online. Look I'm going with or without you. Now as the leader of this team I am asking you to help me correct this and save our friends."

Billy looked over at Alpha who was silent and finally nodded in agreement.

"Right. Then lets move out" Jason nodded back.

They both raised their morphers high and called to action.

"Triceratops!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

The Command Centre was locked down tight, guards patrolling the perimeter and many more near the walls and inside the base itself. Inside the hangar the alien men worked furiously trying to get the three remaining Zords to respond to their commands and failing at each attempt. Some had requested the power coins to be sent down but home base didn't seem to want to give them up.

Outside a trooper attired in silver battle armour walked over to another and passed him a odd looking version of a cigarette but far bigger and stranger.

"Cold nights on this planet" the first one grumbled.

"Yeah, don't know why we even bother. I think we should just destroy the place and be done with it. So long as this stuffs here then its a threat is what I say" replied the second.

"Try telling that to the golden ape or his mistress" the first chuckled.

Suddenly they raised their weapons with a start as in the distant they heard a thundering, terrible roar. It echoed around the hills, some of the smaller rocks shaking from the noise. Again a roar in the cold dead of the night, followed with another, more high pitched and screech like than the first. The creatures sounded angry.

Each of the men outside the base rallied and looked ahead as in the distance they saw two large metal creatures approaching from the shadows, four sets of yellow eyes glowing in the dark night cry. They roared again getting closer. On the roof the Command Centre General Kang raised his binoculars to his eyes and saw them clearly.

"What the hell are they?" Asked one.

"Open Fire!" Kang called out loudly to the men below, he didn't have to ask twice.

The quiet night fell into chaos as hundreds of beams of light lit up the sky, projected from the weapons of each Zedorian soldier. The discharges hit the two approaching Zords full force scorching the metal and causing damaging in exposed areas. The Tyrannosaurus lowered its head and shot two bolts of powerful energy from its yellow eyes sending many troops flying. The Triceratops aimed its main cannon and fired sending many more in the air, falling to ground lifeless.

***

"Don't know what you were worried about Alpha" Jason smiled under his helmet as the adrenaline kicked in.

Billy was about the respond when from behind the Command Centre three huge alien tanks wheeled in and took aim.

"Um...Jason" Billy spoke wide eyed.

"That would be the reason Red Ranger" Alpha noted.

They both hurried to move their Zords out of the way as the tanks fired. They had a single cylinder at the centre that operated as a wheel while at the sides were two massive grooved hulks that housed four separate energy cannons. Eight bolts fired from each of the three and although they tried to evade them the sheer number of shots where to much to miss, two balls of light struck the Tyrannosaur in the hip and neck area, the metal of the that area giving way to the now burnt out workings underneath. Triceratops however took the brunt of four separate rounds devastating the blue and silver Zord. Sparks flew around Billy as his monitors read heavy damage; the top right side and the tail seemed to have taken the worst hits, the tail was almost detached.

"Billy!" Jason called out "are you alright?"

"I got a bit burnt but I'm ok" Billy replied trying to stabilise the Zord.

"I'll cover you" Jason told his friend.

He manuvered the Tyrannosaurus to stand in front on of the Triceratops as the tanks reloaded and fired again. Jason now took the brunt as he tried to deflect the shots with the Zords tail and being moderately successful.

"My turn" Jason sneered.

He lowered the Tyrannosaurus head firing the same earth shattering blast that had crippled Goldar's battle suit. It shot across the rocky land before finally hitting one tank, sending it up in flames. One down. He turned as they rushed to reload, his cockpit was filled with sparking, dim panels and wailing of alarms from the damage he had taken. He advanced and once again fired the eye weapons scattering troops and destroying another tank. However the last had reloaded now and fired again, nearly every single shot hit the Tyrannosaurus Zord at close range, sending the Zord down with a thud. Explosions lit up on its hull as it fell to the ground, roaring,almost in pain.

"I've got that bastard Jason" Billy called.

He brought the main cannon of the Triceratops to bear and fired a shimmering blue beam of energy that hit directly on target with the last tank destroying it in a dazzling explosion of red, orange and yellow.

Tyrannosaurus slowly got to its feet, hurt but not out, and both Zords advanced toward their base and to victory.

***

Fires blazed around him as Kang pulled himself out of a pool of his own blood, trying to pull himself up on the far wall. He reached, groaning with pain and he pulled himself along and rested on the metal wall. He looked out now seeing the war zone, the fires and the many bodies of his men fallen to their enemy.

Kang then raised his head as a red figure stood before him and lent down, grabbing his neck.

"You have something I want" Jason said in a cold tone "and I have a feeling you are going to give it to me."

***

Green Ranger raised his new dagger high ready to bring it down and into the chest of Kimberly when he heard Bandora call out to stop him.

"Wait!" He bellowed.

Green Ranger turned toward her and spoke "What is it my Empress?"

Bandora stood from her throne, walked forward on the red carpet and replied with an evil smile.

"I think it is only fair they see their killers face before they die. Show them the truth Green Ranger. Power down" She instructed.

Green Ranger hesitated for a moment before bowing "as you command Empress."

He turned back toward the now frightened and yet intrigued three Power Rangers. He reached for his morpher on his belt and pressed it deactivating his battle suit and his powers.

Kimberly gasped as she saw his face and immediately tears began to well in her eyes as the other two looked at her in confusion.

"Kimberly? Who is it?" Trini asked not knowing the long haired boy before her.

Kimberly lowered her head for a moment and looked back up answering her "Its Tommy."

"As in boyfriend from LA Tommy? Holy shit!" Zack exclaimed.

"Enough!" Bandora snapped "now you know, let his face be the last that you see Power Rangers. Kill them Tommy!"

Tommy nodded and walked toward Kimberly again and raised the dagger. He looked down into her eyes and saw the tears now rolling down her cheek. Inside he wondered what kind of monster he had become but a stronger force compelled him to do it, to do as he was told to and kill her. It seemed like an eternity as the two simply stared at each other, eye to eye.

Tommy was snapped out of it as alarms suddenly wailed. He lowered the dagger and all looked around in confusion as Kimberly finally let out a breath.

Bandora marched to the communication device on the wall and slammed it firmly.

"What is it?!" She demanded.

"Mam. Two Zords have just broken through our defensive grid and we are getting no response from the Command Centre" a voice responded.

Bandora let out a primal scream and slammed her fist on the wall.

"All units descend on them, don't let them in this base at any cost!" She ordered.

In the middle of the chaos survival instinct took over and Trini kicked the guard behind her, taking his gun as Zack and Kimberly also began to fight back, taking down the guards around them.

"We need to find our coins!" Trini called out as she fired the gun killing an on coming soldier.

"If we get to a computer or something..." Zack delivered a spin kick curtesy of Jason "...we might be to find them."

Trini nodded and the three took off, firing shots behind them to cover their escape. As they pulled back the door and ran into the corridor Tommy turned around, seeing the hind end of them as they ran out.

"Oh no you don't" He sneered toward them.

"Great Dragon!" He called out and transformed back into the shield clad Green Ranger.

Green Ranger gave chase as just ahead Kim, Trini and Zack fought for their lives to find their power coins. Meanwhile Jason and Billy were attacking from the outside with their Zords. This was the first offensive the Rangers had executed and so far so good. For now.


	15. The Sixth Power Coin Part 5

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Sixth Power Coin Part 5**

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her for the end of the corridor, they were three lone humans in the middle of an alien base with no way of knowing where their coins or any computer which could locate them were. All they knew was that behind them their enemy gave chase and they would not be so hesitant to kill them this time.

Trini turned back and fired, taking down an enemy soldier who was gaining on them. She looked down the corridor as it shook from the weapons fire outside, no one there. Trini finally let herself stop and catch her breath, the other two did the same as she hunched over and breathed heavily.  
"We have...to keep...moving" Zack panted back to them.

Before Trini or Kimberly could answer a different thudding sound began, it wasn't from outside but from the door they had closed and locked at the far end of the long corridor. In the dark light they saw the door bulge.

"There coming through!" Kim called out.

"Come on!" Zack said, gesturing with his hand to them.

They ran, not wanting to see what was about to come through. They ran the rest of the way to the other end of corridor and around the corner to the next. As they did the door exploded outward and Green Ranger led a group of Zedorian commandos and soldiers through it, having blasted the door with the combined power of both his blaster weapon and his dagger. He lowered them and ordered the men to continue their advance.

"Where are they heading sir?" Asked the leader of the squad he had ordered to follow him.

"I'm not sure even they know Commander" Tommy replied as they walked "but they will not get far, come on!"

He picked up the pace, speeding down the halls as a green blur at super human speed. The men could only follow as fast as even their alien legs could carry then.

***

Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops advanced, moving their feet and wheels over the red sands of Mars. Jason, still as the Red Ranger, moved his head at sparks flew behind him.

"We are taking too much damage Billy" he communicated "we need to find a way in."  
"What about the Zords?" Billy asked as he took weapons fire from the base defences.

"We can put them on autopilot and send them home" Jason replied.

"Then how are we supposed to get back? If we ever make it off this planet alive."  
"Its better than letting them being sitting targets and being destroyed" Jason told him "at least then they will be there when we get back."  
"Good point" Billy agreed "our armour will be able to operate as our space suits"

"See you down there then."

They both promptly set there Zords on autopilot for the Command Centre and opened the top hatch, dropping down to the red surface of Mars. Jason looked over as Billy landed near him and watched with him as their vehicles took to the sky and managed to evade the enemy blockade. They were only streaks of light as they fired there main engines and speed off toward Earth.

Jason ran over to Billy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go get them."

***

Zack, Trini and Kimberly had continued running until they came across what looked like some sort of control room, or at least an office. They ran inside and closed to door behind them, hoping those giving chase would not think to look in there.

"Trini" Zack straightened after taking a moment "you think you can operate this thing?"

He looked toward a computer console that glowed blue with various strange symbols on its display.

"Me?" She exclaimed.

"Your Billy's science partner" He replied.

"Well" she said and sat in the strange chair "I'll try."

Kimberly and Zack lent over what must have been the backrest and looked over her shoulder as she pressed the touch screen.

"Look for anything that looks like our coins" Kimberly said.

"No shit" Trini looked up at her in annoyance "what do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry" Kimberly sighed back.

***

It had taken a few minutes but they had finally dodged the defences and found a way inside through an airlock near the cargo area. They stood back and at either side of it as the strange, thick door opened and waited as the air sucked out. When they were finally clear to enter they did so, seeing the bodies of Zedorian men who had been near the area when the section was decompressed.

Billy lent down near what looked like a young man and sighed.

"They were probably drafted by Zedd from their home planet" he lowered his head "but we kill them without a second thought."

Jason stepped over and looked down at the body.

"They wouldn't hesitate to do the same to us, the fear they have of Zedd blinds them. Corrupt men give the orders to attack they simply obey, its the way of all armies. Especially fascist ones. What makes us different is that we can stop it happening to our world, maybe even save some others while we are at it" Jason spoke softly, then straightened "come on, we have a job to do."

"Yeah" Billy replied and stood "I just hope we aren't too late."

They walked over and closed the airlock, allowing the area to refill with oxygen before opening the door to the rest of the base. As the door slide back several aliens looked their way and raised their weapons.

Jason lifted his hand and clasped his did the same with his set of lance. They ran forward dodging the discharges and striking the enemy down. No hesitation, too much was on the line.

As Jason slashed his sword, killing the last of them he held his head as he heard a faint whining sound. It sounded similar to the one he had heard on the day he found his coin. Jason looked down at his belt and noticed his power coin glowing a faint red. Billy noticed his doing the same but blue. The noise seemed to be leading them somehow, calling to them.

"The other coins must be calling to our own. Perhaps they are connected" Billy said.

"Then why don't they always do it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Billy replied "maybe it only happens when their away from their chosen host."

"Or their chosen host is dead" Jason added before clearing the thought from his mind "no, their alive. Lets follow where they lead us."

"Right."

They took off down the dark hall and opened another door. As they did and ran through to a square room another identical door opened to their right and Green Ranger with his squad stepped through.

"Ah" Tommy stopped "nice of you to come to us. Seems my reward will be granted after all."

Jason raised his arms and sword in a fighting stance as across from him Tommy did the same.

"Billy, go find the others. I got this bastard" Jason told his friend.

"But Jason, if we stay together..." Billy started.

"We need to find the others and their coins. Go!" Jason ordered.

Billy didn't say another word but took off to the left, following the whining sound. The squad of men, not sure what to do decided to give chase of the Blue Ranger, they did not want to get in Green Rangers way.

The two combatants circled each other, Jason's sword raised. Tommy put his dagger on his waist and commanded his suit to turn the blaster into his own sword. He raised it, continuing to circle parallel to Jason.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason finally asked.

"Because my Empress commands it, and because you need to pay for your crimes against Earth" Tommy responded.

"You make it sound like we are the bad guys here. Your the one helping Zedd and Bandora take Earth" Jason shot back.

"From Zordon, of course I am! You think I am going to let that dictator of an alien rule our world" Tommy sounded so noble in his words, just like Jason sounded at times.

"I don't know what book you read your facts from pal but I'm telling you now its all bullshit" Jason said "let me show you proof."

"Enough!" Tommy snapped "fight or die Red Ranger!"

Tommy ran forward bringing his sword down on Jason, Jason raised his own and blocked it. The metal made an echoing clang as the two weapons met.

***

Billy ran, using his suit for speeds that his perusers could never reach. The whining was getting louder as he passed through each door and down each corridor until finally it was unbearable, they were near. The noise his had made on the day he found it had been faint, however three calling coins was enough to give him a migraine. He stopped outside a sealed door, luckily for him the guards that were posted here were too busy trying to find him and Jason elsewhere. He couldn't make heads or tails of the panel in front of him and simply pressed a bunch of random buttons hoping the alarms wouldn't sound. Nothing, but thankfully no alarms, at least non he could hear. He thought for a moment and recalled a collection of symbols he had seen on the way in, perhaps something meaningful. He tried that, still nothing.

"Ah to hell with it" he said a brought his lance back out.

He slashed with it destroying the panel. He then withdrew his weapons and walked forward trying to hot wire the circuits he had uncovered inside it. He barely had chance to touch them when from behind he heard someone call out. He turned and saw a soldier heading his way, he raised his gun and fired a beam of energy. Billy instinctively rolled out of the way and watched in amazement as the bolt hit the open panel, the security door sliding back. With that he called for his blaster, rolled from another shot and fired, taking out the soldier.

Billy stood and looked over in disbelief at the open door and case inside it, then back at the soldier.

"Thanks" he nodded and headed for the case.

The metal case thankfully was not secure and opened with an automatic hinge upon his touch. He smiled as inside lay the morphers and power coins of his friends. Now he just hoped they were still alive. As if in answer at that very moment he heard a familiar voice call out and then weapons fire.

"I'm sure, it was some kind of glowing lock symbol down important." Trini called to the others as she turned the corner.

He stood not being able to conceal his joy as their eyes met. He, perhaps foolishly, powered down and ran to her as she did the same.

"Billy!" She called out as they embraced.

Without event thinking he pulled back from the hug and leaned in kissing her passionately. They didn't care literally thousands of hostile aliens surrounded them or that they really should be getting out of there, for that moment everything was right in the world and the only ones there were each other.

By the time Zack and Kimberly were in the room they stared wide eyed as their two friends were in process of a full make out session.

"Whoah!" Was all Kim could say.

The two parted there lips and smiled at each other before turning to the other two.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time for this" Billy sighed.

"We will talk when we get back" Trini nodded.

They parted and Billy greeted the others before walking over to the security locker.

"I got something here you guys might want" he said throwing them their morphers.

Suddenly the whine was silent.

"Our morphers!" Trini exclaimed as she caught hers.

"You found 'em" Kim added, looking at the device and coin inside it.

"Come on. Jason needs our help and we need to get the hell out of here" Billy told the group.

"Yeah. Lets save the...ahem...reunions till later" Kim agreed.

"Right" Zack said and raised his morpher "its ass kicking time!"

"Masterdon!"  
"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

***

Jason reeled back, holding his chest from the strike. He defiantly pushed back forward, striking with full force at the Green Ranger.

"You are strong Jason, but I'm stronger!" Green Ranger snarled as leant in on the sword.

"You talk to much" Jason replied with clenched teeth.

With than he raised his foot and gave Green Ranger a hard kick to the stomach, making him drop his guard. He jumped forward aiming for his neck but at the last second Green Ranger was able to deflect it with his own. He was down to a knee and giving up the height advantage. However he to had a trick of his own up his sleeve; He brought his other hand down and took hold of his dagger, bringing it up and driving it into Jason's knee. It pierced the armour on impact, its metal stronger than that of the swords. Jason let out a cry and fell backward. Tommy was able to get to his feet and get a well aimed kick to knock the red sword from Jason's hand. As Jason backed off in reaction he brought down his own sword on Jason''s chest, watching as the armour sparked and his opponent fell to the ground in pain.

Tommy walked forward, placing the dagger back on his belt and both hands on his long sword.

"You were a worthy opponent Jason" Tommy looked down at him.

He then raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow "but it is over."


	16. The Sixth Power Coin Part 6

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold **

**The Sixth Power Coin Part 6**

Jason lay, barely conscious on the hard floor. He opened his eyes and in the bur he saw Green Ranger raising his sword and saying something he couldn't make out. All he could think of in that state was home and everything they had gone through in these past few months. How an ordinary set of teenagers had been transformed into Earths only hope and how he was meant to some how lead this force. Why him? Why was he chosen to lead this great team of strange, alien powers? He was just a kid from Detroit.

His vision began to clear after a moment and he saw something distract Green Ranger. Something was shot into his chest, damaging his shield and knocking him back.

***

Kim lowered the bow, having just fired it as the others ran forward to Jason's aid. Zack charged Tommy bringing his Axe down on Tommy's sword. He leaned in pushing against the blade before pulling back as Billy attacked to the right and Trini rasing her daggers in front of Green Ranger.

"All of you at once huh? So much the better" Tommy snarled as they circled him.

He waited for a moment before attacking Zack, charging forward and slashing with his long sword, bringing the dagger from his waist and stopping Trini's attack as he did. He raised his foot and got in a strong kick to Trini's stomach, knocking her back. Billy moved in attacking with both lance and Zack continued to push against the long sword. Tommy began to buckle at the knees, trying to hold against both of them.

Meanwhile Kim had ran over to Jason and was assessing how badly he was hurt, it turned out gravely. As Trini fell to the floor next to her, she called over as the Yellow Ranger got back to her feet.

"We need to get Jason out of here. Now" She told her friend.

Trini nodded and look over to where Green Ranger was now exchanging kicks and weapon attacks with the other two. Billy activated the full power of his boots and launched himself into the air, raising the lance in a fighting position and hitting a perfect flying dropkick on the surprised Tommy. Green Ranger fell backwards from the blow and hit hard against the far metal wall, collapsing to the ground for a moment.

"A lucky shot" he sneered, standing.

He replied in kind crossing his dagger and sword, a massive beam of green light firing out at them. They rolled to avoid it but the blast hit with full force, knocking them all down.

"You see Power Rangers, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. Surrender now and your death penalty will be quick and painless" Green Ranger said and let out a disturbing laugh.

"I don't think so ass hole!" Zack replied, moving forward to re engaged him.

Before he moved a few steps Kimberly called out to Zack, stopping him in his tracks.

"Zack no! We need to get Jason out of here. He's hurt, bad" She pleaded.

Zack and sighed and nodded to the other two who were now also in an offensive position.

"Trouble with that Kimberly" Tommy spoke to them "is you have to go through me."

"Stop this Tommy! I don't know what they told you or what they have done to you but your being driven mad! The man I knew would never do this" Kimberly stood in a rage.

"Then you don't know me at all" Tommy shot back.

He then raised his sword and transformed it into a blaster gun. He took aimed and fired directly at Kim. She rolled out of the way and watched as behind her the hull gave way and opened the area to the open Mars air.

"Billy!" Zack called over the roaring wind as the oxygen escaped, both now hanging onto anything they could "we need the Zords. Where are they?"  
"We sent them back!" Billy shouted over "Jason didn't want them to be destroyed."

"Then were screwed" Kimberly added.

"No" Billy answered "were not. Kim the com units should work even out here. Call Pterodactyl."  
"But it will take forever to get here" she replied.

"Its a flying Zord, besides its engines are twice as powerful and fast as any space shuttle. It will take minutes yes. But its all we got" Billy told her.

"Well alright" Kim sighed, stood an raised her hand to the air "Pterodactyl come to me!"

By now the decompression had finished and Green Ranger stood, now ready to continue to the fight. The Rangers were to busy worrying about getting back they had forgotten about him. He crouched and shot off, heading full speed for them. Before Zack and Trini knew what had happened he had raised both arms and taken them both with him, knocking them meters away from the base and sending them all crashing to the red sand.

Kimberly and Billy now stood, looking out into the distance as Zack and Trini battled with the Green Ranger.

"Stay with Jason!" Billy called back over his helmet microphone as ran into the open.

She simply accepted it and nodded. She hoped Pterodactyl would be here soon.

Zack jumped into the air, even with the suit he felt the difference in gravity, and brought his ax down. As Green Ranger blocked it with his sword he brought his arm up and got in a good punch to the helmet of Green Ranger, cracking some of the detail. Tommy reeled and slashed at Zack with his sword, however Trini took advantage of the distraction and threw one of her knives. It hit Tommy's back, just below the shield causing him to grab for the area in pain.

Billy continued his run, almost at his desired destination when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and was pushed to the ground. He looked up, standing in pain as Goldar, a golden mask over his mouth and nose, marched forward, slashing his sword at Billy who ducked the first two slashes before lifting his lance in a crossed position to block the alien's blade.

Meanwhile Green Ranger turned to Trini as she came in on the attack, timed his attack, aimed and threw his sword with a twist of his wrist. It knocked her out of mid air, damaging but not compromising the yellow armour. He barley had time to take advantage when Zack was back, running at him from behind. At the last moment Tommy spun with a kick and knocked the axe out of Zack's hand and slashed with his dagger, sparks flying from Zack's chest as he fell to the ground. The hit had not been as close nor compromised the armour like Jason's but if he had his way he would soon change that.

Kimberly was now in a panic as she watched Goldar and Tommy get the advantage over her friends and fellow Rangers in the distance. She had no choice, she withdrew her bow and aimed.

"Shit!" She said as she lowered it "I have to get closer."

But she had been told to stay with Jason. She was conflicted for a moment, she was about to make her decision and help the others when in the distance she saw it. Pterodactyl Zord, flying toward her.

"Good timing" she said aloud, relieved.

The sand near her parted and the booming thrusters echoed as the mechanical beast touched down on the planet surface.

"Come on Jason" She grunted as she put his arm around her shoulder "we're getting out of here."

The other Rangers had seen the Zord landing but the problem was getting to it. Billy for his part rolled from a horizontal swing of Goldar's sword and ran for it, speeding with all his coin powered might toward the Zord. Zack was now getting to he knees, looking over as Trini and Green Ranger went at it. They crossed daggers with sword and dagger in a double wielded duel as Zack came in, taking Tommy by surprised and getting in a good flying kick sending Tommy to the red ground.

"Come on" Zack said, helping her up "our flights ready to depart."

The two followed Billy and raced for the Pterodactyl as blurs of black and yellow, able to get to it just as Kimberly brought the craft under her control.

Tommy walked over to Goldar, showing the effects of the battle and holding his wounds as they watched the Zord take to air and disappear into the atmosphere.

"I think Green Ranger" Goldar growled "its time for them to meet _your_ Zord and finish this once and for all."

Tommy simply looked over at him and nodded.

***

By the time the Rangers had got back to the Command Centre Alpha had enlisted the aid of old work droids, that had built the structure in the first place, and repaired most of the damage. Now an old medical robot stood over Jason's bed, the thing hadn't been used since Zordon was mortal but Alpha assured them it knew what it was doing. Kimberly watched through glass as Jason lay, breathing steadily with many strange alien machines hooked up to him and a respiratory mask over his face. She hopped he would be ok.

She turned and walked through a couple of doors to the main chamber where the others were gathered.

"Hows he doing?" Billy asked as she descended the catwalk.

"Better" she nodded with a faint smile.

"We can't stay here long" Trini spoke up "they know where we are."  
"Why bother" Billy sighed "they can just draw us out with an attack on civilians."

"Yeah" Zack rested on a console "and I get a feeling this ain't over by a long shot. It will be sooner rather than later."

"What about our armour?" Kimberly asked.

"It will self repair now you are demorphed" Alpha told them and went back to work.

"And Zordon?" Billy walked over to the robot.

"Zordon's memory was backed up on an auxiliary computer core but after all these years getting it to work and transfer the data to the main core, once it has been repaired, will be most difficult" Alpha responded.

"Great" Kim exclaimed "no leader and no mentor. Not to mention Tommy going completely off the deep end and nearly killing all of us. We're done for guys."

***

Tommy now stood on the roof of as building above the docks of Tokyo Japan. He had his orders and he intended to follow them. His Zord would lay waste to all he saw before him and when the Rangers came to stop they would finally die at his hands.

He looked down in his right hand at his dagger, he had been taught and practised the correct way of playing not only the flute portion of it but also the correct tune to summon his Zord and take control of it. He only hoped he not not miss a note. More and more his conflicted mind on his orders and the nature of the them dissipated with each battle, he was completely surrendering to Bandora and her orders.  
'So what, so long as I save mankind from the Power Rangers' he told himself.

He raised the flute to his lips, put his fingers over the playing buttons and turned to the open water where he had been told the Zord rested. He blew into the flute, playing in the order he had practised, a beautiful tune sounding loud over the docks. Below folk lifts and men roamed about their daily work as the tune played. Some asked where it was coming from while others continued to work, ignoring it. But they were fools to do so. In the ocean beyond, two red glowing eyes lit up and something below began to move, a fin like stripe of metal rising from the water and moving toward the shore. Tommy continued to play, seeing the fin as it grew closer to the docks. A forklift near the shore stacked crates, the man inside controlling it moving it with expertise. As he placed the crates down he turned as water sprayed him and the others nearby. He wiped it from his face and looked up. He wished he hadn't

The dock was now in a state of screaming panic as from the water the Dragon Zord rose. It looked like the great dragons of Japanese legend, like Godzilla itself as it roared and stepped forward out of the water.

Tommy smiled and looked over in pride as _his_ Zord came out of the water and brought its weapons to bare.

"Now" Tommy said to himself "justice will be served."

Next: The Conclusion of Sixth Power Coin story arc with the final battle between the Power Rangers and the Green Ranger.


	17. The Sixth Power Coin Part 7

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Sixth Power Coin Part 7**

Trini and Billy sat on the rocks surrounding the Command Centre, watching the sun set. Billy looked down at Trini who was rested on his shoulder and smiled, she returned it warmly. He then turned his attention back to the golden beauty before them and sighed.

"You think this is really it Billy?" Trini asks calmly.

"I don't know" Billy replied, his mind seeming elsewhere.

Trini lifted her head off of him and sat up straight.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about something me and Jason were talking about at Zedd's base. It was about killing Zedd's men, like do we have the right? Jason gave me a good answer but the question is; what about Tommy?"  
"I'm sure..." Trini began but was cut off.

"Guys!" Zack called over to them "the alarms are going nuts, Bandora's attacking Tokyo!"

They looked at it other, rushed to their feet and went inside. Kimberly and Alpha were there watching the news and trying to get as much as they could from it.

"...One Japanese citizen said that Godzilla himself was attacking. What we can confirm is that its a giant machine similar to those which have been attacking constantly since the alien known as Bandora begun her assaults. However I am told this giant machine resembles far more the strange dinosaur like ones who seem to have been protecting us. Has the other side of this alien war turned on us? The world leaders are at this very moment meeting to discuss the defences of this planet from both sides and the Japanese army has been sent in. May God help us all" reported the anchorman.

"It must be Tommy" Kimberly spoke up "Bandora said his dagger would give him control of his own Zord."

"If its a Zord the Japanese army will be crushed like a bug, the news said they are evacuating the city but casualties are already way too high" Zack said helplessly.

"Then we're Earths only hope" a voice spoke up from behind them.

The group turned and smiled, running over as Jason walked gingerly down the catwalk.

"Jason, you ok man?" Zack asked.

"I'll live" Jason smiled back faintly.

"We were really worried" Kimberly added.

Jason looked over at her and smiled for a moment, he then grew serious and walked to the centre platform.

"I didn't like what I was hearing though. You guys want to give up?" He turned to them.

"Look Jace, ee can't beat him. Look what happened to you last time" Kimberly replied.

"Bullshit Kim! I for one can't wait to get hands on this guy after what he did to me. He got lucky but round two will be very different" Jason said sternly.

"Then you don't know?" Billy asked.

He looked over at Kim who lowered her head.

"Know? Know what?" Jason demanded "Kim?"

"The Green Ranger...its Tommy" Kimberly finally said.

"What? You 'friend' from LA? That son of bitch!" Jason frowned.

"No Jason you don't understand. Its not his choice, Bandora told him a bunch of crap about Zordon being some evil Tyrant with us as his army. I also think they did something to his mind, did you here him? He's mad, being controlled somehow" Kimberly told him.

"Then thats one more reason. You see Kim? Guys? We can't give up. We have to save Tommy from Bandora and from himself" Jason said to them all.

"What if he can't, what if he have to kill him?" Trini asked.

"I wont let it come to that. Maybe we can get through to him" Jason replied.

"And if we can't?" asked Zack.

"Then I will deal with it. It will be my duty to perform" Jason told them.

"Rangers! Dragonzord is tearing Tokyo apart. I will continue working here" Alpha interrupted them.

"Right" Jason nodded "come on guys. Its Morphing Time!"

The all nodded and raised their morphers to the sky, ready for what would surely be the long, hard battle ahead.

"Masterdon!"  
"Pteryadactyl!"  
"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

Dragonzord brought its foot down as it took another giant step and looked down as the last of the tanks and soldiers tried to flee. Around it buildings and the various other aircraft and tanks that had attacked lay as burning wrecks. Tommy stood on top of Tokyo tower now looking down at the mass destruction his Zord had caused. He knew it was necessary to destroy the heart of current civilisation to clear it for the new pure one that would replace it, but yet he still found himself heavy hearted having caused so much death and destruction. Over the course of several attacks since their arrival Bandora and Zedd had destroyed most of the planets military forces and with it Earths independence. Now he and Zordon's Power Rangers would battle for the Earth and its peoples future.

He commanded his suits mouth guard to open,revealing his mouth and bringing the flute up to it. He blew into it and played a variation of the command tune. This arrangement sounded like more of a march compared to the beauty of the first piece.

Dragonzord let out a might roar, the five circled orbs with another at the centre glowed in response to the command like a giant remote. It brought up its hands, its ten fingers being replaced with ten missiles which promptly fired at the targets ahead. The tank blew up in a dazzling blast as the nearby men were knocked back and set ablaze, soon dead. Tommy played the tune again,commanding the Dragonzord to continue its destruction of the city. This time it roared and span around, its giant tail smashing through three tall buildings, demolishing them. The giant Dragonzord let out a booming roar, almost to let its dominance be known.

Tommy raised his head in satisfaction, he was enjoying this now,the dark nature of a sadist flowing through him. At that moment he felt the ground rumble and turned his head toward the open land beyond the city. There marching toward Tokyo were the Power Rangers Zords. Tommy merely let out a chuckle.

"Come get me" he sneered and then raised his com unit to his mouth "they have arrived Empress. Your plan is working perfectly."

***

Jason piloted the Tyrannosaurus with determination as he approached Tokyo city. He looked up, seeing the green dot on top of Tokyo Tower, and then down at the large metal dragon attacking the city.

"Alright guys there they are. Prepare to..." Jason began to tell the others.

"Jason!" Billy cut off "two signals right above us!"  
Above them the two mark two battle suits landed and mobilised. Goldar and Scorpina brining them the bare on the Zords.

"Alright guys listen to me" Jason communicated with the others "I will go and stop Tommy and the Dragonzord. You all keep these bastards busy."

"Right" Zack replied "go Jace, we'll cover you."

"Jason" Kim cut in "please try and save him."  
"I'll do my best" Jason sighed.

With that the group split up, Tyrannosaurus continuing toward the city whilst the others broke away toward the battle suits.

Sabretooth Tiger crouched and pounced onto Scorpina's suit, taking it down and continuing to attack as the others moved in. Billy fired his main cannon as Kimberly moved over Goldar's suit and did the same. Goldar's suit reeled as it took damage, it then opened its arms and brought out the main chain guns. Goldar moved the left arm up and fired,aiming high and moving the arm across at the Pteryadactyl. Kim let out a cry as she took several direct hits, sparks flying all around her.

"Kimberly! Are you ok?" Zack called.

"I am going to have to pull out while and let the computer makes some repairs" she replied.

"Right! I'll cover you" Zack acknowledged.

The Masterdon moved it, bringing it trunk up toward Goldar's suit and shot a load of cryogenic gas his way. Goldar's guns stopped firing as he tried to cover up but failed, his suits left arm was frozen solid.

***

Meanwhile Tyrannosaurus had by now nearly reached the Dragon Zord. Jason, trying to do all his could, turned on his exterior speakers.

"Tommy! Bandora's driven you mad, let us help you" he called through them.

Tommy did not answer but simply brought his flute up and played again. The Dragonzord gave Jason his response as it fired a volley of missiles, hitting the Tyrannosaurus hard. Jason shook his head and moved his Zord in for a direct engagement, the small arms of the T-Rex coming down and being blocked by those of the Dragonzord's as the two giant Zords locked up in hand to hand combat. The scene resembled something of Japanese monster film as they traded blows. Dragonzord then swung around, sending its tail toward Tyrannosaurus like a whip, it hit directly on target and send the Tyrannosaurus flying through a nearby building. Tommy looked on in pride and played the flute once again. The Dragonzord moved in on its target.

"Alright Dragonzord, I'm coming aboard" Tommy said and shot off with his boots, landing on Dragonzord and entering its cockpit.

He pressed the com unit as in front Tyrannosaurus stumbled to its feet.

"Jason, its no use. My Zord is far more powerful" Tommy said cockily.

"We'll see" Jason replied.

With that Jason brought Tyrannosaurus up on its tail and came down with a dropkick, knocking Dragonzord down.

***

Pteryadactyl descended from the clouds, ready to get back into the battle.

"Trini, hold it there, I got a clean shot" Kim communicated to Trini.

"Understood" Trini responded.

Sabretooth Tiger had Scorpina's battle suit in its jaws, its teeth clasped around its forearm and pulling to keep it in place. Kim swooped down, took aim and fired her main guns. They hit directly on target, Scorpina's suit fell backwards as parts of its abdomen was dissolved away to burning craters. Down and out.

***

Dragonzord brought down its long arm and slashed as Tyrannosaurus's chest, its sparked upon impact. Tyrannosaur returned the blow swinging its own tail and missing as Dragonzord ducked out of the way. Tommy then commanded the Dragonzord's tail end razor blades to activate. They span with fury, the strong metal tail now able to cut through anything. He got in a punch to Tyrannosaur's chest and swung its own tail around at the T-Rex Zord. Jason however had been ready and caught the tail with Tyrannosaur's arms and held it for a moment before using every ounce of the hydraulic arms to push the tail away. Jason then brought Tyrannosaurus's head down and fired the main blast weapon from its blast shot across the grey pavement of the city's streets and hit directly on target, sending Dragonzord flying to the ground, far too damaged to continue the battle.

***

Masterdon and Triceratops came up together continuing the attack. Goldar's battle suit moved in on them, its left arm has now broken off and lay on the ground below. It swang with its right knocking the Masterdon over on its side with a strong punch as it came in.

"Billy, I can't get upright! Fire everything you got!" Zack communicated to Billy.

Billy aimed the main cannon and fired just as Goldar's suit turned around. It was a direct hit to the chest sending the battle suit crashing to ground with its companion. Goldar had no choice but to leave this suit as he had left the one before it and eject to the skies, ordering his wife to do the same. Scorpina let out a breath and pressed the ejection button, ascending with him.

"There leaving. We did it! Hell yeah!" Zack called out to the others.

"For now" Trini sighed.

***

Tommy was filled with anger, enraged that his Zord was too damaged to stand.  
"This isn't over" he hissed in anger.

He headed for the hatch and left the now horizonal Zord, shooting off with his boots to a nearby skyscraper. Jason followed jumping out of Tyrannosaurus, letting himself free fall to the top of another building. Tommy brought his target vision online, targeted the Red Ranger and took to the sky, headed straight for him. Before Jason knew what was happening he was being tackled from the building, falling to a lower roof below. Jason landed hard, Green Ranger on his feet a few feet away. Jason held himself and winced as he stood.

"Its over Tommy. Let us help you" Jason tried to reason with him.

"It will never be over. I will not surrender to the likes of you and to the alien who you have handed our planet to on a silver plater" Tommy snapped back.

"I got news for you pal, Bandora and Zedd are the invaders here. They want our powers for themselves. Zordon's no tyrant, he was a scientist, their slave. He's trying protect this planet and this whole Dod damn galaxy from Zedd!"

"Lies!"

"Oh Yeah" Jason said and held out his arms at the city "look at this. This what they want, for our powers to be used to do this so they can take Earth like the have many other worlds. Zordon is trying to stop what happened to his planet happen to ours. The line must be drawn here! Zedd will not take another planet! We will stop him, his forces and anyone who chooses to side with him."  
"What about Kim huh? Was she all part of your plan?" Tommy replied.

"Tommy you rambling, whatever they did to you, its driving you mad man!"

"You took her from me! Now you trying to trick me to surrendering to you and your Zordon!"  
"Kimberly made her choice! And she choose to be selfless and save this planet rather than let her personal life get in the way. Me and her aren't an issue, she chose you Tommy. She chose you over me and as much as that hurt I understand. All you need to do is let us help you" Jason pleaded.

Tommy lowered his head for a moment in thought, Jason moved forward thinking he had finally gotten to him. Suddenly Tommy raised his head again.

"No!" Tommy cried out and darted for Jason.

He came with a punch smashing into the arm Jason brought up to block it, the other arm and another block. Tommy then went for a kick and Jason swatted it away. The madness and resulting rage had clouded his mind and as a result his attacks were wild and mistimed. Finally he ran in for flying kick with a scream of rage; Jason grabbed it, got in three hard punches to the green helmet before tossing him over the edge of the building, watching as he crashed to the ground below.

Jason descended and landed on his feet. He looked at the fallen Green Ranger and began to walk over as behind the others ran toward them. Billy ran in front of Jason and knelt down beside Tommy, checking his pulse.

"Is he?" Kim asked.

"No" Billy looked over "he's alive. But we better get him to the Commander Centre, the machines might be able to help him."

Jason nodded in satisfaction and powered down. Almost immediately he collapsed to the ground, exhausted and wounded.

***

Jason walked from the medical area and into the main chamber of the Command Centre were the others were gathered for what they hoped would be Zordon's reactivation. Alpha worked over the consoles as the others greeted Jason who was now looking much better.

"Those droids are pretty good, we should keep them online" Jason said and as walked up behind Alpha.

Alpha moved his hand over from where he had inputed the final code and pressed the button that would start up the main core. The Rangers heard as below the core came to life again and began to pulse, the data fed toward the main tube. In it alien data code began to form, shaping a face. Zordon was back on line.

"Rangers. It is good to see you" Zordon's voice boomed.

"You to Zordon" Jason smiled.

"Alpha has inputed the data that had brought me up to current events. You saved you fellow humans, yourself and this planet while still not taking Tommy's life. It was hard battle and you all have surpassed my every expectation. I am very proud of you."

They all looked at each other with smiles and turned back to him.

"So" Jason sighed "whats next?"  
"Zedd's base and forces have taken heavy losses. I am sending to them now and order to leaving you solar system. Zedd will retreat and no doubt come back with the full strength of his entire empire. We must prepare for that day, I fear the worst is yet to come. Until then however you are all safe to return to your lives."

"Zordon" Trini spoke up and looked over at Billy "do we have to go home? I mean I was just getting used to our new place."

"Yeah" Kim added "would be shame."  
"Besides, we can't very well change schools again" Billy added.

Jason smiled at them and looked back over at Zordon "I think we want to stay in Angel Groove."

"Very well" Zordon replied "then the six of you will live there."  
"Six?" Jason asked "Tommy too?"  
"He is now one of you. The coin has chosen him and while it may take time for him to come with terms with what he has done, he is once again himself and I am told at this moment awake" Zordon told them.

The all looked at each other for a moment before Kim spoke up.

"I'll go" she said.

She walked over toward the right catwalk of which Jason had come. Before she reached it she turned back to Jason.

"Jason. Thanks" she smiled at him.

"No problem" Jason nodded with a sigh.

She nodded back and continued to walk up the catwalk.

***

Tommy sat on the bed, twiddling the Great Dragon power coin between his fingers and staring at it. Grief had overcome him the moment the medical droid has returned his mind to normal and he had awoken. He knew he couldn't control or change what he did, but he remembered every waking moment of it. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure" he nodded.

She came in slowly and placed her hand in her pockets "you ok?"

"I'll be fine" he replied.

With that she came over and put her arm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It wasn't you. Your mind had been fucked with and God knows what else" she looked down at him.

"I know" he responded, not looking up "I just need to be alone for awhile, you know?"

"Oh" she withdrew her hand "ok."

Kim walked toward the door and looked back over, he still hadn't moved. She was about to speak but decided not to. Instead she left, leaving him to his thoughts.

Tommy stopped moving the coin and brought it closer toward him. He looked at it markings on it and knew it represented everything he had done. In that moment he vowed to himself that he would never again use it for destruction, that he would dedicate himself to using it for good and to redeem himself, if only in his own eyes.

In that moment he clasped the coin in determination, lowered his head and cried.

END

Next Time: The Rangers have some much needed downtime and train for battle ahead. Meanwhile Tommy is having a hard time fitting in and coming to terms with his actions under Bandora's control.


	18. Echoes

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold **

**Echoes**

Tommy stood in his Green Ranger costume on a tower overlooking the city, watching it burn and laughing as the civilians screamed in terror and ran for cover.

"Fear not" he called to them "a new pure world will rise from these ashes. Your sacrifice will not be vein."

He lifted the flute and played it, watching as the Dragonzord aimed to fire. It was then he looked down saw a mother and two children huddled and crying with terror, the mother trying to comfort her screaming children, telling them it would be alright. In that moment his heart wrenched as he realized he was about to cause their deaths. He widened his eyes and brought the flute up to cancel his command, but it was to late. He watched helplessly as the missiles fired and the family was replaced by an explosion and blazing fire, their screams now silent. He fell to his knees in despair, looking up as he heard her now standing beside him.

"Well done, _my _Green Ranger" Bandora spoke to him.

"No" was all Tommy could let out.

Then suddenly before him was Kimberly, in tears and looking down at him in disgust.

"You are truly lost" her voice echoed.

He then looked up and noticed the Dragonzord now aiming for Kimberly, he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he fought he played the flute and issued the command. The missiles shot forward and blew Kim apart in a gruesome explosion.

***

"No!" Tommy sat up in his bed with a start.

He looked down and saw he was once again drenched with sweat, his sheets soaked. He placed his head in his hands as he breathed heavily and brushed his lose hair from his face. All that ran through his mind was 'why couldn't I stop myself? Why did I do it?' Zordon and the others had told him that the surgeons at Zedd's base had done something to his mind, his brain, but that didn't explain how he had given himself so completely to Bandora's will. Toward the end he knew he was on the wrong side, but the madness that had overcome him did not let him do anything but obey.

He pulled back the sheets and walked out of his new room and into the combined lounge and Kitchen area. He pored himself a drink of water from the cold tap and sighed as he sat on the bar stool at the counter.

He sat for a moment in thought when another of the bedroom doors opened and Billy walked out, attired in his undershorts and blue vest.

"Hey" Billy smiled at him.

"Hey" Tommy nodded nonchalantly in his direction.

"Can't sleep?" Billy asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"You could say that that" Tommy took another drink from the glass.

Billy took some items from the fridge and placed them on the counter.

"You?" Tommy asked.

"Haven't been to sleep yet" Billy smiled as he prepared a couple of plates.

Tommy noticed the double set of glasses and plates and Billy didn't have to say anymore.

"Ah" Tommy said "I see."

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?" Billy pored some orange juice.

"Not unless you count Scorpina" Tommy chuckled for a moment, but only a moment.

Billy stopped and looked up wide eyed "is that...even possible?"  
"Never mind" Tommy shuck his head "just keep it to yourself."

"Right" Billy shook his head and carried on with what he was doing, not quiet being able to look at Tommy the same.

He finally picked up the plates and glasses, heading back to the bedroom.

"See you in the morning. Don't forget the training session at the CC" Billy called back quietly.

Tommy simply nodded and finished his drink as Billy went back into his room.

"Lucky guy" Tommy sighed and decided to go back to bed.

***

Goldar walked onto the Command Deck of Serpentera as it made its way to rendezvous with the seventh fleet. He was almost boiling with rage at what he had just learned but of course had to keep it under control before his Emperor. He bowed to one knee before the command throne.

"I am most pleased to see you out of your regeneration cycle my Lord" Goldar growled.

Lord Zedd looked down upon him, had his face not been a mask he would surely be looking down upon his general with a smug face of superiority.

"I hear you have been told some interesting news about your wife Goldar" Lord Zedd's voice rumbled.

"Yes my Lord" Goldar tried to contain the anger in his voice "security tapes revealed she spent a night with the Green Ranger when he was at the base, in his bunk no less my Lord."

Zedd's laughter shook the deck plating as he howled at the news. Some officers turned in disbelief, they had never seen Zedd laugh or even show pleasure other than when they had won a significant battle.

"I see" Zedd finally said "then I assure you a chance to kill Green Ranger when we return to conquer that pathetic planet. I trust you wish the execution of your wife?"

"No my Lord. I will deal with her in my own way" Goldar replied.

"Shame" Zedd looked down on him.

"What of Bandora my Lord?" Goldar then asked.

"What of her!" Zedd stood and slammed his staff down in anger as Goldar stood in shock "in her time in command she lost us over half of our men, the sixth power coin, its Zord and has sent us into a retreat!"  
"I..I know my Lord. I was merely asking as to her fate" Goldar stumbled to reply.

"Were her farther not one of the high nobles I would have her killed without a second thought. As it is she will remain in custody until I decide what to do with her" Zedd sat back on his throne.

"Yes my Lord" Goldar bowed and left.

Vengeance would be his, as he knew it would be his Emperors. No force of nature or power would save the Power Rangers from their wrath this time.

***

The Power Rangers were now in their new training room of the Command Centre. They were in the process of target practice, six digital targets in front of them that reset upon impact. Those who had melee weapons, which was most, were using their blaster guns while Kimberly was using her bow.

Kimberly pulled back an arrow on her bow, activated her targeting vision, aimed and then finally let it go. A perfect strike. As she pulled another arrow to reload she looked over at Tommy who was firing relentlessly at the target, not stopping for a moment. She sighed, he was so tormented by what he had done and he took the anger he had for himself out on the target board. Next to her Trini followed her glaze and spoke up.

"God help Zedd's troops" Trini said to her over the noise.

"Yeah" Kim smiled faintly and went back to shooting.

***

Next was the group combat exercise that was designed to help them work better as a team. The technological wonder of a room Billy and Alpha had designed created for them a few dozen Golem soldiers for them to combat. For the most part it went well as each used there hand to hand combat as well as their weapons to defeat the projections.

As the Rangers flew around the room in combat Jason pulled back and withdrew his long sword. He swung it and moved in, bringing it down on two targets. Tommy watched this and in response withdrew his dagger, taking out two targets of his own. Jason noticed what Tommy was doing and put his weapon back into his suit, Tommy did the same. The others, mostly Kim had noticed exactly what they were doing. They were trying to outdo each other. Jason launched forward getting is a few good punches, ducked and blocked attacks before getting a spinning heel kick and sending down another "Putty." Tommy launched forward moving into his signature fighting stance and letting out his "hiya see hiya" as he dropped three targets of his own with an impressive display of moves.

Finally the others backed off as only one Golem remained. Tommy and Jason looked at each other, both wanting to beat the other into taking it down. They both ran forward, both neck and neck until Tommy slid sideways, stuck out his leg and tripped Jason up. He then withdrew his dagger again and slashed, destroying the virtual Golem and watching it fade out of existance.

As the simulation ended and the Rangers de-morphed back to themselves Jason stood and marched over to Tommy in anger.

"What the fuck was that?" Jason pushed Tommy.

"What? Your the one who made it a race!" Tommy pushed back.

The others rushed forward to break it up as the two almost went to blows.

"This was meant to be a team exercise fellas" Billy tried to tell them as he helpled push them apart.  
"Yeah? Tell that to him over there!" Jason shot a look over to Tommy.

"Well if you just let me have it" Tommy shot back.

"Me!"  
"Yeah you, its obviously I'm the most powerful."  
"What? Because of your fucking shield! Who's the leader of this team anyway?" Jason shouted.

"Guys!" Kimberly finally cried over them "Just be quiet, both of you! This is not the time nor the place to be having a damn cock fight!"

"You guys really need to learn Gung Ho" Trini added and got blank stares as a response, "its Chinese for working together. We all are going to have to count on each other if we are going to survive the battles ahead."

"Rangers" Zordon's voice boomed over com system "will you join me in the main chamber."

They all looked at each other and tried to calm themselves as they walked through to the chamber. Tommy and Jason avoided each other while Kim walked ahead, trying to ignore both of them.

***

"You performed well in the training exercise. However it displayed a major problem within your team. Jason and Tommy you both need to learn to work together if you are succeed in your mission" Zordon told the Rangers as they walked onto the main control platform.

"Mission?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Yes. We are going to need the seventh and final Zord the scriptures spoke off if we are to have a chance in the battles ahead. We will need Titanus" Zordon informed them.

"A seventh Zord? Damn" Zack commented.

"Observe the screens" Zordon told them.

The Rangers watched as on the screen the schematics for Titanus appeared. It was a white tank like Zord.

"It is a Zord based on the giant Brachiosaurus dinosaur from the jurassic period. It is given its name for the hiding place the aliens who created your powers and Zords left it. It is, as far as we can tell, on the Saturn moon of Titan" Zordon said as they looked at the data "Jason and Tommy I have decided to send the two of you to retrieve it. We have configured the transporter to send you to such a distance. I hope as well as finding and brining back the Zord that you will both learn to work as a team."

Jason and Tommy merely looked at each other and then back at Zordon, nodding in response.

Kim let out a sigh "Oh boy."

END

Next Time: Titanus


	19. Titanus

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**The Search for Titanus **

Jason looked out as the red shimmering stopped and he felt his body whole again. He could feel the change in gravity and heard himself breathing heavily as his armour became the only reason he wasn't asphyxiating.

He looked over at Tommy who was also morphed and clad in the very costume he had tried to kill both him and his friends wearing. He nodded as a curtesy and began to walk, barely able to gain his footing at first from the lack of gravity until finally the suit compensated. He secretly hoped Tommy was having more trouble.

"Zordon said it should be dead ahead" Jason called to Tommy through the microphone in his helmet.

"He also said to watch out for defences" Tommy replied.

Jason merely shuck it off and continued walking, he would let that one pass.

"Gung Ho my ass" Jason muttered to himself.

Finally after what must have been only a couple of hours but felt like a day, they came across some strange ruins. It looked almost like a temple, with alien scripture on it. Jason looked this over as Tommy moved in to do the same.

"Jason" Tommy called over "I think this is the place."

Jason walked over and looked at where Tommy had placed his hands on the stone. Engraved and embossed in the pale white stone was a creature looking very similar to a Brachiosaurus.

"Seems so" Jason said dryly and walked beyond the outer bounds of the ruins.

Before Jason could walk only a few steps the ground began to shake violently, Tommy ran over as five metal creatures emerged from the sand.

"Guards?" Asked Tommy.

"Mabye" Jason frowned under his helmet.

The machines were humanoid, bipeds with sharp blades for hands and one red light for vision. They took to a fighting and extended their hands, from what was once the bladed hands we now two long, sharp blades on each arm.

"Looks like this is going to harder than we thought" Tommy said and withdrew his dragon dagger and lord sword.

"Yeah" Jason replied as his sword and blaster appeared in his hands.

They decided to move in, attacking before the guards had chance to. Jason ran head on into on them and brought his sword down, hearing faintly the metal clang as his sword and the bladed hands met, he didn't have long to plan his next move as from behind two move came. He lifted off with his boots and came down behind the two approaching ones and raised his sword ready for them.

"Who's first?" He said confidently.

Meanwhile Tommy was thrown down by one as another moved in behind him. Tommy stood quickly and raised both his weapons to either side of him toward them. He shot off with his boots and came down to deliver a dropkick to the first one but yelped as the mechanical guard swatted him away with his right blade. Tommy went flying and landed hard on the rock and sand floor of the moon.

Jason ran in full speed with his weapon horizontal and caught the two bladed hands of the one nearest to him underneath, he used all his strength and power to push up exposing the torso of the creature and quickly stabbed into the metal chest, watching the sparks fly and the machine fell lifeless. He held on to the sword and tried to withdraw it another was coming at him to his left, he brought his blaster up and fired getting a direct shot to the single red eye, blinding it. He then quickly delivered a spinning kick knocking the robot guard down, withdrew the sword from the first one and came down with a hard stabbing motion. After a few sparks, and what might of been cries of pain from the creature it finally fell lifeless. However Jason had been concentrating so much on it he didn't notice as the first one he had engaged came up behind and aimed his arm to run him through. Before Jason could even tell what was happening he turned to see the metal guard lifeless at his feet with Tommy standing over it, in the background the other two Tommy had been facing were already scrap.

"Thanks" Jason reluctantly nodded as he realised what Tommy had just done "you saved my life man."

"I'm aware of that" Tommy replied he put away his weapons.

"You just can't take a compliment can you!" Jason walked over, aggression in his voice.

"I was just telling you I knew" Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, thats the point. I was trying to thank you" Jason sneered.

"And I was trying to say I knew. What is it with you Jason? Ever since I've joined this team you have had this attitude with me" Tommy shot back.

"I've had an attitude?" Jason said in disbelief "all you do it sit around a mope about how you nearly handed Earth to Bandora and Zedd on a silver platter!"  
"And all you do is be a whinny little bitch with me because you know you can never have Kim because she wants me and not you!"

"You son of a bitch!" Jason hissed in rage.

With that Jason launched for him and delivered a straight punch to Tommy's helmet knocking him down to the floor. Jason dived for him and soon two two were rolling over the ground and exchanging wild punches. Tommy rolled on top of Jason and got in two hits before Jason pushed Tommy off and sent him flying over to ground next to him. It was then Tommy simply stopped to Jason's surprise and put his helmet in his hands in a curled up position.

"You don't know what its like Jason!" Tommy's voice quivered as Jason stopped and listened "I was there puppet. They used me to destroy and to kill and I couldn't stop them. They fucked with my head and made me believe all this shit about Earth, about Zordon, about you all. Then it just got to point that I wouldn't listen to you, no matter how hard I tried I just obeyed Bandora's every command. I caused so much death! Could you live with that? Could you let Kim be near you when you know what you've done? The reason I haven't let her in is because I am afraid of what she will find, and because I know I don't deserve to be happy after what I did."

Jason sighed, watching Tommy and didn't need to see beyond the helmet to know he was having a breakdown of emotion. He stood and wiped the grains of sand from himself, walked over and extended his hand to Tommy.

"Thats why you have to try that much harder now" he pulled Tommy up "to help us beat those bastards. It don't matter what you have done, thats the past and it wasn't you, we know that. What matters now is we find this Zord and us it to blow anyone who dares come near Earth to kingdom come. Okay?"  
Tommy let out a breath and nodded "yeah, thanks man."

"Anytime" Jason replied.

"And thanks for saving me, anyone else might of put me out of my misery" Tommy added.

"Well" Jason straightened "you just returned to favour so it looks like we're even."

Tommy laughed and extended his hand again.

"Friends?" Tommy offered.

"Partners" Jason nodded as he shook it.

With that they turned back toward the centre of the ruins and raised there morphers, with their power coins, up as they had been told to do so.

"How did is go?" Jason muttered to himself, he then clicked his fingers as he remembered "Titanus we are the Zyu Warriors and we call upon you in our time of need!"

As Jason finished the words he had memorised back at the Command Centre the ground once again began to shake, this time far more violently as the ground beneath them broke and parted. The two quickly used their powers to jump clear as from below Titanus emerged and let out a roar. It was huge, they were told it was the carrier Zord for their others but they didn't expect this. Two large cannons were poised at either side of the long neck.

"This baby looks like it can do some damage" Jason smiled.

He nodded toward Tommy and the two walked over to the Zord, ready to bring it home, ready for the battle ahead.

***

Back at the Command Centre the others waited on news of their friends mission. Kimberly in particular was getting restless.

"How long has it been now?" She asked, stepped forward.

"Five point six hours" Alpha responded.

"Shouldn't we call them or something?" Kim looked at Zordon.

"They will call us when they are on their way back. Do not fear Kimberly, I trust they will return safe and sound with the Zord" Zordon told her.

Kimberly was about to say something else when the chamber turned red and the alarms wailed. The other Rangers rushed over around the console as Alpha checked the cause.

"What is it?" Billy asked running over with Trini.

"The Proximity alarm" Alpha said "I am picking up a Zedorian armada nearing Earth."  
"They why didn't Jason and Tommy call?" Kimberly gulped, fearing the worst.

"They seem to have entered the Solar System at the opposite end to where Saturn and its moons are currently rotating" Alpha replied.

"Then they won't even have picked them up" Zack commented.

"Correct" responded Zordon "and they are far from our communication range at this time, you will have to hold Zedd's forces until they return."

"A whole armada?" Trini gulped.

"We can do it! We hold until Jason and Tommy get back with the new Zord" Zack said to her.

"We are the only hope Earth has" Billy turned to his girlfirned and added in agreement.

"Thats it then. Lets do this" Zack stepped forward "its morphing time!"

"Masterdon!"

"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

The four of them headed out to their Zords and into battle. Billy was right, they were the only thing standing between Zedd's forces and Earth. They must hold, at any cost.

Next Time: The penultimate battle gets underway. Will the Rangers be able to project Earth and stop Zedd's forces? And what will it cost? Find out in Doomsday.


	20. Doomsday Part 1

Authors Note: For anyone interested I have made a music video on youtube showing what these stories would look like in live action. Not quite what it would look like but I worked with what I had. Also at the end it has a sneak peak of what is to come.

Your can find it at: .com/watch?v=Ng7Qzcx812Q

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"Doomsday" Part 1**

The Command Deck of Serpentera was alive with activity as each officer went about preparing for the battle ahead. After several failed attempts to take Earth alone the flagship had fallen back from its temporary command base on the nearest planet of Mars. The only task force in the Galaxy had been the seventh fleet and now they moved under orders to attack Earth will full force.

Commander Brach walked up the steps now from the main deck to military ops where Lord Zedd and General Goldar where discussing tactical plans with the captains of the fleet. He stood, hands behind his back as he reached the side of his Emperor.

"I made the mistake of taking this planet lightly. With the 'Rangers' at their disposal they have become our primary target Captain. I want all resources directed toward the attack, no exceptions" Zedd spoke in his low pitched voice before looking up at Brach "yes Commander?"

Brach moved his hand forward and passed a computer pad to him. Zedd took it with his armoured hand and began looking over the markings upon it.

"It's two tactical recommendations for the attack sir. Given the data we recored from Zordon's base it seems to be sound tactics, both physical and mental" Brach told Zedd.

"I see. We only have one ship with such a cloak but the first can be done...and the second" Zedd seemed to mull it over for a moment "is as you say, sound. Who recommended this?"

Brach straightened and gulped "Bandora sir."  
Zedd stood straight himself and thought for a moment, breathing in the air through his mask.

"I see. Seems she may still have her uses. While I hate to admit it she was successful in getting us this tactical information in the first place. Perhaps her tactics are 'sound' but its her implementation I worry about" Zedd said finally.

"My Lord. You can not release her, she is a tactical risk" Goldar spoke up.

"Did I ask you?" Zedd turned to Goldar.

"No my Emperor" he bowed in response.

"Good" Zedd scowled and turned back to Brach "I think even she can handle the first of her suggestions herself. It is insignificant should she fail and it would give me a reason for her fate to be...unfortunate. Master Vilius would not be able to complain. You have my consent."

He passed the pad back to Brach who remained where he was after taking it.

"Is there anything else?" Zedd enquired.

"Yes sir; Our scout ship discovered our Mars base scavenged and the...experiment we had no time to transport. Gone my Lord" Brach reported.

Zedd breathed out making a rumble from beneath his mask "I see. We will deal with that when we get to it. In the mean time" he turned to the others "we attack. No human or 'Power Ranger' will survive this day."

***

The four Zords passed finally through Earth's atmosphere and into space. At the head of the group the Masterdon's legs were retracted as it remained in steady flight mode.

Zack lent forward in his flight chair and looked out into the blackness of space.

"I don't see anyone" he sent a message to the others.

"There out there" Billy replied inside the Triceratops "my sensors are picking up over thirty ships just like Serpentera."

"We have a plan?" Trini asked nervously.

"Fire on anything that moves and try to make sure no alien ship gets past us to Earth" Zack responded.

"Great" Trini sighed.

"Sorry. I'm not Jason, I'm not great at this leader stuff" Zack said.

"Were a team" Kimberly spoke up "I just wish Tommy and Jason get their asses here fast."

"Amen to that" Billy added.

Zack lowered his head with a chuckle. Suddenly alarms were sounding, Zack looked out at the blackness and saw them. They looked like a swam of insects but they were getting closer and larger.

"Well like Zordon says 'may the power protect us'" Zack sighed and took the manuel controls.

***

Zedd looked on at the viewing port, watching as the Zords approached. He taped his silver armoured fingers on the arm of his throne and turned toward the communication officer.

"All ships prepare to attack. Is the Shadow underway?" He asked.

"Its away my Lord. All ships report attack status" the officer called back over.

"Engage phase one. Lets see if we can't destroy a few while we are it" Zedd sat back "engage targets!"

***

Chaos overtook the silence as the four Zords clashed with the fleet. Weapons fire lit up the black sky, some hit, many missed. The cannons of the Masterdon fired hitting a small target and destroying it, the Zord weaved its way through the fleet and fired again once charged. That hit took heavy damage as a large explosion burst from the hull of one of the larger ships. Zack had done his best to avoid all returning fire but now he took two hits to the rear, parts of his black hull flying away as debris.

Billy piloted the Triceratops to a course left from the centre of the fleet, where Zack had entered. He did what he could firing the main cannon, destroying and damaging targets as he made his pass. However a chain gun locked on and in only seconds the Triceratops had holes across the right side of the head and main body. Billy ducked as around him sparks marked the walls and computer panels.

The Sabretooth Tiger had entered to the right, firing all it had from its front guns and main cannon on its retracted tail. These weapons had not been designed to be used in flight combat but the served well enough.

The Pteryadactyl had gone up and over, after firing a few shots the Zord was in the crosshairs of various enemy ships. They fired, Kim did her best to bank to the left but she took heavy damage. The Zord lost main engines and began to float adrift.

Zack saw this and brought the Masterdon up over the enemy ships and in turn took weapons fire of his own.

"Billy, Trini. Get up here and cover me while I protect Kim" Zack was getting used to command as though it was in his blood.

Before long all four of them were above, the blue and yellow Zords taking the brunt as it continued firing, covering the other two. Zack laid down a few shots of his own as he turned and covered the Pteryadactyl. He however paid a heavy price of his own as multiple shots hit, carving chunks out of the Zords metal hide.

"We can't survive many more hits like this!" Billy called to the others.

As if in response two huge blasts hit with all the force of a nuclear explosion destroying and damaging several ships in Zedd's fleet. Zack raised his head and looked out of the slightly frosted cockpit window to see, silhouetted on the sun and coming toward them, Titanus.

_"Sorry were late"_ They heard Jason's voice over their speakers.

The Titanus fired its long cannons again but this time they didn't even reach the fleet as it began to turn back away from the planet.

"What the hell?" Trini frowned in confusion.

In moments the Zords were the only ones left in orbit of the planet as the last of the fleet went to faster than light speeds and disappeared.

"Did they give up?" Kim said wide eyed.

_"I don't know, but we should head back to the Command Centre"_ Jason ordered.

***

Zedd was now standing as the Fleet dropped to sub light speed around the orbit of Saturn. He clenched his staff confident that all was going to plan. To the side of his the doors opened and Bandora walked in and over toward him.

"I trust everything went to plan" Zedd asked, not looking at her.

"It did" she reached him "It is done."  
Zedd nodded and walked back toward his chair, sitting in it and looking back up at her.

"Then phase one is complete. An excellent suggestion, this will take some of the fight out of them. A moral victory as well as litteraly one" Zedd said.

"That was the plan. Now what my Lord?" Bandora asked.

"We regroup and then spring the main assault with half the fleet. We then implement your other suggestion and draw them here to the rest of the fleet."

"Where a solar eclipse is due to take place" Bandora smiled.

"Indeed. And then we finally destroy humanities last hope" Zedd announced, satisfied with the plan.

***

All six Power Rangers now stood on the main platform of the Command Centre as Zordon looked down at them solumly.

"This is difficult to tell you even for me" Zordon spoke to them.

"What is it?" Jason gulped.  
"The fleet assault was not designed to destroy you or attack Earth. It was to distract you as a vessel rendered invisible by a one of a kind device landed on Earth and carried out its task" Zordon looked deadly serious.

"Which was?" Jason asked, he however was not prepared for the answer.

"To target you psycologicly. Five small teams mobilised through out the continent and raided the homes and places of work of your families. From the news outlets and police communication we have determined that your parents, siblings and other blood relations have been killed" Zordon told them and lowered his virtual head.

The Rangers all stood for a moment not really taking the news in. Everyone in the past lives were now gone, murdered because of their being Power Rangers.

Kimberly was the first to react letting out a sharp breath and bursting into tears. Each of them then took it in and began to weep, some openly while others held it beneath the surface. Jason lowered his head and clenched his fist in anger and sadness combined.

"I am sorry Rangers" Zordon finally spoke "luckily they were made to look like random incidents so it will not lead anyone to the truth of why they were killed."

"Luckily!" Kim cried and ran up the centre catwalk.

The others then also disbanded to grieve to themselves as Zordon told them "use this time to morn and get rest. I fear this will be the only quiet we will have for some time."

Tommy, who was now leant over a consol looked up and over at Jason who nodded back at him.

"Go" was all Jason said.

Tommy knew what Jason meant, each of them needed someone. Billy and Trini has each other, Jason and Zack had a friendship and for him it was time to grasp onto what was important.

He walked up the centre catwalk, through the doors and found Kimberly hunched over on a sofa in the living area. Her eyes were a mess as she looked up at him.

"I would like to be on my own now please" she said to him.

He sighed and walked over, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"No you don't" he replied "you know. Me and Jason had a...talk out there and it got me to realise that I needed to stop living in past and start working on what I had here and now. And then with this. I guess I just realise that all we have now...is each other."  
She looked up at him with a start and they stared at each other for a moment before he turned his head away and continued.

"I know how your feeling Kim. All of us are the only ones that can know what this is like. They died because of the things we were chosen for. I just thought I would let you know I'm here if you need someone, if you..."

He was stopped as Kimberly moved closed and grabbed his chin and face with her hand, pulling it toward her. Without saying a word she leaned in and kissed him. Tommy felt like he had back on Mars, however this was far more real. He felt passion and love course through him as he grabbed her and passionately returned the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as they stood, now fully embraced and removing each others cloathing. They fell back into Tommy's room, the door closing behind him. In this moment of quiet, in this moment of sadness they had found each other and they held onto it with every fibre of their being. After all they probally wouldn't get another chance.


	21. Doomsday Part 2

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"Doomsday" Part 2**

Jason finished fiddling with the small rock and threw it at the stones ahead, it bounced off of a few solitary blades of grass and lay still. He could hear the birds calling out in the heat of the afternoon sun above.

"I..still can't believe it. My Mum, my Dad! Those bastards! Those fucking bastards!" Zack slammed his fist on the Command Centre's outer wall.

"I know man, I know. Just...sit down, alright?" Jason turned to him.

Zack shook tears away and sat on the rock next to Jason's.

"Why us Jason? Why did these god dam coins pick us? Our whole families are dead because of this 'honour' we have been given" Zack tried to hold it in as a wash of emotion overcame him.

"I dunno. I feel helpless you know? But we aren't. We need to stick together and make sure those alien bastards pay" Jason turned his head.

"Yeah" Zack lowered his and stared at the ground "I personally vow to kill ten of them for every member of my family."  
"Don't talk like that man. We need to be better than them" Jason replied.

"Wake up Jason!" Zack stood now "its not just us who have paid the price here. Millions of died these past few months and we are the only ones with the tools for the job. The tools to fight back for everyone on this planet! Now you need to get over that leadership crap you think your good at now and lead us to victory! This ain't Star Wars man. Embracing revenge is not some evil thing. It's fucking human!"

Zack sat with a sigh "sorry."  
"No" Jason shook his head "your upset. We are all upset. Hell, maybe your right."

"Speaking of which" Zack looked up "how's everyone else doing?"

"They have each other" Jason replied.

"Each other? I mean I get Trini and Billy but..."  
"Yeah. Tommy went to go find Kim and they haven't come back."  
Zack looked over Jason a moment before replying "damn. You ok dude?"  
"I encouraged it" even Jason looked surprised himself "we need to hold on to everyone we love now. And they love each other."  
"You're a bigger man than I could be Jason" Zack nodded.

"Yeah" Jason smiled for a brief second "I just hope I'm man enough to lead us to win this fight."

***

Tommy slid his bare body up Kimberly's as they kissed again. What had happened on Mars had just been controlling sex, but this...this was real for him. He suddenly heard her gasp and in a moment it was over. He kissed her again and rolled to the side, both of them breathing heavily.

Minutes seemed like hours as she rested on his chest, neither of them truly asleep. Instead they took in this moment of quiet, this moment of normality in their extraordinary lives.

"Tommy?" Kim spoke in a peaceful voice as she looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"You think we can win this time?" She asked.

"I hope so" he breathed out "but you got _me_ this time."

"Yeah" she smiled and put her head back "I can't believe everyone in my old life is gone."  
"Yeah" Tommy sighed "try not to think about it."

She nodded and went silent for a moment before speaking up again.  
"You know they say that this takes your focus away before a sports game or I guess a battle" Kimberly said.

"Then its a good job we have our suits" He chuckled.

At that moment they almost cursed as the alarms wailed and Alpha's voice came over the speakers.

_"Rangers. Please come to the main chamber."_

Kim rolled on top of Tommy and kissed him.

"I love you" she said.

"I know" he embraced her again "I love you too."  
"Promise me we will both come back."  
"If you do."  
"Deal."  
"I Promise."

They kissed again and quickly got up and dressed, heading for the main chamber.

***

Kimberly and Tommy ran down the catwalk meeting the others who looked back as they came.

"Rangers. Lord Zedd seems to have left two battle suits, they must of been attached to the invisible ship. They are attacking you only major capital city left undamaged. Sydney, Australia" Zordon told them as images of the giant robotic suits attacking Sydney appeared on the various news channels on the screens.

"Looks like this party is going to start a little early" Jason commented.

"Be careful Rangers. Goldar and Scorpina appeared with the ground forces a few minutes before the suits appeared, the are most likely piloting them" Zordon warned "I may also be a ploy for you to use your resources on this attack, leaving you weakened when the fleet arrives."

"Man. That don't look like any battle suit we have faced before" Zack pointed to the larger, stranger one on screen.

"It appears using the designs they recovered from us they have modified a suit to create their very own Zord like battle suit." Zordon responded.

"Then we are going to need everything we got. We can't take the chance, no more people innocent people will die today. Come on guys, time to take it to these bastards!"

Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other as the six of them raised their morphers.

"Great Dragon!"

"Masterdon!"  
"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

The peak of a Sydney building became rumble as Goldar pulled the trigger and fired a beam of energy from the gun holsters placed on the hand of his new Zord. He pulled back the smoking barrels and rumbled with laughter.

"This thing handles beatifully" Goldar said over the radio.

"Just remember we are here to draw out the Power Rangers my dear" Scorpina's voice was filled with scorn.

"Do not tempt me. As for them, you know who I'm after."  
The very thought of Tommy brought rage to him and he fired the guns on the other hand, just missing Scorpina's suit as behind her another building exploded. The screams of the people echoing though the air below.

***

The Rangers faded from the light into existence, the six of them looking up at the destruction. Some how they knew they would never get used to it, however it was getting easier seeing this much chaos and death.

They were about to call for their Zords when from behind a group of golden armoured soldiers attacked them. They turned on instinct, went into fighting stance and engaged them.

Billy called for his lance, got in a good couple of kicks on two before slashing with his weapon, with all the might of his sorrow and his hatred. Each of them battled with untold rage within them to avenge their families, even surprising themselves as they manuvered from attacks and took out targets.

Trini slashed her daggers in a crisscross position, slicing open the alien's throat and wincing as his off colour blood splashed on her armour. She had barely time think about it when another rushed her, she caught his momentum, tossed him overhead and brought the daggers down into his chest as he hit the ground.

Kimberly fired her bow, reloading with a quick agility only her armour could give her. One direct hit in the head, two, three. Each arrow piercing the soldiers helmets.

Zack brought down his axe twice in succession taking out two of the oncoming attackers. One managed to get in a hit in on his shoulder but it barely pierced his armour. He retaliated in kind with another powerful swing of his heavy axe.

Jason now zeroed in on the final soldier as he ran for his life. Jason was not in any mood to give mercy, he took off with his boots and came down with his sword slicing the fleeing alien in two.  
Each of them took a moment as they regrouped and looked up as the battle suits continued their attacks.

"Right, now for you" Jason sneered "Zords come to us!"

It took a few moments as Jason's single command activated and brought the Zord's to them at unbelievable speeds. While they waited Tommy walked over to Kim and grabbed her shoulders.

"See you after" he nodded to her.

"Yeah, be safe" she nodded back.

Tommy smiled beneath his helmet and took off toward the top of the nearest building. He brought his mask down, his flute up and played.

The ground shook at the four ground based Zords landed from their flight and began to head into battle. The five Rangers boarded them as in the distance the Dragonzord rose from the river before the opera house.

Tommy clenched his fist and shot off, boarding the Dragonzord cockpit. Behind it the other five Zords had already begun the transformation. Within a moment the Megazord stood where once the five had been. They walked toward each other, regrouped and then headed for the enemy.

Dragonzord fired its missiles on command, Tommy watched as three off the ten hit directly on target on the enemy Zord. It barley scratched the surface.

"Oh shit" Tommy let out as the Zord came from him.

The giant machine, and its pilot for that matter seemed to totally ignore the Megazord. As it came on the attack it merely slammed its fist sideways into it, knocking them away like a mere annoyance. The Rangers brought the weapon to its feet as the Zord aimed both its arms for the Dragonzord.

"My turn" Goldar sneered.

The shots fired in quick succession, Tommy tired to maneuver but his Zord took the discharges point blank. Tommy let out a cry as the Dragonzord tumbled backward and through a structure. It feel through broken bits of glass and stone as it fell to the ground.

The others brought in the Megazord, calling for the power sword and bringing it to bare on Goldar's Zord. They had barely taken a few steps when they were tackled by Scorpina's battle suit. She swung the right arm and brought it around with force into Megazord's head.

The Rangers let out a cry as the cabin shook and sparked. Zack got hold of the controls and again and retaliated; bringing down the large blade across the suits chest area. They watched as sparks flew and metal shred from the blow.

Goldar stepped over and brought the large left foot of the thing down on the Dragonzord's head and treading it in. He went for another blow, all the anger of his wife's betrayal fuelling him as he piloted the controls. This time however Tommy has his own incentive. In his mind he saw an image of his mother, his father, his brother, his whole family and then finally the promise he made to Kim and the day they had spent together. He took the controls with determination and caught the foot, forcing it back up and finally mustering everything both he and Zord had to bring it to its feet. He activated the tail and swung it around, bringing the saws online and drilling into the chest and shoulder of the enemy Zord. As he turned back to face the target he realised his mistake as Goldar's Zord's fist swung with a backhand blow, smashing the windows of his cockpit and damaging the Dragonzord's facial features. He then brought the right hand up and fired all he had, the chest plate of the Dragonzord shattered from the impacts and once again the Zord fell to the ground below. This time however it wasn't getting up. The Dragonzord let out a weak roar as it lay critically damaged on the ground.

"Now your mine Tommy" Goldar said through clenched teeth.

Tommy had no choice but to bail out of his Zord. He opened the top hatch and leaped out to the ground below. Goldar could not of been more pleased as he set the Zord on autopilot and took an elevator to the main exit. He walked out into the open air and brought his sword up to attack. As the two combatants walked toward each other the Zedorian Zord's main thrusters fired and it took off into the sky above.

"I don't need a battle suit to beat you Tommy" Goldar growled as they circled each other "we will finish this as I would prefer it. Man to man."

"You are going to pay for what you did to my family, our families!" Tommy replied, behind him the Dragonzord continued to spark from its wounds.

"And what about my family Tommy? You dare to share a bunk with my wife! The wife of a General of the Empire!" Goldar hissed back.

"So thats what this is about" Tommy realised "thats why you ignored the others and thats why your here alone. Your hatred has blinded you General, that mistake will cost you dearly."

"Enough talk!" Goldar cried and let out a roar as he ran for Tommy.

Goldar brought his golden blade swinging for him, Tommy blocked the first blow and rolled under the second. He came about as Goldar moved in again and stopped the swing just in time.

"I have fought besides you Tommy" Goldar growled as he leaned in "you will lose."  
"We'll see" Tommy replied and got in a straight punch to the gut.

With the power of his armour the blow was enough to knock Goldar back. Tommy didn't waste any time, spinning with a kick and hitting the left side of Goldar's head. Goldar reached for it and fell back, bringing his sword back up.

Meanwhile the Megazord continued its battle with Scorpina's battle suit.

"How dare you leave me!" Scorpina shouted as she saw Goldar down below.

In that moment she had taken her eye off the ball and Megazord once again got in a good hit. It swang for another but this time she fired her right guns and knocked them back.

Tommy and Goldar continued their battle, swings and misses from either side. A missed kick from Tommy left his stance uneven. Goldar took the chance and moved in hitting three hard downward blows to Tommy's raised sword, as Goldar predicted he lost his balance. As he tumbled Goldar brought his sword down for an underhanded blow, swung it up sending Green Ranger's sword flying into the air and stabbed forward. The blow hit directly on target on Tommy's belt buckle. The tip of sword reached the centre of the morpher and the power coin smashed into shards of gold. In moments Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger but was once again the plain human Tommy Oliver. He was in shock for a moment, in despair as Goldar swang for him. He ducked and rolled out of the way dogging swing after swing. No, he was not just a human. Whether he had a green battle suit or not he was a Power Ranger. He ducked once final swing until Goldar changed his formation, turning his sword in his right hand and brining it up. Tommy looked down, knowing their was nothing he could do as the sword pierced his chest. He felt a pain like no other as the blade ripped through his body and came out of the other side, rising up out of his back. He let out a loud cry of pain and fell to the ground as Goldar withdrew his sword. As his vision blurred all that went through his mind was Kim. He hoped he would stay alive long enough to speak to her again, one last time, to see her face again but he knew he wouldn't. The last thing he saw was Goldar's boots as his vision went black and his body fell lifeless.

The Megazord brought the sword up from one final blow of its own, they had been too busy with their own fight to notice their fallen comrade. Zack brought the throttle down hard and watched as the sword smashed through the head and the cockpit of the battle suit. It fell to the ground with a booming explosion.

Goldar looked up seeing this sight and his joy of revenge turned to uncontrollable sadness, his heart in such pain as he saw the battle suit explode.

"No" He let out a cry "No!"

He dropped to his knees with grief, weeping as he dropped his sword and brought his hands up. 'I left her to die..." he though 'No! No! It was them! I will kill them all like I did Tommy! But for now I will let them see what I have done and enjoy knowing they too will feel my pain.' He rose realising he had no chance against them and took off, heading toward the transport he had arrived on. In his mind he knew that the Rangers would be to distracted with Tommy to come after him.

It was after their moment of celebration the Rangers turned the Megazord back around to see the fallen Dragonzord as it lay on the ground, heavily damaged.

"Oh god..." Kim started.

None of the others said anything until Billy suddenly spotted the body.  
"Look!" He called out pointing.

"Oh dear God no" Jason gulped, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Before he had finished the words Kimberly was out of her chair, the others following. They jumped down, the armour absorbing the impact as they touched down on the ground. A crowd of people had now begun to form around them, some gasping, some talking, some still crying in terror and sadness. Kimberly didn't even notice them or anyone else as she ran toward Tommy. They all followed behind as she knelt down and picked his head up from the floor. Jason stopped and looked down seeing the blood everywhere and not even having to see Tommy's body to know. He walked around, seeing Kimberly merely shaking as she held his head. Jason looked down seeing Tommy's wound, his lifeless face and lowered his head. He could deal with it in a moment, for now however he needed this crowd out of here, they needed to be alone.

"Get these people out of here" he turned to the others.

Trini, Billy and Zack cleared their throats and dispersed amongst the circle of people.

"Get out of here! Move! Get back to your homes now!" They each cried a variation of as shoed them.

Some were more difficult than others, one middle aged asian man in particular seemed very interested in the scene, he was staring intently at the body.

"Sir" Trini walked over to him "for your own protection. Get out of here now!"

"Of course. My applogies" he man nodded, bowed and walked away.

Soon the area was clear, Billy and Zack continued checking the surrounding area to make sure no one else came over.

"Its clear now" Trini told Jason and Kimberly as she walked over to them.

The three of them de-morphed back into themselves, satisfied that the area was clear. Trini knelt down behind Kim who had not moved other than to press her morpher, she was hugging Tommy's head close as Trini grabbed her shoulder.

"Kim, I'm so sorry" Trini herself was now in tears.

Kimberly didn't answer but merely pulled his head tighter and kissed it.

"You promised" she let out between sobs "you promised me."

Having now opened her mouth let the flood gates open and she screamed with uncontrollable pain and anguish. She then finally turned to Trini, falling forward into her friend's arms. Jason stood next to them unable to control his own emotions, his hand bleed from his nails as he clenched his fist tight. This had been the darkest day he had ever known. First their families and now one of their own. He barley become friends with Tommy and now that friend was gone before he had chance to really know him. He finally breathed out and raised his head, the dampness of his own eyes now evident in the sunlight as he brought he communicator up to his mouth to report to base.

"Zordon" Jason cleared his throat "One battle suit destroyed, enemy Zord has withdrawn and....Tommy is dead."


	22. Doomsday Part 3

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"Doomsday" Part 3**

Commander Kier Brach walked into the galley of the Serpentera. Outside stars passed like lines of white light beyond the swirling red glow of the 'FTL' drive as they headed for Earth. Half the fleet were speeding in to bait the now legendary humans who had beaten them time and time again into the waiting arms of the rest of the fleet, and a solar eclipse that would take their power. All they had to do was hope the powerful warriors of Earth were stupid enough or eager enough, given the loss of their families, to follow them.

Brach was the highest ranking Lakerian in the Zedorian miliary, he was proud of that, for the most part. It wasn't like he had a choice, his world was taken when he was a child and he had signed up for the benefits his family would get a result. The amount they would get for his death alone would allow them comfortable lives in hard times for the occupied Lakeria.

After getting himself a plate of something, he just picked it up, he noticed his colleagues from the command deck and sat at their table. Lieutenant Mier was the helm officer and a darn good one, Brach knew they would all have been killed in battle with the humans long ago were it not for him. Then their was his other friend sub-lieutenant Thrace, a galian who served as the communications officer on the main day shift.

"I hate waiting before a battle" sighed Mier as he put his utensil down "I wish we could just get it over with. We've been at this planet for far too long now."

"Well this is the Lord's primary goal, has been since those damned coins showed up on Eltar" added Thrace.

"You two want to be careful talking like that" Brach warned "It could get you in trouble."

They all turned their heads as they heard the aft doors open, Bandora stepped in with her usual swagger.

"So, they let her out" Mier commented.

"Its her noble blood" said Brach, turning back to them "even the Lord wouldn't dare kill her. If he losses support of the nobles then he losses more than half the fleet."

"Still" Thrace fidgeted with his utensil "she should be dead for how many of us she got killed under her command."

"Thrace..." started Mier.

"No, he's right. But what are we going to do about it? Not like we could just kill her ourselves" Brach cut in.

"Now whose acting like he has noble blood protection?" Mier looked over at the Commander.

"I know. I'm just sick of it. We sign up just so our families can live the lives they would have had without the occupation and then get put straight on the front line" Brach took a drink from his cup, staring into it.

"Commander...Kier you can't..."Thrace looked on wide eyed.

"Don't worry Thrace I'm not going to do anything. I'm not an idiot. It's just over two thirds of this fleet are made up of men and women who have signed up from occupied worlds. Meanwhile the "founding race" Galar are the first into the escape pods leaving the rest of us lower races behind when things get bad. I'm sick of being the working class of this fleet, and I'm damn sick of helping take over world after world" Brach sighed and took a bite from his plate.

"Soon as we beat these warriors then the humans will join us and death will stop, thats how it always goes" Thrace said.

"Thats just it Milok they won't. Our Lord is obsessed with this planet, he doesn't want to occupy it. I heard him say it on the command deck, he wants to wipe out the humans" Brach told them.

"Are you sure? Why?" Mier asked.

"Because they resisted him, but him in a coma and destroyed his ships. No race has ever stood up to him like this,because of these 'Power Rangers' and he blames all of Earth for that" Brach sat back and took another drink from his cup "but we can't do anything about it, so why bother. Either we survive of these Power Rangers and humans do."

***

You could hear every whirl, every pulse of the Command Centre as the Rangers stood, having returned from battle. They had brought Tommy's body and the Dragon Zord home with them, for all the good it would do.

"I will make fixing the Dragonzord our top priority" Zordon told them as they remained silence.

Jason halted, having been pacing the centre platform and looked up at Zordon.

"Top priority?" He frowned "I think reinforcing our Zords are top priority. We saw what that thing can do. Add Zedd's ships to that and we are pretty fucked."

"You don't understand Jason, you will need the combined mode of all the Zords to win this battle. You need the Dragonzord, at least the dagger is intact" Zordon replied.

With than Kimberly stood from her seated position on the walkway and marched forward, tears in her eyes and rage upon her face.

"So thats all that matters right Zordon? The stupid fucking Dragonzord! Of families are dead! Tommy is dead! And all you care about is the fucking Dragonzord!" He spat toward Zordon's tube.

"I am deeply sorry for Tommy's loss, if ever we needed him it is now" Zordon responded politely.

"Is that all he was to you? A piece of you chess set, a tactical advantage! He was an eighteen year old human boy and he died because of this shit. He was never chosen by these fucking coins, he just happened to be in the area where Bandora dropped it off. Makes me wonder how you see us, I mean, why should you care? So long as the coins survive we can be replaced right? We are just a bunch of aliens you rounded up to be your army" Kimberly sneered.

"I care for all of you, the coins choose you as the Dragon coin choose Tommy. This is your path, you are mankinds only hope" Zordon seemed hurt by her remarks.

"Yeah? Well fuck you! Fuck your destiny and fuck all of this! I don't want any part of dying for you" she reached down and detached her morpher from her belt, she then placed the morpher on the panel, took out the power coin and placed it next to it "I quit."

Despite pleading from the others she stormed up the catwalk and out of the chamber. Jason looked up, his own emotions leaving him a wreck.  
"Kim we can't do this without you!" Jason called after her.

"Let her go bro" Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder "shes made up her mind."

"All the Zord's are still combined, all we need it her coin to start Megazord up" reported Billy "I wish it wasn't the case but we can go on without her if we need to."

"No Billy! I won't give up just like that, shes just upset" he walked up to the front of the platform and up at Zordon "Zordon, we need time."  
"We don't have it" Zordon said frankly "the fleet are nearly in orbit and Kimberly has made her choice. I understand that the loss of Tommy, Kimberly and your families may be on your mind Rangers but you must focus. Lord Zedd's plan in killing your families was to distract you from the battle ahead, without full focus you will lose and humanity will be lost along with it."

"Zordon!" Alpha chimed in as alarms wailed "three ships have entered orbit and are headed for the Command Centre. Our shields will not hold for long against three attack cruisers of that size!"

"Then we stay and protect the Command Centre" Jason replied.

"No Rangers" Zordon said "you must protect this planet and destroy that fleet. We have a backup facility should the Command Centre fall. Your primary goal is to do what you were chosen for, to protect this planet."

Jason didn't liked it but nodded "Then lets get to Megazord."

The four of them took one last look around and at each other before running off toward the hangar bay, it was time.

"Wait!" They turned and saw Kimberly walking down the aile, she walked over to the panel and picked up her morpher and coin "I' m sorry guys, Zordon. I..."

"No need to explain" Zordon cut her off "we will have time for that later. Now go, may the power protect you."

As they ran out of the chamber, the door closing behind them Zordon watched and then turned back to Alpha.

"Tell the droids to all focus on repairing Dragonzord and have Titanus stand by" Zordon told Alpha "and begin preparation to move to site B."  
"Understood and confirmed Zordon" Alpha responded as he pressed keys on the control panel.

Around them the building began to shake as weapons fire hit the shield, it would not be long before it would be breached.

***

Megazord launched from the hangar, withdrew its sword and took out one of the attacking ships with it on the way into orbit.

"That should buy Zordon and Alpha some more time" Zack stated.

"Yeah, good work" Jason replied and turned to Kim "you ok Kim?"  
"Yeah" she nodded.

"Just don't think about them, about him. There will be time for that after, ok?" He told her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks" Kimberly sighed.

Trini turned to Billy and breathed out.

"Thank God for this helmet. Do I look as nervous as I feel?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Only as much as I am" Billy smiled and held her hand "we are going to win this. Alright?"

Trini nodded and smiled back under her helmet, she hoped he knew.

"Alright people look sharp" Jason called to them as they broke Earth's atmosphere.

***

"Enemy target dead ahead my Lord" Brach reported as he looked over tactical officer Byron's shoulder.

"All ships engage target, keep us back here and let the scout and destroyer classes move in" Zedd ordered.

Behind his command throne Goldar stood having now returned from the surface.

"Well done indeed General" Zedd spoke quietly to him "only one target now. I trust your vengeance was sweet?"  
"Avenging my wife and seeing the others destroyed will be far sweeter my Lord" Goldar replied.

"I see" Zedd nodded.

"Then watch with glee General" Bandora turned to Goldar from the opposite end of the backrest.

"I shall Bandora, I shall" Goldar growled.

"Target has engaged the fleet sir" a voice reported.

They looked out upon the battle before them as one by one the smaller ships were destroyed by the Megazord, Zedd didn't care. Cannon Fodder and easily replaceable at that.

Thrace looked over at Brach who walked by him, hands behind his back. Brach merely shook his head back.

"Alright thats enough" Zedd stood and grabbed his staff "all ships get in a shot and withdraw to the coordinates given."

"All ships" Thrace communicated to the fleet "withdraw to No Mans Land, repeat withdraw to No Mans Land."

"I hope the humans are ready for their doomsday" Zedd turned to Bandora.

"They had better be my Lord" she smiled back.

***

The Megazord continued forward, slashing its giant sword at anything in its path. They had taken multiple hits however and now glaring holes were evident all over the humanoid form.

"Jason, the fleet are withdrawing" Trini called "they are withdrawing to Saturn again."  
"No doubt where the rest of the fleet we picked up are waiting" Billy added.

"The more the better, just get me there and I will make every one of those bastards sorry they ever came near our planet" Zack replied.

"We have no choice. I'm not playing this game anymore" Jason told the others "Kim, bring the main engines online and follow them."  
"Right" Kimberly nodded and worked over the controls.

"Wait Jason" Billy spoke up, he was looking over scans of the system "its a trap. A solar eclipse will occur in the Saturn area in eleven minutes."  
"So?" Jason turned to him.

"So" Billy shot back "our Zord's run on solar power. We would lose all power and be sitting ducks to be picked off. Besides we have the other two Zords down there and we _need _them to win this fight."

Jason sighed and turned back forward "then we wait. Zedd won't wait for long. Eventually he will come to us. When he does we land and bring all the Zords together. Then..."  
"Then we blast them all to hell" Zack finished.

***

Serpentera travelled at faster than light speed toward the position their battle plans aptly called "No Mans Land." Zedd stood, looking on confidently until Brach spoke up.

"Sensors show no pursuit sir" Brach reported.

"What?!" Bandora looked at him in disbelief.

"They haven't fallen for it" Zedd growled at her.

"But it was perfect. Just let me rework..." Bandora walked forward.

"Shut up and get off my command deck before I forget who your father is and have you killed" Zedd sneered at her.

Bandora gulped and quickly fled from the command deck

"Now what my Lord?" Goldar asked as Zedd walked back to his chair and once again was seated.

"We do it my way. All ships and do mean _all _ships head toward that Zord. Open fire and do not stop until they are destroyed" Zedd ordered.

"Aye sir" nodded Thrace and began sending the message to the fleet.

"My Lord, if we spread out the fleet and attack Earth on all fronts they won't..." Brach suggested.

"Be quiet!" Zedd slammed his fist on the chair arm "or I will have you executed."

"Yes my Lord" Brach bowed and went back to his duties.

As he did he looked over the helm where Mier stared back at him with a look that said "you were right."

***

"They are talking it Jason" Billy called out "the entire fleet are headed our way and I do mean _our_ way."

Jason smiled beneath his helmet and replied "right. Kim lets Land us somewhere away from any populated area. Trini call base, tell them to power up the Dragonzord and Titanus to await my command."

"Right, I'm sending the message" Trini replied.

"This is it guys" Jason let out a deep breath "do or die, this is it."


	23. Doomsday Part 4

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"Doomsday" Part 4**

Strips of metal tor away from the back of Megazord as the faster of the Zedorian fleets task force moved in behind, firing discharges of energy.

The Rangers braced themselves as the giant construct stepped foot once again on the Earth. The ships flew over, making a pass from all sides and firing, getting in several hits on the giant machine. Zack aimed the shoulder mounted cannons and fired twice destroying one target and seriously damaging another. He then brought the huge metal sword he had dubbed "the power sword" up with both mechanical hands clasped on it. A ship came for another pass, the sword came down hitting right on target, the ship spun out of control and crashed to the ground with a dazzling explosion. Two more targets, a fire of the cannons and a swing of the sword had them join they comrades.

As they focused on the smaller carriers a larger fleet ship brought its weapons to bare as it came from the clouds behind the Zord. Its gun turrets took aim and fired multiple shots, the bolts tore into the back of Megazord sending it crashing forward to the ground.

The Rangers each let out a cry and held on to anything they could as their vehicle hit the ground, the sand below racing toward them until they were amonst it. Behind Billy a panel flashed brightly, sparked and went dead.

"We can't take much more of this" Billy reported.

"Then lets even the score" Jason groaned and reply and reached for the dragon dagger.

His mind raced with images of Tommy as he opened the mouthpiece of his helmet, brought the flute portion up and played the beautiful commanding tune.

By the time several other ships had arrived in the lower atmosphere above them the Dragonzord landed on the horizon and moved in. It was not completely repaired from its previous battle but at this point the Rangers had little choice.

They brought the Megazord to its feet, the Dragonzord now only meters away, as Jason played the other familiar tune. Dragonzord roared in response and fired its first new volley of missiles taking two of the ships from the skies. The two Zords regrouped and while Kim took control Jason commanded the Dragonzord, one by one ships fell from the sky and became burnings hulks around them, however the Zords themselves were also taking crippling hits. Two vessels flew in together and fired hitting the Megazords chest at point blank range, shattering the outer skin of the chest plate, you could now see the bare Tyrannosaurus chest beneath through the holes in the armour.

"Jason several systems are critical, we won't survive another hit!" Billy cried out "I was reading through the scrolls with Alpha several days ago, I practically know how these things..."

"Get to the point Billy" Jason snapped.

"Dragonzord can combine with my, Trini and Zack Zords to form another Megazord like weapon. If we are lucky Zedd has moved all his ships here and away from the CC. Kimberly can take her Zord in for a couple of quick repairs, Tyrannosaur is almost intact. It would just about give us two fresh Zords" Billy told him.

Jason thought it over for a moment as around them weapons fire sounded before nodding his head "lets do it. Kim get down to Pteryadactyl and get some makeshift repairs on that chest armour."  
"Right" Kimberly replied and pushed a button beside her.  
As the Pink Ranger's chair retracted from its potion and through the automatic doors behind her Jason turned to the Zords computer.

"Computer. Can we combine Dragonzord with the Masterdon, Sabretooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords?" Jason hurriedly spoke.  
"Dragonzord battle mode. Affirmative" a single voice responded.

"Execute" Jason ordered.

The four of them held on as their chairs retracted from the Megazord cockpit and came out into their own. Jason, knowing they would be vulnerable whilst changing modes got on the radio to Kimberly.

"Kim. Stay for a moment and help me lay down cover fire while the others come together" he spoke into his radio.

_"Understood"_ came the reply.

As the parts detached away from it the Tyrannosaurus Zord leapt down from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger, retracted its own feet and landed. Jason brought it to life with a mighty roar and moved forward joining the Pteryadactyl as it swung down on the attack. The two Zords fired all the they had, Kim now able to maneuver like a fighter jet as she engaged the starships in combat. The Tyrannosaur swung a full one-eighty, its tail knocking another ship from the sky, behind it the Dragonzord took off and retracted its lower legs. It came down upon the still dormant Sabretooth Tiger and Triceratops, the Masterdon now becoming its arms as the Dragonzord's shoulder blades swung around and formed a engraved chest plate. Finally as the jaw dropped forming a humanoid head the Dragonzord's own tail and chest plate came into the new formations hand as a staff like weapon, the drilling tail of the Dragonzord at its peak.

***

Brach bowed respectfully before Lord Zedd as he approached to give his report.

"Sir, respectfully we should not have engaged the enemy on the planet. Our ships are not designed to work in planetary atmospheres..." He began.

"Well then Commander. Prepare the Zord and transform the ship into humanoid battle mode" Zedd ordered "Goldar get to your Zord. I trust it served you well before."  
"That it did my Lord and combined with Serpentera, the Rangers will be annihilated" Goldar growled a response.

"Indeed, I may hate to admit it but the plans recovered from Zordon's base of operations has so far been the tide that had turned our fortunes. At least Bandora got something right" Zedd replied.

"Sir" Brach cut in "we may have made the modifications and built the new 'Zord' weapon based on those ancient designs but we did so hurriedly. We also could not replicate the type of metals described in those plans.."

"Commander if you speak out of turn one more time I will not only have you executed for treason I will have your family lined up back on your home world and have them shot as well" Zedd scowled.

Brach gulped and merely bowed away, he knew he was right but the fool would not listen.

"Prepare to transform the ship, inform Zord drop ship crew General Goldar is on his way" Zedd called out.

***

Wrecks burned all around as one by one Zedd's ships fell to the Zords. Kim had now withdrawn to the Command Centre and it was the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord Battle Mode that worked together, brining down the last of the wave.

"You think thats it?" Zack radioed over to Jason.

"I doubt it" Jason frowned beneath his helmet "whats your status?"  
"We took some structural damage, but we are intact" Billy replied.

"Right prepare..."  
Before Jason could finish his sentence the Zedorian Zord transformed from carrier mode in mid air and landed directly opposite them. Jason was immediately overcome by anger, knowing Tommy's killer was on board.

"Command Centre this is Jason. Is Kimberly ready to return to the battle?" Jason spoke into his com unit as ahead he saw the others engage the enemy.

_"We patched it up as best we could Jason"_ Kimberly's voice came back.

"Then get back here and have begin that Titanus Zord with you" Jason told her.

_"On my way."_

Jason closed the channel and moved in to attack the enemy Zord. As he did however his proximity alarm sounded. Jason looked up as in the distance he saw a large Dragon like form reshape itself into a black humanoid one. Serpentera.

Jason turned the Tyrannosaurus Zord toward the oncoming enemy craft as it moved in. It fired from cannons all over its outer surface, finally discharging a massive bolt of energy from the red gem like centrepiece on its chest. Alarms sounded and Jason yelled as the Tyrannosaur fell to the ground, its right arm becoming detached and falling to the ground below, its right eye smashing and its chest area almost being entirely destroyed. The lights inside Jason's cabin were dark, the panels that had not burnt out flickered and around him sparks shot out all over.

"Where the hell are you Kim?" He muttered to himself.

Beside him the Zedorian Zord broke the Dragon staff in two with a blow of its fist, brought one arm up and blocked an attack, brought the other up and fired its machine gun like attachment. The repeated shots smashed into the body of the Dragonzord Battle Mode, holes appearing over its head, neck and chest areas as it too fell to the ground. The two enemy weapons circled the fallen Ranger's Zords like vultures, ready to move in and strike the final blow.

Goldar moved forward and brought the Zord gun arm to bare as across from him Serpentera targeted its weapons. At the last moment however bolts of energy came from the distance sending the two giant machines reeling. On the horizon the Pteryadactyl flew in as beneath it Titanus rolled into combat with a roar.

"Computer, you still there?" Jason asked with a groan of pain.

"Af..firmative" the computer crackled.

"Bring all the Zords together with Titanus" Jason commanded.

"Carri...ord com...ation init...ated" the Computer spoke.

Kim came in laying down cover fire with Titanus as the Dragonzord Battle Mode came apart, within moments Jason had brought his damaged Zord upright and once again became the foundation of the Megazord. Pteryadactyl swooped in, firing another volley at Serpentera before swinging around and becoming the breast plate again. The patchwork the droids had done evident as once again the Megazord activated. Serpentera and Goldar fired at it as it took to the air with Dragonzord. Once out of range Dragonzord's head ,shoulders and chest detached from its legs, opened and came down upon those of Megazords. The Masterdon shoulder blades moved down allowing the other parts of Dragonzord to connect to the side. Without warning the Rangers jolted as the new structure descended back to the ground. Titanus's back opened up allowing the legs of Megazord to land on it like a centurion on the back of chariot. Titanus's chest plate then attached on Megazords chest, the chest piece of Dragonzord replacing it at the front of Titanus. Generators powered up as transformation was complete.

"If that was Megazord" said Trini in awe "this is Ultrazord."

All the while the two Zedorian giants had been firing at them, unable to stop the transformation. Now this new "Ultrazord" moved forward like a giant tanker toward its targets.

"Aim for that Zord of theirs" Jason told Zack.

Zack moved the crosshairs on the screen before him like an expert and brought them to rest upon the Zedorian Zord "ready."  
"This ones for Tommy you alien bastard" Jason sneered "Fire!"

The Ultrazord fired its main cannons to the side, its mounted shoulder cannons and the five that were now placed on Megazords chest. The multiple discharges shot out toward the enemy Zord.

Goldar tried to move away but it was to late, he looked out, his eyes wide with fear and let out a final cry. The Zedorian Zord took the hits directly on its head and chest, both were gone within seconds. The upper body exploded with a thunderous noise, the rest of it falling to the ground as a lifeless hulk.

The Rangers then brought their weapons to bare on a charging Serpentera. The ship, now the giant humanoid form fired all it had as it charged for the Ultrazord. With the powerful weapons however came a equally powerful defensive shield, the hits bounced of the shield with ease. Serpentera stopped in its tracks.

***

"Some sort of defensive shield has formed around the Zords my Lord" reported Brach "we must withdraw."

"No!" Zedd stood in a fury.

Brach walked over to his Emperor and pleaded.

"Sir, you saw what they did to Goldar's Zord. We can not survive a hit like that without losing at least half the ship!" Brach tried to reason with Zedd.

"No. We can destroy them. Tactical target..." Zedd started.

"My Lord its over! We have lost!" Brach now shouted.

Zedd's body shook with rage as he stood for a moment looking at his executive officer with disgust. Brach for his part looked back, certain he was doing what was right for the fleet and for the Empire. Zedd let out a cry out rage and swung his staff up, the sharp point at the bottom now aimed at Brach. Brach like most species from the galaxy the empire was based in lived for hundreds of Earth years. All of his people did. He had served in the Empire for over three hundred years, on board this ship for two hundred. He widened his eyes with fright as he realised that it was over. Zedd brought the staff down and through the chest of Commander Brach, killing him in seconds. The body fell to the floor lifeless as Zedd breathed heavily in anger. He looked down upon his officers fallen body and then, only then did he realise he was right.

He turned back toward and throne and sat in it as all of the bridge now watched him. The Power Rangers had not fired at them, obviously waiting to see what they would do next.

"Order the remaining fleet to spread out and land around the Earth. Bring us to flight mode. They will act as our recon, they will keep the Rangers and humans busy until we return" Zedd barked at the crew.

Bandora, who had been watching the battle from the far side of the Command Deck now stepped forward, over the body of Brach toward Zedd.

"And where are we going?" She asked.

"Home. We will meet with the noble council and bring back every avaliable ship. I will not rest until this planet has been overrun and wiped from the face of the galaxy" Zedd told her "unless you want to question my orders and join Commander Brach."  
Bandora did not respond but merely bowed and walked off of the Command Deck.

"Take us home" Zedd commanded and slammed his fist on the chair arm in frustration.

***

"They're withdrawing!" Trini exclaimed as they watched Serpentera fire its thrusters and head to the skies.

"Do we go after them?" Zack asked.

"We don't have the power" replied Billy "this 'Ultrazord' may pack a punch but firing it has drained our power to below twenty five percent."

"Shit!"cursed Jason "we should have finished them when we had the chance."

"Yeah, but we sent our message Jason" Trini put her hand in his shoulder.

"Yeah we did" Jason replied "but at what cost?"

***

Jason had chosen the bagpipe arrangement for the music, it having been the one played at his grandfathers funeral. It now sounded over the newly installed outer speakers as the Rangers stood outside the Command Centre, a perfectly rectangular hole dug into the red sand. The service droids carried the coffin, a green sheet of silk lay upon it, the Great Dragon symbol at the centre. As the six droids and the coffin past them Kimberly burst into auditable tears and held onto Jason's arm. He himself had a few quiet tears he could no longer stop running down his cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped his eyes, trying to remain strong for the group. The droids lowered the coffin into the hole and stood back, their job done.

Jason stepped forward with a deep breath and cleared his throat to speak.

"We only knew Tommy for a short time as an ally. Over these past two months since we rescued him from Zedd's forces he and I did not exactly get along. However on our mission to bring back the weapon that allows us to stand here today we put all that aside and became friends. I wish I had had chance to get to know him better. However in his final battle he fought until the end like the true hero he was. He is also a big reason why we succeeded in defending this planet. He saved my life back on Titan and without that, without him we would have never brought Titanus back and the human race would be now be enslaved, all of us dead" Jason lowered his head for a moment "he wanted to be one of us so he good put right his wrongs. Well Tommy my friend, you did it."

Jason finished and stepped back over to the others, all smiling at him and telling him how good his words were. But as they walked back from the grave, the droids filling it with sand, he couldn't help put think he could have done more for him.

***

Kimberly sat on Tommy's bed, her tears now silent but still evident as held in her hands a picture of him. She looked up hearing Jason knock.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I will be" she nodded to him.

"Good because I need to get this off my chest" Jason swallowed and got to business "Kim, I know you were upset over Tommy but even so I can't believe you nearly walked out on us."  
"Jason, I know. I'm sorry" Kim looked up at him.

"I have to ask. Did you change your mind because you realised it was the right thing? Or because you though the Command Centre would fall and you had no choice?" Jason asked.

"Jason you know..."  
"Do I?" He cut her off.

"Look...I am really sorry" Kim said.

"Alright. But if you ever do that again I won't take you back. I have to be able to rely on all of you and if I think I can't do that then you are through. Do I make myself clear?" His tone was now stern.

Kimberly held back tears, wondering why he was doing this now, looking down at Tommy's picture. After a moment she looked back up at him "yes."

"Good. Now come on, lets go home."

***

Adam Park sat in the restaurant awaiting this anonymous contact that had said he would meet him here. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew was that the contact knew about the coin he had found and that was enough. He knew a lot about it in fact, even what the picture was upon it.

He looked at his watch, he had been waiting for over an hour, already eaten and had several drinks. He was about to give it up when a strange middle aged man sat opposite him.

"Adam Park?" The man asked.

He appeared to be Asian too, possibly Chinese.

"Yes" he replied and swallowed hard.

"Good" the man responded "forgive the lateness of my arrival. I am still getting used to way you people travel."  
"The way _we _people travel?" Adam frowned.

"Never mind. The important thing is you have been chosen for a very special destiny" the man told him "you have seen the alien battles, the metal giants on the news?"  
"Of course. It's everywhere" Adam replied.

"Good. Then you understand where you are heading."  
"Excuse me?" Adam shook his head "what the hell are you talking about? I just want to know what the hell this coin is and why I felt so wierd when I found it"  
"The coin my boy is yours now. It will give you much power, power I will guide you to use to help protect this planet."  
"What?!"  
"You are the Lion Warrior boy and it is time to fulfil your destiny."

**END**

Next time: The Thunder Rangers are born in "The Others."


	24. The Others Part 1

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"The Others part 1"**

It had been hard at first, to remember his new name. To forget his past life and become someone else in the eyes and ears of the system. But Zordon had been right, there was no way that the deaths of their families and the sudden disappearance of Tommy would not allow the government, the FBI and anyone else trying to find out that they were indeed connected to the attacks in some way. Jason wondered how many homicide detectives were out there right now looking for Jason Lee Scott. He figured many, paranoia and distrust always followed acts of genocide that brought the nation, the planet, to its knees. But non of that mattered now, Zordon had hacked into the system and given them new last names and moved them to New York. Jason knew that the others preferred California, but not him. Coming from Detroit he felt more at home with sirens walling at all hours, gun shots being fired and beggars on every sidewalk. It was strange, he had always hated Detroit for those reasons and more and yet now all the people in that life were gone he found himself missing it. It was home. He done his best to become Jason Connor, even grown his hair out some, but sooner or later the system would find them. He had to laugh at the fact that the people who were responsible for saving every humans life was so hated by the masses. At least before the case of their families were open, before they were considered missing and then later fugitives, they though the "others" were aliens in it for their own agenda. It kept them looking skyward instead of across at their own people.

Jason now sat on a bench on the high school ground, the grass he was used to at Angel Groove high now cold concrete, as he ate an apple and watched the other students as they congregated and cared about their own little lives. In the background the gaping holes and burnt out frames that were once buildings showed the danger the Earth was still in but after a mere three months they had all but forgotten the attacks. While politicians and remaining military personnel squabbled over using nuclear missiles to protect the planet from the invaders the little people return to their lives as best they could.

He looked over a saw Kimberly sat with a group of girls. When they moved most of them had grown closer, all but Kim who had almost completely distanced herself from them. She joined them if she was needed in battle but if not they rarely saw her. They did hear her however, she had become somewhat of a school bicycle and on the nights she returned home to their apartment at all they often heard her moans as her headboard banged against their walls. She looked up, stopping her giggling as she noticed him looking at her. She quickly turned her head away, pretending not to notice. He sighed and threw the remaining core of the apple into the trash bin beside him, most here rarely even did that.

***

Jason looked up as he heard the door open and watched as Billy and Trini returned home. They had become quite close now and often would go out together trying to have a normal life.

"Hey" Jason nodded to them as they walked behind the sofa.

"Hey Jason" Billy replied with a smile.

"Hey" Trini called his way as she passed.

"No calls for over a month now" Jason said to them "you think we got them all?"  
"I doubt it. They have probably been watching the news and noticed that attacking civilians and spoiling for a fight may not be the best strategy" Trini replied as she threw herself onto the sofa to the side of Jason.

"Yeah. Maybe they are waiting till Zedd returns to make their move" Billy shrugged as he sat beside her.

"Maybe" Jason replied "but I find it hard to believe they landed on our planet and kept us busy for nearly two months with constant attacks and then suddenly decide to go into hiding."

"Well maybe they are undercover like that man I saw" Trini suggested.

"Oh god, again with the Asian guy" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Trini we have been over this" Jason told her.

"Hey. I don't care what you guys say. I saw a middle aged Chinese guy in Australia on the day of Tommy's death and then again when we were fighting back the forces in LA" Trini sounded convinced of her theory "what are the chances the same guy turned up on two continents, watching us as we battled Zedorian troops?"

"Trini. It was just two different guys, people can look similar you know" Jason said.

"Yeah" added Billy "plus you were fighting, you didn't have chance to really look at him."  
"I did and I'm telling you it was the same guy" Trini told them both.

"Alright" Billy held up his hands in submission.

Jason chuckled and picked up the remote, turning the TV to the news. It was the president giving a speech, not strange, but the fact that when Jason changed the channel he was also on it was. In fact the speech was being announced as a priority broadcast and was on _every _channel now.

"..Which brings us to why I am making this announcement. For some time our intelligence has been convinced that the others, the ones who opposed the invading fleet are in fact human and not alien as we first thought" The President spoke and was greeted with a shocked outburst from the press who were quickly silenced "this conclusion was realized when an autopsy report on several homicides were undertaken. Six families were slaughtered on the same day at around the same time, strange enough, however on that same day the only surviving members of those families disappeared. The autopsy report tells us that they were not killed by knifes or gun shots as were evident on the bodies, but by unknown energy beams similar to residue left over from the multiple alien attacks on our planet. We have finally decided to go public with this because we believe these six men and women to be extremely dangerous. They are to be considered fugitives and should you see them you are to report it to the authorities at once."  
On the screen his image was replaced with that of six pictures, pictures of the six Rangers.

"Questions."  
"Yes, Mr President" said one after being selected "are you saying that these _kids_ are the six people who have been using those giant machines to engage the aliens?"

"We are yes" the President nodded.

He was immediately flooded with an outburst of chatter saying such things as "thats crazy" and "their just kids." As they quieted down another member of the press was selected.

"Mr President. Who are you protecting by letting this kids take the fall? I mean you don't honestly believe that these kids are responsible for the attack of Tokyo. Thats ridiculous."

"When aliens land on our Planet and kill our people, when giant robots looking like dinosaurs fight them like some dam Japanese cartoon then we are living in ridiculous times sir. I don't know how or why but these kids are somehow connected to this, they know things that are vital to the survival of this planet and as we saw with Tokyo they can not be trusted" the President responded.

"Mr President what do you say to the theory that these six are simply US military personel with classified weaponry?" Spoke up another member of the press.

"I would say people need to stop worrying about area 51 crap."

He was about to go to another question when behind him a suited man walked up behind him and whispered something into his ear.

"If thats all, more information will be avaliable on your way out. Thank you" he quickly cut it short and walked off. The press erupted but it was no use, something else had gotten his attention.

Jason looked over at Trini and Billy who simply swallowed and stared back at him.

"Thats it" Billy said nervously "games over. We have to get to the Command Centre."  
"What do you mean its over?" Trini exclaimed "it can't be. This is our lives we are talking about."  
"But it is Trini" Jason looked over at her "our lives are over. Sooner of later the moment we step out of that door we will be arrested."

"Sorry to interrupt normal programming again" an anchors voice got their attention again "we are told that the city of Toronto is under attack from alien forces as we speak. Once again we are told now craft have been sighed, rumours of alien settlement appear to be true. We take you now to Kelly Ransom who is at the scene."

The Rangers watched as the reporter told of the attack, behind her smoke was evident, as was blast fire.

"Lets worry about this later" Jason stood "we have to get to Toronto."  
He was about to walk out of the flat when he heard the women's tone change, the sounds heard change, even the crowd seemed different. Some sounded like they were cheering.

"Wait" the reporter exclaimed "if you will look behind me it appears the 'others' the Government believes to be human fighters have arrived."

Behind her the camera zoomed in and focused on five warriors, each clad in different colours, just like the Rangers. They had armour, helmets, fighting moves and even weapons similar to their own. The armour however was different, the torso was white and the helmets were styled in gold. There was no Black one, instead a Green Ranger was present, fighting along side the others.

"It looks like we're already there" Billy stated and looked over at Jason.

***

There voices echoed loudly as each of them, now gathered, tried to talk to each other, over each other. Some of spoke of how they could never return to having normal lives again, but the most prevalent topic was the "others."

"Zordon" Jason finally hushed the others and looked up at their mentor's virtual face "how can their be another set of Rangers?"

"The logs we found on the Tyrannosaurus indicated there were another set of coins that must of remained here on Earth" Zordon replied.

"But who gave these new guys their coins?" Zack asked.

"That I do not know. For all we know they could have simply been found" Zordon responded.

"Great. Let them do this and just go shoot ourselves now" Kim commented.

"Kim!" Jason snapped.

"Well what else can we do?" Kimberly stood from her leaning position upon the consoles and walked toward the centre where Jason stood "our lives are practically over. The moment we step one foot in a civilised area we will be locked up."  
"I can not speak to that end Kimberly. However I can assure you that you are needed here and that you are welcome to remain here with us" Zordon spoke to her.

"Great" Kim said and went back to her seated position on the console.

"Well looks like we got replacements" Zack said.

"On the contrary" Zordon spoke "I feel the human phase 'strength in numbers' applies. Doubling our team only increases Earth's defence."

"And what if these new guys don't want to be friends? What if they want to take our jobs from us?" Trini asked.

They all stopped in conversation as behind them the main double doors opened. Behind it stood the middle aged man and the five other rainbow clad warriors.

"I can assure you my dear. That is not my intent" the man spoke.

"Thats him!" Trini exclaimed wide eyed "thats the guy I saw when Tommy died!"

The Rangers all now stood looking up the ramp at these other Rangers and their apparent leader.

"My name is Master Dōi Kaku of the country you now call China. How I am here is a long story but for now I am here to offer peace to our allies. You use the medallions of Zyu and any Zyu Warrior is an ally of my Dai Warriors" the man told them "otherwise known in your terms as the Thunder Warriors."

"We have come to call out team Rangers" Zordon told him "Power Rangers."  
"Then these will be the Thunder Rangers. You are the first of the new generation, the leaders of the human resistance against the Zedorian Empire. For that and for many reasons we are destined allies and will follow you in kind" Kaku said.

"Do you always talk like this?" Zack spoke up.

"I am curious as to how you entered Master Dōi Kaku" Zordon ignored Zack and said firmly.

"Your shield allows only those with the power to pass and since I have the origin of power on my person...you see what I mean" he replied and turned to Thunder Rangers "remove your armour. We are among friends."

The five Rangers looked at each other, finally to the Red Ranger who nodded to them. They each reached down to their belts and pressed what appeared to be their morphers. In a shimmer of multicoloured light the five Thunder Rangers became five humans of similar age the original Rangers. Two females and three males, just like them.

The Rangers stepped forward and looked up in wonder at their new allies, some smiled back while others simply stared.

"This my friends is Rocky the Red Dragon Ranger and leader of our team, Adam the Green Lion Ranger, Joey the Blue Pegasus Ranger, Aisha the Yellow Griffin Ranger and Katherine the Pink Phoenix Ranger" Kaku went down the line "and you must be Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy the new Warriors that have been protecting this planet while I assembled this team."

"Thats right" Jason nodded.

"Your the Master Kaku from thousands of years ago?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"Has it been that long?" Kaku muttered to himself before straightening and answering "yes I am."  
"We have a lot of questions" Jason looked on in awe.

"Indeed, and they will be answered. But for now let us enjoy this moment. Finally the two tribes of warriors have come together. The Ancient Warriors, the Power Rangers are now ten."


	25. The Others Part 2

**Power Rangers: A Legend Retold**

**"The Others" Part 2**

The two teams of Rangers spent the next couple of hours greeting and getting to know each other. Rocky was the usual jock with brunet hair and matching hazel eyes, muscular in build. In many ways he and Jason were a lot alike, he too did martial arts. Adam was a black haired Japanese American boy, he seemed rather shy but was easy to get along with. Joey ironically was from New York city where they had been living these past three months, he had ruffled dark blond hair and brown eyes, he too was athletic, he also spoke with a think New York accent and was casually flirted with the female Rangers every chance he got. Katherine was an Australian blond that was similar to Kimberly in a lot of ways, if a little more reserved. Finally Aisha was an African American girl with braided hair and a boisterous personality.

Joey walked into the lounge area where the girls were all in mid conversation, exactly were he wanted to be. He had been trying numerous times over the course of the last month to put the moves on Kat but she was having non of it. That didn't stop him trying.

"Hey Kat" he grinned sitting next to her "how you getting on with the new loverly ladies?"

"Fine" Katherine said with irritation in her voice.

"Wouldn't you be happier out there, bragging to the others about your misadventures with women?" Aisha asked him.

"No, no I'm happy right here" it was then he noticed Kimberly giving him a look he liked, he moved over to her and took her hand "Kimberly right?"

"Yeah. Thats Trini" Kimberly replied.

"I see. So you have seen lots of battles with those alien scum I hear" he kissed her hand and released it.

"Yeah, saved that planet and all that crap" she sighed.

"Your not happy being a...what did the talkin' head call it? Ranger?" He put his arm over the backrest and moved in.

"Somtimes" she said frankly.

Trini rolled her eyes and stood "I'm going to find Billy."  
"I'll come with you" said Aisha and followed her out.

***

Jason and Rocky had decided to go for a walk on the red desert area outside the Command Centre to get to know each other and to swap leadership stories, advice in Jason's case. They walked now by a small stream that passed through the valley near the base.

"Oh don't worry, Master Kaku made it quite clear you would stay the leader. You guys have been at it nearly a year now, we're still green" Rocky said as they walked.

"Well you all hold your own from what I saw. Hell, you have been keeping them busy since he brought you together. We thought they had given up, turns out it was just you were kicking their ass for us. If one hadn't been in a big city and made news we may never have found out" Jason replied.

"Soon as that happened the Master told us you would have probably seen it and it was time for our teams to come together, that we were ready or somthing like that" Rocky told him.

"Yeah well don't get complacent. The guys you have been facing are the small fries. Last time we battled Zedd in full force we lost a man" Jason responded.

"I heard about that from Master Kaku, he said he was there in Sydney getting Kat when it happened. He saw the whole thing. Sorry man."  
"Yeah, well thats war for you. Good know they have lost a lot more to us though."  
"What?" Rocky stopped and turned to Jason in shock "you kill them?"

"Yeah. You don't?" Jason frowned.

"Oh course not! If we kill 'em we are just as bad as they are. The guys that fight us aren't to blame, from what the master told us they are just men and women from occupied planets that are just trying to make a living for their families under occupation."  
"Yeah but like I said Rocky, thats war. I mean what are you going to do when you fighting ship to Zord? Target and engines and leave it at that so they can repair and come back at you? Rocky they made there choice, they are on Zedd's side and in war their are casualties."  
"Jason you just don't get it do you? Thats what makes us heros and not soldiers following orders. We capture as many as we can and keep them at our base. Like you say ships are a different matter...not that we have faced any yet, but I wouldn't just go for the critical strike. I can't believe Zordon let you do this."  
"They are trying to kill our whole race you fucking naive idiot! Go look at Tommy's grave or the casualty reports from the attacks on our cities if you don't believe me. For Gods sake Rocky, they slaughtered our families! You think I'm just going to lock them up like common criminals because they were just 'following orders' when they committed Genocide! We have to protect our race! Zed is evil and we are the only hope this planet has, we can't afford to split hairs over the morals of war!" Jason was getting hot now.

"Your no better than they are if thats your attitude. No wonder you lost a man you probably were to worried about killing the enemy to protect him!" Rocky shouted back.

"How dare you!" Jason sneered.

He quickly lifted his fist and struck Rocky square in the jaw. Rocky reeled back from the punch and looked back at Jason.

"Your no hero" Rocky held he jaw as he spoke "and I will not be lead by the likes of you."  
"Then leave" Jason replied sternly.

***

Master Kaku stood now on the centre platform in mid conversation with Zordon. They had exchanged many words about many things and had only just touched on the most sensitive subject at hand.

"We can not tell them. If he chooses to reveal himself then that will be his choice" Kaku told Zordon.

"I do not like keeping secrets from my team but as you wish. Does your Rangers know?"  
"They do not" Kaku replied.

"Then I will remain silent on the subject. The question I believe we all need the answer to is how you are here..." Zordon said but was but was cut off as the main doors slid open.

"Master! I won't have any part of working with this lot, never mind be led by one of them!" Rocky said as he walked down the ramp.

Jason followed Rocky in a soon the commotion had been heard and most of the others were filing into the main chamber.

"What is the problem my son?" Kaku asked.

"These bastards are nothing more than blood thirsty war mongers out for personal revenge! They kill any Zedorian they come across in cold blood!" Rocky cried back and pointed Jason's way.

"I knew of this" Kaku sighed "this was also the way of the old tribes. I decided as did Zordon not to impose such moral guidance upon you all, instead letting each leader and team decided their own path. You chose mercy and non lethal combat and I respected that. As did Zordon with his team killing their foes as any of the old warriors would do."  
"What are you saying? Master its wrong!" Rocky pleaded.

"It is for each of you to decide what is right and wrong, we can only guide you" Kaku spoke softly in stark contrast.

Distrust filled the room as soon a gulf between the two teams had suddenly appeared where as moments ago there had been non. The Thunder Rangers seemed for the most part to be looking down at Zordon's Rangers as if they were somehow above them for their views, while Zordon's Rangers looked at the new guys like naive children for the most part.

The awkward silence did not have long to sink in however as the alarms sounded and screens came to life. They all came to and rushed toward the main platform to see what was happening.

"What the hells going on now?" Asked Jason, still angry over Rocky's words.

"Sensors and reports indicate a large group of Zedorian troops backed up by Golem soldiers are attacking the city you call Dallas, Texas. It would seem some of the troops have mobilised for a joint assault. Reports also indicate they have two battles suits with them, no doubt from theirs vessels cargo holds" Zordon told the group.

"We can worry about this later" Jason said and turned to Rocky "we need you. Are you with us?"

"For now, but don't expect me to kill" Rocky replied.

"Don't expect me to save you ass when you get yourselves in the shit for your naive crap" Jason snapped back.

"Guys! We can do this later. People are dying!" Adam pleaded.

"He's right" nodded Billy to Jason.

"Alright. Rangers move out!" Jason commanded.

"Lets transform" Rocky told his team.

"Masterdon!"

"Pteryadactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"The Lion!"  
"The Griffin!"

"The Phoenix!"

"The Pegasus!"  
"The Dragon!"


	26. The Others Part 3

"The Others" Part 3

The teleportation effect dissipated and formed the ten Rangers as they looked out upon the city of Dallas. In the distance they saw the battle suits as the shot out beams of energy and brought their arms smashing through the tall buildings of Dallas.

"Move out" Jason said and gestured forward with his hand.

Zordon's five Rangers went to battle instantly, the Thunder Rangers however looked over at Rocky who nodded to follow. The rift between the teams was still evident, Jason just hoped it wouldn't cost them.

Jason and his team engaged the forward "putty" soldiers, kicking and punching them back with ease before withdrawing their weapons. Zack brought his axe down upon a golem, turning and doing the same to another as it came for him, they fell in two before his eyes. The Thunder Rangers had no problem killing the golems as they knew they were mindless zombies. Jason brought down his sword and looked over watching as the Thunder Rangers each withdrew a long staff and began swinging them knocking down the "putties" with hard shots.

The battle was heated as one by one the mindless creatures fell around them as staffs, swords, lances and daggers glided with agile skill into them. It was certainly a sight to behold and many civilians, and a TV crew for that matter, had begun to gather to see the awesome sight of the battle unfolding.

Jason delivered and flying kick knocking a golem down and brought his sword down hard into the creatures chest, he watched as it went lifeless. He withdrew the sword and looked up noticing the golden troops as they mobilised in the distance, as the last of the golem fell to them the Rangers regrouped and looked to them on the horizon. Before they knew what was happening a group of the Zedorian troops and raised what looked like bows and pulled back what appeared to be energy charged arrows.

"Look out!" Jason called to the others.

The troops let go, the arrows came flying through the air, dropping down upon the Rangers. They each rolled and ducked trying to avoid the arrows. Adam and Billy however were caught with two of the arrows and they were sent down hard as there armour caved and sparked from the blows. Trini ran to Billy as Kat did the same for Adam, both staggered to their feet and insisted they were okay.

"We won't be for long!" Joey shouted.

The troops now had a revolving gun turret set up and aimed their way. The soldier behind it gripped the handles and turned it directly to where Kimberly was standing. He pressed down the trigger and the discharges of energy flew out in alarming quantity toward her. Joey, who had noticed the turret, took a chance and ran for her. Kimberly had froze in place, she knew she wanted her legs to move but couldn't. Joey charged with a cry and speared her out of the way a mere millisecond before the discharges hit the ground and sent the dirt flying into the air. Joey and Kimberly landed hard on the ground, a few good feet from where they had been. Kim looked up at Joey and smiled under her helmet.

"Thanks" she panted.

"No problem hunni" Joey replied.

The soldier reloaded the turret and fired again, this time turning it as his pressed the trigger. The massive cannon vibrated as it fired toward the Rangers. Jason and Rocky turned to each other, nodded and took off with their boots into the air. They moved out of the way of the blasts as the other rangers remaining below dogged them. The soldier brought the turret up toward the incoming Red Rangers and fired. Jason took a few shots directly to the chest and came crashing out of the sky to ground below. The soldier smiled and turned his gun toward Rocky, but it was to late. Rocky brought his staff over his head and he came down and swung it around as he landed, hitting the soldier hard. In the distance the other Rangers took off and in a moment had joined Rocky as he engaged the troops. One brought up his rifle, Rocky knocked it from his hand and smashed him square in the jaw with a backhand blow of his staff.

As the others engaged the golden troops one had got an opening and decided to make to break for the turret. Kimberly noticed this as she stood in the distance and brought up her bow, targeted with her visor, pulled back and fired. The arrow went right through the alien's helmet and killed him instantly as the arrow lodged in his forehead.

"Come on!" Joey told Kim and took off toward the battle.

Kimberly was about to follow when she turned her head and saw Jason lying in pain on the ground a few feet away. She shook her head, looked over at the battle and saw the others had it under control, and took off with her boots toward Jason. She landed near him and quickly ran toward him and knelt down at his side. She got a chill thinking of the last time she had held a man she cared about in this way. She put her arms under him and lifted him up, noticing the scorch marks on the armour.

"Jason. You alright? Talk to me!" Kimberly shouted at him.

Jason groaned "Yeah, the shots didn't get through but I sure felt the impact of 'em."  
Kim helped her leader and friend to his feet with a heave. Jason stumbled for a moment before straightening. He looked off into the distance where the others were finishing off the enemy troops. He noted that Rocky and his Rangers were not delivering critical strikes.  
"Come on" Jason turned to Kim.

Rocky smashed his staff over a soldier, from the markings he appeared to be the captain of the squad, and brought the point of it down of his neck.

"Tell you men to stand down!" Rocky ordered him.

"That'll be the day" the Captain sneered back.

Before Rocky could say anything else Jason had cut in and brought his sword down, decapitating the alien with one quick slash.  
"You didn't need to that!" Rocky cried at Jason.

"Yes I did. Even without what I told you, most of these men, including that one" he pointed to the ground "are the 'core' race. From what Zordon said they are same race as Zedd and will live and die at his command. Do you get it now?"  
"No! Get out of my way!" Rocky snapped and moved back toward the others.

As the two of them came back into the battle they noticed Joey withdraw his blaster gun and shoot two troops at point blank range.

"Joey!" Rocky let out in disbelief.

"I'm sorry boss but he's right. This is war!" Joey replied and fired again, killing the last of them.

Rocky shook with anger that his own man had _betrayed him _like this and had turned to the others ways so quickly.

"Come on Rocky" Jason told his fellow Red Ranger "we can argue about the finer points of morality later. The battle suits are still attacking the main city. You lot have your Zords?"  
"Only mine so far" Rocky turned back, his voice was still tainted with anger "but it has two modes. In its battle mode, the cockpit will fit all of my team. Master Kaku said it was the main cockpit for where we all go when our Zords are one."

"Right" Jason nodded "call it."  
Jason turned away from him and raised his communicator toward his mouth.

"Zords, power and come to us!" He commanded into it.

If any of them were able to see Rocky's face they would see that it was one of irritation and anger. He however knew that there were far more important things to deal with. He lifted his own wrist, however instead of a communicator he pressed what looked like a key pad on his arm.

"Red Dragon Zord. Activate!"

***

Lighting struck and lit up the now darkened sky. As beneath the other Zords arrived for the original five a strange form began to break through the clouds. The Red Dragon Zord was similar in many was to Serpentera, its long slick figure arched as it shot out of the clouds. It gave out a mighty roar as behind it thunder clattered and lighting lit the sky again.

As the long figured Red Dragon swooped into toward the open ground where the Rangers resided, Rocky took off with his boots and landed on the head of beast. He opened the top hatch and went inside. The Thunder Zords were the next step of evolution for the Zords, inside instead of controls was an orb of energy, once the correct user touched this orb he or she had direct motion control of their Zord. Whatever move they made, the Zord made. Rocky pressed the orb and commanded with his voice the activation of the battle mode. As the Dragon came in for another pass it broke in two, the main body of beast now formed legs and beneath it a torso was revealed. The dragon head dropped down and beneath it was a humanoid one. Finally the arms moved into the place and the Red Dragon Zord Battle Mode was complete.

Beside it the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger arched up to form boots, the Masterdon split and formed arms, the Tyrannosaurus came down upon the boots and the Pteryadactyl came in to form the chest plate. The Megazord stood ready for battle. The five original Rangers now sat in the cockpit of the Megazord, the Thunder Rangers now joined Rocky inside the Red Dragon Battle Mode cockpit.

The battle suits looked up, their users looking on wide eyed as the two humanoid constructs came toward them. Megazord withdrew the "power sword" as at the same time Rocky called for the giant staff weapon. Rocky moved his hands around as through he was holding it and swung, bringing the staff battle ready. As he moved his legs forward the Battle Mode walked toward the first target and brought the staff down hard upon it. The battle suit fell back and brought its arm up firing bolts of energy back toward the Zord. The Battle Mode reeled back for a moment as a few shots hit and came back on the attack. Rocky lifted his leg with a kick and the Zord did the same kicking the battle suit down to the ground. Behind it Megazord was taking blows from the other battle suit. It fell back from two fists, then taking two direct hits from the shoulder cannons.

"I've had enough of these bastards!" Zack stated.

Zack brought the sword up over Megazords head and Jason and Kim brought it toward the target. Zack came down with a hard strike and slashed right through the battle suit. The two parts of it fell toward the ground with sparks. One down. They decided to leave the other to their new partners, Jason was interested to see what Rocky would do here.

Rocky brought his arms forward, the staff came down and took the right arm clean off the battle suit. He kicked forward with a straight kick and knocked it back down. Rocky then got onto the com system and sent a message to the enemy weapon.

"Stand down or I will finish this" Rocky told the Zedorian.

No answer. Jason got on the Megazords com, having heard the message.

"Rocky, he won't give up. Finish it. He's lying in wait, he's still got one cannon left!" Jason told his teammate.

"No! I won't! Your wrong!" Rocky shouted back over the other channel.

"He's firing! Take the shot Rocky" Jason cried.

Jason had been right, the battle suit raised it left arm and aimed directly as the head, where the cockpit resided.

"Rocky! Aim for the head!" Jason shouted.

"No!"  
"Do it!"

Rocky cursed and before the Zedorian could fire he brought down the staff hard and watching as it buried into the head and chest of the weapon. The suit sparked a few time and went lifeless.

"You did the right thing Rocky" Jason said in a hushed tone.

"I hope your right" Rocky sighed.

Jason was about to reply when suddenly the Zords shuck from weapon impact. They frowned in confusion as they turned the Zords to face where the weapons fire was coming from. On the ground below were multiple tanks and US troops, above fighter jets circled them. It was the US army!

"Come out of the machines and turn yourselves in or we will destroy you!" They heard a gruff voice over a megaphone.

"There firing at us. The fucking military are firing at us!" Zack exclaimed.

"What do we do?"Rocky communicated to Jason.

"Withdraw to the CC" Jason replied, sadness in his voice.

The two humanoid Zords took to the air, below they heard "Open Fire!" The fighter jets followed them for as long as they could but the Zords had been designed with engines faster than anything known to man. They quickly lost them but the resounding message was clear. They were facing a war on two fronts now.

***

The equipment Master Kaku had been using in his own base was now being moved into the Command Centre with the help of the droids. Many of them now stood on the centre platform, listing to Zordon and Kaku go over a few details.  
"Not being suspects Kaku, your Rangers are free to return to their normal lives. My own will have to remain here" Zordon spoke down to them.

Jason walked down the catwalk and came up behind Rocky, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok bro?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I just hate the fact that I had to kill that guy you know?" Rocky replied.  
"I know" Jason nodded "but like I said this is war, at least its alien bastards and not other humans over some petty differences like most wars."

"Yeah" Rocky smiled, he then went deadly serious as a though occurred to him "what about our people? What if it comes down to us or the military?"  
"We will not kill a human being at any cost" Jason responded sincerely.

"Thats good to know" Rocky sighed and extended his hand "partners?"  
Jason took with with a smile and nodded "partners."

In the living area Kimberly and Joey were already being "partners." It had begun with Kimberly casually thanking Joey for saving her ass on the field and with her current mind set being what it was, it had soon ended up in her bedroom. Joey was a young, eager and testosterone filed boy and he was only happy to follow her lead. They now lay naked with each other, their bodies intertwined. Kim let out moans as Joey did the work.

The door on the far side of the lounge area slid back, Trini had come to grab some of her things, she moved over to her bedroom and as she walked over and opened a draw she heard the noises coming from Kimberly's room. She sighed, she knew that it was all her "fuck the world" attitude she had developed since Tommy's death but she couldn't help but be disappointed. She decided not to judge and simply grabbed her things and left.

Billy was outside in the corridor waiting for her, he smiled and noticed the thoughtful look upon her face as she approached.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just Kimberly...getting to know one of our new colleagues a little better" Trini shrugged "if you know what I mean."  
"Oh" Billy replied "right."

"Come on. The others are waiting for us" Trini said.

The two walked toward the main chamber where the others, minus Joey and Kimberly, were all gathered.

"...I am glad that you were able to put aside your differences and become the team you need to be. Lord Zedd is still alive and so long as he had the resources of his empire, he will be back" Zordon was saying as they entered through the main door and walked down toward the platform.

"We will be here" Jason said in response.

"I'm still not sure about killing. I will only do it when I have to" Rocky said to the group "but now we have a better place to put the prisoners we captured, I'm sure no one will object if we save as many as we can."  
"Just make sure it doesn't come at the cost of victory" Jason turned to him.

"Of course" Rocky nodded.

Master Kaku then stepped forward and spoke "You should rest, you all fought well. Tomorrow I will tell you all the truth of where your powers and your weapons come from. I will also tell you where you may find the Temple Of The Three Tribes."

**END**

Next Time: Origins


	27. Origins

**"Origins"**

He played it through in his mind, he pulled out the weapon and fired, twice. He killed, twice. Before that day Joey had never killed a living being, not even an animal. Yet here he was having killed two sentient humanoid males. People. While his words with Rocky after the first two shots and before last had been simple, his thoughts were anything but. He had in searching for a quick answer to justify why he taken life he had simply copied the words of Jason.  
"He's right" he had said "this is war."  
War? Only a month earlier he had been a regular kid in high school, now he was ready to kill? Rocky had said from day one that that was against everything they should stand for and yet at the drop of a hat he had followed this new leader off the edge of the moral precipice. Was he right? Was Rocky right? Only in his unconscious mind lay the answer he would be satisfied with.

Joey Peterson sat up from the bed in the early hours, hearing the birds chirp on the outside and the hum of the energy of the Command Centre as it pulsed around him. He looked over in the darkened blue light, the window on the far side lighting Kimberly's sleeping features. He knew the deal, he was nothing to her. She had thanked him for saving her, seen the chance for a good fuck and taken it. He shook his head and decided to leave. He didn't want that conversation this morning.

As he stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly he turned and saw Rocky sitting on the sofa, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Your up early" Joey commented.

"As are you" Rocky looked up at him "have fun?"

"What? Oh yeah. Well she wasn't exactly playing hard to get, she made it to easy in fact. Thought I would leave before she woke up so as to not cause any...fuss" Joey sat on the other sofa and put his feet up on the small table at the centre of the lounge area.

"Well, from I'm told its something to do with the guy they lost. They were involved apparantly" Rocky said.

"Oh great, a pity fuck" Joey groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better Jason mentioned she has had more men than you have hot meals lately" Rocky added.

"I see. Speaking of Jason, he seems to warmed up to you after you had no choice but to put that guy down yesterday. You two getting along now?"

"Seems so" Rocky let out a breath "you weren't exactly putting up a fight about killing."  
"Yeah...I just did what I had to man" Joey responded.

"What you had to? Joey we could have saved all of them if that had been just us, put them in the cell we set up downstairs for the others. Look Jason and I may be 'getting on' now but trust me I won't kill unless I have too. My question to you is; are you the same way?"

"Look" Joey sat up and placed his feet on the ground "I'll follow ya until the end of all this crazy shit we have found ourselves in but I will also do what I feel is right."  
"And if it comes down to me or him?" Rocky looked over sternly.

"I don't know" Joey sighed.

***

Trini and Billy had awoken as the first rays of light had become golden. Trini now rode, perched above Billy and leaning down to kiss him as she let out cries of pleasure. They both panted heavily as they finished and she rolled over beside him.

"Big day today from what that Kaku was saying" Trini spoke, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah" Billy let out with a hard breath.  
"You know as much as I want to know and as much as I am honoured to have been chosen for this, all I really care about it the fact that it brought me you" Trini turned and smiled at Billy.

He smiled back and kissed her, bringing his hand up to grab her head and deepen the kiss. They didn't have to say the words, they had known each other for a year now, their love had existed for nearly three months and they couldn't of been happier.  
"We better get up" Trini spoke as their lips parted, her eyes still closed and feeling the moment.

***

Jason stood outside the Command Centre walls at the foot of Tommy's grave. A tombstone was as the head of it reading his name as only "Green Ranger" for security reasons. Above the engraved text was the symbol of the Great Dragon coin, the coin that had been destroyed along with his life in battle.

"I don't know man. When she came to me, I felt it. I have wanted her since the start but I just don't know. I don't want to dishonour you man, I know you loved her and I can tell she loved you. If you formed such a bond in such a short time maybe you were meant for each other" Jason spoke toward the gravestone "I dunno. And on top of that we got these new guys, they are nice enough but most of them just don't understand what we need to do to win this war. What we need to do to save this planet. Now our supplies and our energy are going toward keeping some of those alien bastards alive because the other leader Rocky didn't have enough guts to finish them. I'm sure they would each prefer to be dead than be our prisoners. We shook hands, even agreed to be partners but...I wish you were here Tommy. I know you would back me up dude."

Jason turned and began to walk back toward the Command Centre knowing that the others would be waiting.

***

As Jason walked into the main chamber he noticed the awkward glances being exchanged between the new guy Joey and Kimberly. Kimberly sat over with Trini and Billy looking shy and trying not to catch his eye line while at the same time Joey spoke quietly with Rocky. Even a deaf, blind and dumb guy would have noticed something was up as the group chatted amongst themselves. Jason walked over and up to where Zack was standing, looking over at the rest of the group.

"Whats going on?" Jason asked as he reached Zack.

"You didn't hear?" Zack replied.

"No" Jason smiled "what?"  
"Miss 'sleep with everyone cause my boyfriends dead' brought it a little close to home last night. Fucked that new guy Joey."

Jason looked over at him, his lip quivering as he felt his heart drop. It hit home, it hurt. He began to simmer with feelings of anger and rejection. 'Why him? Why not me?' he asked himself. He realised at that moment that he had deep feelings for her, far more than he had previously thought and she had just taken those feelings and tore them to pieces before his eyes.

"Oh really" Jason said through gritted teeth.

Zack turned to Jason and in a moment of looking at his friends face he knew what was wrong. He was about to speak when Master Kaku entered and spoke to the group.

"Good morning Warriors" He spoke "I won't keep you waiting any longer for the answers you seek. Know that I have not spoken this to anyone but Zordon since I awoke."

They all nodded and gathered around, each of them eager to have their questions finally answered. Jason kept his feelings in check and too came in to have his own questions finally answered.

"Okay. Lets start with who you are and where our coins come from" Rocky was first to speak.

"Indeed Rocky, straight to point. Good. I am not of your world but as with Zordon came to this planet from another" Kaku spoke.

"Your an alien?" Aisha said in shock.  
"Yes Aisha my dear. Our race were based in science, we explored the galaxy. We went by many names to other cultures but most commonly we were called 'the watchers.' We roamed the planets and checked in on our colonies and allies from time to time. Every so often we came across a new planet. That is what occurred with my vessel ten thousand of your years ago. We came across your planet and landed to conduct geological surveys. We surveyed three areas, divided into three teams. We used what we called 'battle armour' which were designed to activate on call. It is said that humanoids only use a faction of their bodies abilities, the armour was designed to tap into that and enhance it. The armour gave us enhanced strength, vision, agility and combat abilities. Programmed by its creators back on our core world, it was standard military weaponry for our race you see, were various forms of combat that the user would automatically know how to use upon activation. They were brought to life with controls similar to your 'morphers' and their code was imprinted on the medallions you now have. Originally they were generic suits of no animal design.

We were surveying the planet in this manner, using the armour only to defend ourselves against hostile creatures and humans, when a far more hostile race arrived. They proclaimed themselves to be the Gorma Empire and that they would take this planet and us as prizes. We knew your planet could not defend itself so we fought back. The war lasted for nearly twenty of your years as we battled the Gorma in skirmish after skirmish, campaign after campaign. Finally we realised we were becoming to old and to tired to continue using the power. Most of us had been nearly thirty in your age terms when we arrived and the decision to stay and help defend your planet had been a long and costly one, and the blockade in your solar system meant we could not escape or go for reinforcements. We were alone, we fought for both your planet and our own lives. We were reaching middle age and while the suit was designed to enhance it we knew it could only go so far, soon our reflexes were not what they once were. We lost nearly half of our squad by the time we came to the decision to give our armour and our technology to the humans. A friends of mine ,Barza, who served as the head Red Warrior protested that your people were not ready to discover such things. Indeed you weren't. After much deliberation we realised that the only way to give your ancestors the powers we possessed was to be spiritual about it. Your people were very spiritual, paranoid and primitive and we knew that we had to appeal to their faith as their minds were not yet at the level of understanding to except aliens and technology of this kind. Three of us took the three sets of medallions to three lands. I went to the land known now as China, Barza to Japan and Momochi to Africa. We each met with what appeared the strongest civilisation or tribe of the area and gave the power to whomever it responded to. We designed the coins to draw on their myths, the animals and their legends. Our research on the planet uncovered the bones of extinct creatures that been dead for millions of years, Barza being ever the archaeologist redesigned his set to be based on the fossils we had found. He formed five warrior tribes and gave a coin to each, later he gave one the sixth. The Zyu Warriors were formed. I drew on mythical creatures I read about in books during my time in china for the first five of my coins, using the striking memory of seeing a Siberian tiger for the sixth. Those were my Dai Warriors. Finally Momochi based his off of the modern creatures and created the Kaku Warriors. And no they were not named after me, it was something to do with a translation to Ninja."

"What about the Zords?" Billy spoke up.

"For them we designed them based on the creatures we had used in our design of the coins and armour. For material we used our landed ship and its replication technology. We knew that they would need weapons in their battle, we designed them with the same technology as our armour. The user could call upon a weapon at will from thin air just like they could with the personnel weapons. Our head scientist and engineer, both former Blue Warriors designed and built them. As they finished each they became obsessed with improving it and making the next. The final one they delivered, the Shogun Zords, was beyond anything any of us had seen" Kaku took a breath "using these weapons the three tribes of warriors defeated the Gorma and drove them from this world, never to return. Barza had been killed during the battles and we were unable to stop the Zyu as they buried their Zords in temples and sent their coins up into space using technology Barza had given them. We had told them the power was of the gods and they stated that they had returned it to them. That is obviously how Zordon came across them on his world many thousands of years later. How they got to another galaxy I do not know. I do know that myself and Momochi helped the humans build a temple telling of the war and placed the third set of coins inside with the other scriptures and artifacts. We buried the Zords in similar temples should they ever be needed again but as we used the last remains of our ship to live the rest of our years I kept my set of medallions, coins, with me.

Momochi feared the Gorma would return and after many years of continued nagging he convinced me to use the last remaining cyro-pod to freeze myself in a tomb below the surface, rigged with a proximity alarm that would go off when the sensors we left online detected energy based weaponry or non human craft. That is how I awoke and stand before you today, its amazing how the pod held up for as many years as it did but here I am. As with before I knew the coins needed to respond to someone so I travelled the world until one of them reacted, I would then leave that coin for its chosen host to find and soon the team here today was assembled. There is more but I'm sure I have covered most of it and you can figure the rest out for yourself. Now if you will excuse me."

With that Master Kaku bowed and waked away, retiring to comfort of his arranged room. The Rangers merely looked at each other in disbelief, a silence overcame them as they took in his words.

"Well" sighed Jason "now we know."

***

The original five watched as the five Thunder Rangers departed to go back to their lives, something they could never go back to again. As each passed Alpha he handed them a morpher and a communicator.

"The ones you have work but these are far more effective" He told Adam as he questioned why they needed new morphers.

Jason picked up Rocky's from the panel Alpha had put them on and handed it to Rocky himself as he passed toward the transporter platform. The other four already having dissolved away, back to reality. Rocky nodded to Jason as he took it.

"Thanks bro" Rocky said.

Jason however didn't let go and pulled Rocky in closer, his grip still tight on the device.

"You still don't trust me do you?" Jason asked.

"And you don't trust me do you Jason?" Rocky stared back.

The others looked on as after a few silent moments Jason let go of the morpher and let Rocky depart. Rocky stepped up the steps and onto the platform, looking back at Jason as he did. Alpha pressed the commands and soon Rocky was gone in a shimmer of red light.

Jason looked on after him. They had to work together but Jason knew that behind his back Rocky was still not one of his team. He wondered if he ever would be.

***

The five of them walked back into the main chamber, chatter between some of them sounding as they walked the corridor. Jason remained silent and made sure he stayed far away from Kim. By now she had noticed that he was avoiding her and had decided to keep her own distance.

As they entered and walked their way to the centre, following Alpha's lead, suddenly the alarms were sounding and the very walls around them were shaking. Kimberly screamed as beside her one of the energy cylinders became dislodged and crashed into the railing before them. They fell back, the glass smashed and sparks flew from the downed object.

"What the hells going on?" Jason called out.

"Shields were down for repairs following the last of Zedd's assault" Zordon responded, his image flickering "my sensors indicate that the weaponry is not energy based."  
"What?" cried Zack.

"It's not Zedd" Jason gulped.

"I apologise Rangers, we must have been found and monitored, perhaps for some time. I thought we had sufficient down time and ordered repairs on the shield" Zordon's voice echoed.

"You mean the fucking military found this place, watched it and then as soon as they got chance moved in!" Trini said.

"Correct. The must of detected the shield was down and ordered a strike" Zordon told them.

"Great!" exclaimed Kimberly.

Jason ducked under the fallen tube, the others followed and they ran down the walkway and onto the centre platform.

"We better get out of here" Jason said, trying to stay calm.

"Agreed. I will transfer to Site B. Alpha five and yourselves can rendezvous with......there.....Alpha........no...location" Zordon was beginning to break up.

"Understood Zordon" Alpha responded and began pressing a code into the computer panels "transferring you to Site B now."

The Rangers looked up as Zordon's face finally faded out and in a flash of code was gone.

"Did you do it?" Billy asked, holding onto the railing as he fell back from another impact.

"Affirmative" Alpha replied.

"Right. Lets get to this 'Site B'" Jason said to them all and turned toward the exit"Alpha..."  
Before Jason could say anything else the doors on all sides were being pried open and marines began filing in, large guns raised and pointed their way. The black clad military moved in from all sides toward the main platform like predators assembling on their prey.

"Keep your hands were we can see them!" Shouted one.

The Rangers all raised their hands in surrender. Jason moved his left hand down toward his belt, toward his morpher.

"Keep them up!" The marine shouted in his face and gestured at him with his gun.

Jason had no choice, with a look of annoyance on his face he raised his hand as the marines reached them the took them under arrest. Of all the things they thought it would come down to, being taken in by their own military was not one of them.


	28. The Choice

**"The Choice"**

"I honestly don't know anything!" Billy cried out.

His head was thrown back hard as the marine struck him with the back of his hand. The interrogator, a Lieutenant James Moore, watched and lent forward again in his chair opposite, his hands coming into the main alumination of the over head light as they clasped.

"Billy I really don't want it to be like this" he looked in with sincere eyes "if you just tell me what you know, you account of the last year. You'll be free to go."

Billy straightened. He had been loyal, not uttering a word. They had been kept away from each other in isolated cells and all Billy could think about was Trini, where she was and if she was ok. He would do anything to protect her, anything. He looked up at him, his black eye and bruised cheek evident.

"Alright. But only if your promise me that I can see Trini and that she hasn't been harmed" he finally said.

Moore nodded, his lower lip curled up over his top one as he lent back in satisfaction "agreed."

***

Moore circled the table, hands clasped behind his back.

"So your an alien" Moore said as he walked behind Master Kaku.

Kaku simple sat, following the Lieutenant with his eyes, not speaking a word since he was captured. His red Chinese suit was something not many would be seen in, even without the evidence they had he was out of place.

Moore finally had enough and slammed the table, picking up a piece of paper from the top of the pile and pushing it in Kaku's calm face.

"I have sworn statements from two of the others telling the whole story you told them. But even when dealing with the crap we have seen over this past year I find their story hard to believe. Now I don't think they are lying because the details are far to similar, but what I do think is that they are stupid kids and you and this Zordon character are manipulating them for your own needs. First of all I don't see no pointed ears or tentacles, not much alien about you."  
Kaku looked up with a calm turn of his head and answered in a soft voice "Perhaps my appearance was altered."  
"To look like a chink? I would get a refund pal" Moore replied as he sat.

"Such a shame" Kaku sighed "in a time your people should be banding together you still have problems with such petty things as racism. Your people have always been scared of what is different and that is why you have us here now. Your control freaks who can not stand the fact that your fate is no longer in your hands and that you are shall we say 'out of the loop.' If you must know many humanoid species of this galaxy, and nearby ones at, that look similar to yourselves."

"Guards!" Moore turned his head and shouted and looked over at Kaku as the two marines that were guarding the door entered"take this alien down below with the others. If we are lucky maybe they will kill each other and save us a job."

As the two marines picked up Kaku and pulled him back in the direction of his cell he spoke simply "I will pray for your species."

***

Zack gritted his teeth as the guard hit him again.

"I don't know much but I'm sure treating prisoners, especially kids, like this is not exactly legal" Zack said through clenched teeth.

"Not when national security, hell planetary security, is at stake. I got all the clearance I need to get answers" Moore replied.

"And I gave you them. I told you everything so you will stop being such a dick for five seconds and figure out all we are guilty of it saving your collective asses!" Zack shouted back at him.

"What about the eight thousand Japanese citizens who were killed in Tokyo five months ago? Should they be grateful too?"

***-

"Like I said" Kimberly replied, her voice with more than a hint of anger "he was being controlled."

"Cause they did something to his brain right?" Moore leaned in "you don't expect me to believe that."

"Well its the truth!" Kimberly screamed at him.

***

"Look, our leader fixed him and he was with us from then on. I'm sure somebody got footage" Trini said "it will clearly show us fighting him and his Zord in Tokyo."

"That and the fact we excavated his remains from outside your base. I would be more likely to believe he rebelled against you so you killed him for it " Moore raised his eyebrows as he lit a cigarette between his teeth.

***

"Thats not what happened!" Jason shouted loudly.

"Why are you getting angry Jason. Did I touch a nerve?" Moore asked, leaning in.

"Maybe its because you dug up the remains of my friend and are holding us captive for saving the fucking planet genius!" Jason snapped.

The marine walked forward and hit Jason again, hard.

***

Jason stumbled as he was thrown into a larger cell where the others were all gathered. Kimberly rushed over noticing his wounds.

"Oh God. Jason are you alright?" She asked putting her hand on his bruised face.

"I'm fine" he pushed her hand off and walked into the room, sitting in a far corner.

"Well at least they put us together" Billy sighed as Trini was rested on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Only so they can watch what we say and prepare a new set of questions for tommorrow" Jason replied dryly.

"I don't get it!" Zack exclaimed "we told them everything just like you said Jason. What the hells their problem?"  
"Their paranoid Zack. The world is a different place since giant alien machines fell from the sky and levelled the major cities. They don't believe or trust the fact that their fate is in the hands of kids, they won't except that" Jason told them.

"I always wondered why us?" Sighed Trini "I guess thats what their asking."  
"All I know is that the first day we became the Power Rangers I knew it felt right and I have never looked back since" Jason said.  
"Like destiny" Trini spoke softly, her head still rested on Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah" Jason let out a breath "but destiny isn't a good enough answer for these bastards."  
"What do you think they have done with the coins? The Zords?" Asked Kimberly.

"From what we were told security on the Zords is tight, and we know the coins won't respond to them" Billy replied.

"We need to get them back" Zack said "what if Zedd comes back and were sitting here in this cell?"  
"Then its up to Rocky and his Thunder Rangers" Billy sighed.

"Yeah" Jason said, his voice solum.

***

They all were gathered in their old base on the outskirts of Miami, now empty but for a few things that either had been left or had not yet been moved to the Command Centre. Rocky, Adam, Joey, Katherine and Aisha stood watching the TV as more news about the whereabouts of their comrades came in. They had each heard about the assault on the Command Centre on the news and I had contacted each other, deciding to meet here and arrange what they were going to do.

Rocky had opted to wait until more was released and they watched the news channels eagerly as more and more was revealed. They knew that every face that came on however was giving the public statement and that many details were probably being kept from the general public.

Katherine walked in from the rooms behind the main hall and over the where the others were gathered, watching as the marine commander that lead the assault spoke to a reporter as he still stood outside the Command Centre.

"We detected some strange readings in the area about a month ago. We checked it out and found this place" he turned and pointed back to Command Centre "we also detected some sort of energy field in place that would make it impossible to damage it or get anyone in. Yesterday at fifteen hundred hours we detected the field was down and as ordered we moved in. We found the missing kids, an elderly man some sort of robot inside" the marine spoke.

"Son of the bitch!" Joey exclaimed.

"Where are they now?" Asked the reporter.

"The robot was taken offline and transferred to a high security facility. The man and kids are now being held for questioning. But not to worry people, their safe."

"Captain. Thankyou" the reporter finished the screen cut back to the anchor who began recapping the details.

"We have to do something Rocky" Kat said.

"Yeah but what? We don't even know where they are" Adam replied.

"Even if we did. What are we going to do? Bash down the door and take them back? That will make things worse than they are. What if we hurt people? We need to show them we're the good guys" Aisha added.

"So. I say we go get them, get the Zords and hide up somewhere. They started it! They want to attack us for saving the planet? Well fuck them!" Joey contributed.

"We can't" Rocky finally said "for now lets sit and tight. _If _we find out where they are then I'll think about it. But I'm not about to bust into the pentagon with Red Dragon and started demanding answers."  
Rocky turned and walked off back toward the living area where Master Kaku had stayed. The others all looked at each other, their opinions conflicted.

"Well at least they said their safe" Kat said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they _said _babe" Joey replied.

***

Jason sat against the large cell wall, the small window letting in only a fraction of the moonlight outside. All of it ran through his head; What he had been chosen for, Tommy, Zed, Zordon, their current situation as a result. He almost found himself being angry with Zordon. While he had saved every living being from occupation, had he made it worse? Had more people died than if they had never fought back? Not to mention the fact that the only reason they were here was because he made a tactical error. But he concluded Zordon had been right in lowering in the shield for repairs, he knew there was no chance of a Zedorian attack and time soon. Unfortunately Zordon hadn't counted for the very people he had brought them together to protect.

He looked up as Kimberly walked over and sat next to him, he turned his head not wanting to look at her.

"I know this probably isn't the place to to talk" Kim sighed "but I want to know what the hell your problem is."  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked quietly, not looking her way.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped, still trying to talk quietly so as not to wake the others "you have barely looked at me all day."  
Jason turned and looked at her now, determination and anger in his eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asked her.

"Yeah, course I do."  
"Alrighty...Its the fact you can't keep your fucking legs closed! Its the fact you think Tommy's death is a free pass to be a slut! Its the fact you slept with another fucking Ranger when you knew it would make things awkward!" Jason snapped at her.  
"How dare you!" Kimberly's face was now almost turning red with anger "I can do what the fuck I like! Your my leader not my Dad Jason! And as far as the group goes I don't see your little cock fights with Rocky helping!"  
"You know why that is!" Their voices were getting louder now.

"Yeah its because you fell threatened, you hate him because he might try and take your place in the group. Just like Tommy did!"  
"I made up with Tommy!"  
"Yeah. In the end. But what about the fight you had on Titan?"  
"He told you about that?" Jason looked away.  
"Yeah he did."  
Jason looked back up at her and quickly changed subject "stop trying to change to subject on me! You are being a slut just because you think it will help your pain go away! News flash, it wont."  
Kimberly brought her hand up and slapped him across the face "go to hell!"

He could see the tears in her eyes as she stood and walked back across the room. Jason knew Zack was now awake and watching them but decided to ignore him.

"Its because I care about you alright!" Jason called over still trying to be quiet "your better than what you have become."  
"You care about me?" Kim exclaimed and walked back over, not sitting but standing over him "so is that what this is about? Jealously? Jealous of Joey, hell Jealous of Tommy!"  
"Yeah! Alright yeah! I like you alright! I know its wrong! I know the fact I am jealous of Tommy is so wrong...but I don't care. I just want something between us" Jason finally admitted to her.

"Well news flash for you!" Kimberly hissed at him, each word spitting out from her like position in her anger "there is _nothing _between us and there never will be. I loved Tommy, not you and you will have to fucking deal with it! And I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't fuck!"

With that she walked back to the other side of the room and sat with a thud to the ground.

"Well. You tried man" Zack spoke up.

"Shut the hell up Zack!" Jason turned his head and shouted at him.

Jason turned back away from him and rested his head back on the wall, taking in her words silently and adding it to his torment. At least she had been clear what she wanted, he wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

***

Jason sat at the table watching as Moore walked into the small room and sat at the table opposite him.

"Good morning" Moore smiled as he sat forward "I have good news."  
"This should be good" Jason replied sarcasticly.

Moore chuckled "what If I told you that you and your friends could just walk out of here and never be bothered again? What If I told you that we would not only not hunt you, but that the Government would get behind you."  
"I'd say you need to stop throwing bones rapped in bullshit" Jason replied frankly.

"Well its the truth. I met with the President, my bosses at the Pentagon and all of them are willing to accept you for the heros you are and let you continue doing you job" James told him.

"And what do we have to give them in return?" Jason asked.

"We want in on your operation. The military need to be involved with any and all human operations against these alien invaders" Moore replied.

"In?" Jason asked.

"From what you told us this Master Kaku downstairs told you that there is another set of these 'power coins.' We want the third team to be made of up military personnel."  
"American military" Jason shot back.

"Well you _are _based in our country, and all of you _are_ US Citizens" Moore stated.

Jason looked him over for a moment trying to work out if he was lying.

"Like I told you yesterday, the coins don't work like that. They chose who uses them, not the other way around" Jason finally said.

"I'm sure someone among the thousands of candidates will be suitable for their needs" Moore replied.

"Perhaps" Jason said "but even if you are telling the truth and this isn't some bullshit story you were told to say to get us to tell you were the temple is, we don't know by the way, I can't let this become some military operation. This is Zordon's team and he calls the shots."  
"An Alien?" Moore said in disbelief "you really want the fate of humanity to left in the hands of an alien?"

"Without this alien you paranoid, racist bastard! We wouldn't even have any damn coins or protection for this planet! Without that other alien that your doing God knows what to downstairs, we wouldn't even know of any other sets of coins" Jason countered.

"Look. You don't have much choice. I have authority to do what ever is needed to get answers and to get this deal! With your family gone it would be shame if I had to have Kimberly executed as an enemy of humanity" Moore now spoke in a dark tone.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason growled.

"Except the deal. We become full partners in stopping this Lord Zedd and as a result you open all your technology and information to us. If you don't then...I may have to use the other methods I have at my disposal."

Jason turned away, chaos running through his mind as he tried to make the right choice.

"Only if along with us the robot and the alien are also released" Jason looked up and said.

"We have reason to believe they are working with this Lord Zedd and have been manipulating you from the start" Moore told him.

"Oh for....they aren't! I give you my word!"  
"Thats not enough."  
"Release them with us and I will except" Jason repeated.

"Alright! The robot. But the alien stays here..." Jason was about to cut him off "but he will not be harmed, he will be moved to a more comfortable location _and _you can see him under our supervision on request."

Jason lowered his head in the thought and nodded in agreement "what about the other aliens?"  
"What about them?" Moore asked as he stood and gathered his papers.

"What will happen to them?" Jason looked up at him.

"What do you think should happen to them?" Moore asked.

"Executed. My teammates should never have taken prisoners. This is war" Jason responded sincerely.

"Good answer" Moore smiled.

The Lieutenant breathed out as he walked toward the door.

"We will arrange for your release and for your devices to be returned to you" he called back to Jason and turned as the door opened "we can get you cleaned up and have you do a press conference to let the people know your on our side. You made the right choice Jason."

With that James left Jason to himself to contemplate the deal he had just made. For everyones sakes Jason hoped it was the right one.

**END**

Next time: The alliance is reinforced in full force as a joint military and Ranger operation is dispatched to find "the temple" and the third set of power coins.


	29. Discoveries

**"Discoveries"**

The room was filled with incense smoke from the candles, sticks and pots that were placed around the room. During his time in China Kaku had developed an affinity for its culture, its peoples way of life, even their beliefs. He almost _was_ Chinese and now he had decorated his secure living area as such. But he never forgot, no one who entered ever forgot, that it was a prison.

Jason sat across from Master Kaku, his eyes closed and his hands jointed at the tips as he centred himself with meditation.

"You are going then?" He asked.

"In a few hours" Jason replied, sitting across the table from him "thank you for telling me where it is."  
"You are the Tyranno Warrior, it is your inherent right to find and enter the temple" Master Kaku opened his eyes "but no other can learn its secrets."  
"They already know enough" Jason sighed.

"Indeed, and I understand why you let them do so. But make no mistake. The power of the remaining coins can not fall into the hands of those who work for such men as these" Kaku told him.

"I don't have much choice Kaku" Jason replied.

"There is always a choice. No matter how honourable these men and women are, they take orders from those who will corrupt the power for their own needs. In the hands of military men these weapons of defence will be used for offence. They will strike without guidance from myself or Zordon and they will not wait for an order from you. The Ninjetti power comes with the two most advanced Zords we created. That can not happen Jason" Kaku warned sternly.

Jason stood from the table and turned to leave.

"I will do what I can" Jason said.

"For all our sakes I hope its enough" Kaku replied.

***

The Command Centre was abuzz with activity. Men and women in military slacks roamed in and out of it, using the technology and database and aiding the droids in the their repairs and preparations. The Power Rangers now seemed like a full military operation and something felt very wrong with that.

Alpha was the only one who knew where Zordon and this "Site B" was and he had refused to tell anyone, even Jason. He had also refused to download Zordon back into the main core stating that the military could choose to wipe him for good if they suddenly became less friendly. Jason understood his reasons, as did the others, but Alpha had stopped revealing anything or even talking to any of them since he had been reactivated. It was obvious he didn't approve of the deal Jason had made either .

Joey watched as Rocky weaved his way past two soldiers and up to he and Adam who were standing on the platform in front of the double doors that opened to the main chamber.

"Lots of people here" Adam sighed.

"If we had done what I said and busted them out we could be away with everyone right now to wherever this 'Site B' is" Joey said.

"Yeah and we would have the whole US army looking for us, ready to blow us sky high" Rocky replied.

"You don't honestly think he's going to give them the coins do you?" Joey asked.

"I dunno. I hope not" Rocky stated.

They all looked at each other with a look that said 'I hope he knows what he's doing.' They looked back out toward the main platform where various suits and military personnel were accessing the computer. The doors on the far forward side opened, the way to the outer exit, and Jason walked in. He watched up the first walkway, nodding at the military as he passed and began making his way up to where they were. Billy and Kimberly walked behind him, Billy breaking from them as they reached the computers, deciding to help them.

"Speak of devil" Joey muttered and cleared his throat.

"Rocky" Jason called "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah" Rocky nodded Jason's way and looked at the others before heading down the catwalk.

As he reached Jason and they walked off in the direction of where he had just came, Kimberly continued walking and came up to them.

"Well" Adam blurted out "I'm sure Aisha is around here somewhere. I'll see you later."  
Joey rolled his eyes as Adam walked back through the double sliding doors. He shifted uncomfortably as Kim stopped next to him and looked out at the view herself.

"So..." Joey started "everything alright now your out and about?"  
She turned her head toward him, he noticed this wasn't fun for her either "Yeah, yeah. It was only a day though."  
"Still. Can't have been nice" Joey spoke awkwardly.

"No, it wasn't" Kim said and looked down at her shoes "look Joey..."  
"It's forgotten, alright?" He turned to her "no harm done. I can tell you and Jason have...well something."

"Me and Jason? Oh no no" She quickly cut him off before asking "you think?"  
"I can tell hun" Joey replied.  
"Well. I am so angry at him right now that won't be happening any time soon" she told him.  
"Oh...right" Joey raised his eyebrows in understanding.

"What about you? You like Katherine don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. But she ain't the least bit interested" Joey chuckled.

"Thats not what she tells me" Kim said.

"What?" Joey shot a look at her "Really?"

Kimberly smiled back at him "talk to her. Trust me."  
With that she turned and left through the main doors, leaving Joey wondering what the hell she meant.

***

Jason and Rocky now walked and stopped as they reached the cliff edge outside the Command Centre walls. In the background military vehicles pulled up and soldiers came and went from the building.

"So your going to the temple?" Rocky said.

"Thats right. Your in charge here. From what Master Kaku said there are some sort of activation devices for the other Zords in a temple in China. You should go get them. Earth will need you while we are gone" Jason told him.

"I'll send the others but I should stay here" Rocky replied and looked out on the horizon where the sun was setting "just encase."  
"Yeah. Probably best" Jason nodded.

"Are you sure your doing the right thing? With the deal and all?" Rocky asked and looked back at him.

"Master Kaku and Alpha don't think so" Jason spoke frankly.

"Then maybe you should listen to them."  
"Maybe" Jason sighed before straightening "have the others go get their Zords. We will need them...whoever we end up fighting."

Jason walked back toward the Command Centre, having given Rocky his orders. Rocky wondered at this point weather they were the last he would take. If Jason continued down this path he knew he would have no choice but to take command.

***

The Thunder Rangers watched as the carrier plane and its fighter jet escorts took to the air and faded into the horizon beyond. They turned back and walked toward the Command Centre, now alone but for a few remaining personnel. The sky was a deep blue as the cool summer night began to overtake the golden rays of daylight.

"You leave in the morning" Rocky told them.

"Finally" Adam said "our own Zords."

"You think they will hand the coins over?" Asked Aisha as she, Rocky and Adam entered the base.

"If Jason's the leader he's meant to be then no" Rocky replied.

As the others entered Joey turned to Katherine.

"Hey" he smiled her way.

***

The carrier aircraft rocked as they headed toward the remote island where they were told the Temple Of The Three Tribes was located. The Rangers now all sat in the long drop area with the rest of soldiers, they were clad in military attire and helmets for 'their own safety.'

"So" one of the soldier jocks called over to Zack "I hear you turn into dinosaurs."  
"Kinda" Zack replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The soldier chuckled "Cool."

"And your the smart guy who helped us use those alien computers" a female soldier smiled affectionately at Billy.

"It was no trouble" Billy replied, a little hot under the collar. He turned to Trini next to him who gave him a fierce glance.

"And your hot" the one next to Kimberly turned to her.

"Urgh" Kim turned away in disgust.

***

Rocky and Alpha looked up from the transporter control console at the others as they stood, ready to be transported to China.

"Remember, get the devices and get out. Your needed here" he told them.

They all nodded and said they understood. Alpha pressed the commands like he had done many times before. They felt the tingle, Adam hated this part. In a moment their vision was overtaken by a shower of colourful light and when it faded they in some sort of old tomb. He looked around, making sure they were all there and then stared at the dusty stone walls and the markings upon them. The depictions were that of great battles that had taken place thousands of years ago. Katherine walked up to one, brushed her hand against it to moved away the dust and tried to read it. It showed a lion, a Pegasus horse, a griffin, a phoenix and a dragon as is did battle with strange creatures in even stranger armour.  
"I always wondered" Joey turned to Adam "how the hell is a lion mythical?"

"They were to some cultures" said Adam "even God like."

"Hm" Joey shrugged.

They made their way through a series of corridors, many similar carvings and pictures on the walls around them, pillars holding up the old structure. They knew they were on ground level by the the slots in the walls that let through outside light.

They finally reached a dead end, the wall before them with much larger pictures and four slots in the wall.

"Looks like the perfect size for our coins" Aisha turned to the others.

"Can't hurt to try" Joey replied.

***

The ride had been turbulent as they descended on the remote island. The soldiers had fanned out perfectly on command, moving with an orderly fashion toward where their superiors waited. Zack and Jason stepped onto the drop ramp, their eyes meeting the bright sun. In the distance they saw the tip of a large stone structure.

"That where we are headed?" Zack asked.

"I hope so. I wouldn't put it past Kaku to give me the wrong place so I couldn't give them the coins" Jason said.

"I hope not" Zack grumbled "that was a dam long flight over. Wish we could just have transported."  
Jason nodded slightly and stepped down the ramp to the beach bellow where teams where getting ready to head into the woods.

"You know Jason I was thinking" Billy walked over to them "we could give them the coins. But they would be useless without the morphers."  
"Keep it down Billy!" Jason snapped quietly "you think I'm not counting on that? It will give me more time to decide if its the right thing to do."  
"What if they analyse it? They could make their own now they have seen our databanks" Zack said.

"Yeah" Jason looked around at the hundreds of men and women escorting them.

"If thats the case. What do we do if we decide its not the right thing?" Billy asked.

"We destroy the coins" Jason said bluntly.

"Billy!" Trini called, standing over the beach with Kim.

"Coming!" Billy called back, he gave them a look of concern before walking away.

"Our new friends might not like that to much" said Zack.

"Which is why we are here" Jason turned to him.

"Alright! Get ready to move into the jungle!" A commanding officer called.

"Lets see what happens" Jason told Zack and began to walk toward the large woodland stretch.

***

Rocky and Alpha worked on the main command consoles of the Command Centre as in the background the assigned military technicians worked quietly. Rocky lent over pressing a button just next to where Alpha was working. He excused himself as he did before looking back up at the robot.

"Alpha...do you think Jason is doing the right thing? I mean what Zordon would have wanted?" Rocky asked.

"I do not" the mechanoid replied.

Rocky stopped working and leaned down on console, his full attention on Alpha now.

"We can't give the military the coins" he said in a hushed voice.

"I trust Jason will not let that happen" Alpha replied, still working.

"You trust? Or you hope?"  
Alpha looked up at him "I do not see your point Rocky."  
"I am just saying that perhaps, for Zordon, Jason may not be the right guy to lead us" Rocky suggested.

Alpha was about to respond when suddenly the alarms sounded. The military in the background shot upright and ran over.

"What the hells going on?" Asked one as he ran up.

"I am picking up a Zedorian battalion and battle suit mark two attacking the city of Toronto, in Canada" Alpha announced.

"But we wiped out all the Zedorian's who landed a ship in Canada right before we met you" Rocky said in confusion.

"Obviously it was only a small group of a much larger crew" Alpha replied.

"Contact the others and get them there as soon as they can" Rocky instructed.

"Where are going?" The technician asked.

"To do my job" Rocky replied sternly.

Rocky grabbed his morpher and raised it to the height of his chest.

"Red Dragon!" He cried.

Within moments Rocky was the Red Thunder Ranger. The military personnel stood back and gasped at the sight of the transformation.

"I'll transport" he told Alpha and made his way toward the transporter room.

As he did he passed many shocked faces, they had heard of their powers but never seen. This was something else.

***

Katherine was the final one who placed her coin next to others in a row of perfect fitting slots.

"Like a glove" Joey smiled as she stepped back.

The ground below them began to rumble, the coins each glowing their colour as the wall began to slide back.

"I wonder why he hid these remotes and kept the one for Red Dragon" Adam pondered.

"Just encase?" Aisha shrugged.

When the wall stopped clouds of dust drifted into the air, in the haze behind it they could see a stone slab. They looked at each other and entered it as one, walking into the otherwise plain and empty room and up to slab. Upon it where the four devices, each designed to be strapped to their arm as Rocky's was. As they retrieved them there communicators beeped. The sound however was faint and broken as they answered.

"Rock....attack.....Toronto. Meet.....there" Alpha's voice faintly crackled.

"Must be the interference" Adam suggested.

"Well I heard Toronto, attack and Rocky. Looks like we're needed" Joey told the group.

***

Rocky had engaged the targets on the ground full on, using his staff weapon and every announce of strength and agility his suit could give him to defeat the ground troops. The final golden clad alien fell as Rocky swung his staff behind him in a confident fighting stance.

He straightened and looked out, the battle suit was coming his way. He had had trouble with the first battle suit he had faced but this crew had a mark two. For a new guy that was a whole different level. He however knew that he was the only one between the alien piloting it and the city beyond. He raised his arm,pressed the remote and called out "Red Dragon come to me!"

In the skies above he heard a rumble, in minutes the incredible machine came through the clouds. As the Zord swooped down it dodged the battle suits fire, coming toward him. Rocky took off, landing on the head of the Zord and entering the cockpit once again. He moved forward and touched the orb before him, it responded with a hum of energy and the creature came to life under his command.

"Computer. Switch to Warrior Mode!" He instructed.

The Dragon took to the air, out of weapons range so that it could transform in a matter a seconds to its humanoid form. The Red Dragon Warrior Mode dropped back down on the open outskirts of Toronto, lifting its foot as Rocky did and stepped over the freeway below. Rocky couldn't help but smile as he heard faint cries of shock and wonder from below.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed one young man in his car below, he watched as the giant robot passed over him with giant steps and got on his mobile telephone "John! John! You are not gonna believe what I am seeing!"

Rocky brought his hand up and called for the giant staff. It appeared at once in the hands of the Zord and he brought it forward, engaging the target. He swung for it with the staff getting in a good shot, swinging round and getting another and watching as the pieces of metal came lose and fell. The Zedorian in the battle suit responded and brought its arm up, taking advance of an off stance Zord and smashed its arm into the Zord's face before Rocky had time to react. At least he didn't feel its pain too. The battle suit then brought its arm up an fired repeated discharges of energy from its arm mounted cannon. The Red Dragon Zord took several good hits and fell backwards, damaged from the assault.  
At that moment energy and light streaked across the sky and hit the battle suit head on. Rocky turned the Zord over and stood it up, looking out. He smiled to himself as he saw four new Zords heading their way. Two were similar in design, the yellow Griffin Zord and Blue Pegasus Zord were similar versions in both shape and design to the other. Both rectangular with a front ramp and head and neck above. Above in the skies was a giant bird, its joints such so it could glide through the sky with ease, flapping its wings. The Phoenix Zord. By the two previous was a giant hunk of a Zord, it moved its legs below back and forth and roared with might. The green Lion Zord.

"Need some help?" Adam asked over the com.

"Bout damn time!" Rocky replied and closed the channel "computer; activate main transformation sequence."

Rocky brought his staff round one more time, knocking back the oncoming attacker before taking to the air.

The Griffin and Pegasus Zords arched up forming boots. The Red Dragon's own legs came down into them and latched on. The Lion split in three main pieces, it legs extending and becoming the arm coverings while the the main body turned vertical and became the torso. Finally the Phoenix rapped around the waist and the remaining parts of the lion became the helmet. The Thunder Megazord stood impressively over the tall buildings of Toronto.

As Rocky called for it a giant sabre sword appeared in a holster on the waist of the giant. They had by now all had assigned consoles and duties keeping the Megazord running as Rocky brought his hand around, the Megazord doing the same, and withdrew the sabre. The Thunder Megazord looked like a giant samurai, its golden lined features certainly made it look like the next step up from the original.

The battle suit fired at them as it came in. Rocky confidently brought the sword up with ease and took a giant swing, hitting perfectly on target. The battle suit crackled and sparked before finally exploding in a dazzling display of light and falling in burnt out chunks at the Megazord's feet. As Rocky put the sword back in its holster he heard something, faint but he heard it.

"Do you hear that?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah..." Joey responded.

They brought the Zord around to look at the direction of the sound. Below the all the cars on the road had stopped, many hundreds now gathered and had watched the whole thing. They were cheering, as one, loudly. A strange array of emotions washed over them as they saw the sight. They were jubilant, grateful of what they had done. In a moment it all seemed worth it.

***

They were out of breath from the long hike by time they reached the temple. It was a strange design, at the entrance was a triangular arch. Above it were three round pictures, in each a collection of beasts. On a closer look they noticed that they each represented the three sets of coins. One were extinct beasts, one were creatures of myth and legend and the other of modern animals. Strange symbols were carved into the frames of the triangular arch.

"So?" Asked Lieutenant James Moore as he walked up behind the Rangers "how do we open it?"  
Billy walked up to the stone entrance and saw slots for five power coins. He walked back over to where the others were waiting.

"Looks like any five power coins should do it" Billy told them "I wonder why its five and not six."  
"From what Kaku said" Jason replied, taking his coin from his morpher "the sixth rangers have always been loners for the most part. Set apart from the main teams."  
"Lets get it open then shall we" Moore said in a impatient tone.

They all looked at each other, Jason sighed with a nod and stepped forward, they followed. They each lifted their coins up and placed them in the avaliable slots.

"A strange combination of alien technology and human craft" Billy said in wonder.

The coins glowed for a moment before they were automatically pushed out and the entrance slid up. Inside lighting fixtures that had not been used in centuries activated in unison, lighting their path. They walked slowly into the long corridor in wonder, followed by Moore who told the others to wait outside. He stepped in wide eyed behind the Rangers. On the walls beside them they saw depictions of all of the beasts the coins were based on. This was indeed a shrine to the battles of yester year and the men and women who fought them against the Gorma Empire. As they reached the end of the corridor it opened out into a massive area filled with artifacts.

"Whoah" Billy exclaimed as they fanned out.

Zack reached out as before him was, displayed like the proud armour it was, an older version of his own armour. It seemed worn from battle and its features were more like that of a knights.

"They must have some how put the suits into the coins, but how did they get the old versions out?" Zack asked as he touched it. At its feet he saw a basic version of his axe.

"Maybe its just a replica" Billy suggested "one Barza had made before he changed the designs. Make sure to ask Kaku about it."  
"I will" Zack nodded.

Kimberly herself was now musing over the design specs on the wall, the design specs for the Pteryadactyl Zord. Trini was behind her looking at a painting of the previous Yellow Ranger, Boi, in action.

"Its a museum. A museum of our power, of the old war" Jason said as he looked in wonder at all the things surrounding him.

"Yes," Moore cleared his throat "but we didn't come for artifacts."  
"No" Jason turned to him "you didn't."

He walked over to far side of the room and slid back the manual sliding door, opening into a room beyond. In was a table at the centre. Jason walked in and up to table looking down at a silk lined box that was open...and empty.

"They aren't here" Jason called back, almost with relief.

"What?" Moore exclaimed.

Jason turned around and walked back into the main room "the coins. They're gone."

"That alien bastard" Moore cursed "he lied to us!"

"No. This is the place, it even has the box for the coins" Jason said "they just aren't here."

***

The Rangers made their way with silent relief out of temple to tell the others. Moore hung his head low, what was he going to tell his superiors. As they made their out they stopped in shock seeing each of their men at knife point, their guns dropped to the ground. The ones with the knifes seemed privative and yet modern, Jason couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Before he knew what was happening he felt a pain as he was pushed to the floor. He fell, not quite knowing what was going on and looked up a blade of sword, now pointed at his neck, at a slender armoured...Ranger! The armour was just like their own but the design looked like something of a primate. An Ape.

"Who are you?" A muffled voice asked him, barely audible, but he would tell it was English.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

The Ranger lifted their other hand up and un-clipped their helmet, detaching it from the neck area and removing it. Black hair fell to her shoulders as beneath the helmet a beautiful exotic women was revealed.

"I said" she repeated impatiently "who are you? And what the hell are you doing in our temple?"

**END**

Next: Zordon's Rangers meet the Ninjetti Rangers and Jason has to make a tough choice concerning their powers. Meanwhile the Thunder Rangers are aided by an mysterious Ranger in white.


	30. The Ninjetti Tribe

**"The Ninjetti Tribe"**

Jason looked up at the women who held the sword to his neck. On closer look he saw that the primate features were confined to the golden symbol on the beast plate of her armour, the rest was strangely ninja like, with no features on the helmet that would show her animal. Obviously the third alien, Momochi, had a different style than that of Barza or Kaku. Her black hair was curled and her skin complexation was exotic, tanned white.

"Your temple?" He finally asked, restricting movement of his jaw so as not to impale it.

"Yes our temple. How did you get inside?" She pushed her sword in.

Jason sighed and reached down to his belt buckled, removing his coin from his morpher and holding it up to her, watching the sunlight gleam off of it.

"With this" he said.

She frowned as she looked at it in confusion for a moment "where did you steal that from?"  
"We didn't. We are working for an alien called Zordon and the man that told us he helped build this temple Kaku" Jason replied.

"Kaku?" She frowned "of the Dai Warriors? That is not possible. Our scripts tell us...."  
"He frooze himself back when this place was built. But now he's alive and has given his set of coins to people we work with" Jason said.

"Work with? Doing what?" She continued to grill.

"You obviously don't have TV's out here. Fighting off a full scale alien invasion of Earth, thats what!"

"The Gorma have returned?"  
"Worse. A new Empire, one that will stop at nothing until he gets our power" Jason tried to look her in the eye so that he might convince her he was telling the truth.

She finally retracted the sword and held out her hand to help him up.

"Then we are allies" she replied "but what about these militant men?"  
"They're with us" Jason said.

"I see" she did not seem convinced.

"What about you? How did you get your coins?" Jason asked.

"All in good time" she responded "for now we will take you to our village where we can speak alone with you."  
"Lead the way" Jason gestured with his hand.

She didn't seem to touch anything on her person, however her armour seemed to just vanish, her coin now appearing in her hand.

"This way" she gestured and began to walk.

"Jason" he said as he followed behind her.

"Diana" she turned and nodded.

***

The village was small but was indeed a sight to be hold. They gathered around wooden camp fires as night fell upon the island but above their heads was not material or wood but metal. The tribe also seemed to have some technology. It was a strange mix between the simple tribal life and that of modern society, more advanced in some cases. The people seemed fearful as the large group passed them toward the largest metal structure beyond. Once there the five men and women leading them turned and spoke.

"Military remain here. Warriors please enter" Diana spoke.

Jason turned to Moore "Stay here. We don't want to start anything."

Moore begrudgingly agreed as Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack entered through the metal door that one of them had pulled upon.

Inside the room was lit by candle light and yet in the far corner they noticed a beeping and whirling computer, the likes of which they had only seen at the Command Centre. They stopped as they gathered around the centre of the room and was welcomed to sit as the five others did so opposite, forming a perfect circled around the centre piece statue at the centre of the interior. The statue was engraved with various depictions and symbols that for the most part they couldn't make out. One of the males stepped forward and used what looked like a lighter to light a fire in the hollowed curve in the centre of the statue.

"First let us introduce ourselves" Diana sat cross legged "I am Diana, the Red Warrior and leader of our tribe. This is Grayson the White Warrior and my right hand, Amelia the Blue Warrior, Darios the Black Warrior and Yui the Yellow Warrior."  
The Rangers looked at each. Grayson had mid length dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, Amelia was red headed which complemented her green eyes perfectly, Darios had brown hair and eyes while the last, the male Yui seemed to be Japanese in origin with both black hair and eyes.

"And you?" She asked them.

"As I said I'm Jason" Jason nodded and gestured around himself at the others "this is Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy."  
"Greetings" she nodded to them "so you came for the temple?"  
"Yes, Master Kaku said we would find it here" Billy said.

"I see. If he did indeed preserve himself and is now alive again I assume he told you the story of the old war?" She asked them.

"Yeah" Jason confirmed.

"The story is passed down from generation to generation here. It has been the bases of our tribe since the beginning" Grayson spoke.

"Well Kaku didn't know you had the coins so mind tellin' us how you got 'em and what the hell this tribe is?" Zack cut in.

"Oh course. Just before his death Master Momochi returned to our ancestors and used his personal key to enter the temple. He brought out with him the five medallions and gave them to our ancestors stating that one day we would need them to defend the Earth" she looked like she had told this story a thousand times "he said Master Barza and Kaku were gone and that our people would soon be the only people remaining that knew of them or the war. He was right. He said we could use parts of his ship to supplement our village and so our ancestors did. As generations have gone by we have remained separated from the rest of humanity on this island, occasionally sending scouts every half century to bring back updates on the progress of man. Our lasts shouts brought back the information that helped us identify your allies out there as militant men, that is why I can not trust them. In any case the medallions were passed down to first child of the last holder, we discovered long ago that they responded to the blood of its previous hosts. And so we have remained here, only using the power to hunt or to protect ourselves from the outside world. Now you bring us news of a new threat and you carry the medallions of Barza's tribes to the east."  
"We were told that the third set of warriors were in Africa" Trini spoke.

"Originally some of our ancestors came from there. 'But a worldwide war requires worldwide movement' or at least thats what our ancestors were told. We are from all over this world. And our power; thats based off of the ninjas of east where your powers were created. We have studied the temple whenever we can, as I said it is basis for everything we are" Diana responded.

"So you would be willing to leave all this and join us against the Zedorian's?" Billy asked.

"We would" she nodded.

"What about your Zords?" Kimberly was next to speak.

"Our ancestors were given maps to find them. At least the original five" Amelia replied.

"I will speak to our allies" Jason said and stood to leave.

They all rose with him as he did.

"You may stay here for the evening, but their kind are not welcome" Diana told them.

"I see. We will inform them of that also" Jason nodded to her "thank you."  
Jason nodded to them, turned and left. The others did the same as they followed, each of the other team returning it in kind.

"What the hell was that Jason?" Zack asked as they came out into the open.

"Not now!" Jason snapped back at him and walked off toward where Lieutenant Moore was standing.

The others watched in confusion as he reached and spoke to him, pulling him away from the other soldiers.

"Whats up with him?" Asked Billy from behind Zack.

"I wish I knew" Zack replied.

***

Adam fell from the blast clutching his chest. Aisha rolled toward him, stopping to withdraw her blaster and fire, hitting the Zedorian at point blank range.

"Adam!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side "you alright?"

"I think so" he groaned as he got to his feet with her aide.

"Withdraw to safe positions!" They heard Rocky call.

Ahead was the Zedorian army they had engaged. They had attacked and destroyed several smaller French towns and had now begun their assault on Paris itself. When the Thunder Rangers had arrived they found themselves neck deep against the single largest force they had yet to face. They did not have battle suits but instead had rolling tanks that fired several high yield blasts with each shot. The ground troops were better than those they had faced before too, far better trained on the field. They had pinned them in using advanced battle tactics as they each ran behind an upturned bus for shelter from the blasts, explosions and weapons fire sounding around them.  
Adam and Aisha were the last to run behind the bus and press up against it, taking a moment.

"We need to call the Zords. We can squash them like bugs" Joey said and he leaned over and fired a couple of shots before returning to a hidden position.

"No! I won't take life unless we have to" Rocky shot back.

"I understand but we don't have much choice" Katherine responded "they have us pinned down. Besides you know that Jason and his group won't keep prisoners. Look what they did with the last set."  
"That doesn't make it right! I'm in command now!" Rocky shouted back.

Joey was about to saying something when they heard it, the whinnying as several high yield blast headed toward them, getting louder.

"Get down!" Rocky shouted and jumped forward.

As they lept the bus behind them exploded, throwing them forward and filling their background and vision with orange and yellow. Black smoke filled the sky as they tried to push themselves back up. The whole area behind them was a mess.

"We can't wait any longer!" Joey shouted over to Rocky as they stood.

"Alright" Rocky nodded "call your Zords!"

***

Jason now had the group assembled in the metallic hub they had been given. They each looked at him in disbelief at the words he had just said.

"You can't be serious" Trini shot a look of anger at him "their Ninjetti coins have been handed down to them for generations and now they are ready to join us, die for our cause without even knowing it because thats whats their parents told them to do and now your going to screw them over!"

"Jason you can't do this!" Kimberly added.

"Yes and can!" Jason shot back, each of them stared back at him in shock "I am doing it to protect these people. This alliance is paramount and if we even think of betraying that, these soldiers will start killing people to get what they want. I won't have their blood on my hands!"  
"We don't know that" Zack countered "their still human for Gods sake."  
"Exactly!" Jason threw down his hand "their human and they are paranoid and afraid. At least if we let them have a part of what we are doing they will let us do it, have a investment in it. They have just as much right to defend this planet as we do."  
"And what about the Ninjetti tribes rights?" Trini countered "these people live and breath off what we only learned about a few days ago and you want to just take that away from them!"  
"I have made my decision! We have to do this! I decided before we entered that temple that giving them the coins is the right thing to do. This is just another means to that end" Jason replied.

"Jason you don't understand. I have been doing research into our coins. They are connected to us in every way" Billy told Jason "if you take theirs away from them it would be like taking away a limb or a sense. This is wrong."  
"Says who? Who choose these people?" Jason looked at each of them.

"The creator of their coins thats who!" Kimberly shouted back at him "they have just as much right to have them as Rocky, Joey, Adam, Aisha and Kat have to have theirs."  
"Hell they have more right than us even" Zack added and turned back to Jason.

"I said my decision is final!" Jason snapped.

"Then I won't be any part of it" Kimberly said and walked out of the metal doorway.

The others looked at each other, at Jason and followed.

Jason was left alone with his thoughts. He was torn, tormented by the decision he had to make. It was simple really; betray the military and end up fighting a full on war on two fronts or take away a cultures foundations and betray the wishes of the coins creators. 'Why do I have to make this decision?' he asked himself 'what gives me the right? Why me! What makes me so special as to be this God dam leader!'

He walked over, his lip quivering, his body shaking from his inner rage. But was it at them? Or Himself? All he knew is how it was surfacing.

"They don't understand" he said quietly at first "they don't understand!"

He threw his fist against the metal slamming it hard and then walked over and turned over the table at the right side of the room. He let out a cry as the worn metal was overturned and crashed to ground with a loud clatter. He slammed his fist back against the wall and placed his forehead on top of it.

"Zordon I'm sorry" he muttered quietly to himself "I'm making a mistake."

***

Jason walked over to where the others were stood talking.

"If we are going to do this their is only one way to make sure we get a head start" he told them.

They all looked at each other, they were glad Jason had come around but this would be the hard way.

***

The Thunder Megazord reeled from the blasts, Rocky brought its hands up, trying to shield the cockpit located within the chest and the head where the central systems were located. Systems beneath the damage to the outer hull sparked from the blasts. The Zedorian's had positioned all four of the tanks to be aimed in the direction of the oncoming Zord. The initial attack had taken its toll on the enemy forces but now they had regrouped and with the aid of the tanks had begun to fight back. Hard.

"I need more power!" Rocky called back to Adam at the controls.

"I haven't got any to give you!" Adam replied back.

"Incoming!" Joey called.

They looked out seeing the discharges heading for them. Rocky tried to move the Zord out of the way as best he could but it was too late. Several shots collided with the main body of the Megazord. The cockpit shook from the impact, sparks shot out as consoles blew out and when dark. Panels, metal and wiring coming lose around them.

"Ten direct hits!" Katherine called as she looked at her flashing monitor.

Rocky tried to bring the Zord around as they prepared for the next volley, he moved his feet trying to step it to the side of their previous position and move in.  
"There reloading" Joey reported.

They braced for impact, expecting that it would come and then....nothing. Ahead they saw two explosions shoot up into the sky. The volley never came.

"Report!" Rocky ordered.

"Rocky, theres another Zord out their. Its destroyed two of the tanks and is attacking the others along with the ground troops" Joey reported.

"Jason's team?" Rocky turned to him.

Joey looked up, his face beneath his mask that of confusion "no."

Beneath them a Zord resembling a white tiger shot out two blast from the centre of its mouth, destroying the tanks below. The troops ran in retreat. The tiger was rimmed with black and gold and seemed to be of the same technology as the Thunder Zords. It walked forward, its feet hitting hard on the pavement below, and fired again, blasts erupting and taking out sections of the retreating troops below.

Rocky looked on in confusion as the last of them were destroyed. Inside he felt something churn, they were dead, in part thanks to him.

"Call that Zord. Who the hell is that?" Rocky said.

"I got it" Aisha replied and put it through.

"This is the Red Thunder Ranger. Who the hell are you?" Rocky called over to the White Tiger Zord.

A voice came on the speaker, it spoke in confident tone, and simply said "A friend."

With that the Zord retracted its legs, withdrew thrusters and shot off into the sky above. The last they saw of it was as it flew overhead the Eiffle Tower.

"Kaku never said he gave the sixth coin to anyone" Adam said with a frown.

"No" Rocky agreed "he didn't."

***

The soldiers ran as in the distance they saw flame shooting up from the direction of the beach. People of the village had told them that their planes and equipment down there were under attack by enemy forces. Moore ran ahead with all his might, his assault rifle raised with its safety off. He passed by many familiar trees from the trek they had made up through the forest only hours before.

He let his boots come to halt as they touched the now cold sands of the beach on which they had landed, breathing heavily from the long sprint. He looked on in horror seeing the drop ship and the two fighters jets in flames ahead, the embers shooting up and lighting the dark sky with their orange glow.

"Shit!" He cursed and threw his rifle to the sand below.

He turned his head hearing the humming of engines in the distance. As he looked up into the distant sky he saw five strange craft take to air, the Zords of the five Rangers.

"Those bastards!" He sneered through clenched teeth and turned toward the others "do with still have radio?"  
"Yes sir, with the equipment we took with us up to the temple" a flabbergast private replied.

"Then radio to the base to get someone here to get us" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the private nodded and raised his personal radio to call it back to where they had set up camp not far from the village.

"And have them tell them" Moore added "the deal is of. The 'Power Rangers' are now enemies of the state."

***

Master Kaku sat in deep meditation, his hands raised and pressed together to a point. He let let a deep breath which steadily blustered the candle in front of him.

Behind him the cell door un-latched, he could hear them talking on the other side. He heard them clearer as they entered, several American soldiers with assault rifles raised. They moved forward keeping their weapons pointed toward Kaku.

"Stand up alien!" One shouted out.

He sighed and opened his eyes, not moving from his cross legged position on top of of the red cushion with fine golden detail. He simply picked up the candle snuffer and brought it up, putting out the light. He excepted the symbolism of that and would not be put through the humiliation of being dragged through their halls and taken to a place where they could do it their way. No, he would not let them have that. He finally opened his eyes and let out another breath.

"I will pray for your people" he said softly.

In the halls outside the loud sound echoed as the shots fired.

**END**

Next: As Lord Zedd goes to meet with the noble council he recalls his early years and how he got to be the Lord Zedd the universe knows and fears.


	31. Lord Zedd

**"Lord Zedd"**

If he had the choice he would of dissolved the nobles and their influence long ago. But whether Zedd liked it or not, he needed the nobles. Their families had been in power throughout the Empire long before it was named after him and if he disbanded them he would lose the resources of over half of it. It had always been that way since the days of Gorma himself. The core planets of the Empire possessed many of the resources, man power and technology that kept it running. He needed to keep them satisfied with the alliance their five worlds had made many centuries ago. The original alliance was that of cooperation and peaceful diplomacy but Gorma was a charismatic leader that inspired the fire with men to follow him and his talks of conquest. He had given the five nobles complete control over their planets while he came to power and led the military out into the far reaching star systems. After the first ten planets were successfully conquered, and the profits came back to core worlds ten fold, the Empire was formed under his name. So it remained for over sixteen thousand Earth years, until Zedd rose to power.

He looked up into his reflection in the mirror, his damaged and scared red fleshed face bare. Of course he could not see it, his eyes no longer functioned. They were clear white orbs inside his red skull. Once his skin has been smooth like the rest of his species but the attempt on his life had forever cursed him to wear his armour, this feet of combined technology, for the rest of his life. The body pieces protected his skin while the head piece served to help him breath and see the world around him through his visor. He had lived for nearly nine hundred Earth years, seven of them like this. For his species, and many of the others in this section of their galaxy where the core planets lay, it was common to live to over a thousand years by human standards. Of course this was normal to them and time passed far quicker than it did for humans. However ones life could achieve so much more with the extended time they had. His life for instance had been that of gaining and keeping his power, it is what he lived for. As they had ventured further out into their galaxy and onto others the life spans had continued to grow shorter, as a result most of the newly recruited species were put on the front line. Their lives being said to be to short to matter. Now they had reached these humans, and although they only lived for a fraction of their own lives they had managed to beat Zedd's forces time after time. The seventh fleet, the elite task force, was gone. He could have continued to send in all the empire but it would not have mattered. His resources would not be enough. He needed the entire fleet, the technically advanced ships the nobles scientists were developing. He needed it all to defeat this new threat.

Their was a knock on the door behind him and Zedd lifted his mask on before turning toward the sound.

"Enter" his voice growled through the voice modulator on his mask.

"My Lord" an officer entered and bowed "it's time."

***

The council room was circular in shape, the seats arranged against the walls and spreading out around the darkened room forming a full circle. Between the various alcoves where the chairs and subsequently where the nobles were sat there were various drapes of artwork that was the flags of each core world. The original five had expanded in the early years to include twenty planets in total before further worlds stopped being permitted core status.

"You can't expect us to believe this small, insignificant, privative planet is worth such a large scale assault. If we committed all of our ships to such an endeavour the core worlds would be left relatively unprotected if Mondo choose to take advantage and attack" Meleka of Oregon Prime stated in her usual high pitched and pompous tone.

"I as said" Zedd growled as he looked over at her from where he was stood with his personal guards at the centre of the hall "the humans have been given weapons of great power. I am sure the coins we found on Eltar are of a very old and very advanced origin. What I do know and can prove is that the entire seventh fleet including my Chief of Staff was destroyed in the attack. This is not about simply taking this planet but about taking that power away from a very powerful threat and using it to our advantage. If they choose to go on the offensive..."  
"They would fail" Vilius, Bandora's farther, cut him off in reply.

"Indeed. But what if they found other weapons of the same origin and strength? What if the people of Earth became an army of 'Power Rangers?' Then our very existence, our Empire, could be at risk. We can not take the chance. We must go in full force and destroy them and take their power before they destroy us!" Zedd hammered home his case.

"You want to take in all eight of your remaining fleets combined with ships of our newly enhanced home guard armada. Even for this threat that is the biggest fleet every assembled for a single campaign" Vilius spoke "even _you _cannot make such a request."  
"Look over the data I have given you, the recordings from the outer recorders on Serpentera. I am sure it will lead you to the correct course of action" Zedd straightened "I will let you deliberate and await your decision."

Zedd turned with his usual stride, picking his staff from the floor and heading for exit. The two guards followed down the steps and the door before them opened out into the hallway of the space hub. Zedd was met with the eager and irritating presence of Master Vilius's other child, Bandora's sibling Ritora.

"Did they agree?" He asked eagerly, he was a general in the Empire but Zedd had made sure he was kept as far away from him as possible.

"Not if your farther has his way. They did not seem to understand the critical nature of this mission" Zedd did not stop walking or turn to face him.

"My farther has always been cautious" Ritora replied as he walked behind Zedd.

Zedd stopped and turned swiftly toward him with intent "if I had noble blood in my veins they would not hesitate."

"My farther won't listen to me. He hates me remember" Ritora said "my sister has always been his favourite."

"Then its a shame I despise your sister" Zedd growled a response and turned, walking off down the hall and leaving Ritora to himself.

"Yeah shame" he nodded.

He then turned his head slightly, he had an idea.

***

Zedd walked into his cabin and threw down his staff, it clattered on the floor as he smoldered in rage.

"Arrogant fools!" He cursed.

He breathed through his respirator mask, trying to calm himself and walked over to the far wall where a picture was placed. In it was a young man who had dreams, hopes for the future.

"If only you had known" Zedd spoke quietly to himself "I only I had seen it I would have found a way to overcome these _nobles_ long ago."

It was then there was a knock at his door. He turned to it with a quick spin of his head.

"What?" He called out, making it evident he was not in the mood.

The door slid back and Bandora stepped into the room with a swagger that let Zedd know she had intent.

"Busy?" She asked.

"To speak you?" He turned fully toward her way "always."

She smiled with a slight laugh and walked further into the room "small. If I were you I would request a new cabin, one suitable for a man of your stature."  
"I don't like luxuries" he growled back as she sat upon his chair and stretched out "is there something you wanted?"  
"Actually yes" she looked straight at him "my brother came to me with an idea. One that would give you the power you have always wanted..."  
"I have the power I have always wanted" he cut her off.

"Then why is it half the fleet are subject to the council?" she replied "what I mean is absolute power. The power to order every ship in the empire to do you bidding with or without the council's consent. You know that my brother loves the military, thats why my farther hates him so. But I'm sure if I were to carry out his plan my father would warm to you and your imperial ways."

"What has he told you?"  
"He really respects you you know. Idolises you even."  
"Get to the point!" he walked in closer to her.

"He suggest that we marry. He says, and is right, that with my influence on my farther, his influence on the council and your military power that we could become the most powerful force this side of deities" she rose up toward him.

"Me and you?" Zedd lets out a laugh "marry? Don't be repulsive!"

"Then you don't agree? I'm sure with those facts...with my influence that you could learn to tolerate, even love me."

"Your farther would more likely disown you" Zedd shot back.

"Unlikely. Then he would have no connection to my dear mother" she rose up further so that they were face to face and brought her hand up to touch Zedd's strange,scared skin "I wouldn't care you know. I find it unique, interesting."

Zedd brought his own hand up and grabbed hers tightly "you are pure evil aren't you?"

"And what does that make you? I see the joy you get out of conquering worlds, destroying life. I watched the way you enjoyed killing your Commander Brach."  
"Would your influence really get me those ships?" Zedd hissed at her.

"Its more than likely" she replied with quick, devious, raise of her eyebrows.

Zedd throws her hand down and walks back away to the other side of the room "Then I will consider it."

"What happened?" Bandora asks as she sits back in the chair.

"What?" he turns back to her.

"Your body. I have heard stories but what really happened to you?"

"A consequence of my rise to power" Zedd responded.

"I see. Want to fill me in? I would like to know the person I am to marry" she leant in, interested.

"What is to tell? I was second in command of the Rekvak, the flagship of the old fleet, for over thirty full rotations. We were ordered into a battle with no backup, it seemed we had little to gain and so much to lose. We lost the Captain and I took command. Despite tremendous odds, we won the day. It was only after returning that I realised we were not expected to return. The Emperor knew of our Commanders reputation throughout the fleet, knew his name and voice carried support. We were all casualties of his political game" Zedd sat on his bunk and cursed to himself "why am I telling you this? Go look it up!"  
"I want to hear it from you. Please, continue" Bandora said "I have never really understood you. Perhaps after I do our marriage can get off to a positive start. Perhaps I may be fully on your side and easier to convince in the time ahead."  
"Hmm" Zedd sounded back.

"Please, go on" she repeated.

Zedd sighed and continued "Once I found this out I began making speeches organising my crew. I spoke of how the descendants of Gorma had ruled for far to long, how the Empire had stopped expanding, had grown stale. In the years of Gorma himself we had even found wormholes, gone into other galaxies even. Soon word spread to other ships and before I knew I had the whole military on my side. I knew I had the strength to at least stand against the Emperor, and when I was confident we had enough forces I moved against him."

"A coo" Bandora said with intrigue.

"We overran my home planet, having already gained the surrender of the other core worlds. I killed the fool with my own hand and raised his severed head for all to see. On that day I was proclaimed the new Emperor and the military took control of the Empire. Now I realise my one mistake, I didn't do away with the nobles. Now I am paying for that mistake, they have grown too powerful even for me to oppose alone."

"Thats why I'm here" she smiled "what about your...accident?"  
"That happened soon after I took the throne. At first several factions rose up claiming that the Gorma blood line were the rightful rulers, opposed to the marshal law. They had friend in high places. A bomb was planted on my own ship. The Rekvak was destroyed on that day, as was my life as a normal man. I was not killed by the blasts, one of my loyal subjects made sure of that, giving his life for my own. However it did scar my entire body, take my sight and my ability to breath normally on my own" Zedd lowered his head "and now I am...this."  
Bandora stood and walked over, sitting on the bunk next to him and bringing his head up with her hand.

"I like it. Makes you look powerful, intimidating. I like my men powerful" she spoke softly but deliberately.

"I still don't like you Bandora" Zedd scowled as she lifted his mask off slowly.

"Call me Rita" she smiled and pressed her lips against his.

***

Bandora and Zedd stood before the council, hand in hand. Vilius looked furious but was trying hard to keep that hidden from the others.

"You are sure this is want you want?" He managed to say through clenched teeth.

"We are bounded to be married farther" Bandora nodded "and as you daughter may I make a formal request that my beloved be granted his request."

Zedd turned his head from looking at his future wife and looked with satisfaction at Vilius. Master Vilius stood firmly and let out a hard breath.

"So be it. Emperor, we grant you request" he said firmly and turned with a start toward the exit.

Zedd's mask hid his face but beneath it he was smiling. He had won and should Bandora get out of hand he would do away with her, he had the means. In time even the council would be gone with only him remaining. And under his command would be five loyal subjects of the Empire, each with a power coin in their hand.

**END**

Next: As the massive Zedorian task force heads to Earth they are opposed by their neighbours the Machine Empire. Meanwhile the three teams of Rangers attempt to find out where Zordon and this "Site B" are.


	32. Enter The Machines

**"Enter The Machines"**

Jason walked through the door and into the main open space of the glorified warehouse that the "Thunders" had used as their base of operations before making contact. Along the floor were rows of old mattresses, sheets and sleeping bags that fifteen people now called home. Jason tried to step over the beds without waking any of them, tiptoeing in and out of each crack to get to the other side. While passing over he looked down at the sleeping Diana, he wondered if she was regretting her decision to join them.

It had been nearly two months since they had left the Island and no contact had yet been made with either the outside world or Zedd. Nor had Billy and Trini had any luck in contacting Zordon by modifying their communicators. The Zords had each been returned to their hiding places, the Ninjetti ones found before they had returned to America but never activated. Jason had used his control to return the Dragonzord to the sea and had put Titanus in Zack's Zord's hangar where there was space. He knew that they needed to make sure that the military didn't get their hands on _any _Zords. He also knew that they had Alpha and the computer databanks and that the Zords could have been followed, luckily they didn't have the means to get to or operate the Zords. Of course they could try and blow the doors off but he hoped Alpha would do his best to make sure they didn't find out exactly where the hiding places were.

He finally navigated to his "bed" and crashed down upon it. He turned over and closed his eyes trying to let it all fade away so he could sleep. He opened his eyes again with start as he heard a voice calling him.

"Jason, hey Jace!" Zack whispered on the mattress next to him.

He turned over to face his friend "Yeah?"  
"Nothin', I just haven't seen you all day" Zack replied.

"Yeah" Jason whispered back and raised his head from the pillow and into his hand "been working on that other computer Kaku left behind out back, trying to find Zordon for all the good it will do."

"Anything?"  
"Not even a bleep on the radar. Wherever he is, he's either hidden or not on the planet" Jason shook his head.

"Well we gotta do something man" Zack stated "two months of doing nothing but wasting away down here in this place is not my idea of preparing for battle."  
Jason nodded in agreement "at least we have all got to know each other better."  
"With some of them" Zack replied "I'm not sure thats a good thing. You are Kim even talking yet?"  
"The odd 'hi' here and there."  
"God dam it Jace!"  
"We got more important things to worry about than that stuff Zack. Like who the hell that white guy that the Thunders mentioned is" Jason almost lectured "Now. Lets get some sleep."  
"That an order?" Zack grinned as Jason turned over.

"Yes" Jason shot back with a slight smile of his own.

***

Lord Zedd watched from his throne as the stars before him parted in his wake, or at least that how he felt. With over three hundred ships under his command and no way for the nobles to interfere he felt all powerful. Other than with his soon to be wife that was. He looked over with a slight grumble as she gave out orders and planned tactics to the attack.

"_My dear _ we do not need tactics. Even with their weapons we will simply crush them with the sheer numbers" He growled over at her.  
She turned with a sly smile "Thats what you said before the so called 'doomsday' attack."

He could say nothing to that and simply returned to sitting in silence and staring out at the stars ahead, the swirling colours of the faster than light drive.

Suddenly consoles around the bridge were beeping.

"My Lord multiple signals ahead" reported Mier.

"Imperial?" Zedd turned his head toward the tactical station.

Mier looked over the results in apparent surprise before looked up and responding "of a sense. Machine Empire my Lord."

"Mondo" Zedd growled as he turned back ahead "Have the fleet drop to sub light speed!"

Portals opened in space and many stretched forms became solid as if catapulted to a halt, those of the Zedorian fleet. Ahead another fleet did the same and came around gracefully so that they were parallel with Zedd's. It was only about a third of the Zedorian fleets size but reinforcements were not far away, with them being very near the border and far from the core worlds. The ships were made up of a colour scheme of bronze and silver and various mechanical design aesthetics were evident upon the hulls.

Zedd glared with rage at the very sight of the fleet, thinking back to the battle that destroyed his old flag ship and brought around his rise to power. The machine war had lasted nearly a century in Earth years. The original models and artifical intelligence were build by a biological people of course, a species they simply referred to as "the creators" and made it quiet clear that they had been wiped out by their own creations, them.

"Send a signal to the lead ship" Zedd ordered Thrace "demand to know why they are in our space and in our path."  
He stepped down the metal steps that lead onto the lower level of the Command Deck and looked out at the hovering forms of the Machine fleet ahead.

"A Prince Kaiser Buldont responding and requesting visual communication" Thrace reported after a moment to work and take the message.

Zedd grumbled "put him up all Command Deck Screens."

Zedd looked up at one of the many monitors placed around the deck as the image of a mechanical humanoid appeared. He was made up of various coloured metals, with attachments, including a crown, that certainly made him look like royalty.

"Emperor Zedd, my farther thought you might be commanding the fleet yourself" Buldont spoke candidly.

"I prefer to be called Lord Zedd" Zedd walked up closer to the monitor.

"As my farther prefers King" he appeared to form a smile "I will get to the point _Lord _Zedd. We detected your fleet and quite frankly we are curious as to why your fleet is so large, what could possibly be worthy of such an armada?"  
"That is our Empires business and non of yours or your 'fathers'" Zedd replied sternly.

"I see" Buldont was silent for a moment "it wouldn't be to do with the artifacts you found on Eltar?"  
Bandora widened her eyes and walked with speed up behind Zedd.

"How do they know about that?" She hissed quietly.

Zedd raised his hand to cut her off and replied "it would appear your intelligence has served your 'family' well."

"I do not like you tone when you speak of my family or my farther" Buldont's eyes seemed to narrow before quickly moving back on to the issue at hand "Zedd when you spend over half your lifetime searching for such things and then direct all your efforts to one location through a worm hole it is not exactly hard news to come by."  
"Have your 'farther' contact the noble council and make what ever deal he feels is fair but I have an invasion to take care of."  
"Yes I know. The blue planet in the 'milky way' galaxy as they call it."

"Now you listen to me and listen well 'Prince.' You have violated our borders and for that I should destroy you and your fleet as a message to the rest of your talking buckets!" Zedd barked and then was once again calm "but I won't. I let you return home to Mondo. But you will reverse course and get back inside your space at once. You will then return to Mondo and tell him if he even tries to interfere in my affairs again I will send a fleet twice this size to the metal ball you call your home planet and wipe out every bucket on it! Do we understand each other?"

"It would seem so" Buldont replied, his calm voice clearly now aggravated "but know this meat bags. We are going to get those coins, one way or the other."

The screen then went blank, Zedd turned and looked on as the fleet swerved back around and headed back into their territory.

"He didn't dare attack a fleet this size" Bandora smiled.

"No" Zedd agreed as he walked back up the steps, onto the platform and sat on his throne "but they will be back and next time it will be all of their own resources. Look at it this way Rita; At least your farther no longer needs to worry about a mechanical invasion."

Bandora swallowed as went back about her tactical planning.

"Resume course to the worm hole" Zedd ordered.

This was going to complicate things. They were now facing a war on two fronts.

***

"I got something!" Billy cried out from his computer, waking the others in the early hours.

"What?" Jason yawned as he rose from his pillow.

"Finally" Diana said as she stretched.

"Your found Zordon?" Jason snapped awake and ran over toward Billy.

"No" Billy replied "but I was using those upgrades I made, the ones so I could hook this computer up to the orbital satellites and basically make a far more efficient planetary scanner, and......they found Alpha's transponder signal."  
"Where?" Jason was now fully awake.

Billy typed in a few commands and watched as the screen zoomed in on the North American continent and into an open stretch of desert.

"I don't believe it" Trini shook her head.

"What?" Joey frowned in her direction.

"Area 51" Jason breathed out.

"You mean that shit is real!" Zack exclaimed.

"Maybe not as legends would have it but its certainly a military base" Billy looked around at him.

"How does that help us?" Diana cut in.

"Alpha knows where 'Site B' is" Jason responded.

"Where Zordon is" Rocky nodded.

"Exactly" Jason turned to him, he then straightened and began laying out a plan "me and Rocky will go in alone."

"No! I will not remain here while you risk your lives" Diana spoke proudly.

"Yeah to hell with that Jace, we are coming with you" Zack agreed.

"We can't just barge in there full force. We will risk casualties and being followed back here. Then what?" Jason looked at each of them "no this needs to stay a stealth mission. We get in, get Alpha and get out."

"Then at least take me" Grayson spoke up "I am the most experienced at such tactics. I was trained to be an infiltrator should we ever need one. All my coins holders were."

"Alright" Jason reluctantly agreed "but no one else. Three is already too many in my opinion."

"When do we leave?" Rocky asked.

"Now" Jason replied quickly.

"Now?" Rocky seemed surprised.

"I dunno about you but I have sat on my ass for the last couple of months knowing that Zedd will be back any day. I don't intent to wait around any longer" Jason said in response to their surprise.

"He's right" Diana nodded "success to you all."

"Yeah, good luck" Zack added.

"Thanks" Jason smiled at them "alright lets move out!"

"The Falcon!"

"Red Dragon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

***

Zack walked past the others as they lay in wait, each wising to be out there with Jason, Rocky and Grayson. He reached Billy who was stayed glued to his screen, waiting for any news.

"Anything?" Zack asked.

"Nope" Billy responded, still staring at the screen.

Over on the "bedding" area the others sat, some in conversation, others in silence.

"I wonder what my parents are thinking about all this, I guess it all depends on if they have told them I'm one of you" Katherine spoke softly "my mum must be having a breakdown."  
"At least you have family to worry for you" Kimberly replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean too..."Kat said.

"No you didn't mean anything by it" Kim sighed.

"I can't imagine what it must of been like. To lose your family and your love in one day."  
"Was he my love? I spent one night with him...wish I had made him know sooner, when I had the chance."  
"Well from the way you talk about him, the way the others say you reacted. You must of loved him."  
"Yeah" Kim nodded "I guess so."

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up or anything" Katherine looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy or your pity!" Kim suddenly snapped at her and returned to looking at her feet "just to be left alone."  
"I see...well if thats what you want" Kat replied timidly and stood, walking away from Kimberly.

"Pretty messed up chick, she has good days and bad" Joey said to her as she stopped and sat on her own mattress next to his.

"Don't we all" Katherine replied.

"Well I was hoping I could make your day better" Joey leaned over a smiled at her.

"Wow still trying your 'charm' huh?" She laughed to herself.

"Hey! Come on. We get along don't we? You do like me don't you?"  
"Sometimes" She shot back.

"Good enough. Seriously come on, all we got now is each other. I just want to make the best of it."  
"So your not just after a quick fuck?" She looked over at him.

"Hey I learnt my lesson with angry girl over there" he gestured in Kim's direction.

She was about to reply when Zack handed them both a plastic cup of something.

"Whats this?" Joey asked as he took it.

"Something we found out back. Spirits that Kaku must of kept. I thought we could all use some sprit nowadays. Besides we should be celebrating" Zack told them.

"Celebrating what?" Joey said as he looked into the cup.

"Today is the day we would of graduated high school" Zack raised his own cup of the alcohol "to the class of 2009."

"Aren't we a bit young to be drinking?" Katherine asked as he drank.

"Katherine, we are fugitives that will be shot at on sight by our own nation because we fight and kill alien invaders. I think underage drinking is the least of our worries" Zack smiled as he swallowed the liquid "besides the age is 18 in Europe. Lets just consider ourselves no longer citizens of the US."

He chuckled and walked back off toward Billy to give him a cup and called to everyone "plenty more were that came from!"

"He's got a point" Joey smiled at her and raised his own cup.

"I never really saw myself as the alcohol type but...what the hell. He_ does _have a point" she knocked her cup against his and took a mouthful of it.

***

The Zedorian fleet slowed to sub light speed as it reached the entry point into the singularity that Bandora's ship had discovered before coming across Earth. They had however spent over an Earth year in that part of space before discovering the "privative" planet.

"Instruct all ships to prepare for entry" Zedd commanded as his officers rushed around him.  
"Sir" Mier called out "I am picking up a fleet of Machine ships heading for our position."  
"Mondo didn't wait long" Bandora said, walking over and reading the console herself "looks like the Mecha One is commanding the fleet."  
"Mondo's flagship" Zedd growled "he wants those coins for himself."  
"What do we do?" Bandora asked.

"We continue forward. They want to start a war they can do it on the humans doorstep" Zedd stated.

***

Kimberly took another drink and stumbled into Adam who caught her and helped her get upright.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine" she smiled and began stumbling away.

Most of them had drank heavily, looking for a good time in a mist of such doom and gloom. Some of them had taken their time, after all, someone had to help the others back to their mattress.

Joey and Katherine were now leaning on each other looking quite out of it themselves.

"I'll be back in a second" Joey slurred, inched out from under her and stood.

As he began walking he bumped into Diana who was staring ever so lovingly at the floor.

"You ok over there?" He asked her, trying to sound sober himself.

"Huh? Oh yes Pegasus Ranger. I am just not used to what that drink has done to my body. I feel...strange" she replied.  
"Never drank before huh?" He smiled as he went over and began walking her back to the others "no grapes our nothin' on your Island?"  
"No" She shook her head "a warrior should never let their guard down like this. We could be needed at any moment."  
"Yeah....well a bit of fun make the battles more worth it. Makes us have something to come back for" he looked down at her.

"You speak wisely Pegasus Ranger" She nodded.

"Call me Joey" he smiled at her.

"I have seen images of you in battle since we came here. You are a most impressive warrior" She stopped walking and straightened to look face to face with him.

"How much have you had?" He frowned.

He lowered her onto what he hoped was her bedding, not that it mattered and lowered her down "I think this can be your stop for the night."  
"Yes...I will rest here" she agreed as she already began to drift off.

He straightened with a sigh and realised what he had got up for in the first place, as he walked back the way he came he laughed to himself.

"Dam lightweights."

***

Things were scattered around the sub terrain base, each of them asleep somewhere as daylight rose above. Billy and Trini had decided to get some privacy and as result were asleep, naked, in a small back room. Joey too had not ended up alone, under his coverings with him was Katherine. Her bare body rested on top of his, her arm over him as his was her.

Zack was face down on his bed in a deep sleep, that was until the door began to budge. He opened his eyes slowly hearing male voices and the heavy door sounding like someone was trying to open it, the bottom scrapping forward slightly on the plainly covered floor. Finally as Zack sat up with a shot Jason, Rocky and Grayson got the door open. They all, now also awake, let out a collective sigh, each fearing that they had been found.

Jason looked around as them in confusion and saw the empty cups and bottles everywhere.

"Well...looks like you have all been busy" he commented.

He then threw something onto Billy's desk. Billy and Trini were now dressed and walking back into the main room with everyone else, having heard the commotion. The object was translucent yellow with what looked like computer chips in it.

"Whats this?" Billy walked over and picked it up.

"Alpha" Jason replied "or whats left of him. They stripped him for information. With their technology they couldn't get anything substantial from what their computers said. But with ours, I think we have a chance."  
"Wheres his body?" Trini asked.

"We couldn't find it. Thats all we found. But from what we can tell its his hard drive. If we can get him to Zordon maybe he can build him a new one" Jason told her.

"Some don't have that luxury" Rocky said as he looked at Jason in evident anger.

"Rocky?" Adam asked.

"When we went through their files Rocky found a report that said that Master Kaku..." Jason looked over at Rocky who glared back at him "is dead."

**END**

Next Time: Tensions mount as the Rangers find Zordon in "Site B"


	33. War Part 1

Authors note: It has been nearly a year since my last update and for that I must apologise. Basically I went to university and combined with real life and others interests this project got lost in the shuffle. Before I begin writing again I must say that I am currently on a writing corse and as such my style may have changed a little, maybe even improved. Also I will do my best to get back into a swing of the things but much like Chris Claremont going back to X-Men I will have to do lots of research to get myself back in the mindset I was a year ago. At any rate. Enjoy this very long and hopefully eagerly awaited chapter.

"**War Part 1."**

Jason looked out as the transporter effect dissolved. They were standing on some sort of metal flooring, covered with a strip of red carpet. The walls were also metallic and glowing much like those of the Command Centre's. As the ten young adults turned their heads towards the windows the strange nature of the mysterious coordinates became clear. They were in space, hovering high above the Earth. Most of them reacted at once by running towards the windows and looking out. The Thunder team had never been in space before and their wonder over took them as the original team were simply curious.

"Billy my friend. I am so glad you typed in those numbers and not me" Zack shook his head.

"Tell me about it. One wrong number and we would have been spaced big time" added Joey as he looking out through the oval portal to the glowing blue orb below, their home. Jason had stood back and looked up. They were on what appeared to the main level with a circled corridor going on for miles in both ends, above them was a walkway that was a part of a second floor.

"What is this place?" Adam let out in wonder as he joined Jason.

"Site B" Jason said frankly and looked at him.

Suddenly behind them a screen went from schematics and icons to the face of their leader.

"Rangers! Finally you have found me!" His voice boomed as all fell silent and looked over at the screen.

"Sorry we are late, a lot has happened" Billy replied.

"Indeed. But we have no time for it now. Please meet me in the Operations Centre, Level 1. You can take the elevator to your right to get there."

"Right" Jason responded with a nod as all looked over as a grey metal door pulled back.

The elevator held each of them as it whisked them past many glowing lights to the very top of the station.

As they stepped out each looked around the high tech chamber before them. Like the Commander Centre but looking far more suited for battle. Glowing encased blue and green lights running in hexagonal tubes up the walls to meet at the centre of the roof in a pulsing disc shaped light. From it a holographic projection of Zordon formed down in tube like form at the centre of a large tactical and operations table that the ten teens stood around as commanded. Around them in the background were various other consoles obviously to be used for various things at a later date.

"You timing as always my Rangers is impeccable. Welcome to the Power Chamber on the Eltar Station. I and Alpha have been working on this for nearly thirty of your years, it was our hope we would never need it. This facility is designed for full scale combat the likes of which you are about to encounter. Also I have been monitoring your situation through news and computer link ups and it would seem that being Earth based is no longer an option" Zordon spoke.

"So…what's the emergency boss?" Kim asked.

"Yeah you mentioned something about a full scale attack in that speech of yours" Adam added.

"Not _any_ attack my young friends. Lord Zedd has been able to amass the full force of the Empire into one giant Armada. News traffic I have picked up from interstellar channels mentions something of a marriage to Bandora, daughter of the royal like powers in Zedd's Empire. He now has the forces off both and I fear it will be too much even for us."  
"Oh great…from hope to certain death and the end of the world in 30 seconds" Joey rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. News also has it that King Mondo of the Machine Empire has learned of your power and also wants it for his own. If my intelligence is correct he has an armada not far behind Zedd's."

"Wait wait wait! Machine Empire? More Bad guys?" Zack exasperates.

"Fan-bloody-tastic" Kat kicks the desk.

Jason looks down at the desk, leaning on it, for a moment as most of the others continue to freak out around him before speaking again "I don't if this will help but we found the temple and the other coins."

"Not to mention people to use them" adds Rocky.

"Some sort of tribe that worships them and passed them down over generations from the originals. They didn't have the communication devices to come here but…yeah we have some more back up for all the good it will do" continues Jason.

"Then our chances of saving your planet have improved" Zordon replies "they have 'Zords'?"

"Yup" Rocky nods "don't know if they work but they have 'em."

"Then Jason it will be your responsibly to plan the defense of your planet. I cannot do anymore than guide your decisions. Your are the chosen leader and it is your army to lead into battle."

Rocky looks over at Jason and back to Zordon, his face that of built up negative feelings about this and finally decides to speak up.

"Zordon! Sir. With all due respect, what right do you have to make that decision? You didn't even create the power, you just found it. We were chosen by one of the original creators, who your teams got killed by the way. If anyone should lead it should be us."

"And whose station is this? Who started saving the world first? I didn't see you fighting off the first wave of attacks!" Jason yells back.

"Yeah and covering your coin in blood while you're at it!" Rocky snarls as Katherine moves in to try and calm him down, placing a hand on his shoulder which he quickly knocks off "get off me!"

"Rocky. I do not know what decision Kaku would come to on leadership but no matter what lead to it, he is dead. As such I am the keeper of the power. Even so can you truly say that you would be objective and your team would not be completely focused on revenge? You are not the only one who has lost. In fact your comrades have lost people far closer to them, they have sacrificed everything for this war. Can you say the same?"

Rocky looked up at the holographic face with narrowed eyes for a moment before finally responding quietly "no."

"Then Jason shall lead."

It had been hours as Jason, Rocky and, now with her team having joined them, Diana stood around the table talking the plans out, using recommendations from each and advice from their mentor to plan their tactics for the upcoming battle. Finally after all coming to agreement all fifteen now stood in the Power Chamber to hear the plan of attack.

"There is three teams of us so we will operate in three waves. Alpha team will be the Dinosaur Rangers whose main focus will be engage the Zedorian fleet and hopefully do as much damage as possible. Our goal will be to cripple the invasion and hopefully take out Zedd's flag ship Serpentera" Jason spoke in a now all too natural commanding voice "Beta team will be the Thunder Rangers who will remain on and around Earth to be our main line of defense if and when any get through us. Gamma team will be the Ninjetti who will go through the worm hole and either find a way to close it or engage the Machine fleet. But not matter what they cannot come through to make this a three way battle that will do more damage to Earth than a nuclear fallout."

He presses a button on the console and the holographic display beside him that was illustrating this fades to nothing as he turns to the other two leaders "Rocky."

"Right. Well…I haven't got much to say to you all. You already know what's riding on this and you know that failure is not an option. We hold the line and we accomplish our goals no matter the cost" he steps back and gestures to Diana "your turn Princess."

"This has been a hard adjustment to my people as much if not more so as it has been the rest of you. We have gone from tribal life, to man's world to now this. But my tribe was trained for this since our birth and we swear to you on the blood of our ancestors that no matter the cost we shall not fail, the Machines will not reach this collection of stars."

"All right" Jason steps up "let's move out."

"One more thing Jason" Zordon speaks up "another has just arrived that will be aiding you."

The group turns as the far double doors pull back and a white armored Ranger walks in. The trimming of his costume are gold and black and the designs let all know that he is part of the Thunder Squad.

"This is Master Kaku's…how your say…'ace in the hole'" Zordon tells them "may I introduce the White Thunder Ranger."

The figure steps forward and silently nods.

"We met" replied Rocky "so…who are you? And don't just say a friend."  
"For reasons that you cannot know Rangers the White Thunder Ranger's identity must remain a secret" Zordon tells them.

"Oh…bullshit!" Adam blurts out.

"I am sorry. But it is for the best. You must trust me."

Jason sighs, looking at the others and then to Zordon.

"You have never given us a reason not to."

Lord Zedd looks out as the stars before him slow from streaks to their normal dotted places, new stars, the stars of the Sol System. Ahead of them on the main screen are Neptune and Uranus and beyond it…Earth.

As he sits in his throne around him his officers work on preparations, Bandora directing as the second in command. She sends one of the last officers about his duties and then looks up, advancing up the stairs towards her fiancée.  
"You are quiet" she smiles at him.

"I am contemplating. Many hundreds of these insects' years I have waited for this day and failure after failure has followed as the power has just been out my grasp. But today I shall finally win. I shall finally take the power for my own and I use it to conquer our enemies and bring my order to our galaxy and beyond" he speaks without looking at her, his obsession with this power overtaking his very sanity. She notices.

"Very well" she nods as she stares at him "I will leave you be."

She moves away and steps down the steps as Zedd finally speaks to the Command Deck for the first time in hours.

"All ships, battle formation!" His growling, booming voice commands.

Jason stands now, in a darkened and empty part of the station, looking out of a large portal at the Earth below. His mind on how he of all people is now somehow responsible for it all and how preposterous that notion was. He stares out in deep thought, his mind running faster than any light speed drive.

Behind him Kimberly quietly approaches and speaks.

"Hey…" she says softly as she comes up behind him "Zack said you were up here. What you doin'?"

"Thinking" he replies without looking at her.

"What about?"

"Everything" he turns around toward to face her "Kimberly why us? Why me? Two years ago I was a normal kid, a kid! Now I am some real life superhero making decisions that determine the fate of the entire world. Why? What makes us special? What make _me _special?"

"Maybe you just said it" she moves closer to him "fate. At least that's what Diana believes. Her faith in you is absolute."  
"Because of who she thinks I should be."

"Because of who you _are_. Because of who you were meant to be. You. I don't exactly get it either and day doesn't go by that I don't want out of this, that I want my life back, but that can't happen. We can't go back and whether we like it or not we have this power, this responsibly."  
Jason smiles and lowers his head.

"What?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering; when did you get so…thoughtful? Seems you were busy with other parts of your body lately" his tone turns serious.

"I'm sorry Jason" she swallows "for everything. For hurting you, for…everything. I'm not making much sense am I?"

"Yeah, just enough" he laughs.

"It just that when Tommy died after only such a short time with him I dunno…I lashed out. I guess in my mind I blamed all of this for my pain. I guess I resented you, maybe even I dunno…blamed you."

She now is standing next to him looking of the window herself.

"Kim I…"

"It's ok. I'm really am sorry" she looks at him.

Before she can say another word he brings down his hand and grabs her head, bringing it up and letting their lips touch for the first time. The moment seems to last forever, time stopping and the world in perfect harmony as they embrace in a deep and passionate kiss. They let out breaths now as they bring up their arms and grab each other, falling back into the wall in passion. Then suddenly alarms sound.

"Rangers. To your Zords!" Zordon's voice booms.

They break and chuckle at each other as they stare into each other eyes, cursing the timing, Jason slamming the wall with his fist.

"I just thought. We could die today and I wanted to…you know. No regrets" Jason speaks.

"I know. It gives us something to survive for. We will pick this up, you aren't getting out of it that easy."  
Zordon's voice message repeats.

"Come on. Let's save the world" Jason smiles to her.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Tiger!"

"Red Dragon!"

"The Lion!"

"The Unicorn!"

"The Griffin!"

"The Phoenix!"

"The Wolf!"  
"The Bear!"

"The Ape!"

"The Frog!"

"The Falcon!"

Three large space station doors open and from them emerge sixteen incredible vehicles that had been recalled their hours earlier, now launching into battle. Each representing their pilot's animals and each powering up their weapons as they turn towards battle and break off into three groups, the Thunder group heading back for Earth and the two others continuing on. In the distance silhouetted on the sun as it rises above the Earth's horizon is the dark shadows of a massive fleet. In a few moments the two with collide.


	34. War Part 2

"**War Part 2"**

**STARING TEAM: ORIGINAL**

Jason's looked up from the flashing, metallic control panel in front of him, his hand on the piloting throttles as he looked out. His vision was that of star filled space beyond his thick cockpit glass which gleamed at the rays of sun hit it from behind the mass of vessels beyond. At they got closer it got to a point that no matter where they looked the ships seemed to go on forever. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, not in the least of which was "this is it." As he thought this he looked down upon his dashboard seeing a picture of him and his family on a day he remembered fondly. He smiled at this and suddenly his joy turned to grief remembered their fate and that...this...all of this was the cause. 'No!' He shook his head 'it's those bastards up ahead who did it and now it's time to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else!" His anger then melted as he heard Kimberly's voice.

"So...what's the plan?" Her voice was quivering with fear as it came over the intercom, for the first time since their early missions she, all of them, were afraid of death.

'And why not?' He thought 'look at the odds.'

"We engaged them and give the Ninja's a chance to yet through" he replied sternly, clearing the intrusive thoughts from his mind.

"Great. So has everyone made out their will?" Zack responded.

"What's the point?" Replied Kim "no one left to leave anything too. Whoever finds my IPod can keep it."

Billy was sitting quietly in his cockpit, looking out at the monstrous moving forms of metal that were getting closer by the second. He could feel the sweat pouring down his brow and felt his body tense. Looking down at his hands he could see them shaking on the controls. Even when he had taken this 'mission' he had never really been afraid. He had always taken Zordon's word about the power protecting them literally. Now for the first time it didn't seem that to be very likely. 'But a suicide mission is what heroes do isn't it?' He asked himself.

"Some superhero I am" he spoke out loud with the channels open "superheros aren't afraid of death are they?"

"We aren't superhero's Billy" Trinny replied "we're human. It's ok to be scared."

He nodded, trying to smile under his helmet "Trinny I love you."  
"Don't do that Billy. We are going to get out of this" came her stern response.  
"I know. But…just encase" he shot back.

"Ok. I love you too."

Zack looked down at his scanning display and spoke up.  
"Hey Jace, they are kilometers away now. If we want to join up we better do it now."

"What? And give them one target instead of five?" Kimberly cut in.

"No" Jason responded quickly "he's right. We are stronger in 'Megazord' form. If we start taking too much heat then we gave separate. Let's bring 'em together."

With a whirling of metal and the folding of forms the five Zords once again became one. The final stage completing as Kimberly's Zord turned and formed the chest piece.

The cockpit walls and floors opened as their cockpit chairs moved into place. Kimberly lastly coming up behind Jason in the main piloting position  
"All systems are online" Billy reported "Megazord functioning at a hundred and fifteen perfect if we push it."

"Push it" Jason replied.

"Right" Billy nodded and started to work on the correct buttons.

"Alrighty, I am giving us our sword and activating cannons" Zack added.

Finally after what seemed like hours the fleet was now seconds away from colliding with the Megazord and the other five 'Ninja Zords' behind them. The original Megazord now had its large sword in hand and its shoulder cannons were pointing ahead with the humanoid shape flying horizontally, head titled up.

"Alright…stand by for a full attack volley on the front line" Jason braced himself.

Zack nodded silently and readied his hand on the controls.

"They are in weapons range!" Shouted Trinny "their firing!"

From the first line of alien vessels lines of red energy burst out, colliding hard with the forms of the Zords as they straightened and moved in for the attack.

The Megazord halted and twisted to an upright position as it moved in, cannon's firing and hitting two vessels to explosive results. It then came down upon a third swinging its sword and slicing it in two, then turning and doing the same to another, and another, the cannons firing and Jason piloting to dodge weapons fire, not totally successful as impacts colliding upon its shields.

Kimberly turned her head right and looked out passed the chaos and flashes as they ducked down under another ship and saw the Ninja Zords managing to weave their way through.  
"There doing it. Diana is reported heavy resistance but no losses as yet" Kimberly reported.

"It's six ships! The main target is but one. How can all hundreds of you not destroy one humanoid craft?" Zedd roared in anger at his crew.

"They are reporting some impacts, we will get through I'm sure my Lord" came the tactical officers reply.

"And you didn't want to talk tactics _darling_" Bandora smiled wickedly up at him and then moved forward, leaning over a station and calling out orders "have all capable ships switch into battle mode."  
"Understood relaying orders. Shall we do so also your highness?" The officer asked, turning his head to look up at her.

She did not reply but instead looked up across the darkened Command Deck to the throne of Zedd.  
"Yes! Dragon mode" he growled an irritated response.

"As you wish" the officer replied.

The bowls of the ship then made a whinnying sound, colossal electrical devices churning as the ship changed form to that of an Earth Dragon. Its serpent form moving with surprising agility.

In the heat of the battle the majority of the other ships did the same, changing to a humanoid form similar to the Megazords. Many of the designs were not familiar to the rangers, obvious of the 'royal' variety. The metallic faces were blank but inside these large bipedal creations still lay the hundreds of crewman. Upon their chests was the symbol of Zedorian Empire. From there 'hands' and various appendages came powerful energy cannons and soon fire was lighting the blackness, the vessels move moving with all the dexterity of the Zord. Zack tried to maneuver the sword to block the multitude of blasts and Jason attempted evasive as best he could, weaving between the mass of vessels but eventually the numbers were too great, several shots fired every few seconds for every single vessel. Impacts collided with the Megazord, hard. The shields had now failed and as several shot hit the 'power sword' it shattered into pieces along with the hand that had been holding it.

Within the cockpit alarms were sounding, sparks flying and wires hanging from above, the majority of consoles were destroyed and the cabin lights dark.

"Everyone, retract! Get back to your own Zords!" Jason called as he looked out, wincing and holding his hand up at a console sparked in front of him, the stars streaking across the cockpit screen as the Megazord span out of control.

They began to moved towards the controls that would activate the sequence but as Billy observed for them "I got no control over anything!"  
The Megazord continued to spin, the last of its main power flickering and dying as the never ending array of ships and vessels in humanoid form continued firing mercilessly. A lucky shot managed to hit the already damaged chest piece and the Pterodactyl Zord spun away, being finished off by a pulse of red light, exploding upon impact.

"I think I can get the Tyrannosaurs free!" Jason called out in panic, trying to pull the throttle and steady their spin and failing "Billy transfer all power to my Zord!"

"I'm trying…."Bill called out over the loud sounds of explosions, fire and sparking mechanics "got it!"

The two stumps quickly retracted and folded out as Jason activated the sequence. The Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger fell gently away from the main body as its head swung back, arms folded out and it became the T-Rex again. Jason quickly brought the boosters online shooting them off and out of the heat of it. Behind them the other three Zords, lifeless and still in there arm and leg forms were promptly engaged, fired upon and destroyed.

"Four down. One to go" Zedd was now standing upon his throne platform, looking out upon the main screen and seeing the Tyrannosaur moving under another ship and towards them, several humanoid battleships in pursuit.

"What about the others?" Bandora asked.

"Let Mondo deal with them. We can take the powers and weapons from those on the planet" Zedd replied as he looked up, waiting with baited breath for someone to finish to job.  
However his wish was not granted as the Zord managed to maneuver and miss the majority of the shots, coming steadily closer. He began to shake and brought his staff down hard into the floor of the platform, growing impatient.

"If you want something done right my love…" Bandora said and looked over her shoulder at him "a human expression I learned."

He glared down at her for a moment, he still hated her so. But he knew she was right and quickly became alert again calling out "charge the main batteries and fire at will!"

"Serpentera dead ahead!" Zack called out.  
Jason could barely hear him, he was too busy concentrating on his status screen, doing the best he could to maneuver away from blasts and keep them alive.

"It's charging weapons" Billy added "its firing."

Jason had barely a millisecond to react as three large blasts shot out from Serpentera. Jason was able to avoid two, spinning just past the second but the final shot hit. As the Zord slowed from the impact the ships behind opened fire, blast tearing away at the dinosaur form and shredding the metal and plastics. The materials floated away silently and majestically threw the void of space. Finally three more blasts shot out from the large serpent form and hit the target. The Tyrannosaurs let out one final roar and exploded in golden rays of light, pieces of it colliding with nearby ships. And then the fiery display was gone and nothing remained but pieces of the once mighty weapon.

Next: The Ninjetti are able to power through and enter the wormhole but on the other side waits the Machine Armada and their greatest task yet.


	35. War Part 3

"**War Part 3"**

**Staring Team: Ninjetti/Thunder**

"What? That cannot be!" Grayson yelled back.

"I'm afraid it is. The Tyrannosaurs Zord has been destroyed and I detect no ejection pods" Yui responded.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked as she Zord shuck from the impacting blasts of fleet they had just broken through.

"We continue with our mission. We can only avenge them in combat" Diana replied sternly.

"I still am not used to this strange magic. How long until we reach the great passageway?" Yui asked.

"Our allies called it a wormhole Yui and from what I can tell we will arrive at current speed in three hours. No sign of pursuit" Diana read her instruments as best she could.

"What are they doing? Why not chase us if they want our medallions?" Darios spoke in confusion.

"Because old friend they know they don't have to, another army of evil awaits ahead of us" Diana sat and removed her helmet, closing her eyes and taking in a hard breath "I suggest you all prepare yourselves as best you can. These may be our final hours."  
"Well…we are already in the heavens" Grayson commented.

The tension was eating away at Adam as he descended through the clouds. As ordered he and the Phoenix Zord were heading toward the North American continent awaiting the battle they knew would come.

"All that training huh?" He spoke into his radio to Katherine "I'm like a leaf. I mean…this time we could all really die. You know…there was always that chance but even the disembodied head doesn't think we have a chance in hell this time."

He sat in silence but for his churning equipment as there was no response "Kat?"  
"What? Oh sorry" came the Australians reply "I was miles away. Thinking about home."

"You're from Melbourne right?" He asked nicely.

"Yes. When the sun shines bright enough it reminds me of home, of my Dad and how he took care of me all those years after my Mother died."

"Oh…" Adam awkwardly responded "I'm sorry."  
"What? No! Think nothing of it, it's rather par for the chorus among our little army. No…he's a good man."  
"When did you last see him?"  
"Since we last took a break from all this, several months I would say. Luckily with me being at college age he buys that that is where I am…for now."  
"Ah yes, I told my folks brought the same thing. You know we don't get to talk much do we? I could visit Melbourne with you some day after all this is over, grab a drink."

"Don't flirt with me Adam. I have enough of that from Joseph" she straightened with a sigh and pressed a few buttons above her head.

"I'm not! I mean…sorry I just was being friendly is all" he stayed in silence for a few moments, fiddling with a few things and checking his readouts "So…you scared?"  
"Not really" she let out a calm breath.

"Me neither" Adam cleared his throat and straightened out his Zord for a direct approach, seeing the surface appear as the clouds dissipated.

The Lion and Phoenix shot through the sky like two fighter jets, the back of the legs shooting out engine backfire from the Lion as the Phoenix glided majestically in its element. Then in a terrible moment those maneuvers and engines cut off.

Alarms began sounding in Adam's cockpit as he snapped to life, moving around and pressing whatever he knew to see what the problem was.

"What the hell?" He asked and looked down at the main display where a dorsal schematic of the Zord has turned red with the some of the other controls and read "System override?"

As suddenly as the engines and power had stopped they came back online but now on automatic pilot. Adam pressed the consoles frantically in a panic and tugged hard at the throttle to no response. Now he was really panicking.

"Kat, can you still hear me?" Adam asked as lifted out his chair to check an overhead panel closer.

"Yes Adam. We appear to be on automatic pilot" came the reply.  
"Yeah I know. Looks like…New York. Why are we being sent there? Zordon's doing? I'll try and contact the base."

"Long range communication is down. I suggest we sit tight Adam until we know what is happening."

"Easy for you to say. I'm going to try and tinker with a few of these controls and see what happens."  
"Adam I wouldn't mess with those consoles. We don't have any clue how this technology works."  
Adam ignored her and was now out of his safety harness and chair leaning down before a paneling, he looked over it for a moment and reached out to the sides and tried to remove it. There was a prompt jolt of electricity causing him to yelp, taking back his hands.

"_Lockdown mode active. Access to key systems denied" _The voice of the onboard computer spoke.

"What did I say" Katherine spoke as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah. Sit tight. Good idea" he replied and let out a sharp breath, shaking his head and sat back.

The mouth of the wormhole opened in a display of dazzling, swirling light. Diana gasped at its beauty for a tranquil moment before straightening up and shifting in her seat, preparing herself for combat. She reached onto her dashboard and took her helmet, placing it down and over upon her head and face.

"Entry in 3…2…" came Yui's voice "1."

Their vision of space was overtaken as the swirling beams of light filled there screen, moving around each other to form a sort of tunnel which they twisted and turned through at sheering speeds, no end in sight until finally a black circle approached and...they were once again in black, white sprinkled space. However the stars were now in very different formations.

"This is not ours stars" Grayson commented.

"Is everyone alright?" Diana asked.

All replied at once and Diana immediately went to work checking all of her systems for damage. She had studied the schematics of this craft since she was a child and new every system, every bolt that had welded it together. She only wished others had paid more attention to theirs. But this as the others would say would have to be their 'crash course.'

Suddenly a proximity alarm began to sound in the cockpit and she rushed her hands around the instruments to check why.

"We have incoming craft" She spoke "many of them."  
"These must be the evil machines we are here to combat" added Grayson.

"Then they will find nothing in this direction but death" Diana said firmly and prepared her Zord for battle, turning it toward the readings.

New York City. A regular afternoon for most as the streets were jam packed with traffic complete with horns and yelling of various kinds and dialects. The streets were also filled with masses of people each going about their lives as they normally did. It had been a long time since there had been any attack on the city and life here had returned to normal. And of course this was New York where if half the town was on fire the other half would simply complain that the trains were late.

From ahead there was a crackle of thunder and from it the Red Dragon Zord descended. Inside its head cabin Rocky was pulling, pushing and bashing at his controls to try to get them operational.  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked as a new alarm sounded this being the proximity alarm.  
He looked across and saw the Griffin and Pegasus Zord appear. Rocky frowned and tried what he could to open a channel, hoping his Zord would allow it.

"Guys, it's Rocky. I have no control over my Zord and since you're here I take it things are the same your end" He spoke, not really expecting a response.

"Hey boss man its Joey. Yeah same here. One moment we are in space the next we are headed for New York. Can't get in touch with the base to see if its computer head either" came Joey's response.

"Same shit" Aisha added.

Rocky sighed as he sat back in his chair. Then suddenly a high pitched siren let off, louder than any began and upon his screen it read "Ejection Sequence Commencing."

"Oh shit" Rocky cursed

Before he could react the roof of his cabin had opened and he was airborne falling hard until his chair build in thrusters shot out and lowered his descent. He held his eyes shut and held on the best he could as the chair finally stabilized and lowered, his feet finally touching the ground. He quickly reached up and unhooked his harnesses, rolling out of his chair and onto his knees. He then raised his head and noticed where he had landed; right in the middle of the street. Cars had screeched to a halt in front of him and people were talking, shouting and approaching with caution. Slowly he stood, gathering himself and looked beyond the crowd seeing the others approaching from two sides in their two groups. Joey and Aisha were the first to break through the crowd, which was no problem as they parted, and reached him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Joey yelled out as he stopped next to his team leader.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Katherine as she and Adam came from the other direction.

"We are all here except for the white guy" Rocky nodded as he looked around.

The group then looked up to sky just in time to see their Zords disappearing in various directions on the horizon. The Red Dragon's tail the last to be seen as entered a cloud.

"Did our Zords bail on us?" Joey asked "if they did I am personally gonna tear out their AI."  
"No," Rocky shuck his head "something else is going on here."

Adam looked around now noticing the crowd.

"Umm…guys. Why is everyone looking up?" Adam asked nervously.

The Rangers raised their heads to the sky again this time their eyes widening as black and grey forms in the distant sky grew closer to reveal…battle suits. Large ones and many of them. The large robotic humanoid forms began to shadow the big apple, their landing of little significance as their feet crushed whatever they happened to descend upon. The large arms then raised and began firing.

The crowd around the Rangers began screaming, everyone panicking, screaming and running as building and monuments were reduced to rubble at the touch of the powerful blasts of light and energy. Large Gatling guns were also mounted to the upper forearms, opening fire and killing hundreds in moments.

"This is it. We have to stop this!" Rocky called out and stood ready to fire his boots rockets.

"What the bloody hell are we going to do?" Asked Katherine "we can't fight these things without our Zords!"

"We can dam well try" Rocky said and shoot off into the sky.

"Well…always wanted to be remembered for something" Joey sighted to himself and followed. Adam and Aisha soon followed and finally Katherine.

Rocky descended upon the heads of one of them withdrawing his blaster and firing as he landed on right shoulder, aiming for the cockpit. Most of blast simply ricocheted off of the advanced metal but a couple managed to cause a few splinters of damage. But the damage could be comparable to that of a mosquito bite. At its pilots command the large construct begun shifting its shoulder finally able to throw him off and then move is arm sharply back towards him as he fell, sending him flying back hard and fast. Rocky was just able to stable himself to survive as he crashed into a townhouse, disappearing behind the rubble.

Joey maneuvered up behind one and withdrew his sword, the large suit however simply turned and fired its Gatling gun, shooting him out of the sky then turning and doing the same to the approaching Aisha.

Aisha smashed hard into the pavement cracking it. People dispersed around her as she groaned and pulled herself from the hole, checking herself and keeping her hands on her ribs as she looked over and saw Joey lying not far away.

"Joey!" She called out and began running as best she could toward him.

By time she had arrived he was also and held out his arm to signal he was ok.

"Well…" he groaned "that was a bad idea. What next? Maybe we can scratch their paint."

"This is bad!" The Yellow Thunder Ranger said "this is fucking bad!"

Joey was about to reply but then stopped staring up in silence at the sky.

"What?" Aisha demanded.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse" Joey spoke without moving his eyes from their target.

She frowned and turned her own head to match his eyes and saw exactly what he talking about.

"Is is ok if I mess myself and go home now?" She said with a fearful tone.

Rocky was able to grab the side of what remained of the wall and pulled himself up, stumbling forward and shaking off what remained of the first floor rubble. Luckily no one was home this time. He then looked out and halted in his tracks as he also saw what his comrades had spotted. Up ahead lowering in its humanoid battle form was the colossal Serpentera, landing with a thud that shook the ground and scattered birds everywhere. Rocky fell back with the impact, bracing himself on part of the remaining wall and continued staring up at it in awe and fear.

"Well…"he finally let out "if this is it then I intend to make a difference."

With that he reignited his thrusters and shot off towards the Zedorian flag ship that now stood tall shadowing the entire city in its wake.

As he approached he saw other similar streaks in the sky of various rainbow colours. All of the Thunder Rangers were descending upon it. Their only hope now was to get inside the ship and disable anything they could find.

"Today's a good day to die!" Joey voice crackled over their helmet radios.

The Falcon Zord was struck by a hard impact to its left wing, spinning out of control for a moment and righting, firing several return shoots that destroyed the benefactor of the damage.

"I took a hard hit!" Grayson called out "we need to activate our assembling sequence."  
"No!" Diana shot back "that's what the Dinosaur Rangers did and they are dead."

Diana however stopped speaking as she soon had problems of her own, two machine vessels flanking either side of her, firing their cannons of the sides facing the Ape Zord. She reacted quickly maneuvering to lower it and watching in satisfaction as the two ships discharges annihilated each other. She did not have time to celebrate however as she came up upon another ship, taking a hard shot that detached her Zord's right arm. She cursed in her own language and returned fire promptly with everything she had and ducked the Ape down as the vessel exploded.

Yui piloted as the bear moves in and fired several shots from its hands and feet, destroying another but paying for it as two fighters swung in and fired several shots tearing hard into the yellow and silver back area. Yui let out a cry as his cabin sparked and went dark. He moved in under the emergency lighting, tapping every working button around him to try and restore some power.

"Fellows my craft is lifeless" he communicated and hope it got through.

Yui stopped and looked up swallowing hard as he saw a capital ship approaching from ahead, charging its weapon. Yui decided to face death like a warrior, letting out a breath and preparing himself. Suddenly there was a pulsing flash of light and the ship ahead shattered into explosions. Overhead the Wolf Zord flew a very welcome voice speaking to him.

"I have you covered my friend" came Amelia's voice.

"Amelia if we get out of this I will promptly mate with you" Yui grinned and as rushed quickly to return power to his craft.

"I think not" Amelia replied quickly "get yourself back online. We have several readings incoming."

"Right" he nodded, trying to calm his disappointment by convincing himself he would die this day.

"We are blessed. They were not expecting this assault, we have to continue to use that element and make sure non cross through the passageway" Diana's voice radioed to each of them.

The city of New York was in panic, so many dying around the screaming survivors as the world could only look on. Terror on this scale was never imagined by any of them, minuets ago their worries were reduced to paying the rent and their romantic interests. Now they watched in horror as their city was dismantled building at a time and their neighbors and fellow man melted and died in agony at their side.

Overhead of one of the many battle suits a media helicopter passed over, the side door opened and a camera aimed toward the sight.

"Ladies and Gentleman" the reporter said with tears in his eyes "I can only describe what I am seeing as 'it'. The it we always worried about, the it we always feared but why most of thought it would come from each other it instead came from the stars. And while our armed forces and appointed protectors fall we all wonder where are the strange masked outsiders that saved us before? Where are…"

"Look out!" A voice screamed off camera cutting him off.

The reporter turned just in time as the Helicopter tried to escape and was hit with a blast of energy, all feeds from it going to static.

Below the head of the humanoid formed Serpentera an airlock opened and from the darkness of this ominous craft stepped its ominous commander. Lord Zedd. He stepped out; wincing at the light but then straightened and continued walking forward to the edge of the level so as to look down upon the destruction he has brought. Upon his scaled body and metallic armor lay a microphone like device that broadcast his voice clearly for all in the state to hear, all in the world thanks to the media.

"People of this insignificant Rock you call 'Earth'. I am Lord Zedd and I claim this planet for my Empire. From this moment forth you will be ruled by my hand, from this moment forth your lives are mine to grant or forfeit. I have defeated your champions you called the 'Power Rangers' and have disabled their allies…"  
"Not quite" came Rocky's voice as he descended to land with a jolt ahead of Zedd, followed behind him seconds later by the other four "this ends now."

"Young fool. It has not begun" Zedd snarled as his flanking men moved in to attack and he held up his hand to stop them "your friends, the first Power Rangers, are dead…"  
"Liar!" Joey yelled back.

"I personally fired the shot that destroyed their 'Tyrannosaurus Zord'. Besides if it were not true then how would I be here on your planet?" Zedd's cheek muscles moved under his mask as he smiled, seeing them as they looked at each other and seeming to except it.

"As I was saying; they are gone, your other team, the new ones, will also be destroyed by the Machines, your Zord's will not answer your call. What is it you intend to do?"

"I can start by killing you" Joey let out in anger and raised his blaster, moving forward toward him.

"No" spoke a voice behind him "your won't."

The others turned in shock as Katherine turned her blasted and fired point blank at the back of Joey's head and watched coldly as he fell to the ground, dead. Katherine then walked forward and turned, standing beside Lord Zedd as the others barely had chance to even speak. Confusion turning to despair, despair turning to anger.

"Katherine……you! You..!" Rocky finally mouthed.

"Ah yes the last piece that has fallen into place thanks to my dear Bandora" Zedd gloated "Katherine is mine, she always has been. Now surrender yourselves and your power to me or I will kill the rest of you and take the coins from your corpses."

Within the bowls of Serpentera its darkened corridor walls pulsed, red liquid traveling to various parts of the ship like blood. The lighting was only what was necessary and designed to accommodate and reflect its commander. The black metallic walls gleamed only as the pulsing lights reflected upon them. Along one of these such corridors in an insignificant area of the ship a patrolling solider of the empire walked, unarmed and not ready for combat. He however found it, falling to the ground as a red blast shot across from far behind and killed him instantly without chance to scream. From where the blast had just come a boot stepped forward followed by a figure in red armor, Jason the Red Ranger. Behind him he was then joined by the rest of his team. Billy was hunched over, holding himself in pain but they were alive and they may be the last hope for the planet called Earth.


	36. War Part 4

"**War Part 4."**

**Staring Team: ALL**

Jason lowered his weapon and turned back toward the others. Billy was hunched over, holding his ribs with one hand while his other arm was draped over Trini as she kept him vertical. The other's armor was scorched but the damage was only superficial, the injuries minor. They continued forward, Jason taking point and aiming his blaster ahead until finally they reached an open doorway. Jason backed against the wall, ordering the others to do the same, taking a moment before reaching around and placing his weapon in the room, followed by himself. Nothing. He turned and nodded to the other team and walked further into the room, closing the door behind them with a thankfully simple panel as the last of the team entered.

Trini immediately took Billy over to the far side of the room and lowered him down into a seated position against the far wall. The other rangers disbanded around the room, letting out breaths, each removing their helmets and taking a needed moment to recuperate.

"Billy, thank God for ya reflexes" Zack commented as he took off his helmet and let out a deep breath, leaning with one arm over a console.

"I just predicted we couldn't survive another hit…" he groaned in pain for a moment as Trini removed his helmet forcing him to shift a little, he fell back against the wall with sharp breaths as he continued "didn't save the Tyrannosaurus though."

"We're alive" Jason cut him off "that's more than enough. You did good Billy."

Zack pushed himself off the console and walked over to where Billy was sat "yeah but if you got us out in time…how did that happen?" He gestured.

"A power conduit exploded next to me just as I programmed the transport. Seems to have caught me right above the right appendix the worst, armor is pierced and hemorrhaging. If I'm not mistaken" he let out a reply as he moved his hand over the wound.

"You're not mistaken" Trini replied in concern as she moved in to inspect, kneeling next to him.

"Can he go on?" Jason asked.

"I'll be fine…"Billy started.

"No, he can't!" Trini cut him off "he's bleeding, badly. He needs a Doctor."

"Maybe we can go ask around" Zack responded sarcastically.

"Zack, shut up" Jason spoke in response and paced forward trying to think "with our Zords destroyed our only hope is getting to the control centre of taking this ship over or destroying it."

"And how do we do that Jason?" Trini looked up at him, her white armored gloves red with blood "There has to be hundreds if not thousand between us and it and we are one down."

Suddenly as if in answer a shimmering glow of colour appeared around them and before they could react they were gone.

"I will personally rip you in two Katherine!" Rocky yelled in a furious rage.

At his feet was the body of the Blue Thunder Ranger, Joseph Peterson. Ahead of him and the remaining loyal two members of his team, stood behind their nemesis, was Katherine Hillard who had just murdered him.

"I say again" Zedd rumbled "step forward, removed your coins and bow down to me as your master."

None of the three moved, holding their ground. Rocky moved only to once again see the body of his fallen friend and then slowly, deliberately raise his head up.

"If I get answers" Rocky said through a clenched jaw.

"That depends on the questions" replied Zedd.

"Well the first one is to Katherine; why?" He turned his head toward her.

Katherine brought her free hand up and used it to unbuckle her helmet, removing it to look at Rocky with her own eyes. Within the centre of her pupils an ember flame seemed to burn, a flame that had not been there before, it overtook her eyes for a moment seeming to light them with fire itself.

"It's a long story. But the short and sweet is that I answer to Bandora and Bandora answers to Zedd. So I answer to Zedd" She decadently smirked.

"It was you" Adam interjected "you programmed the Zords to bring us here and leave us high and dry."

"Clever boy. Shame you have no other admirable traits" Katherine spoke with malice.

Adam could only lower his head away from her partly in hurt, partly in anger.

"She did far more than that my young insect. She has delivered a device to each that now leaves them under my control as you soon will be. One way or the other" Zedd told them gleefully.

"But Kat…your one of us! You're human! You have sold out your own fucking race!" Aisha stepped forward ahead of Rocky to reach her.

The soldiers behind Zedd quickly raised their weapons to stop her but were unneeded as Zedd himself raised his large metallic Staff to her neck, halting her in her tracks "Bow!"

Aisha looked up the silver object into the visor or her adversary. Neither could see each other's eyes and for this she was glad, in hers was very real fear.

"Very well" Zedd spoke softly now "if that is the way it has to be."

It seemed the end was near for them as Aisha looked up the silver metal at Zedd, Rocky and Adam moving forward not about to let anything happen. But they knew that no matter what the current odds said they would be dead in moments. They had accepted this. Zedd's staff glowed as it began to charge with electricity.

Then in the distance there was a new sound over the chaos and destruction, a new engine like sound that rumbled the sky. It halted all in their actions as they looked up towards it. From the clouds descended the same white Siberian Tiger like Zord that the Rangers had seen months ago. This was the White Tiger Zord, the Zord of the White Ranger.

"What?" Zedd frowned beneath his mask in confusion.

"Our trump card Zedd. Guess he found us" Rocky smiled, hoping his joy was founded.

As the Tiger descended toward the ground of the large burning city its shape began to change. From its main mass formed legs, its front former legs becoming arms and from above its Tiger head came the head of a humanoid form. The Zord has evolved into a humanoid battle mode. Finally from its right hand formed a large Chinese sword which it raises in a combat ready stance.

'Of course' Adam thought to himself 'Katherine didn't have access to _his_ Zord.'

The large Zord's legs began moving as it moved forward bringing its sword to bear on a battle suit, deflecting three shots and then answering with a hard slash across the chest that brought the thing down dissected heap. It turned, raising the sword again, and shot off towards the next one.

At that moment the remaining three took their cue. Aisha brought her arms up, throwing back Zedd's staff and then kicked at him. He stumbled back a moment as from the opening behind him reinforcements arrived. The Rangers regrouped back with Rocky at their head and then launched forward, going to work.

The Falcon Zord came down with a hard pass, taking out another ship as it did so. Behind it the Ape Zord leaped onto one of its own tearing it apart with its hands and then taking a few blasts before it returned them with shots from its cannon. The Bear Zord swung another of the mechanoid craft. The Wolf launched forward with its rockets in a pouncing like maneuver bringing its jaws down across the hull and with sparks of fire literally shuck it apart.

"We are doing well" Amelia commented.

"Keep focused" Diana instructed as she brought her Zord in for another pass.

As if in response three of the craft were able to surround the Wolf Zord and fired from every side, the blasts ripping and shredding away at the blue and silver hull. The Frog Zord came in leaping with its hind legs from one ship to another, firing weapons from its belly as it did so leaving hulks in its wake before leaping onto one of the ships surrounding Amelia. It landed and at once Darios did his job, firing and sending the ship spinning out of control below him, leaping from it like a lily pad before it exploded but as it rose took a hard blast from one of the capital vessels, fighters moving over to cause it further damage. The Falcon Zord swung down and in for the save, firing its main batteries destroying the fighters and then heading towards the capital ship.

Grayson piloted with skill maneuvering around blasts as they came from the many areas upon the side of the ship facing in a broadside manner. The last volley however managed to catch him almost tearing off one of the wings and causing heavy damage to its underside. The alarms sounded in the cockpit as the Zord span out of control, its damage like burning, scorched wounds. Finally Grayson was able to right it with emergency power to see…the ships turning away. Upon the back of the departing vessels a white light grew and began to build getting more intense with each second and then suddenly with a blink of an eye were gone.

"I do not understand" Grayson frowned.

"Indeed. They appeared to be swaying the tide" Yui added.

"I understand" Diana spoke up, sitting back as she nodded "they may have been winning at the moment they left but they lost many vessels and many more would have been lost before we would have been destroyed. No, they are conserving their resources, combining them with others. Mark my words my friends; they will be back."

Adam brought his conjured sword up and drove it into the belly of a Zedorian solider, hearing the sound of tearing flesh and then leaping up, spinning and coming down to remove a seconds head. As he landed it amazed him how easily he had been converted, how easily the need for survival had motivated him to take two lives in as many moments. He had little time to mull this over however as another of the many enemies moved in and struck him, sending him back. Behind him Aisha was trading blows and blocks back and forth with another, finally able to bring her leg up and strike him around the head, sending him back and down then bringing her blaster weapon out and firing down at him. At the far side Rocky leaped into the air delivering a flying dropkick that sent one of the soldiers falling back into one of its comrades. He then ran forward and sliced his weapon across ones throat while simultaneously firing at the other and stopping to turn and do battle with the others.

The White Tiger Zord reeled as it took two blasts to its chest, another battle suit moving in just behind another building, beside the other and answered with several blasts of its own that sent the giant sword flying from the Zord's hand, crashing below and destroying cars in its wake, the ground rumbling and causing people to fall and scatter.

The battle suits moved in on the hunched Zord, aiming their arm cannons for the kill. The White Ranger moved his torso forward, controlling the Zord to do so also and with a command sent a shot firing out from the Tiger head, now on its chest, destroying the first suit in an explosion that lit up the dimming blue sky in fire. It then reached down and picked up its sword, ready for the other one, deflecting its blasts and slicing off its robotic head. The robot controlled weapon promptly fell backwards crashing through a skyscraper, destroying it and the building with a crash of glass and metal.

Aisha brought her sword down into the alien solider and moved back, feeling the satisfaction of her bloodlust and quickly becoming ashamed of it. Her teammates needed her regardless. She turned and moved to head back into the heat of the remaining battle when before her came Katherine, her helmet now replaced, swinging her own sword for her former teammate. Aisha brought her sword up blocking it. She withdrew and this time she swung horizontally and similarly Katherine blocked it, using all her might to push it up and then swung hard slicing the Yellow Thunder Ranger's sword in two. Aisha went to her holster for her blaster but was Katherine was quicker. She grabbed Aisha by the throat and pulling her in by the neck and lifting her with one hand, bringing her other up and pulling her power coin from her morpher with the other. Rocky and Adam were busy, pinned down by the numbers but in the heat of battle even they saw as the Yellow armor around Aisha flickered, dissolved and was gone.

"No!" Adam cried, running forward towards them but was cut off, blasted hard in the chest and sent flying back onto his back.

Katherine moved her head away from the distraction and back to Aisha in her grip, smiling as she released it and let her fall to the ground below choking.

"You are nothing but a human now" Katherine remarked "and not worth my time."

Meanwhile several of the aliens had moved in continuing to pummel Adam with punches to the head and then holding him as one reached down and removed his coin, pulling it from its rightful place.

Rocky could only watch this in horror while ducking blows. He lifted up from the last kicking back one foe and blasting it, kicking behind him with full force and sending another solider there flying from Serpentera to the streets far below with a scream. He struck a third with a shot of his blaster and looked up into the eyes of Zedd beyond. Katherine and the captain of the squad gathered around him handing him the coins of Aisha, Adam and…Joey? Rocky looked down seeing the fallen body of his friend now open to air and without his armor. He let out a cry of rage and ran forward, discarding his blaster and calling for his sword. One solider came in and was struck away in mid stride with a hard swing of the sword to the gut, another, and another, right and left they came and still Rocky charged on toward Zedd. As the final one fell before him he leaped into the air bringing his weapon down with a mighty cry that would wake the dead. As he did however Zedd raised his staff towards the Red Thunder Ranger and fired. Rocky took the full force of the charged electrical blast, flying back with force over the edge of the ship and falling the hundreds of feet down with a final cry that echoed around them all. Zedd lowered his staff in satisfaction, before him Rocky's sword landed with a clank of metal upon metal on the deck.

The original team had been confused at first, but only at first. They knew instantly who had transported them. Within the walls of Eltar Station Billy was attended to by the medical droids, his comrades having now headed to the Power Chamber.

At the centre of this station Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini now stood watching the events in horror. They had accepted the advice of their mentor before, deciding to regroup and wait until Billy was treated before returning to the battle but now as Jason had watched with fear and anger, finally he marched across to the operations table and took his helmet from it.

"That's it! I'm going. You guys are welcome to stay here" Jason said as he took the metal headpiece and began walking toward the elevator.

The others looked at each other for a moment and then followed.

"Rangers" Zordon spoke up "if you go you will only add to Zedd's victory."  
"People are dying! Our teammates…our friends are dying!" Jason shouted out as he turned with a deliberate sharp movement of his arm "I am not going to sit here and watch it happen!"

"You must be patient. Soon I will…"

"Soon? Soon New York will be a crater along with every other major city the converted ships are attacking!" Jason shot back and then began shaking his head "Maybe…maybe Moore was right about you. Maybe we shouldn't leave the Earth in the hands of an alien!"

"Rocky was able to survive his fall, the White Ranger is still in combat, the third team is on their way back towards Earth…"

"Joey's dead! Aisha and Adam are powerless and soon will be! Three coins are in the hands of Zedd and oh yes, Katherine betrayed us right under your nose!"

The tension filled the air as Jason's words faded leaving the Power Chamber in silent seconds that felt like minuets. That silence was broken as the doors they had been heading for opened and from them emerged Billy. Trini smiled and ran towards him, he caught her with a hug as she grabbed him, straightening and looking at the others.

"Billy are you…?" Jason asked.

"Better than new, part from a sore pain" Billy replied.

"Jason" Zordon cut in "there have been many failings and defeats today, there has also been much death and I do not want to add to it by sacrificing you needlessly and in doing so give up the Earth's last hope for survival this day. You are once again five and you may go now back into the battle. There is however the matter of your Zords having been destroyed and the sheer number and strength of the forces you are facing. Lord Zedd believes he has control of the Thunder Zords but I believe I can use my decoding abilities to free them and turn over control to you."  
"How long?" Kimberly moved forward to ask.

"Uncertain but I will use all my resources to do so."

"How long till Diana's team gets here?" Billy asked.

"Two point eight hours."  
"Right. Let's move out Rangers" Jason nodded and turned to others, heading into the elevator. As the five young men and women entered it, standing back facing the doors closing before them Zordon looked on with an observant eye.  
They once headed into battle to save their friends and their planet, the odds never worse than today. One thing however was certain. For the Power Rangers things would never be the same.


	37. War Part 5

"**War Part 5"**

New York City. Many considered it the city that most symbolized mans achievement, and all look to it as America's heart. That heart has now had a dagger drove into it, blood pouring from it. That blood is its people, running for their lives. Around them buildings are crumbled to rumble and flame, cars and trains lay upturned and burning upon its streets, the underground subway tunnels collapsed in on themselves claiming yet more lives. The statue of liberty burns from the framework that was once its face, the empire state building has broken in two, its upper half lying upon the streets. A new monument stands now shadowing over the city, a monument to its new leader, the vessel that brought him here. The ship he named Serpentera. Just below this colossal vessel, as screaming citizens run past, some rubble begins to stir. From beneath shards of broken stone and glass reaches a gloved hand, followed by the rising figure of the Red Thunder Ranger. His armor is scorched and penetrated; a large crack down the centre of his helmet now reveals his left eye and upper cheek. He pulls himself from the rubble and tries to stumble to his feet, only managing to reach but a foot before him before crashing head first to the concrete below with a thud. In the crowd of yelling, screaming, running men and women a single woman stops and looks toward him. Noticing his attire and condition she selflessly comes towards him, leaning down so as to place her hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you…?" She begins but is interrupted as behind her comes a thunderous blast.

The blast is followed by a sound not dissimilar to a falling bomb, but instead of a bomb a metallic humanoid head crashes hard into the ground, shrieking cries getting louder as the head sends smoke into the air and shakes the earth hard beneath them. She falls forward holding up her arms to protect herself. When the smoke clears she stands and looks behind her as the large head's slow rolling comes to a stop but only across the street from them. The screams fade as she looks upon the sparking object which finally flickers and dies. She stands back, looking up from where it had come, the body no longer standing but in its place it the benefactor of its demise. The White Tiger Zord moves its left leg and then its right, the ground shaking violently as the massive feet hit the ground, the Zord walking off ahead to its next target.

The women watches this in awe for a moment before finally snapping out of it, turning her head back towards where the fallen Ranger lies still. She comes to life at once, moving in to lift him from the ground and place his hand over her shoulder, helping him to his feet.

"What…" Rocky finally speaks, his voice trailing off.

"It's ok. I got you" the women replies "come on."

With that she uses all her strength to move him, his legs now moving as they disappear from sight.

Not two blocks from this, among more terrified people five shimmers of multi coloured light fade into existence, getting brighter until finally forming the five original 'Power Rangers.'

Jason steps forward, looking up at Serpentera and around at the chaos and destruction. His attention changes as in the distance the group notices the White Tiger Zord doing battle with the other battle suits and looking the worst for the ware for it.

"He can't hold out on his own Jace" Zack calls over the noise.

"Well until Zordon gets us those Zord's he'll have to" Jason replies not turning towards Zack but shifting his attention back to Serpentera, pointing at it "we gotta take the fight right to them."

"And how are we gonna do that Jace?" Zack steps up to him "knock?"

Jason moves his hand down into a fist at his side, in his grasp a beam of red light shoots out forming his long custom red and silver sword.

"Yeah" he lifts it to his face "knock."

Zack shrugs and nods back to the others, each calling for their own custom weapons. Zack moves his Ax in his hands, admiring it before speaking again "ready when you are boss man."

Jason nods and begins moving forward now, crouching and activating his boot's jets "follow my lead."

With that he shoots into the air, towards the summit of Serpentera where their comrades had fallen. One by one the others follow. As they soar now through the air towards the massive ship's peak Billy and Trini move in behind the others, side by side. Billy looks over at his love reaching out his hand. She turns her head and in return gives him her own, clenching it. Even though their faces are hidden from each other by their helmets each know the other is smiling.

The five have now passed higher than any skyscraper the city has or once had, clouds beneath them as the shoot at unimaginable speed towards the large black humanoid formation. From that formation suddenly comes a blast or green light, Jason just able to turn in mid air to avoid it. The blast is followed by several more, each soaring past the Rangers as they are able to evade them.

Upon what could be called a rooftop but is in fact the shoulder area of the giant alerted flag ship Lord Zedd has now turned away from Adam, Aisha and the body of Joseph, walking toward the comfort and safety of Serpentera's interior. He has reached the shadow of the opening from which he came when a feint and familiar sound fills his ears causing him to stop and turn his head. The sound is then joined by more forming a crescendo, getting louder until from the sky drops the five Rangers, touching down just before a grateful Adam. Zedd turns slowly back towards them, his soldiers once again readying for battle as the Ranger's raise their weapons.

"Hey Zedd!" Jason calls out "not leaving now are you? It's just about to get good."

Zedd simply stares back for a moment, not able to comprehend their survival. He soon straightens, knowing he can not show such weakness to his enemies.

"So…you are still alive" Zedd finally speaks.

"Surprised?"

"Pleased. Now I get to witness your destruction in person. How I will relish this" Zedd's muscles move behind his chrome mask.

"Sorry, not today" Jason retorts.

"Pathetic human" Zedd rumbles back "I have just defeated your allies, what makes you think you will be any more successful?"  
"Guess we are about to find out" Jason replies confidently.

"Very well" Zedd turns his head slightly as Katherine steps from behind him.

The Rangers hesitate for a moment, but only a moment before finally launching forward with weapons raised.  
Zedd's forces, now replenished, also charge forward the lead having his shots deflected by Jason's sword and then meeting it with his Torso as the blade is swung down into him. Another blasts repeatedly at Zack, stopping as the Black Ranger reaches him and swings his Ax, ducking underneath it and bringing the weapon up towards the black helmet but having it cut off. Zack pushes the weapon back and swings again hard, driving the Ax down and slicing the alien's gun in two, then following that up, lifting his Ax high and lodging it hard into the soldiers chest, piecing armor and sending blood droplets flying into the smoke filled air. At that moment Billy brings up both lances, crossed over, deflecting a swing of a Zedorian blade, pushing up and delivering a hard kick to the chest forcing the solider off balance and swinging the right lance in to finish him. One, two, three, four Zedorian's go down as glowing pink arrows drive into their skulls, Kimberly now a master in her craft. Beside her Trini spins a round house kick taking one enemy down and then shooting off into the air, bringing her draggers down hard into the chest of another as she lands. She rises up pulling them out with a spray of blood and then turning, throwing one swiftly into the head of a Zedorian moving in to approach behind her. She rolls forward now, past the body, taking her dagger back and stopping beside Kimberly, standing and bringing her daggers up with a backhand slash that tears a chest before her to ribbons.

"Having fun?" Trini calls over, moving her head to avoid a volley of blasts and slicing the daggers down again at an oncoming solider.

"Oh yeah" Kim loads and fires her bow again "lots of fun."

Kimberly's attention then shifts as before then approaches another, but this one is not a common solider. This one is attired in pink armor and was once a valued ally. Katherine the traitorous Pink Thunder Ranger. Katherine runs forward raising her own Ranger sword up with a cry and bringing it down, slicing Kimberly's bow in half in her hands.

"What you going to do now Kimy?" Katherine taunts as she raises her sword for another strike.

"Watch" Kimberly smiles back.

"What…?" She frowns.

"Hey bitch" comes Trini's voice behind her.

Before she knows what is happening Trini's daggers are swinging down toward her, only just able to bring her sword up and around to block them. Kimberly drops her shattered bow and calls for her standard sword, raising it and moving in. Katherine moves swiftly, blocking blows from both opposing women until Kimberly is able to bring a leg up and kick it hard into her stomach, knocking her back. Katherine holds herself for a moment before lifting the sword up again as Trini charges in, but suddenly falls as two shots connect from the weapon of a soldier. A solider that is promptly disposed of courtesy of Billy's lance. He runs in beside the Yellow Ranger and helps lift her up as she groans.

"Trini!" He yells as he picks her from the ground and rests her against him in a seated position "speak to me!"

Trini voice finally forms from beneath the mask, able to croak out "ow."

Kimberly moves in swinging her sword and bringing it down against Katherine's, Katherine using it to deflect it, swinging it around as Kim does the same. The two duel back and forth, swinging the swords into each other in a kind of violent dance. Katherine brings her sword crashing down now harder into Kimberly's and pushing down it towards her so their faces are only inches away from each other as they struggle.

"Why Katherine?" Kimberly says beneath panted breaths.

"Why not?" comes the reply as Katherine retrieves the sword and swings it again hard into her counterparts.

Meanwhile Jason has fought hard through many aliens, leaving the remaining to Zack as he fights on forth, finally approaching Lord Zedd who has yet to engage in battle. Zedd straightens at the sight of the approaching Red Ranger, raising his staff as Jason lifts his unique sword behind his head and brings it down, smashing it hard into the formed metal.

"You fight well…for a human" Zedd growls at him.

"Let's see if you're still so smug when I chop you head off!" Jason snarls back and swings his sword again and again has it deflected.

Zedd then uses all he might to push off sending Jason stumbling back then lifts the staff, the metal now glowing a bright electrical blue and then discharging it just like he had done to Rocky. Jason takes the blast hard in the chest, flying back through the air and crashing down hard on his back near the edge. Jason feels his back crack and groans and he lifts his aching body up, lifting the sword again. The blast had taken its effect, his chest and the gold Tyrannosaurus upon it was scorched and he felt like he had been struck by lightning. And in effect, he had. Zedd marched forward towards his prey, his red chest rising and lowering as he let out a low growl. From the right comes Zack swinging his Ax for the tyrant but without stopping Zedd deflects it and drives the head of staff hard across the chest of Black Ranger. Zack lets out a cry as his armor gives way and falls to ground as Zedd continues his charge toward Jason. Jason is now on one knee, holding his chest as Zedd comes in swinging the staff high with a cry of thunderous rage and driving it hard down just as Jason is able to bring his sword up and stop it. Zedd's growls grow in intensity as he leans in, pushing against the Sword hard, Jason crying out in strain. It looks as though he is about to buckle when out of nowhere comes a blast that strikes Zedd in the chest and drives him back with a cry of pain. Jason lowers his weapon and turns, looking up with sharp breaths towards where the blast had come from. His vision was somewhat obstructed by the sun but in the white light he makes out a human silhouette standing upon the head of the now still White Tiger Zord.

The White Ranger takes to the air, lifting his own unique sword, that was like non Jason had seen and bringing it down hard into Zedd's staff as he lands. He then turns as Zedd falls back and walks towards Jason, helping him up.

"Thanks" Jason nods as he stands.

"Don't mention it" comes the reply from beneath the gold and silver mouth piece upon the white helmet. Jason frowns, something about that voice…

"Fire Bandora!" They both look up as they hear Zedd's call.

All action stops as everyone upon the surface of the ship look up just in time to see streak of energy heading towards the them.

"Shit! Everyone down!" Billy calls out as he grabs Adam and takes off.

Jason's eye widen as he realizes what is happening, turning towards the sky and only able to take to it for half of a second before the force of blast hits him, sending him flying to the ground far below. He sees the concrete rushing up towards him faster than he can think, he tries his hardest to activate his thrusters but they won't respond! He continues to fall, closing his eyes, almost ready to except death…until a white and gold arm grabs him and levels him out. The ground approaches steadily now, they almost reach it but then Jason feels the burning heat of another blast behind them, hears the White Ranger cry out. The last thing he sees it the ground rushing forward, finally reaching him and with a shot of pain all goes black.

Cries of civilians, various noises from the group fade into existence as the blackness before Jason's eyes fade. He reaches out, able to push off and turn himself over with a groan. Before his eyes his cracked visor flickers and then finally stabilizes. He pushes himself up off the ground into a seated position trying to gain his bearings.

"What…what happened?" He slurs.

"Upper platform weapons. Zedd had the ship fire but I think we got everyone" Kimberly's voice replies as she comes in beside him "you ok?"

"Yeah" Jason nods "but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for…" slowly his head turns as before him he sees the White Ranger's helmet.

Kimberly follows Jason's eye line and comments quietly "must have fell off."

Jason doesn't respond but instead turns his head until his sight finds the head from which it has come. Kimberly also looks over now as the White Ranger pushes himself up off the ground with a groan of his own, reaching for his sword. Upon his shoulders long tied back hair falls as he raises himself up. Finally as his head lifts towards them the face of their ally comes into view.

"Oh….my God" Jason's is able to mummer.

Kimberly cannot speak for a moment as she stares across at the figure before her in the white armor, finally able to form his name on her lips "Tommy?"


	38. War Part 6

"**War" Part 6**

Five dots of metallic colour move in forming the full, featured shapes of the Ninjetti Zords. In the cockpit of the Ape Zord Diana looks up from her controls and ahead of her what where moving dots are finally fading into view as the massive Zedorian armada, the blockade formed with the majority of the ships that did not have transformation abilities for land combat. Capital ships seem to be majestically drifting, fighters passes between them like flies around a carcass.

Diana is broken from this as her com unit beeps, taking a moment to become aware and answer it.

"Diana" she speaks into the highly sensitive microphone above her head.

"It is Zordon" comes the stilted reply.

"Wise One, it is good you are still with us" Diana lets out a sigh of relief.

"I have moved the station out of orbit and activated the cloaking device…"  
"Excuse me but what is that?" Chimes in Grayson.

"Let us just say I am not visible. What is the status of the Machine fleet?"

"They retreated after we only destroyed a handful of vessels" Diana responds.

"Perhaps they were not expecting such resistance" Yui comments.

"Perhaps but I believe that they shall return Wise One, their actions seem to suggest motives other than a full assault. It was unlikely they would have survived battling us and the Evil One's fleet" Diana speaks.

"Indeed, but for now let us focus on the battle at hand" Zordon replies.

"Of course Wise One. I trust with the loss of your original team the battle does not go well?" She asks.

"Jason and his team were able to survive the destruction of their Zords."  
"Oh praise the Gods!" She exclaims but is cut off.

"However you are correct, it does not go well. The Thunder Rangers were defeated due to a betrayal by Katherine, Joey is dead and the others are powerless or missing. Converted Zedorian ships and battle suits are attacking every capitol or major city on the planet" Diana feels herself swallow as he speaks "the Original team and the White Ranger have engaged Zed onboard Serpentera in America's New York City and I am working to give them control of Thunder Zords which Zedd has reprogrammed."  
"We are minutes away, shall we join them?"  
"No, engage the blockade and try to thin out their numbers" Zordon commands.

"As you wish Wise One" she nods and cuts the channel.

After a few moments she hears Grayson's voice over her speakers "Diana, why are we taking orders from this alien intelligence?"  
"Because he the closest thing to an ancient we have left" she replies quickly "and because he is correct…for now."

The large black, shaped metallic mass pulled apart revealing the inner mechanisms of the large door. Behind the door a silver blade like point struck the deck, followed by equally metallic feet belonging to that of the vessels commander. Zedd. With the better part of three imperial battalions dead and the enemy gaining reinforcement he had been forced to retreat from battle, to use his ships clumsy, large weapons to drive his enemies off so as to make the escape. Needless to say this regular fowl tempered dictator was possibly frothing with rage as having to resort to such tactics, having to retreat _again_. This time the humiliation was doubled in the fact that he had been personally engaged in close quarter combat.

Zedd stormed through his command deck ignoring the salutes and hails as he passed the insignificant crew. His destination was the command area where his future wife had been in command. He walked with purpose over to the operations table where she stood, Bandora turning to great him with a watchful eye.

"Why have we stopped firing? They are right below us! Step on the insects if you have to!" His voice echoed from the walls with the sheer volume.

"Because you ordered us to fire on our own hull!" Bandora turns from the table and fires back "we are working to repair the damage caused and recharge main power after a resulting overload…my Lord."

"I had the situation well in hand before that…other one showed up. Who is he?" Zedd snarls.

"I have an idea but now is not the time, we have picked up human air craft headed this way and without main power even they may cause enough damage to cripple us. I asked you if you wanted the secondary reinforcements and you told me you had them down!"  
"I did!" His red body was seeming to glow with his rage.

"Then why are most of them still alive! You had the coins and Katherine, had it not been for your ego…"  
She is cut off as Zedd brings up his staff and smashes her across the face, watching blood fly from her mouth and Bandora crumble to the floor and after a moment weakly look up. As soon as she does he brings the metallic head of it down under her chin, pressing against her neck and pinning her to the cold, hard deck.

"That is enough you insolent wretch! I don't care if we are due to be bound or who your farther is! When this is all said and done I will have total power and I will use it crush him and the other Nobles under my heel. If you want your family, including you" he digs it in further "to be alive to see that I suggest you begin showing me the proper respect."

"My Lord!" An officer calls out from across the Command Deck, unsure on whether it was a wise move to do so "power has been restored."

Zedd shoots a look at him for a moment, almost growling with slow breaths before finally calming himself and backing away, walking up the steps towards his throne.

"Target the Zord ahead of us and fire at will" he barks as he does so.

Below Katherine runs forward beside the women she has become loyal to, helping her to sit up.

"My Empress, are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

"I will be" Bandora replies as she glares over at Zedd "I will be."

The group could only look on in wonder and horror, a mix of questions and emotions running through them. Zack held his chest from the battle damage but had been able to right himself, Adam and Aisha were wounded but also alive and standing. Ahead of the group were Jason and Kimberly. Kimberly has barely finished saying the young man's name when he shot back a face of annoyance, walked forward and picked up his helmet, replacing it upon his head.

"That is not my name" he said simply.

"What? Tommy…" Jason started.

"That is not my name!" The White Ranger snapped and then tilted his head to look up at the colossal flag ship "why have they stopped firing?"

Kimberly turned her head to look over at Jason, he did the same. He knew that if he could see her face that she would probably be a mess of anger, confusion and sadness. That was a sight he was glad to save for a better time. Instead he turned back to the White Ranger and walked up beside him, following his eye line with his own.

"Ok" he finally said "it's not."

"I will explain, but for now Red Ranger we have a battle to win" the White Ranger looked now at him "if you will excuse me."

They all watched in silence and wonder as the White Ranger shot off towards the head of his dormant Zord, bringing it to life a moment later. Moments later their ears were also filled with a faint sound of engines. Jason turned looking into the distance and seeing military fighter jets coming in for an attack.

All other noise was then drowned out, snapping him back behind him at a loud rumbling sound that meant Serpentera was coming back online. Jason looked down, frozen for a moment and not knowing how to act. In that strangely loud and yet quiet moment he spotted someone in his peripheral vision. It was a child probably not even ten years old, ignoring his mother's shrill cries behind him to keep moving and just…staring at them. Behind his visor Jason's eyes met with this child and in that moment everything fell into perspective. Behind all the bullshit that came with a selfish paranoid and needless complicated mindset of an adult this child saw them for what they truly were. Heroes. But more than that they were his own personal superheroes come to save him from the unimaginable terror he was facing today.

"Come on" Jason spoke as time seemed to return to normal, the child being snatched up by his mother, he turning back to the others "we have a job to do."

"Umm Jace" Zack spoke up "how the hell are we going to do anything to that thing without Zords? Nobody is outside for the fresh air this time and something tells me that thing isn't staying in that one place too long."  
Jason didn't have an answer for Zack, the rest of the team or for himself. He just knew that had to do something. As if in response to his very thoughts, like the miracle he had just prayed for, his wrist communication device beeped. Jason could not help but smile, glad the others could not see it given the situation, and hoped it was the news he needed as he raised his wrist to his mouth and answered.

"Zordon?" He hoped.

"Yes Jason" came the familiar voice "you will be pleased to hear I have reprogrammed the Thunder Zords, they will now answer to the five of you. I have already taken the liberty to send them to New York City but I cannot guarantee your success. Good luck Rangers."

The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia. The main hub of defense for the largest military force on the planet. Inside one of its many secure walls a door opens and First Lieutenant James Moore enters the operations room monitoring and directing the human side of the counter attack.

Moore spots Colonel West standing just past a busy, panicking group of people and walks over.

"You asked to see me sir" he speaks, his voice towards his superior but his eyes and attention on the monitor showing the devastation throughout the civilized world.

"Your dam right I did!" West gets his full attention "you are head of the department whose job it was to get the necessary tools to defend this country, hell the whole dam world! And here we are under full extra terrestrial invasion and for all the millions you spent we have nothing! Do you know how many people have died today because of that!"  
"Yes sir" he lowers his head before looking up "but if you will let me explain. The so called heroes…"  
"Have had their asses handed to them like everyone else! Maybe if you had been able to get their technology working with in conjunction with the force of our and our allies military we could have been prepared for this! Instead you fucked it up and we have nothing to do but stand here, piss our pants and wait for the bombs to drop or for us to all become slaves!"

"Sir if you…"  
"The Secretary of Defense personally wanted to fire your ass when you screwed up your mission a few months ago but we gave you more time" West glares "pack your bags Mister because you're going back with everyone else on the front line. Let's hope you have an office to clear out in the time we have."

"West!" Came a gravelly voice Moore knew to be the General "we are about to strike."

"Yes sir" West nods, looks at Moore one more time before heading over.

For his part Moore could only stand there in his shame, knowing the young kids and veterans around him saw all of that. He had nothing left to do but look up and watch as the fighter planes moved in.

"_I have a lock"_ came the voice of the leading pilot.

"_It looks dead"_ added another.

"Tell them to just fire" cut in the General to the communications officer below him.

"Bravo Ten you have permission to fire, repeat fire when ready" the officer spoke.

All look up, watching from multiple angles, including wing cameras, as each fighter swings in and fires two missiles. Each impacted on the hull of the large black, metallic object ahead but none seemed to do much damage. That disappointment was cut short moments later by the humanoid form coming to life, its 'eyes' glowing red as it aimed weapons and fired. One by one with screams the pilots screens and com chatter when to static. Around them the officers and commanders could only lower their heads. Moore slowly turned to look at a screen next to one filled with static, this one showing the news coverage of the event. On it he saw the large alien form be intercepted by something else humanoid, a white shaped machine. Moore knew at once that this was a machine he had come to know as a Zord. He did not attempt to hide his anger or contempt that his fate, as humanities was in the hands of these children who had been given powers they didn't understand by an alien who in his mind did not care.

The White Tiger Zord brought its colossal blade down hard upon the surface of Serpentera and watched as sparks flew and fires started where it had struck. The White Ranger swung the sword back with both hands, using a mock version in his cockpit to control with his motion, and came in for another pass but was blocked as the right arm of Serpentera came up, following it up with multiple blasts from its surface into the Zord. The impact struck the Tiger Zord hard sending it flying and crashing back through a skyscraper. The sound of breaking glass and metal all the White Ranger could hear as he hoped the building was evacuated but knew his fall alone may kill hundreds. Finally he hit the ground. Serpentera came thundering over as the White Ranger tried to right his Zord and failed. Serpentera then aimed all its main batteries down towards the cockpit and he knew his time had come, the Zord far too damaged from the multiple engagements today. But before he could finish this thought he saw several blasts streak across the sky and crash hard into the surface of Serpentera, reeling it back. Over the com line he then heard Jason's voice.

"Sorry it took so long To….White Ranger."

In the distance, coming into view through the smoke and dust were the five forms of the Thunder Zords.

"Alright guys, bring them together" Jason commanded his team.

"Um Jason…how do we do that?" Came Kimberly's reply.

"There should be a button to the left of your throttle, it has a symbol looking like the letter M" Billy responded.

"Alright got it."

Jason looked down and pressed his, seeing the ground and buildings streak away as he raised to the sky and heard the sound of massive moving parts of metal.

The automatic sequence at once transformed the Red Dragon to humanoid mode, it then lowered down into the boots now formed by the Pegasus and Griffin. The Lion Zord came behind forming the arms and head as the Phoenix gave the final touch. The Thunder Megazord dropped down from the sky with a mighty boom that shuck almost the entire island and then unsheathed its beautiful, oriental blade, swinging it into a ready stance. Jason then timidly moved his legs and arms, moving the Megazord forward and then raised his arms with his own mock sword. Beside him the White Tiger Zord had now gotten back onto its feet and had also raised its own blade.

The two giants of metal surrounded Serpentera on both sides, waiting for Zedd to make the first move. He did, firing its main weapons at the Megazord but could not turn them in time to the White Tiger Zord who brought its blade down, slicing into the hull and causing heavy damage. The Thunder Megazord swung back and did the same, taking out the equivalent of hundreds of stories from the ships 'shoulder' and stood back as what had been its right arm fell from it and crashed into the streets below.

Inside the Command Deck of the flagship alarms were sounding, lights even dimmer than usual, consoles sparking, fires blazing and many lay dead around Zedd's feet as he straightened himself back into his throne, pushing aside a beam that had collapsed onto it.

"Fire with everything we have!" He yelled over the noise.

"We can't! We are outnumbered and out matched! We will be destroyed!" Bandora shouted back, pulling herself up on the flickering operations table and showing a bleeding wound now upon her forehead "we must withdraw my Lord!"

"No!" Zedd snapped back as he stood "recall all converted ships to this area! Have the others land if we have too! I will not lose to these insects again!"

"The nearest ship is an hour away!" she started but was cut off as the ship was shuck hard again from another strike, sending her crashing to the floor.

Bandora finally was able to pick herself up, a little more worst for wares but seeing Zedd as he had been thrown down his platform stairs. The Emperor now used his staff to lift himself back to his feet, the deck ablaze around him.

"My Lord we have not lost, not yet! We have lost the battle but we will win the war!" Bandora pleaded "if you will listen to reason but first we must get out of here while we still can!"

Zedd hobbled with purpose towards her looking at first like his may still argue but then as he was rocked again and common sense prevailed he conceded.

"Very well" he hissed and turned towards anyone else who was still alive "get us out of here!"  
Bandora then watched as Zedd ascended his platform again as Katherine joined her side.

"He is an insane fool" she commented quietly.  
"Yes, but he is also a very dangerous man to make an enemy of my dear. Besides" she looks at Katherine "he is soon to be my husband."

The Rangers watched as Serpentera's main engines fired and with speeds they knew they could not match it took to the sky and transformed back into its dragon like form, or what was left of it. Disappearing into the clouds like a wounded beast fleeing from a predator.

"Shit!" Jason wacked the panel in front of him "we had him! We fucking had him! Now all this was for nothing!"

The others sat in silence for a few moments also feeling Jason's mix of anger and depression before Kimberly spoke up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, I have a feeling we isn't going anywhere. Don't worry, we will get him" she spoke softly.

He lowered his head, bringing his hand up to meet hers.

With the Zord's stealth systems the Rangers, or what was left of them, had been able to pilot the surviving Zords into the Eltar Station hangar as it hung invisible in the space above Earth. Just ahead hundreds of Zedorian ships circled their planet, one of many grim reminders that their victory had been minor.

In the Power Chamber the mood was that of grief and anger. They had been betrayed, a friend was dead, some of their powers stolen and the Dinosaur Zords were destroyed. Adam an Aisha had been brought with them and now they sat silently quaking to themselves, sweating and generally not looking well.

"Will they be ok?" Trini asked in concern as she looked at them.

"In time I hope" Zordon responded "their bodies are suffering withdrawal from their power coins. They still act in ways I cannot fathom and their joining with their host is one of them."

"This is horseshit!" Jason kicked the table in front of him hard and looked up at Zordon in anger "you should have let us head for the other cities and take the fight to the bastards!"  
"As I have stated Jason, all hostile activity has stopped" Zordon replied.

"For now! All the more reason we go and turn them into scrap for what they have done!"

"We neither have a plan nor the resources to do so at the moment Jason."  
"I got a plan for you! We go down there and blow shit up until no Zedorian's are left standing!" Jason sneers up at Zordon's projection.

"And in doing so goad them into further hostilities and killing many more thousands, if not millions" Zordon retorts without raising his voice, Jason having no answer for him and backing down "and it is _I_ you claim to have no care for your race."

"And what about him?" Kimberly pushed off from a leaning position on a railing and pointed at the White Ranger who was now stood without his helmet "I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I need some God dam answers." For his part the White Ranger simply and slowly looked nonchalantly back at her.

"It is regrettable you found out in this way Rangers. Now you know why…" Zordon began.

"Just answer the question Zordon!" Kimberly yelled "is he Tommy or not?"

Zordon paused for a moment before finally answering "no. He is a clone."

"A clone?" Jason shot back to life.

"Created by Bandora while Tommy was in her service. I do not know for what reason but from what Kaku told me the Thunder Ranger's discovered him in stasis while on a reconnaissance mission to Zedd's Mars base once he abandoned it ."  
"What?" Jason cried and looked over with anger at Adam and Aisha.

"Jason…"Adam starts.

"Do not blame them Jason. The container was sealed and Kaku told no one but Rocky of its contents."  
Jason lowered his head, his hand in a fist and his body almost quivering with a mix of emotions. Kimberly for her part was almost at the break of tears, her voice cracking as she spoke "Does he remember anything?"

"No" The White Ranger finally spoke up "I don't. I only have the body of the man you knew. All I was programmed with is what I have. My skills. And I would appreciate not being spoken about like I'm not here."

"Sorry" was all Kim could mutter before turning her head so as not to look at him.

"Speaking of Rocky, where the hell is he? You said he survived his fall but we haven't found him" Billy broke the awkward silence.

"I lost contact moments after you engaged Zedd which means he is no longer wearing his wrist communicator or he later perished" Zordon told the group.

"Guys!" Zack called over breaking all conversations and trails of thought "you better have a look at this."

The group gathered around the screen as upon it a planet wide broadcast was being shown. Upon the screen was the President of the United States.

"My fellow Americans…no my fellow Humans. I come before you today after having considered every possible option available to me and after consultation I speak on behalf of almost every country that is a member of the United Nations. At ten thirty six this morning a massive and unimaginable invasion fleet came from the stars and destroyed most of what was our major cities. We should have seen it coming after the multiple attacks these people had committed on us since we became aware of their existence but we were not. As a result of a death toll reaching millions and no other alternative I speak on behalf of the planet Earth in issuing our unconditional surrender to the being known as Zedd."

The Rangers each widen their eyes, speechless as they look around at each other, Trini whimpering softly in Billy's arms as they hold on to comfort each other.

"And to the unknown force that calls themselves the Power Rangers we ask that you not try anything to stop this happening, or any sort of insurrection. As seen today your resistance only meets with further innocent deaths and indeed there may never been have been any casualties had you not resisted them on first contact. I now hand you over to Emperor Zedd."

With that the screen flickers for a moment before settling the darkened and damaged bridge of Serpentera, Zedd stood in the centre.

"That is _Lord_ Zedd" he speaks relatively calmly "and you will do more than that humans. As of right now this planet and its people belong to the Zedorian Empire and you will fall under the laws and jurisdiction of the Zedorian Empire. As of this moment the humans known as Power Rangers are wanted war criminals and are to be brought in alive or dead. Anyone known to have helped or harbored them will also meet death. Anyone who breaks a major Zedorian law will meet death as may their surrounding area. Any country, continent or body that tries rebellion will be met with extermination on a fitting scale. That is all for now."

As the screen goes back a speechless news caster the Rangers can only stand in silence, the only sound that of the stations constant hum and equipment. Finally unable to take anymore Jason drops to his knees and breaks down into tears. They have failed, Earth belongs to Zedd.

**Next Time: Answers as we find out Katherine's story and what lead her to her betrayal. **


	39. A Different Perspective: Kats Story

Author's note: As always apologies for the lack of paragraph breaks. No matter what I try the format on this site removes them. Anyway enjoy.

"**A Different Perspective"**

**Two Months Ago…**

Katherine Hillard was in her "morphed" Pink Thunder Ranger state, rolling forward to avoid a blast from a shot fired by one of the attacking Zedorian's. They were the remnants of a massive attack months prior and whether for orders, loyalty, honor or simply out of fear the stranded soldiers had begun skirmishes against human cities. The Earth was a different place now, humans knew they were not alone in the universe and they knew that that other civilization was doing its best to try and conquer them. Compared to what was to come the loss of life was minor but the fear was great and the paranoia at a fever pitch. Katherine's team had been charged with minding the farm while Zordon's original team was off in a joint military operation to find a third set of power coins. She was vehemently opposed to the deal Jason had made but her opinion didn't seem to matter, hell her team leader Rocky had loudly protested and even he was ignored. Instead she focused on doing her duty and protecting human lives.

A year ago Katherine had been a regular high school student but more and more that had changed to the point she barely got to go home anymore. Luckily just weeks before her recruitment she had finished school and used the excuse of a special job out of the city. Her father didn't like it but she had money saved up and it was her choice, she was 'an adult now.' If only they knew what she was really doing. 'It could be worse' she had told herself 'at least the alien bastards don't know who you are, hell the other teams families are dead because of it.' She knew that if that was her she could never be able live with herself. Either the other team was made of sterner stuff or they hid it very well.

Katherine just felt the heat of the blast as it missed her, finishing the roll onto her feet behind an abandoned vehicle her teammate Joseph was also using for cover. She backed her head up against it, lifting her blaster up the side of her head as she breathed heavily.

"How many left?" Joey asked her.

Katherine moved up over the bonnet and fired killing one and getting a glimpse of what lay ahead "about ten I think. Maybe eleven."

"Great. Where are the others?" Joey asked her.

"Adam is at the other end near the second on the right, Aisha is using the truck on the left and I haven't seen Rocky in a while" she replied and moved over shooting back again but missed before she went back down under cover, watching as Joey did the same.

"Why don't we just bring our Zord's here and step on them? Would make it a lot easier!" Joey remarked.

Katherine busted out laughing; she could not help herself in spite of their current situation. Joey quickly joined her and the two shared a moment of laughter then slowed and tried to get serious again.

"Well it would!" Joey added with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be fun would it?" She smiled as she spoke in her thick Australian accent.

"_Red Dragon to all Rangers"_ Rocky's voice came over their wrist communicators.

Katherine heard the others respond including Joey to her side before answering "Phoenix here."  
_"Alright, we have them surrounded. On my mark we charge them and finish this"_ Rocky instructed.

"_Are we taking prisoners?" _Came Adam's response.

"_And take them where Adam? To Jason? To the army? No our esteemed self appointed leader made it quite clear."_

It was a few moments before Adam finally responded _"understood. Ready when you are Red Dragon."_

Joey and Katherine looked over at each other and without saying a word understood each other immediately.

"_Alright,"_ Rocky spoke again "_three two one mark!"_

With that Joey and Katherine jumped up, vaulting over the car and raising their weapons as they charged.

Katherine crept up the steps of her house and over the porch to the front door, bringing her key up into the lock and turning it before slowly and deliberately creaking it open. It was late, very late to the point that it would be hard to explain this hour away with the job. As she entered the kitchen in the back of the house she turned and saw her farther sitting across from her at the breakfast bar, a mug of coffee by his right hand.

"You said you would be back for dinner" he said as she closed the door behind her.

"I said I _might_. Sorry Dad my bus got delayed" she replied apologetically.

He shuck his head with a sigh "why can't you just get a local job, we live in a bloody city after all!"

"Dad…"she rolled her eyes as she opened her bag and took her phone from it before walking forward and tossing it onto the table "how many times do I have to tell you? I can't get a job like this in the city. I am 19 Dad."

"Yeah well…maybe a simple job would do for now. You're still young and I barely get to see you anymore. Your Mother was the same way you know, always working…" He stopped and looked over at the bag, seeing something that caught his eye.

"Dad…" she whined "I'm not like…what?"

"What's this?" He asked as he reached down into the bag and pulled out her morpher, the coin shining brightly in the overhead light.

"Something we dug up a couple of months ago, they let me keep it" She reached forward to take it from him "can I have it back please?"

He moved it away and continued examining it as Katherine was growing more and more nervous.

"The coin maybe Kitty but this device doesn't look like an old relic to me" he observed.

"It's one of our devices. It's what's keeping it together; we found it in lots of pieces. Now give it back before you press something and break it" she finally snatched it from him as he finally moved it back into reach.

"Looks expensive" he brought his bottom lip up in interest "what do the symbols mean?"  
"How do I know" she brought the back pack around and placed it back inside "I don't do languages."

"Well it certainly does beat stacking shelves. You will have to show me some of the others things you lot find sometimes. Any of them go a local museum?"

"If we're lucky, we mostly find junk" she continued to lie, not looking him in the eye as she did so "anyway I better get to bed."  
"You eaten?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh ok then."

Katherine moved around the bar towards him and the two embraced in a hug.

"Night Dad" she said, kissing him on the check and picking her bag up as she left the room.

"Night Kitty Kat" he smiled as he watched her go and then decided he too should call it a night.

Katherine let out a sharp breath as she closed her bedroom door and threw the bag across the room onto her bed. 'That was too close. I hate lying to him' She thought to herself as she moved across the room, kicked her shoes off and fell back onto the bed with a sigh. She then frowned and turned over, taking the morpher from her bag again and opening it so as to remove the coin. She placed the morpher back into the bag and held up the coin in one hand, examining it herself in deep thought. All that she had been through because of that day she found this small little medallion. But then as she moved it in her hands a glimmer of pink light moved across her eyes and her mouth twisted into an a dark, sadistic smile.

**7 Months ago…**

Bandora sat amongst the darkness of her Serpentera living quarters. The ship bound for Earth in a plan her Emperor had declared 'Doomsday.' She was attired in her purple and black seamed nightwear. This mission was becoming more and more futile. At least under her command she had executed a brilliant plan, giving the sixth power coin to a worthy young man and using his power combined with her own to almost defeat the powered protectors of this small little world. But now Zedd was doing what he always did, marching in with marshal might. What didn't he understand? These 'Power Rangers' could not be defeated with these means, not with all the forces under his command. No they had to be smarter. Luckily on the former Mars base she had her ace in the hole, one she was most pleased she had thought of. Knowing that her hold on Thomas Oliver was not complete she had created a clone, a back up if you will. A second chance. All she had to do was take the power she had given the flawed original and give them to the clone; the coin would not even know the difference. But this Thomas Oliver would be programmed to be completely loyal to her and the Empire; this Green Ranger would be hers forever. She knew they would be in range of the red forth planet in the solar system soon and then she would have her second chance. Her chance to do what Zedd could not and in doing so perhaps even usurp him, declaring him incompetent and unfit to lead the Empire in his old age. But that was the final result, one that would require months of careful planning and execution. When she was done her family would have total power and Zedd would be nothing.  
She moved the brush through her hair, watching her reflection as did so then stopping suddenly as her door chimed.

"What?" She called out in aggravation and turned as the door opened, the reflective bright light of the corridor filling the doorway.

"Many apologies my Lady, I have news from the Mars base" he saluted.

"Yes, what is it?" She replied sternly.

"Well as requested by the Lord we left a garrison on the base incase our enemies decided to try and take…"

"Get to the point man!" She cut him off.

"Well…they did. Most of the Garrison is missing or dead but a few did survive and have reported in…"  
"What about the project in the lab?" She stood suddenly with a start.

"Gone Mam" the officer said nervously.

She looked away from him in anger and disappointment for a moment, seeing her plans crumble and fall apart before her eyes. Then finally looking back to him as he still stood in wait.

"Does the Emperor know?" She asked, her mind elsewhere.  
"He has been informed" he seemed almost shocked she asked "but Mam…"  
"Get out of here! Now!" She barely withheld her full rage under her voice.

"But my Lady the Garrison have reported they have a taken a prisoner."  
"What?" She snapped her head back to look at him.

"From the 'Power Rangers' my Lady. As they retreated from the battle our remaining forces were able to disable and capture the pink one" the officer reported, pride now entering his voice.

"I see" her smile returned "that is different. Tell the Lord I need an audience with him and will be coming to his cabin a soon as I can."

"Yes Mam" the officer frowned but saluted before leaving the way he came.

"Interesting" Bandora spoke quietly to herself as she sat.

'This may turn out even better' she thought 'more difficult, but better'

It was not long before the shuttle from the former base had arrived delivering the soldiers and cargo. Commander Garrus who had been in charge of the garrison now walked personally beside the prisoner who was being lead by two of his remaining men, both battle hardened by the experience, and had the marks to show for it. The walk down the long corridors and up multiple elevators was long but finally they reached the labs where Bandora was waiting for them.

She looked up from her conversation with the ships Chief Medical Officer expectedly but her face soon changed into a frown.

"Who by the maelstrom is that?" Bandora cursed in anger.

"The prisoner Mam" Garrus replied in confusion "the Pink Ranger."  
"That is not the Pink Ranger!" Bandora threw a device from the table before her and walked up to Katherine, placing a hand on her jaw.

"But my Lady we engaged the Power Rangers personally, we were barely able to evade capture ourselves. Many of my men are missing or dead" Garrus said with conviction.

"You're sure?" Bandora looked up at him in confusion, her frown still evident upon her face.

"Positive my Lady" he reached into his pocket and took out a power coin, handing it to Bandora "this is what gave her her power."

Bandora snatched the coin from his hand, bringing it close and playing with it in her hands.

"I know the identity, the face of the Pink Ranger. I had her as a prisoner myself! But this…" she studied it with a frown "this is a real power coin. But none that I have seen before."

"Excuse me" Katherine finally spoke "but what is a Power Ranger?"

"Where did you get this?" Bandora snapped back at her.

"I was given it by a great man. To fight your evil!"

"Oh please" Bandora rolled her eyes and paced away before turning back "Zordon is just a pathetic scientist and evil is a point of view."

"Zordon?" Katherine frowned in confusion herself now.

Bandora studied her reaction for a moment before speaking again, the truth dawning on her "you don't know Zordon do you? Someone else gave you this. There is another set of coins under another master."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about you crazy bitch! If you going to kill me just do it!" Katherine finally snapped.

Garrus moved in to strike her in return but Bandora held up her hand to stop him.

"That will be all" she spoke, not taking her eyes from Katherine.

Garrus and his men looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and leaving the room as ordered. Bandora moved in now, looking upon Katherine like an interesting specimen in the lab.

"You have it all wrong my dear. I don't intend to kill you" she smiled now "I intend to _use _you."

"I had that coin with me a long time my Lord" Bandora spoke as she paced beside the Command Deck operations table, running her hand along its top "in that time I had many years to study it, learn about it. I was planning to use the coin itself as a tool to keep the Green Ranger under our control but never got the chance."  
"But you can do the same with this coin?" Zedd watched her.

"Yes I believe I can my Lord" she looked across the table at him "I can taint it with the curse I used to capture the Green Ranger, stronger even."  
"Forgive me if I do not trust your superstitious 'abilities'" Zedd mocked.

"Oh not to worry my Lord. As with Tommy I will also modify the coin with the same technology we used to control him but I will make sure between it and my spells the taint of the coin, the power within, will be absolute. So long as Katherine uses the coin, so long as she uses its power she will be ours to control."

"And what is to say she will not discover this?"

"I have already begun alterations to her mind by surgery and therapy to bury everything that has happened here and insert an alternate story of how she was able to evade us and return to the others. I will train her to be a deathly loyal subject and then bury that with the rest of her training deep in her mind until we call for it. In mean time I will insert suggestions for her subtly undermine missions, make mistakes at the right moment for our forces to gain a slight advantage and suggest to her team to become more open about her actions. Bringing them into the light and into the view of the other team. Hopefully they will merge into one force and then we can take them all out in one."

Zedd raises his head slowly for a moment thinking it over and looking to his military advisor beside him before finally speaking "Do it. How will you get her back?"

"She can be transported with our ground troops during the battle. In all likeliness we will defeat the Power Rangers today and she will help us take the second team, bringing their power to you. And in the unlikely event we fail this will be another play we can make in our next encounter, if the two teams have merged by then our victory then will be that much more inventible and complete."

"Then get to it" he tells her.

Bandora nods and bows with a smile before heading to leave.

"Bandora" he speaks again stopping her in her tracks "she will remember nothing?"  
"Not until called for my Lord. I promise you" she replies.

Zedd does not reply but simply nods and watches her leave. He then turns back to the business at hand, the battle he knew would be sure to crush the defiant humans once and for all.

**1 Day Ago…**

Katherine moved across and sat on the hard Spartan bed of her new cabin on Eltar Station, she hated them and she hated this place. She wanted to go home and just be normal again but she knew that not only was that impossible but that she was needed. She knew this was all much larger than her. She had sworn an oath to protect this planet and in her heart a force more powerful than her wants and needs compelled her to fight the good fight. She was about to get a few hours rest before the battle when she heard a faint hissing sound in her ear. She frowned at first, confused and looking around to see where the noise was coming from. Then inside her skull a voice spoke and that stopped all confusion, her face changing to a vacant expression.

"_Katherine my dear, we are a mere few hours away" _Came Bandora's voice.

"Understood Empress" she replied.

"_It is time. What is the Power Ranger's plan of attack?" _

"My team will be the main line of defense on the planet. Jason's team will be meeting your fleet head on."  
_"All the good that will do them"_ Bandora laughed to herself _"go on."_

"And the new third team will move ahead towards the wormhole to hold off the Machine forces."

"_Ah, Mondo is not looking for a full costly war my dear, he will retreat at the first sign of trouble but at least that leaves the new ones out of play and deals with those toasters. As for the others Jason's team will be slaughtered by out sheer numbers but we have a limited amount of landing or convertible craft. I am transferring a viral code our scientists have been working on into your processor. Use this on your teams Zords and soon after launch they will take you to our landing area, eject you and then head to a location where we can collect them for our own needs. You can then help us eliminate your team if need be"_ Bandora explained Katherine's orders.

"Understood. It shall be done my Queen."

"_Good. See you soon dear."_

With that the voice was silent and emotion returned to Katherine's face, but it was not the emotions or thoughts of before but the tactical, cold thoughts and emotions of her Zedorian aligned self. She reached up towards her right ear, placing two fingers deep into it. She fiddled around for a moment ignoring the blood as it poured down her neck. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled hard, removing a small chip from her ear. Her data storage processor, practically undetectable. With that she cleaned herself up and headed out of the room. It had begun.

Hanger two was vast and seemingly empty as Katherine entered it. She moved across the bay towards the Pegasus Zord but stopped in her stride as Joey emerged from it, cleaning his soiled hands with a towel.

"Hey Kat" he seemed pleased to see her "what you doing down here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing" she smiled back warmly, her real personality asserting itself.

"Ah working on a few last minute repairs to the old girl" he pointed back up the ramp.

"Really, I never did understand why men insist on calling vehicles females" she shook her head.

"Oh don't worry" she smiled broadly as he stepped down "you haven't got any competition."

"I didn't mean…Joey look you're not the only one who needs to get a few things prepared with their Zord for the battle so if you will excuse me…"

She walked forward but stopped as he put out his arm in her way, then got close, very close.

"We could die in a few hours" he spoke softly.

"That's always been the case" she tried to ignore him but could not help feeling a rush of emotion as she stared straight back into his cobalt eyes.

"Yeah but this time it's practically certain according to baldy" he grinned but then his expression changed dramatically as he grew serious "Katherine…look I'm really not very good at this serious shit but I heard you…well…"  
"Liked you?"

"Uh…yeah" his face grew red.

"I do. And you like me? I mean if you and Kimberly."  
"Kimberly? Kat that was a stupid one night thing. It's not like that with you…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…" he lowered his head.

She reached down, lifting him back up by his chin and then slowly moved in, their lips meeting. The kiss seemed to last forever as the two embraced it, everything else so distant. Suddenly though Katherine's eyes shot open and she pulled back away from him, her other side getting the better of her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Joey looked distraught after her.

"Nothing. It's nothing really. I just have some things to do" she looked up and swiftly began walking toward her Zord "good night Joey."

"Night" he said, trying to hide the heartbreak and disappointment in his voice.

He then let out a breath and walked towards the door, leaving her alone as it appeared she wanted it.

Once inside her cockpit Katherine watched him go, seeing a last glimpse off him as the turbolift doors came to. She shuck it off, swallowing the lump in her throat and attending to her work. One by one she would do the same to every Thunder Zord and then her team's fates would be sealed, Joey's fate would be sealed. As she worked inside the panel, moving wires and attaching the processor tears dripped down her face and fell onto her lap. She moved her hand up with a sharp breath, wiping them away. She had to ignore it; she had a job to do.

**Today…**

Melbourne, Australia. The second most populous city in Australia. Above the city centre its fearful people look on as Zedorian fighters pass in mass overhead, Zedorian troops lining the streets. The occupation was shift and fast and soon many will see it as a way of life. No one dare complain about the end of civil rights, privacy laws and many other restrictions. Penalty for such is death as is many things.

Among the suburbs of the great city two figures walk in stride. One is Bandora, the other Katherine in her armor but with her helmet at her side. Katherine stops, looking out upon the city, seeing the destruction of yesterdays attack and the force of the dark cloud now hanging over it.

"Is this really necessary?" She asks softly.

"Until your people learn the way of Imperial law yes" Bandora responds, stopping with annoyance "come along."

Katherine hesitates but then follows, finally stopping at a house Katherine knows very well.

"Home" she speaks as she reaches the porch steps.

"Yes" Bandora nods.

"Why have you brought me here?" Katherine turns sharply toward her.

"Because I sensed your hesitation before you killed the Blue Thunder Ranger, because I felt your emotions of guilt and conflicted regret afterwards."  
"Can you blame me?"  
"Yes! Those are signed of weakness, signs that your loyalty to me and the Emperor are not as absolute as they should be."  
"Oh but I am…"  
"That is why you are here Katherine. The prove your loyalty" Bandora watches her for a moment as realization reaches Katherine's face "yes. I want you to mask, go in there and kill your farther."

Katherine turns, beginning to climb the steps but stopping and looking back. Her face showing her conflicting thoughts and emotions.

"That is an order Katherine. I am giving you an order. Do it!"

Katherine hesitates still for a moment until all emotion suddenly disappears from her face. She nods, lifting the helmet and placing it upon her head, turning and entering the house.

Bandora stands in the front garden, waiting with indifference. Then there is a loud sound of blaster fire followed by a man's dreadful final cry. Bandora turns her head, looking back out upon the city. No emotion, no care on her face. Only that of satisfaction.


	40. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 1

**The Dark Ranger Saga Part 1: "The End of the Beginning."**

Bandora moved the lighter down igniting the last of the candles then blowing it out and placing it upon the table. The only light in the room was that of the candles as they flickered and reflected orange and yellow light upon her face. She knelt down onto a purple satin pillow and looked up in almost a tranquil state, attired like a dark priest with blacks and purples interweaving down the robe. Slowly Bandora opened her eyes and looked upon the candle filled table. There on top of a satin cloth were the three captured power coins. With that she closes her eyes and begins to chant in an ancient native language of her people, her voice growing louder as she holds out her arms and opens her eyes to reveal them rolled into the back of her head. The candles seem to flicker with dark power as she speaks the ancient cantations.

Two decks above her in his private office Lord Zedd sits in rest, his staff rested against the wall and his mask removed and placed upon the desk before him. Next to that is something resembling a desktop computer playing a video. It is the footage of the battle in New York, specifically the footage his exterior cameras were able to capture of the moments after the Rangers had evaded him. On the screen he studies closely seeing the unmasked White Ranger as he rises and stares across at the others.

"Pause" his deep voice rumbles "enhance grid 6 by 4."

In response the screen moves in on the facial features of the young man.  
"Play. Activate best possible audio."

As the footage plays he hears the Pink one says a name "Tommy?"

"Stop" he orders and then sits back in contemplation.

Zedd walks the darkened corridors of his vessel ignoring the men as he passed them and stopped, entering Bandora's cabin. As he walks into the room he sees her stood and blowing out the last of the flames, artificial light now restored.

"Do you feel more…confident now Bandora?" He mocked her ways.

"I have tainted the coins, they will now respond to souls more willing to see things our way. Now we can begin searching for those to give it to within the Empire" she replied, ignoring it.

"Whatever you say my dear. Let us hope you are correct" he watches her as she walks across the room to the table where the coins sit "I have been reviewing the footage of the battle. You were correct the new Ranger is indeed our creation."  
"I thought so. Our scans could all but confirm it but I knew just looking at him" she turned to face him "but he was unfinished. Without his soul…"  
"He is still a threat."

"Well…" she picks up one of the coins, twisting in her hand "yes but we have better."  
"Better?" Zedd's red muscles move with a frown beneath the metal visor.

"We still have the DNA profile, not to mention the memory duplication we made. We can make a better version of Tommy Oliver, one that will have all of his memories but we can twist him, use his emotional ties to our advantage."  
"But the copy was made before he joined them."  
"True but his relationship with the Pink Ranger went back far longer, besides we can forge some memories based on the information we have. Of course we will alter facts so as to make his loyalty to us and his hatred for them complete" she places the coin down and looks back at him "all that remains now is to find the last coin."

"I saw every one of them during that battle, he was not among them" Zedd comments "dead or alive I believe he is still in the human city and I will find him whatever it takes."

"And if they have him?" Bandora asks.

"Then we goad them into a battle and finally track them to their hidden base. One way or another their lives will end very soon, the Red Dragon coin will be ours and then we can concentrate on reacquiring the Zords."

The world fades from a haze into view as Rocky opens his eyes. At once he sits up with a start and looks around seeing he is in a bedroom, small and simple but cozy. He brings his hands down and feels himself noticing he is unmorphed and lying between the sheets of a stranger's bed. As he tries to remember how he got here the door beside him opens and a black skinned hand pushed it open. The African American women had mid length black hair and dark eyes, a yellow headband upon her head.

"What…where am I?" He asks in confusion.

"You were hurt" she sits down on the bed next to him "I brought you to my home and was able to turn you back…normal."  
"My coin, you removed it! Where is it?"He begins to try and get up but holds himself in pain.

"Hey, lay still!" She holds his shoulders down gently "You were hurt bad and I'm not sure what that thing was or how it gave you that red armor but I had to get it off you to treat you, took me a while to figure out the coin was doing that but…"  
"Thank you" Rocky relaxes and finally accepts his situation "if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead right now."

She watches him as he lies back and winces in pain slightly again before deciding to speak "you're one of them aren't you? A 'Power Ranger'."

"Yeah" he nods slightly, obviously uncomfortable with her knowing then suddenly coming to life in realization "what happened? My team…the battle?"  
"I didn't see it all; I only saw the rest on the news. Other ones like you arrived, the first ones that showed up last year and managed to fight them off with some white armored guy."

"Did anyone leave with them?"  
"There was something about some witnesses seeing two people getting into their big robot thing. An Asian guy and a black women."

Rocky sighed with relief, glad the rest of his team was okay. What was left of them anyway.

"You knew them?" She asks.

"They were my team before…all this. But if the other team drove them off then it means we won, shame the cost was so high."  
"Well…umm…not exactly" she looks away from him.

"What? What do you mean not exactly?"  
"Well your friends managed to fight the big one out of the city but there were hundreds more around the world. I don't know where you friends have gone but all the countries accept a few Middle Eastern factions surrendered, and they were wiped out pretty quick. The planet belongs to the alien called Zedd."

"Oh my God" Rocky feels a sense of dread and failure wash over him, looking away and speaking in a defeated quiet tone "how could this happen?"  
"There were just too many…even for you guys."  
"No!" He snaps "if it hadn't been for Katherine…..that bitch!"  
The women stands, backing away from him "do…do you want me to leave you alone?"

Rocky turns to her, anger still in his face for a moment but it then melts as he sees her fear, trying to calm himself.

"No" he shakes his head "it's not your fault. You have a name?"

"Tanya" she smiles faintly.

"Thanks for rescuing me Tanya" he smiles back.

Zack entered the Power Chamber with a deep breath as the turbolift doors pull back. He then sees Diana and a handful of the others gathered around the operations table and frowns with interest as he approaches behind Kimberly.

"What's up?" He asks as he looks ahead of them at the others speaking to Zordon.

"Diana and her team are leaving" Kim replies.

"What? Why? We need them now more than ever!" He protests, getting the others attention.

"As I was just explaining Zack" Zordon speaks "that this is a paramount importance. As of right now we are defeated and it will take all we have to drive the Zedorian's from your planet."

"We need to find the creators" Diana turns to face him "Master Kaku's race. Perhaps they can help us, perhaps even create more weapons to aid us. We also need to know of Zedd's influence beyond our stars, of this Machine Empire and of the many dangers we have now become open to."  
Zack nods in understanding "when do you leave?"

"After the service for Joseph this afternoon" Diana responds.

"Then it will just be up to us to take the fight to these alien bastards" Zack said.

"Yeah…and without our leader" Kimberly lowers her head with folded arms.

"What are we just going to give up on Jason now?" Zack exclaims.

"We may have to Zack" Zordon responds"since the announcement of the occupation he has not been the same, he barely emerges from his cabin. And even before that his emotions have been getting the better of him far too often as of late."  
"So he's out?" Kimberly looks up at Zordon's holographic projection.

"No of course not. We need him badly, perhaps far worse than he needs us. In time when he comes to terms with what has happened he can once again lead you."

"And in the mean time?" Zack asks.

"The White Ranger was born with the tactical knowledge of two worlds and he is a born leader. He will lead you" Zordon looks over at the White Ranger who is leant back against the rails, arms folded and his face expressionless.

Kimberly looks at him for a moment as Zordon speaks of him but only for a moment. Zack however is not so reserved "so what do we call you? We can't just call you White Ranger and you hate to be called Tommy."  
"I think Oliver will do" he replies in thought.

"Tommy's last name" Kimberly says softly without looking up at him.

"Yes" he nods.

"Well I am going to go find Jace, I haven't given up on him yet even if you lot have" with that Zack holds up his arms and leaves.

Kimberly so wanted to follow, she so wanted to speak to Jason but he seemed to be avoiding her lately, avoiding anyone for that matter. Besides if she did speak to him she feared she wouldn't know what to say.

Rocky stood with a stretch, wincing slightly at a lingering pain but he had been in bed far too long. He wanted to get back on his feet, get all the facts and decide on what to do next. He walked towards the door, pulling it open and looking out at the typical city apartment. He saw as Tanya looked up towards him once he entered the main living area with walk in kitchen.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked politely, watching him as he walked towards the window.

"Much better thank you" he replied, reached the window and pushing the curtain to see the city below.

The streets were a mess of scorched buildings and rubble and the only moving humanoids below were marching squads of Zedorian soldiers. In the sky above engines of a fighter wined as it passes overhead of them. The golden light of the setting sun giving a misleading beauty to the backdrop.

"This is like something out of a nightmare or a war movie" he commented in a hushed tone.

"Yeah I know…" she came up behind him "do you want something to eat?"  
He let go of the curtain and turned towards Tanya before replying "that would be great thanks."  
"I'll fix some dinner" she smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Tanya" he said as he walked forward and sat at the table "what else has been happening? I want to know it all."

Billy carefully brought the fine tool down, the wiring of the complicated technology sparking as it touched it. Before him lay open his power coin and he peered into with his glasses upon his nose. It was delicate work and even the slightest mistake could be very bad for him, he did not understand how the coin was connected to him and if it only worked while in one piece but he also did not care to find out.

Behind him the door whirled as it slid open and Trini walked into the room, smiling as she saw him not even look up, so transfixed with his work. Slowly she approached him, leaning down and touching him upon the shoulders "What you working on?"

He jumped at the sound her voice, turning with a shocked expression that quickly turned into a smile "Oh hey! Sorry, I get so caught up when I'm working."  
"That looks like your coin" she frowned as she crouched beside him at the desk.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see if I can modify it" he studied it with deep interest.

"Modify it? Why? That could be dangerous baby" she frowned.

"I'm being careful" he replied in a high pitched tone then turned back to it and answered her questions "well I figure since its now gotten one of us killed and three power coins stolen the fact out coins are so open on our belt buckles is a big design flaw. Course I could just armor the morpher but I didn't know what effect that would have, nor how to replicate the material our armor is made of. If I can find a way to modify it to add extra armor around the morpher when morphed we could take away that target."

"Good plan but I would consult Zordon Billy" she nodded.

"I am doing, I just needed some time to study it."  
"Well…be careful."  
"I said I am didn't I? I just need to make sure to stay away from the multiphase converter and I should be fine…technically."

She raised an eyebrow at him with a bemused look before standing and remembering why she came "anyway I came to get you. It's time."

"What? Oh! Sorry I forgot. I got…"  
"I know I know tied up in your work" she grinned at him.

"Well…isn't that why you love me? My brains" he stood with a sigh and placed his arms around her neck.

"Mm among other things" she smiled and moves in kissing him deeply, breaking it and then nodding toward the door "come on."

Each Ranger stood, their arms folded behind their back and their heads lowered as Zordon spoke.

"…He was a hero and he died as he would have wanted; in protection of his planet. And in his name we will recover from this defeat, for his honor we will rebuild and we will rise up to drive evil from this world and out of the galaxy. This man Joseph Peterson will live on in us all as a hero."  
With that Kimberly steps forward, a tear running down her cheek as she places a flower on the coffin. The body having been found in the ruins of the battle. As she does so she looks over at the line up and noticing one face missing among them. Jason.

Zedd stands on the Command Deck of Serpentera; around him lower species work to restore the ship to its former condition. He looks up from the operations table as Bandora approaches with another figure behind her. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of the young man. It was Tommy Oliver, breathing as if never dead.

"The cloning worked I see" he comments.

"Better than we could of hoped" Bandora smiles back "I have explained to Tommy here how it was he was killed and how we were able to use his DNA to bring him back."  
"I remember" Tommy speaks with a dark tone of anger to his voice.

"Good" Zedd steps around the table toward them "then you know the ones responsible."  
"Yeah I do" Tommy nods with a face that could kill.

Zedd tilts his head and nods slightly before returning to the subject at hand "we have been able to remove three of the power coins from their owners, the forth has also seen the light and joined us. You will meet her soon. But for now we need to find the Red Thunder Ranger and complete the set. Go to the coins and see which of them responds to you, if they don't I'm sure Bandora can…"

"Not necessary" Bandora cuts him off, getting his attention "you see my Lord Tommy was not the only thing I was able to back up and copy."

With that she opens her hand to reveal the Great Dragon coin, handing it to Tommy with a smile "We cannot create them of course but being able to replicate them is a start."

"It works?" Zedd asks.

"Oh yes" Bandora nods with pride.

"Good" Zedd also cannot help but smile "go to New York Tommy and find the Red Dragon Ranger, kill him and bring his coin to us."

"With pleasure my Lord" Tommy bows and walks away.

"What did I tell you? Our victory is inevitable" Bandora smiles wickedly.

As he steps down and into the elevator to take him to the hangar bay Tommy holds up the coin in his hand and calls out "Great Dragon!"

Jason sits in the chair in his room among the darkness, his hand cupped and his elbows on his lap. He spends most of his time now thinking, brooding and deciding on what to do. He twitches as he hears the door chimer ring. This had happened many times now and each time he had ignored it, this time however something compelled him to open it. Maybe he was tired of being alone, perhaps he had mulled his thoughts over enough and wanted to speak them aloud or even perhaps he knew who it was. He rose up and walked towards the dark grey door, pressing the glowing blue panel beside and watching as it pulled back to reveal Kimberly. She smiled slightly as she saw him. For his part he merely turned away and walked back inside as she entered.

"We missed you at the funeral" she tries to be polite, formal.

"I had no business there Kim" he said as he sat.

"What! What kind of bullshit answer is that?" She snapped at him, staying stood in the centre of the room "he was our friend, our teammate."  
"No he wasn't" he shifts to look up at her "you know as well as I do there has always been an attitude between our teams of them and us. I barely knew the guy so how could I morn him! Besides I couldn't show my face in there."  
"So are you just going to skulk in here? Bury you head in the sand and ignore your responsibilities? Jason we need you!"

"No you don't!" He stands now with a sharp gesture of his arm "you need and leader and I failed!"  
"Jason you didn't…"  
"Lord Zedd is in control of our planet! His men line our streets and kill human beings! Face it Kim we lost! Its over! We failed! I failed…" he sat as his voice trailed off.  
"There was nothing we could have done. If Katherine hadn't…"  
"Don't give me that shit! I planned the attack! I lead us straight into them and got our Zords destroyed and I failed to kill Zedd when we had the chance! Now no matter what we do…we can keep fighting him, we can keep defeating him but no matter how many we kill he will return with more. We can't win! We were doomed from the start…Zedd is not the Gorma. We can't beat him."

Kimberly watches him with a moment, tears in her eyes and a wave of mixed emotions running through her body.

"So you're just going to give up? Is that it? We should just surrender and be executed now? I can't believe this…you're not the Jason I know."

"No you're right" he looks at her again "I'm not. And it looks like Zordon agrees with you. He did replace me didn't he?"  
"He had to. Zack and I argued for you but it looks like he was right" she shakes her head in disgust "you're not fit to lead anyone."

With that she turns, holding back tears and leaving the way she came. Leaving Jason in the dark with his thoughts. Alone.

The Green Ranger walked with stride down the devastated New York streets, seeing the Zedorian militant base up ahead. The night was cool but beneath the armor it could have been thirty below and he wouldn't notice. The base was nothing more than a landed cruiser but it was only temporary until the real building could be constructed. But it served its purpose, looking alien and powerful to the fearful humans. Tommy lowered his helmeted head as he entered the airlock and walked up towards the Commander's desk where he was busy with a digital pad in hand, another on the table that he picked up as he put the other down.

"Good evening Commander" he speaks, standing at the head of the desk opposite the man.

"Look, I'm really busy right now so why don't you just…" he stops as he looks up, seeing him and widening his eyes. He instinctively reaches down for his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Tommy smiles beneath his helmet "relax. I'm on your side. In fact I am here to take charge of the Red Ranger search."  
"Oh whose authority?" The Commander demands.

"Lord Zedd himself, you can check with Serpentera if you like but I wouldn't want to waste his time right now if I was you. He's on edge lately" Tommy folds his arms.

"No…no that won't be necessary sir" he responds promptly.

"Good," Tommy leans down over the desk, placing his hands upon it "now I would like all the information you have on the fugitive's whereabouts."  
"We think we have found him sir" the Commander holds out the data pad "two eye witness reports saying they saw their neighbor take him into her apartment on the east side."

"I see" Tommy browses the report and saves the address to the memory in his helmet, handing the pad back "good work Commander, I will take it from here."

Tommy then nods, turns and leaves.

"My Lord" the Command shakes his head to the solider beside him "now we are working for them."

Zack, Billy and Trini walk now with Adam, Aisha and the Ninjetti Rangers towards the hanger area. Two of them were headed below to the planet, back to their lives as best they could. The Ninjetti were heading out to the unknown of another galaxy. But both were leaving and without them their forces would be much smaller, the place a lot quieter.

"I really wish you weren't going" Billy shakes his head at Diana and Grayson as the others were already heading into their Zords "we need you now more than ever."  
"Our desperation is the very reason we are my friend" Grayson responds and then turns to Diana, placing a hand upon her shoulder "I'll contact you after we launch."  
"Ok" she nods to him as he leaves and turns back to Billy and Trini "I will miss you."  
"I wish it was me going, I'm kinda jealous. You're going to see new worlds, new cultures…" Billy marvels.

"New Dangers" she adds "good luck my friends, we will return as soon as we can."

The two watch as she leaves, Trini placing her hands over Billy's shoulders and hugging him from behind which he embraces with his hand. They then make their way over to where Zack is with the other two.

"If you need us for anything" Adam says.

"We will call don't worry man, you both just get well" Zack replies.

"And don't forget to activate the cloak on the shuttle as soon as you leave…"Billy starts.

"We know Billy" Aisha smiles.

"Well…see you" Adam begins to back away, the pain evident on his face.

As the two of them wave a final time and head for their shuttle the three others watching them with despair of their own.

"I can't imagine what it's like for them. Their power ripped away from them and now they have to watch all of this powerless to do anything" Trini shakes her head.

"Yeah…which makes what's happening with us even worse" Zack adds.

"If only we knew where Rocky was we would have some good news at least" Billy sighs.

"You hope" Zack says and heads to the turbolift.

Billy and Trini look at each other for a second of understanding before following.

Jason watches from his cabin window as he sees the Ninjetti Zord's take flight and heading out into the unknown, each shimmering out of view with the cloaking technology that had been installed on them. Jason lets out a sigh as he lowers his head, looked back up and then heading for the door. He knew what he was going to do, he had made his choice and all that was left was to tell Zordon and the others.

He made his way over the room and pressed his communication panel, setting it for station wide.

"Everyone please meet me in the Power Chamber."

Each of them stood, even Oliver, in the Power Chamber. A couple of them were discussing what they thought this was about but Kimberly and Zack stood in silence, merely looking over at each other for a moment.

"Thanks for coming" Jason starts his voice low, Zordon looking down at him intently "I have called everyone here because I have come to a decision."

He lets out a deep breath before continuing "over the past few months things have gone from bad to worse and they have got really hard, its effected all of us but for me it made me unstable, I started lashing out at everyone and making stupid choices. Then what happened the other day…happened and I realized that I had failed. I failed you and I failed myself. Therefore" he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out his morpher "I have decided to resign from the team and give up my power coin."

The others react in shock, their eyes widening and their jaws dropping. At once noise starts up and Zack is the first to speak over it "What the hell are you doing? Jason this is bullshit! You're not thinking straight."

"No Zack" he looks up at him "for the first time in a long time I am thinking straight."

"But you're our leader…"Billy shakes his head in disbelief.

"No Billy I used to be!" He looks directly at him with intent eyes "but under my leadership we lost everything…"  
"Jason perhaps you require more time to dwell on this" Zordon speaks "you and your coin are connected in a way I do not even understand. To part from it would be painful and to abandon your role will be far worse on you I fear. You are stronger than this."  
"No alien…I promised myself I wouldn't even listen or speak to you" he looks down, shaking his head and playing with the device in his hands "I have nothing to say to you."  
"Then perhaps you should listen…"  
"No!" Jason shouts and shoots a look of anger at the projection of the being "don't you understand? The only reason Zedd found this planet the only reason they want it is because of you and these stupid coins and I don't want any part of it anymore!"  
"Jason…" Kimberly steps forward.

"No Kim shut up!" He snaps at her and turns back to Zordon "thirty seven million people are dead because of you! Because you came here!"

"It was not deliberate" Zordon seems to not comprehend Jason's emotions.

"It doesn't matter! If you have just rebuilt your ship and left then those millions would still be alive! Joey would still be alive!" he points at Oliver "Tommy would still be alive! Our families would still be fucking alive!"

Jason stands shimmering in his rage and hate, letting the emotions and the thoughts of the last two days pour out of him.

"From the moment you came into our lives things have gotten worse and worse" he speaks quietly now "you have destroyed our lives and you and this Power Ranger crap are responsible for millions of human deaths."  
"Lord Zedd operates on a much larger scale, many more have died under his tyranny. He needs to be stopped" Zord responds, no emotion in his voice.

"Well I don't want any part of it" he reaches down, taking his power coin from the morpher and throwing it hard towards the table, a burst of red energy shimmering as it impacts on the deck.

Jason then turns, looking back at Kimberly for a moment and then heading up the steps towards the turbolift.

"Jason wait!" Zack calls out, halting him and turning back to Zordon "I have never doubted Jason and he is my leader and my friend. If he isn't in charge then I'm out to."

Zack takes out his own coin and throws it to the ground besides Jason's. Zordon looks down at it and then back up at Zack who heads up to meet Jason and both men enter the turbolift, door closing beside them and leaving the Power Chamber in deadly silence. Kimberly walks forward looking down with great sadness as the two coins, both glowing, both seeming to call out to their owners like a lover.

In the elevator Jason and Zack begin to clutch their chest, feeling the pain of departure from the coins all over their bodies like they were on fire. Steadily is slows, calms and is gone.

"Ok…that's not fun" Zack winces and then straightening to look at Jason "where are we going?"

"We?" Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Hey dude, where you go I go" Zack smiles.

Jason brings up his hand to slap Zack's shoulder "we find a way to drive off these alien bastards and we do it without _its _help."


	41. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 2

**Note: Sorry for the wait folks, been busy. Also sorry for anyone who read it before a proper proof read. All sorted now.**

"**The Dark Ranger Saga" Part 2**

The peak of Mount Everest is the highest point on Earth, as such it is not surprising that a man like Lord Zedd would chose to land his convertible flag ship here and use it as his primary base of command. Here all of his primitive new subjects must now look up to him and his complete control over their planet and their lives. It also allows for clear communications reception from both planet side and the blockade above. Not to mention the tactical reason of being able to rapidly achieve orbit if needed in a moment's notice. Inside the black metallic bulkheads of this ship, Serpentera, he stands at the highest point that while in space is the vessels bow, in His personal chambers that are but a deck away from the command deck. He chooses it as such.

Upon his desk rests his metallic mask, rested against the wall is his staff and his normally armored, scared flesh is covered with a comfortable black material robe, the hood raised over his repulsive face. Even while at rest he did not wish to show that face to world, nor glaze upon it himself as he passed a reflective surface. He stands with hands rested behind his back, his shadowed eyes looking out upon the construction work of the permanent dome base that will serve as his command post until his business on this planet is concluded. His head twitches for a moment in reaction as his door chime sounds. Keeping his arms behind his back he moves over to the desk, reaches down with a hand and presses the communications panel.

"Yes?" His speaks firmly.

"He is here my Lord, he says you asked him to meet with you on arrival" comes the guards reply.

"Send him in" Zedd removes his hand from the receiver and looks up, adjusted the hood further over his face as the door slides back.

"My Lord, it is good to see you" bows Ritoro.

"Indeed. You requested to come here and I allowed it, now speak your query and leave me in peace" he sits at the desk as he speaks.

"My sister says that you are in need of further help here" Ritoro steps further forward towards the opposite side of the desk.

"Then your sister is misinformed. This colony is secure and its inhabitants in check."

"Then you have found a replacement for your Chief of Staff? Was the former not killed last year by the powerful resistance force that is still at large?"

Zedd shifts in aggravation, making an audible noise as such "I assure you that I have already taken steps to eliminate that threat and I need no help with it. Your sister should keep herself in line and not speak of such to you."

"Forgive me but are the two of you not to be joined?"

"Only by convenience I assure you. I hold no care for you or any of your pompous family."

"My Lord, with all due respect you would not have achieved this occupation without that convenience and giving me this position will not only strengthen that but also be a sound move on your part. My skills and qualifications…"  
Zedd raises his charred red hand to stop him and speaks with exasperation "if I give you the post will you leave me be?"  
"Why…yes My Lord."

"Then you are my new Military Chief of Staff. Now leave me be and if you fail me hope you death comes at the hand of the enemy. I will not be so merciful."

Ritoro smiles as he clenches his fist to his chest and bows "Thank you my Lord. You will not regret…"  
"I already am! Leave!" Zedd bellows.

Ritoro reels for a second, nods and then quickly does so, exiting the door and leaving Zedd back in silence. Zedd sits back with a breath of aggravation and then reaches up and pressed the com panel again.

"Get me Bandora. I wish to speak to her regarding the new task force."

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

Heads appear from opening doorways, fearful and confused chatter beginning as the occupants of this floor of the New York apartment complex look at the walking figure. White boots walk upon the wooden floor, the green armor clinking as it moves and makes contact with it. The Green Ranger whistles cheerfully as he strolls nonchalantly down the hall, checking the numbers and stopping as he reaches the one he is searching for.

"93. Good year" He speaks to himself and then continues to whistle as he knocks.

Inside Rocky and Tanya jump from the couch in reaction, both looking at each other and then Tanya moving towards it asking "who…who is it?"  
"Police Mam. Open up" Comes the reply.

"Why?" Tanya asks wide eyed.

"We have reason to believe you are harboring a wanted felon of the state."

"Um…just a minute" she swallows then turns back towards the Rocky.

"I know that voice" Rocky frowns at her "but if it's him then…why wouldn't he just call me? This doesn't make sense."

"What?" Tanya opens her arms and shakes her head "you have to go! Now!"  
"yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. I just hope my armor has had time to repair" He walks over reaching down to his morpher on the table.

Outside the door the whistling Green Ranger waits no longer, reaching down for his blaster, drawing, lifting it and firing.

Rocky's fingers have just touched the device as he and a screaming Tanya are knocked to floor by the explosion, the remains of the door flying back and crashing into the wall behind him. Rocky holds himself as he looks up towards the dust cloud and watches as figure steps through it and comes in view.

"The the hell?" He manages to speak with an open mouth.

"How do you want to do this new boy?" The Green asks, hoisting his gun and seething his long sword instead "the easy way meaning you come with me and join my team. Or the hard way in which I cut you and your frail friend here into tiny pieces and just take your coin. Please go for option two."

Rocky lies for a moment, looking up into the covered eyes of the Green Ranger and trying to make some sense of this.

"What's the matter? Kat got your tongue? I know she'll have mine tonight" Rocky cannot see the mouth but he knows there is a grin behind the helmet "oh that's right. You don't know who I am do you? Well…other than the cheap knock of me that's been helping you."

"Actually…" Rocky replies, reacting fast so as to stand and grab his morpher, a fired blast barely missing him.

Without wasting another moment he jumps up onto the table calling out "Red Dragon!" And leaping down, drawing his sword and bringing it down into the Green Ranger's as he lands.

"…I do know you. And, unless I'm mistaken Tommy, you're dead."

Tommy withdraws his sword, swinging for Rocky and being blocked, and again, once more. Now its Rocky's turn to swing and be incepted by the opposing blade. Tanya looks up in amazement as the duel wages between the two. The Green Ranger is then able push Rocky's sword up and swing for him, however Rocky is able to used his enhanced dexterity to back flip back onto the table avoiding it. Tommy comes in again swinging with aggression and slicing the table in two as Rocky leaps over him and lands on his feet behind him. The Green Ranger turns reacting just in time to block another offensive swing of Rocky's sword.

"I always hated the colour red" The Green Ranger banters.

"You talk too much" replies Rocky and reaches for his pistol, bringing it up, crossing it over his blade and firing.

The blast is dazzlingly bright and deafeningly loud in the enclosed area, smashing the window and any other glass in the room and letting up a cloud of smoke where the Green Ranger had been standing that soon covers the room. Rocky squints looking over his arm to pear as the smoke clears, hoping to see the still or dismembered body of the Green Ranger. But he sees neither. Instead as the smoke clears the Green Ranger stands his ground unaffected but for a minor scorch mark on his golden shield.

"It's not just for show dumb ass" Tommy speaks in return.

He now runs forward, raising his sword to attack again, Rocky quickly trying to react and block it but does not do so until its too late, the blade slashing across his chest, the armour sparking and giving way to the formed metal. Rocky reels, stumbling backward and holding his wound, feeling a laceration in his chest. He does not have long to think about it though as soon comes another aggressive blow that forces him to drop and roll to avoid it. He needs to get this out into an open space and away from Tanya and any other people that this battle was placing in danger. He runs for the window, avoiding Tommy's attacks and leaping up into it. He then looks back with a start towards the table remembering he had forgotten something rather important but knowing he can't get to it.

"Tanya!" He calls to her and brings his sword up to block another blow.

Tanya stands, looking over at him in response, her face that of panic.

"Use that device on the table! Call for help!"

With that he turns, able to lift his leg up and kick Tommy back before leaping from the window and using his boot thrusters to lower him safely to the pavement street below. The Green Ranger waists no time in following, firing his blaster as he descends, Rocky able to roll out of the way of it and fire off and shot of his own that brings the Green Ranger falling hard from the sky with a yelp. Rocky knew it would not be long before troopers arrived, then he would have no chance. He could only hope Tanya was able to call for help in time.

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Oliver were all now in the Power Chamber discussing their next move, the plans for counter strikes and what to do about Zack and Jason's departure. The mood had been heavy since then and all still reeling from it. Especially those close to them. Some sit, some stand, Oliver as straight as a solider as Zordon speaks.

"..Yeah we can ask them but will the coins react to a second user?" Billy speaks, Trini's head rested upon his shoulder as he sits on the top of one of the second level platform steps.

"Can the Tyrannosaurus one even work with a girl?" Kim adds.

"I do not know. But I would rather not bring in others into our group at this time. Not while we are wanted by your people" Zordon responds.

Oliver is about to reply but is cut off by the sound of beeping, a beeping coming from each of their wrists and ops console.

"Hello?" Kimberly lifts her communicator to her mouth.

"Umm…hi. This is Tanya, I saved your friend Rocky and he told me to use this to call for help" comes Tanya's voice.

"You were saying?" Trini sighs in Zordon's direction who does not give a visible reaction.

"Where are you? Why isn't he calling us?" Kim asks.

"He's under attack! Some guy in green armour like his…yours…"

"Wait! Green armour?" Kimberly's face grows pale as she looks over at the others who have now stood with a start, she gazes particularly at Oliver.

"Yes, why…?"

"You're sure? That's…impossible."

"Look, I don't know about that but he's in trouble. Those aliens will be here soon and I don't think he is fully healed from his injuries" Tanya now cuts _her_ off.

"I have a location" Billy nods over to her from the panel he now works over.

Kimberly nods back and then lifts her wrist to speak again "we are on our way, stay put and let us know if anything changes."

With that she closes the channel and looks at the others.

"What about the other two?" Trini asks.

"We will have to proceed without them" Oliver replies "but you will need to follow my orders."

"Sure…"Billy looks over at Kimberly.

"Right. Move out" Oliver lifts his morpher up as he speaks "White Tiger!"  
"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

The Green Ranger strides towards his prey that is now knelt over, clutching himself from a further blow and forcing himself through the pain to stand.

"Looks like you damaged your suit. Oh well, it will fix up again for its next user" Tommy speaks as he swings his sword, knocking Rocky's from his hand and sending him back down, raising his blade for the killing blow "can't say them same for you though."

He looks down with a concealed grin of satisfaction and then swings to lower his weapon towards its intended target. But before it can reach him a blast comes from out of nowhere and strikes the blade, knocking it from his hand. The Green Ranger reacts for a moment before looking up in anger to see…Tanya holding Rocky's dropped pistol, smoke still coming from the nozzle.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" She snarls.

Tommy looks at her for a moment and then erupts in laughter "you? I was expecting someone more colourful."

"Be careful what you wish for" comes another from beside him followed by a double blast to the chest that actually sends him stumbling back from its combined impact.

He looks over now, holding his chest, to see the Ranger's standing ready to attack.

"I don't believe it" Kimberly can hardly speak "is it…you?"

"Yeah it's me babe" the Green Ranger replies with glee "what took you so long?"  
He then looks over at the White Ranger "oh and the cheap knock off. Glad to meet you, nice tiger look. Not so sure about the head on the sword though."

"How?" Kimberly shakes her head.

Before anyone can react or speak again the sounds of sirens and engines sound in the distance, prompting all to look and see police and Zeddorian troops approaching down the block.

"That's my cue. Those morons will only make things more complicated and we will have plenty of chances to do this later" he quickly rolls avoiding fired shots from the Rangers and smashes a hard punch to the head off Rocky, reacting down and pulling the Red Dragon coin from his waist. He then stands and salutes them, then disappears in shimmer of light before anyone can react.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asks in disbelieve "a ghost?"

"Let's discuss it later. Hostiles are approaching" Oliver replies sternly and runs over grabbing Rocky and lifting his wrist to his mouth "Zordon, emergency beam out of all personnel!"

With that they are gone. Leaving the cops, the troops and a silently shocked Tanya by themselves.

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

Zedd stands in a large room above Serpentera, a line up including Tommy and Katherine before him and Bandora behind him as she speaks.

"This is the complete team that has been trained after the coins reacted to them. You of course know the two veteran members" Bandora smiles with pride.

Zedd walks now, passing the line and looking at each of them head to toe.

"You all know what you have been gathered for and you all know your mission. All that is left is to activate your power and become a well oiled unit. You will then move out over the planet and do not return until you have defeated the Rangers. Understood?"  
"Yes sir!" Comes the combined, military like response.

"Then go ahead and transform" Zedd gestures with his hand "my Dark Rangers."


	42. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 3

"**The Dark Ranger Saga" Part 3**

"Another clone?" Kimberly exclaimes as all stood, helmets removed, around the Power Chamber operations table "Then why did he act like he was Tommy? Oliver certainly doesn't."

She gestures wildly over to the man in question standing in his helmetless White Ranger armor.

"Obviously he has been completed, given Tommy's mind but twisted to Bandora's and Zedd's requirements. I fear with this Tommy we will never be able to take from their grasp" comes Zordon's reply.

All look around at each other in shock, in amazement. None knowing what to say until finally Billy speaks up "then what about the powers? Surely…"

"Bandora spent considerable time with the Great Dragon coin; no doubt she has apparently been able to 'clone' that as well" Zordon replies.

"We could sure use that tech right now" Trini remarks as the others ponder.

"And now they have all the Thunder Coins. This just keeps getting better and better. Soon enough Zedd will have a six man army with all our powers and total loyalty to him and we can't even keep our team together. And this new…twisted Tommy remembers fighting us, he moved before we could react and beat Rocky's ass!" Bill shakes his head as he falls back to sit on the steps.

"Yeah, and I won't let him do that again" Rocky speaks as he walks from the turbolift, down the steps to the main area and the others.

"Rocky" Billy stands "how you feeling?"

"Physically the droids say I'm fine" he lowers his head with a wince "but I feel empty, in pain even."

"No doubt the loss of your powers. It will subside" Zordon interjects.

"See that's it" Rocky looks up at the holographic head "I don't want it to. I want to feel this pain until I get my coin back, no matter what it takes."

"Without your powers to protect you that will be impossible. But I assure you that we will do whatever we can to retrieve all of the coins" Oliver says frankly and turns to face him "but frankly Rocky we may have to destroy them to make sure they are not used by the Zedorian's."

"Which is exactly why I am going to be with you!" Rocky snaps back "you saw how easily he ripped the coin out, just like they did with the rest. It's like a glowing target on our belts."

"I'm working on that" interjects Billy.

Rocky looks over at him for a second but is distracted as he winces and clenches his fist to his chest. Suddenly though he stops, opening his eyes and looking up slowly in wonder, nothing else seems to matter as he turns his head to look over at the operations table. There the Tyrannosaurus coin glows a bright red, his eyes then seem to reflect it, his pupils also glowing as he begins to move towards it.

"What is it?" Billy asks with a frown watching him walk toward the table, following his eye line to the glowing coin "what…the…hell?"

"Its calling to me" Rocky replies without looking away, finally reaching the table and lowering his right hand to pick it up "like my coin did. And the pain…is fading."

He picks the coin up as the other looks on in confusion, bringing it into a fist and clutching it to his chest "the pain is going. I feel…whole again."

"Maybe the coin has been gone from Jason long enough that it's started looking for a new user" Kimberly suggests.

"But why Rocky?" Trini responds.

"Perhaps it's the colour. Perhaps the red coins have a similar configuration" Billy says.

"Indeed" Zordon appears as though raising an eyebrow down at the young man "if this is true then we have solved two of our problems in one. Rocky will replace Jason for the time being. I believe it would be a good idea is we also contact Adam, no doubt the Mastodon coin may also do the same."

"Thanks" Rocky nods confidently, bringing the coin down and clicking into his empty morpher "but…what about Jason? And Zack? What happened?"

"It is as you humans say 'a long story.' But suffice to say you are now the Tyrannosaur Ranger."

Zordon's words seem to have impact on all in the room but no more than on Kimberly. Her face is filled with a multitude of emotions but the most prominent is grief. She closes her eyes and lowers her head so at to hide her face, her eyes, and turns heading out of the room by the side door. Trini looks up from the others, noticing this and follows. Billy looks after her himself and asks "Trini?"  
"I'll be back in a moment, you guys carry on" She smiles for a moment and then follow Kimberly out.

"Then I'm the new leader? Not sure I am comfortable with that. This isn't my team" Rocky now says.

"No" Zordon's head shakes with distortion "in your absence I have chosen Oliver to head all teams. He is less…emotional than the rest of you and has been bred to be the perfect field commander."

"I see" Rocky wrinkles his face with aggravation and looks over at Oliver who simply stands, looking back blankly

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

Kimberly stands now, in darkness, in silence at the same port hole that she and Jason had shared their first and last kiss. Her arms wrapped up around her front and holding her shoulders as she looks out at the blue orb below in evident pain, her eyes damp.

"Kim?" Trini appears behind her "is everything alright?"

Kimberly lets out a slight laugh at the question "I can't remember ok Trini. It's been so long I think I have forgotten what ok feels like."

"True" Trini nods "but it's not everything that just made you leave the 'Chamber just now."

"I was just thinking" she sighs and lowers her arms to her side "about Jason. Everyone seems to have moved on, to have given up on him so quickly. To replace him so quickly."

"We don't have a choice Babe" Trini moves over now to her and places an arm over her friends back to her shoulder "he and Zack made their choice."

"Yeah…" Kimberly turns breaking her arm and sitting back now against the window groove "but we should have tried! I should have tried…to go after him. To convince him."

"Hey" Trini brings her arms up and places them on her friends shoulders "we all tried, you did everything you could. He choose to leave and we have to accept it. He'll be ok Babe."

Kimberly looks up now, tears in her eyes "thanks Trini."

"Hey" she smiles back "what are friends for?"

With that Kimberly pulls her in and the two embrace in a strong hug. A lone moment of love, of kinship between two friends who seem to have little but each other and this strange life they now lead.

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

"Dark Rangers?" Bandora has a bemused look on her face as she as Zedd step into the elevator.

"I feel a strike force like that needs a certain…intimidation factor" Zedd replies.

"Well we may have to start doing press conferences then. Spread their terror" Bandora speaks, as the elevator stops as their floor, the doors opening and the two stepping out onto Serpentera's Command Deck.

"Do not joke women" Zedd warns her as they walks towards the tactical table.

"I'm serious. We should at least announce their presence" Bandora tells him.

"Hmm" Zedd makes a sound as they reach the table, him reaching down and pulling up a padd that had symbols on it, asking him to read "what's this?"

"Information on the four new team members the coins reacted too. I wrote the report myself darling" she smiles slightly, passing behind him as he reads.

"I recognized the Yellow one but the others are new to me. I will read it now" he speaks without looking up "and if you call me that again I will have you publicly executed along with your irritating brother."

Bandora takes the hint and leaves him to his reading. He glances over the padd with interest as the biography of the first appears with an included picture.

**YELLOW GRIFFIN RANGER: Redon Thrace**

**Species/Sex: Galian, Male**

**Former Position: Communications Officer of the Imperial flagship Serpentera **

The Galian he knew. His features that of any Galian; purple eyes, blue discolored skin and ridged ears that move to a point behind his head. He did not have any previous combat training and was mostly just a meek naval officer. That would change as soon as he tapped into his new powers, not to mention the slight alterations Bandora had made to those powers.

**BLUE PEGASUS RANGER: Ke'lar**

**Species/Sex: Malian, Female**

**Former Position: Squadron Pilot of the Seventh Fleet**

Her species looked almost human but for the ridges that ran from her brow to her shoulders. Green eyes, auburn hair and well built due to her former occupation. This one not only had combat training but also experience in the heat of battle. He would have much use for her.

**BLACK LION RANGER: Kelborn **

**Species/Sex: Da-Morkan, Male**

**Former Position: Zedorian Military Infantry**

Zedorian was a combat veteran who had fought, won and survived many battles and many wars. Not in the least were several encounters during the short skirmishes the Empire had had with the Machine Empire several cycles ago. Physically he was largely built like the rest of his species. Tall, muscled and fierce. His features were much different than that of humans with extra bones and protective shells over the vulnerable parts of his anatomy. His head was bald but for a ponytail that ran independently of the front and top scalp to his shoulders. In short; a warrior and one Zedd would have much use for in the coming battles.

And finally…

**RED DRAGON RANGER: ****Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson**

**Species: Human, Male**

**Former Position: Earth, American Military Infantry Commander**

The African American Human had served for nearly ten years in the human United States Army. He had served as a squad commander for a half of that. He had all the leadership and tactical skills the Red Coin's needed and it had reacted to him when the coin was exposed to the converted Military during conversion training. He had proclaimed a strong dislike for the 'Power Rangers' and their effect on the current situation. This one may indeed be the third part of Zedd's ace in the hole.

Zedd looked up from the padd with satisfaction and called out to Bandora, who by now was talking to an officer at tactical.

"Bandora!" Zedd calls.

"Yes my Lord" she approaches, dropping what she was doing.

"Is it repaired?"

"As of eight hours ago. We returned it to the sea where we found it in" Bandora smiles some.

"Then I believe it's time to make our move, to use our new Dark Rangers. We will draw them out and then we will finally quell the last resistance on this word. The 'Power Rangers' will finally be dead!" He clenches his fist in passion and then notices the crew, Bandora included, looking at him "deploy them."

"With pleasure" Bandora smiles and nods, heading past him to do just that.

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

Tokyo, Japan. In many ways it had changed a lot since the last time a Green Ranger had stood upon one of its tallest buildings. Damage from the final invasion was evident, not to mention the previous damage from the aforementioned time had not yet been repaired. 'This time however' the Green Ranger thought as he stood upon the tall mass of metal and glass 'it will be different. This time the odds will be even.' With that thought he lowers his head to see his new allies standing upon the neighboring tower, about forty feet below.

There the Pink Thunder Ranger stands, arms folded in wait with the others behind her.

"What now?" Asks Thrace.

"We draw them out" Katherine responds.

"And then we kill them!" Kelborn punches his hand.

Katherine turned her head slightly to look at him for the outburst then slowly turned back to looking up at the Green Ranger who now had his dagger withdrawn.

"I love this tune" he spoke to himself and as his mouth piece withdrew he began to play.

He played the same piece his original had played before, blowing into his instrument and moving his hands over the flute like device.

Below the water started bubble, growing in intensity as the new Tommy continued playing. The bubbling continues to get larger, more in volume until finally the peak of the dragon's head rose up from the water. Soon the newly repaired Dragonzord was towering over many of the buildings themselves responding to the almost deafeningly loud music being played and giving an animated roar, its chest plate flashing its five ringed lights in response.

"Time to play old friend" The Green Ranger smiles with sinister intentions as he raises the flute again to play the command to attack.

-THE DARK RANGER SAGA-

The Rangers once again stood in the Power Chamber now in the company of Adam who had recently arrived on the same cloaked shuttle that had taken him home not too long ago. After a few minutes of banter he steps forward towards the table and reaches down to the coin, smiling as he sees it respond to him with a black glow. Rocky returns the smile, standing behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We got a second chance" Rocky smiles warmly at his friend.

"This is…unbelievable" Adam shakes his head in disbelief, examining the golden object in his hands.

He is quickly brought out of it however as sirens sound, the Power Chamber turning red on tactical alert.

"What? What's that?" Rocky frowns up at Zordon.

"My link up has found reports of a disturbance in Tokyo I think you all may wish to see. Observe the screen" Zordon commands.

All gather around the screen watching it as it flickers to a news report from the English speaking coverage of what is happening in Tokyo.

"As you can see from this footage the robotic Dragon that has not been seen in many months has returned to once again attack Tokyo. An evacuation is under way but we are getting no response from the military or our new rulers. Whether they are ignoring it or will help us is unknown but as you can see from this and another shot here taken from another helicopter" the screen shows footage of what appears to be the Thunder Rangers standing upon a building, watching the destruction "it is clear that we are being attacked by the Power Rangers."

"Those sons of bitches!" Rocky curses.

"We have to get down there now!" Kimberly is already halfway across the room.

"This team is inexperienced as a unit but we have little choice" Oliver agrees and follows with most of the others.

"I fear this is to draw you out Rangers. Once revealed to the world I cannot protect you" Zordon tells them.

"Yeah, no shit!" Adam remarks.

The only one not moving is Billy who looks conflicted, annoyed, upset but not in the way the others all are. As Trini passes him he grabs her arm and pulls her in, softly speaking.

"Trini, when we get back I want to ask your something" he tells her.

"What?" She frowns.

"When we get back. You'll like it I promise you but it's a surprise" he smiles faintly at her.

"Ok" she nods and moves in, embracing him in a deep loving kiss and then repeating "when we get back."

The two smile at each other and then move out, following the others up onto the transporter platform.

"Rangers…" Zordon speaks up to halt them "good luck."

"Thanks" Rocky nods as the others also gesture a response.

With that the team disappears into shimmers of the light, the transporter activating and sending them to Earth for what is set to no doubt be their hardest battle, perhaps even their last.


End file.
